A Batalha das Duas Eras
by Steph's
Summary: Como seria conhecer um pouco do que a vida reserva pra você? Um estranho procura os pilotos gundam para pedir ajuda. Agora eles se envolverão em uma aventura diferente de qualquer outra e que lhes mostrará o verdadeiro sentido em lutar. Não tem yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaração: **Declaro que este fic doido desafia a sanidade de qualquer leitor e provavelmente faria o roteirista original da história ter um infarto! Do mesmo modo que qualquer outro fic que eu tenha postado aqui, hahaha! Lembrando que GW não me pertence. Eu nem queria mesmo, os atentados terroristas foram só por diversão! XP

**N/A:** Eu escrevi esse fic antes do fic "Mãe Terra", mas acabei reescrevendo tudo. Este detalhe terá uma pequena influencia mais pra frente pq determinado personagem (Hiroshi) não existe aqui. Desculpem, mas eu criei ele especificamente para o "Mãe Terra".

**A BATALHAS DAS DUAS ERAS  
**

**Capítulo 1 – O Homem da Cicatriz**

23 de Agosto de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Uma leve brisa circulava pela cidade naquela manhã ensolarada, balançando os cabelos da moça que seguia para um carro, acompanhada de um guarda-costas de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. Do carro desceu um senhor de mais idade, o rosto castigado pelo tempo, mas a expressão ainda jovial. Ele abriu a porta de trás, cumprimentou os dois e esperou que entrassem, para fechar a porta com uma leve batida.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, afinal. Achei que essa reunião seria bem mais longa. – disse Relena, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz para descansar.

Heero não pode evitar de olhar um momento pela janela, como se tentasse disfarçar. Olhou para o espelho retrovisor e percebeu que o motorista os observava. Os vidros escuros do carro, no entanto, lhes proporcionavam uma certa privacidade. Esticou o braço direito para cima, depois passou-o ao redor de Relena. Estava aliviado por esta ser a última reunião a respeito de alguns conflitos territoriais que estavam a ponto explodir a qualquer momento. Se sua experiência da guerra lhe ensinara alguma coisa, fora que pessoas envolvidas neste tipo de negociação corriam riscos, fosse aquela uma época de paz ou não.

Naquele mesmo dia embarcavam em um vôo para o Reino Sanc, onde Relena morava. Ainda com a desculpa de se certificar de que Relena não seria um alvo de ataques por participar das negociações, Heero seguiria com ela. O japonês agora trabalhava para a Preventers. Uma organização secreta responsável por manter a paz e zelar pelo desarmamento, ambos obtidos à custa de um sem número de vidas durante a última guerra.

Era tarde da noite quando chegaram à mansão. Com sua disciplina militar, a primeira coisa que o rapaz fez ao chegar foi pedir para usar o telefone. Relena suspirou. Gostaria de sentar e conversar um pouco, mas Heero parecia não ser capaz de pensar em outra coisa senão trabalho.

- Alô, Sally. – Heero falou, ao telefone.

Do outro lado do planeta, a mulher interrompia sua discussão com um de seus subordinados, para atender ao telefone.

- Alô, Heero. Como foi?

- _A missão foi tranqüila. Sem nenhum problema. Acabamos de chegar ao Reino Sanc._

- Ele já chegou? Então você pode passar pra ele a informação daquela fábrica, pra que ele investigue. – falou um rapaz sentado em uma cadeira a menos de 2 metros de Sally.

- Ele acabou de chegar, Wufei. – Ela respondeu, tapando o telefone com a mão.

Voltou a falar com Heero, gesticulando a Wufei para que ficasse quieto.

- Não tenho nada pra você agora, talvez fos...

- Você me ouviu? – Wufei reclamou ao seu lado.

- Espera. – Sally reclamou, tapando o telefone de novo.

- _Quem está aí?_

_- _É o Wufei, mas não se preocupe, ele está de saída hoje mesmo pra investigar uma fábrica. – ela falou, frisando bem as últimas palavras mais para Wufei do que para Heero.

O chinês levantou-se e saiu da sala, murmurando algo estranho que parecia ser chinês, mas com certeza não era nada bem educado.

- Como eu estava dizendo, não tenho nada pra você agora.

- _Quando devo voltar?_

- Fique aí por enquanto, pelo menos eu sei onde te contatar se precisar. Tenho certeza que Relena não se incomodará de ter você como hóspede por uns dias.

- _Entendido._

Depois de desligar e falar com Relena, que ficara muito feliz ao saber que sua estadia ali seria prolongada, Heero foi ajeitar suas coisas em seu quarto e tomar um banho. Quando saiu, um empregado da casa veio lhe dizer que o jantar seria servido. Seguiu para a sala de jantar, onde Relena já o esperava.

- Você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa amanhã? – Relena perguntou, enquanto jantavam.

- Pode ser.

- Que tal irmos andar a cavalo de manhã? Faz tempo que não faço isso.

- Se não chover. – o rapaz respondeu, uma vez que nuvens agourentas agora cobriam o céu.

- Ou podemos ficar em casa e ver um filme.

Heero assentiu e, tendo terminado seu prato, levantou-se da mesa. Relena o acompanhou até a sala, perguntando se ele não gostaria de ver as notícias na televisão. Pelo menos era uma desculpa para mantê-lo por perto, pensou. O rapaz sentou-se em um dos sofás, indo mais para o canto para dar espaço à Relena, que sabia que ia querer se sentar ao lado dele.

Por mais que apenas compartilhassem o mesmo espaço, gostava de ficar junto dela. O noticiário não mostrava nada de interessante e começando a sentir-se entediado, Heero olhou à sua volta. Nenhum empregado à vista. Aventurou-se a passar a mão pelos cabelos molhados de Relena, que tinham o cheiro do xampu com o qual ela acabara de lavá-los, logo antes do jantar. A moça desviou o olhar da televisão, apenas para se deparar com a expressão distraída de Heero. Encararam-se um momento, Heero agora incomodado pela situação estranha. Não mexera no cabelo dela planejando aquilo.

- Cheiro bom. Do seu xampu. – falou, para quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- Você gosta?

- Gosto.

Ela sorriu, sem desviar o olhar do dele. Não havia ninguém por perto e não era difícil prever a próxima cena. O rapaz podia ver o que ela esperava, mas por que raios ela esperava que ELE fizesse alguma coisa primeiro? Por que ela mesma não assumia o controle da situação? Ele o entregaria de bom-grado. A beijara uma vez por impulso em uma nave espacial, mas ali, naquela calma, na casa dela onde qualquer empregado poderia entrar na sala a qualquer momento...

Sentiu os lábios dela juntarem-se aos seus de repente. A moça aparentemente cansara de esperar. Ótimo.

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM_

'_Droga.' – _pensou, afastando-se dela. Relena levantou-se e atendeu o telefone. Pareceu surpresa por um momento, depois passou o telefone a Heero.

- É pra você.

'_Se for o Duo a essa hora vou dar um tiro nele na próxima vez que o vir...'_

- Alô.

_- Alô, Heero?_

- Sou eu. Quem é?

_- Ah, que bom. Estava com medo de ter pego o telefone errado. É o Cézar. Quer dizer, meu nome é Cézar. Você não me conhece._

- Como conseguiu este número? – Heero perguntou.

- _Isso não importa. Eu preciso falar com você e os outros pilotos gundam pessoalmente._

- O que o faz pensar que sou piloto de gundam? – Heero perguntou, surpreso com a naturalidade com que o homem falava de um assunto confidencial, como se fosse o último furo jornalístico de uma revista de fofoca.

- _Qual é, piloto do Wing Gundam? Chamado pela OZ de 01? Piloto do Wing Zero? Dominou o Sistema Zero?_

- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- _Só posso responder esta pergunta quando todos os pilotos estiverem reunidos. Preciso falar com os 5. Você, o Duo, o Quatre, o Wufei e o Trowa. É muito importante. Só posso dizer que tenho informações essenciais._

- Onde você quer nos encontrar e quando?

- _Você escolhe. Se quiser um local público, não deve confiar em uma pessoa que nunca viu antes, não?_

Heero pensou um pouco, citando então um endereço de uma rua muito movimentada em um país próximo.

- _Quanto tempo você acha que é necessário pros outros poderem vir? Só vou falar se todos tiverem reunidos, isso é muito importante._

_-_ Em 2 dias então.

_- 2 dias pra eles virem? Cara, eu daria pelo menos 3, mas se você diz..._

_-_ Achei que o que você tinha a dizer era importante.

_-_ _Era, quero dizer... É. É muito importante._

- Como é seu nome?

- _Inteiro? Cézar Gonzales de Lamarque. _

Como se soubesse que Heero planejava procurar informações sobre ele, o homem soletrou seu nome e sobrenome, lhe deixou um telefone para contato e desligou agradecendo pela atenção.

Sem dúvida, aquele fora um dos telefonemas mais estranhos que recebera. Ao seu lado, Relena parecia preocupada.

- Preciso contatar os outros pilotos gundam. – Heero falou.

- O que ele queria?

- Falar com nós 5. Disse que é importante, mas não falou sobre o que é.

Naquela noite mesmo, depois de informar Sally, Heero foi procurar informações sobre Cézar nos registros militares, de trabalhadores das colônias, da Terra, fichas criminais, mas não achou nada. Tendo um nome latino o homem talvez tivesse algum registro na América ou talvez na Espanha. Finalmente encontrou alguma coisa, mas não era o mesmo homem que lhe telefonara. O registro de um reformatório acusara na lista um Cézar Gonzales de Lamarque, mas quando Heero abriu o arquivo, ele continha a foto de um garoto de óculos, pele morena e cabelos lisos bem pretos. Tinha uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto, que lhe repuxava a pele do queixo de modo singular. O garoto da foto no entanto, tinha no máximo 12 anos de idade. A voz que Heero escutara no telefone era de um adulto, não de um garotinho.

Incomodado, Heero voltou a telefonar para Sally, para saber se ela já contatara todos os pilotos.

- _Já falei com todos. Os 4 disseram que vão e o Duo falou pra você arranjar problemas mais cedo, acho que eram umas duas da manhã em L2 quando liguei pra ele._

Exatamente dois dias depois, os cinco pilotos gundam esperavam reunidos, em frente a uma loja qualquer em uma rua movimentada. Ninguém falava nada, apenas esperavam que alguém entre as pessoas que iam e vinham se dirigisse a eles.

Heero olhou em volta, procurando alguém suspeito, quando sua atenção deteve-se em um homem que caminhava em direção a eles. O homem era alto e tinha a barba por fazer. Aparentava vinte e poucos anos, usava óculos, tinha cabelos pretos lisos e uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto, repuxando-lhe o queixo. Era simplesmente uma versão adulta do garoto de mesmo nome da foto que estava na lista do reformatório.

Heero o seguiu com o olhar, até que o rapaz atravessou a rua e todos perceberam que ele se dirigia a eles.

- Boa tarde, galera. – o homem falou.

- Você é Cézar? – Heero perguntou.

- Em carne e osso. Tudo tranqüilo, Heero? E vocês? Tudo beleza?

- Por que nos chamou aqui? – Wufei perguntou ríspido.

- Sempre direto, né, Wufei? – Cézar respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

O homem olhou em volta e ergueu a jaqueta que vestia.

- Viram? Nenhuma arma. Podemos ir para um lugar um pouco mais quieto pra conversarmos? Vocês escolhem, eu só vou atrás.

Os cinco pilotos se entreolharam, concordando em silêncio e tomando a direção de outra rua, menos agitada. Cézar os seguia aparentemente agitado. O que aquele homem queria? Não parecia fazer sentido serem contatados por alguém tão bem-humorado e que nunca haviam visto antes.

* * *

**N/A2:** Olá povo! Espero que este primeiro cap interesse vcs! No próximo cap vcs já saberão o q está acontecendo, então não deixem de ler! E por favor, deixem reviews! Até pq se houver interesse por parte do povo eu tenho uns 'extras' pra serem postados à parte e q acredito q vcs poderiam gostar. Então é isso. Avisando pra quem tá lendo história minha pela primeira vez q eu SEMPRE termino meus fics. As atualizações demoram 2 a 4 semanas, dependendo de quão atolada de trabalho/estudo eu esteja. Então é isso. Vlw por lerem e até o cap 2! Bjos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** ARGH! Gundam Wing não me pertence! Só por isso vou me divertir explodindo tudo! Muahahahahaha!

Aryam McAllyster: Pois é, fic 1xR tem pca msm... Eu voto a favor de ter mais dessas! hehehe! Sim, o Cézar é um folgado, mas há um motivo pra ele tá tão tranqüilo falando com eles. Vc vai entender nesse cap. Só não liga a piração... hehehe! Vlw o review e divirta-se com esse segundo cap! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Difícil de Acreditar**

Haviam caminhado durante uns cinco minutos e quando se viram em uma rua menor com bem menos carros e pedestres à vista, pararam. Cézar também parou e suspirou, como se fosse difícil e exigisse concentração dizer o que quer que tivesse para dizer.

- Por que nos contatou? – perguntou Heero.

- Preciso de ajuda. Nós... precisamos de ajuda. – Cézar respondeu, seu sorriso subitamente se desmanchando.

Uma expressão séria tomara conta de seu rosto, que agora de repente, parecia mais velho.

- Por que precisa da nossa ajuda? – Heero continuou.

- Porque vocês são pilotos gundam. Onde moro, uma guerra acabou com tudo.

- A guerra terminou. – foi Trowa quem falou desta vez.

- Esta guerra sim. Onde moro, outra guerra começou.

- Onde você mora? – Wufei perguntou, impaciente.

- Não é bem 'onde' que importa... E sim 'quando'.

Vendo que todos ainda o encaravam sem entender, Cézar coçou a cabeça e falou, quase que para si mesmo.

- Cara, essa situação é ainda mais estranha do que eu imaginei que seria.

- Espero que possamos te ajudar, mas no momento não entendo o que quer dizer. – disse Quatre.

Cézar sorriu.

- Esse é o Quatre que eu conheço. – murmurou, nervoso.

- Você me conhece?

- Vou parar de enrolar, isso tá ficando esquisito.

- Ficando? – reclamou Duo. – Isso já está esquisito desde o começo.

Cézar fez sinal para que se acalmasse, respirou fundo e as palavras que saíram de sua boca precisaram ser revisadas mentalmente por todos, antes que o encarassem com total incredulidade.

- Eu vim do futuro. Viajei 14 anos em uma máquina do tempo.

- Como? – Duo perguntou, sua expressão descrente mostrando até certa irritação.

- Você tem algum problema? – Wufei perguntou.

- Não. Falo sério. Não é piada.

- Qual é...

- Se eu fosse um louco, não saberia que Heero estaria no reino de Sanc quando liguei, não saberia que vocês são pilotos gundam e muito menos que trabalham para a Preventers.

Durante aproximadamente 5 segundos, ninguém falou. A Preventers era uma organização altamente secreta e aquele homem não deveria saber da existência dela.

- Como sabe da Preventers? – Trowa perguntou.

- Não trabalhei pra ela, mas vocês me contaram sobre a Preventers, lá na minha era. Acho até que foi você, Trowa, quem mencionou ela pra mim primeiro. Não, péra. Foi o Duo.

- Espera mesmo que a gente acredite nessa besteira? – falou Wufei.

- Não esperava que fosse fácil convencê-los. Mas eu vim preparado. Falei com cada um de vocês lá no futuro e cada um de vocês me disse uma coisa específica que só vocês deveriam saber. Eu trouxe umas fotos também, claro.

- E o que cada um de nós disse? – Duo perguntou, com um certo tom de gozação.

- Você me disse que foi criado em uma igreja, mas ela foi destruída em um bombardeio quando você era novo ainda. Ah, e o padre e a freira que cuidavam de você esperavam que você se tornasse um padre quando crescesse.

Todos olharam para Duo, esperando uma risada debochada da parte dele, mas depararam-se apenas com um olhar espantado.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Você quem me contou, ué. Que mais me contaram... Ah, essa é excelente. Trowa. O maior arrependimento dos seus tempos de moleque?

- Diga-me você. – Trowa respondeu, nenhum sinal de dúvida transparecendo em seu rosto.

- Ter deixado aquela menina, Middie, ir embora na noite em que sua tropa foi atacada.

Mesmo os outros pilotos puderam perceber que alguma coisa naquela afirmação incomodara Trowa, mas antes que o ex-piloto do Heavyarms dissesse qualquer coisa, Cézar continuou.

- Você até que gostava dela, mas ela traiu a sua confiança de tal modo que você na hora só conseguiu dizer a ela que fosse embora. E como você se arrependeu depois. Ainda hoje você quer muito saber onde ela está, se está viva ou não.

- Se ele disser que acertou isso também vou começar a ficar preocupado. – Duo comentou.

Cézar não esperou que Trowa respondesse, apenas virou-se para Heero e continuou.

- Você e a Relena chegaram de viagem no dia em que liguei. Na verdade foi a Relena quem contou isso pra mim... o Heero da minha época teria ficado louco se soubesse que ela me falou, mas ela beijou você provavelmente minutos antes de eu te telefonar. Eu até calculei a hora pra não te atrapalhar com o telefonema.

O idiota calculara errado, além de tudo, pensou Heero, antes de dirigir um olhar torto a Duo, que ria dele.

- Ela também falou que você já tinha beijado ela antes, numa nave espacial. Bom, já o Heero da minha época disse que antes de ser treinado pelo Dr. J, esteve aos cuidados de um assassino profissional chamado Odin Lowe.

Heero só não parecia ter se incomodado com a segunda informação, porque já estava furioso com a primeira ter sido declarada daquela forma, na frente de todo mundo.

- O que o Quatre falou mesmo? Ah, é. A primeira vez que você pilotoum mobile suit foi numa batalha de verdade, junto com os Maguanacs e usando os óculos do capitão Rashid. Ele também disse que se isso não bastasse pra te convencer era só dizer que na terceira série na escola você tinha uma quedinha pela menina que sentava na tua frente.

- Não sei o que dizer, é verdade. – Quatre falou para os outros, muito admirado.

- Por último o rei da descrença... O Wufei me disse que era casado, mas a menina morreu lutando em um mobile suit.

- CASADO? – Duo perguntou, ainda mais descrente.

- Como se fosse difícil descobrir isso... Não sei como descobriu toda essa informação, mas não me convence. – Wufei respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Cézar coçou a cabeça de novo, bagunçando os cabelos e tirou um envelope do bolso. Entregou-o para Quatre, que estava logo ao seu lado. O árabe abriu o envelope e tirou dele algumas fotografias. A primeira da pilha mostrava Heero, Duo e Trowa, fazendo algum conserto em um gundam que parecia ser o Wing Zero. Os três não só estavam vestidos de forma diferente, como pareciam mais velhos. Heero tinha a barba por fazer, Trowa tinha o cabelo cortado bem mais curto e Duo parecia não ter mudado quase nada, a não ser pelo cavanhaque discreto que usava.

- Essas fotos já têm mais de dois anos, foi ainda no começo da guerra. – Cézar falou.

Quatre passou a foto para os outros e a próxima mostrava o próprio árabe, mexendo em seu mobile suit, além de Duo, que fingia tentar estrangular Heero com uma chave inglesa. Quatre também tinha um corte de cabelo diferente, além de estar sem camisa na ocasião da foto e parecer razoavelmente mais musculoso.

Na terceira foto, Wufei e Trowa apareciam de macacões e cobertos de óleo que aparentemente havia espirrado da máquina em que mexiam. Ao todo eram 7 fotos. Todas mostravam os cinco mexendo em mobile suits. O mais espantoso era que estavam todos mais velhos.

- Vocês podem checar as fotos pra ver se são falsificações, se quiserem. – Cézar falou.

- Eu sei muito bem fazer isso. – Wufei falou.

- Vou dar um minuto pra vocês trocarem uma idéia. – Cézar falou, dirigindo-se a um banco na calçada, há cerca de uns 5 metros de distância.

Quando ele tinha se afastado, Duo quem falou primeiro.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas o que ele falou de mim é verdade.

- De mim também. Ele saber do Maguanacs já seria difícil, mas saber que eu gostava da menina que sentava na minha frente? – Quatre comentou.

- Ele deu uma informação aleatória e acertou. Não é difícil imaginar que um menino goste de alguma colega de escola. – Wufei reclamou.

- Ele disse a série em que eu estava e até onde ela sentava.

- Não disse o nome dela.

- Nem eu lembro o nome dela. E eu nunca comentei isso com ninguém, era só uma bobagem. – Quatre acrescentou. – O que você acha, Trowa?

- Ele acertou o que falou de Middie.

- Consegue imaginar algum jeito dele ter descoberto isso? – Heero perguntou.

- Ele ter descoberto que eu mandei ela embora naquela noite, sim. Saber como me senti depois, não sei como. Só se tivesse deduzido, mas seria arriscado dar apenas um palpite.

- O que ele falou de você, Heero. É verdade? – Duo perguntou, desta vez sem o tom de troça.

- É. – o rapaz concordou.

- Até do beijo?

- É. – Heero repetiu, irritado.

Heero tornou a olhar as fotos, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. A voz de Quatre que o fez voltar à realidade.

- E se isso tudo for verdade? Ou se assumíssemos que poderia ser verdade e conversarmos melhor a respeito com esse tal Cézar?

- Depois de tudo que ele falou, acho que é melhor conversarmos mesmo com ele.

Viraram-se para o homem, que estava sentado no banco olhando as pessoas passarem. Que relação ele teria com eles neste tempo futuro e o que acontecera para tomarem uma decisão tão maluca, como mandar um desconhecido viajar no tempo para pedir ajuda a eles?

* * *

**N/A: **Não, eu não uso drogas! Só tenho uma mente criativa! Bom, essa é possivelmente a história mais doida q eu já escrevi, mas não deixem de ler pq tá legal! Eu agarantcho! Então por favor, não esqueçam de deixar review com suas opiniões, ameaças, piadas ou o q quer q seja! Falem mal mas falem do fic! huahuahua! Só não vale xingar a mãe, hehe. Espero q estejam se divertindo. Até a próxima atualização! Bjos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Declaro que... hein? Estou ouvindo um barulho... Ah, é só a minha sanidade q tá trancada no armário. Não adianta, sanidade! Eu já postei! MUahahahaha! GW não me pertence...

Tati-kamikaze: Olá! Sim, mais um fic! E esse é bem doido, como já deu pra ver... Mas vale a pena ler! E sim, teremos esse encontro... hehehe! No fim do cap tem um extra, eu já explico o que é. Vlw o review e divirta-se! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Quando a Ficção Se Torna Realidade**

Ao ver os rapazes se aproximarem dele novamente, Cézar não sorriu. Sabia que aquela missão dependia de convencê-los de que falava a verdade e não era nenhum maluco.

- Supondo que o que você disse é verdade e você vem mesmo do futuro, como viajou no tempo? – Heero perguntou.

- Em uma máquina do tempo. O projeto original era dos mesmos engenheiros que construíram os gundans, mas fomos nós quem construímos ela.

- E que guerra é essa que você falou?

- Ela vai começar aqui em 208 d.c.. Eu vivo no ano 211 e ela ainda não terminou. Mas não vou passar informações agora. O trato que tenho para lhes oferecer é vocês viajarem pra lá comigo e nos ajudarem a combater. Temos um bom plano pra derrubar a organização, mas precisamos de mais poder bélico pro que planejamos.

- Se ajudarmos, vocês nos darão as informações necessárias pra evitar que isso aconteça aqui. É isso que você quer dizer? – completou Wufei.

- Isso mesmo.

- E como viajaríamos para a sua época?

- Eu trouxe a chave da máquina do tempo comigo. – Cézar respondeu.

- Ah, claro... E como sabemos que isto não é uma armadilha?

- Acho que vocês vão ter de confiar em mim. Viva a vida seguindo suas emoções, certo?

Apenas Heero e Trowa sabiam o motivo de ele falar aquilo.

- E quanto à Preventers? – Wufei perguntou.

- Trucidada. – Cézar respondeu, com um tom de desgosto. – Dylan, Walter, Korgin, Karl, todos foram mortos em atentados ou executados. Sally também se feriu em um bombardeio. Ficou uma semana em um hospital no fim do mundo, mas saiu com vida.

De fato, aquele homem estranho acabara de nomear cinco figurões da Preventers.

- Como você conheceu a gente? – Duo perguntou.

- Eu conheci o Duo por acaso. Eu estava em uma das tropas de resistência e ele se juntou a nós. Como éramos bem amigos, acabei seguindo com ele quando os pilotos gundam se reuniram. A nossa tropa foi dizimada pelo inimigo. Nós dois fomos os únicos a sair com vida, apesar de arrebentados. O Duo machucou a perna, até hoje anda com uma bengala por problema no joelho.

- Quer dizer que você e eu somos amigos? – Duo perguntou, pensando se poderia usar aquilo para sanar suas dúvidas de uma vez.

- Eu e a sua versão lá do meu tempo sim. – Cézar respondeu, calmamente.

- Se você é meu amigo, deve saber mais alguma coisa. Que tipo de música eu gosto, ou sei lá.

- Você gosta de rock. Uma das suas músicas favoritas e se me permite, velha pra cacete, chama Highway to Hell. Foi regravada umas 500 vezes, mas a banda original chamava ACDC.

- Caramba. – Duo deixou escapar. – Ele tá certo.

- Não me peça pra cantar, porque eu não lembro a letra. – falou Cézar, rindo.

Quanto mais conversavam, mais espantados ficavam. Cézar não errara em nada do que falara até agora. O latino, no entanto, começava a ficar aborrecido.

- Gente, responder perguntas e tal é divertido, mas preciso saber se vocês vão me ajudar ou não. – falou, tentando não aparentar seu nervosismo.

Os pilotos se encararam por um momento e Cézar, como se entendesse que seria necessário conversarem novamente a respeito, voltou a se sentar no banco, a alguns metros deles.

- Que a gente faz? – perguntou Duo.

- Ele não errou uma. – comentou Quatre. – Não sei, mas estou começando a achar que está dizendo a verdade. Ele não poderia saber de tudo isso sem ter conversado com a gente e nenhum de nós sequer o conhece.

- Vamos verificar a autenticidade destas fotos. – Wufei sugeriu.

- Se não descobrirmos nenhuma falsificação nelas, eu me rendo. – Duo falou.

Os outros concordaram e falaram com Cézar novamente.

- Não vão achar nada de errado nestas fotos. Faremos o seguinte então. Vou deixar meu telefone do hotel com vocês e por favor, me liguem quando decidirem. Quanto antes viajarmos melhor. Temos de ir para Newman na Austrália, a máquina do tempo está lá.

Acabaram concordando com ele e Cézar se despediu, depois de lhes passar seu endereço e telefone. Menos de três dias depois, após terem tentado de todas as formas identificar alguma falsificação nas fotos, os pilotos desembarcavam na Austrália acompanhados daquele homem que dizia vir do futuro.

- Vocês voltarão no mesmo dia em que estamos saindo, portanto ninguém vai nem notar sua ausência. – garantiu-lhes o latino.

Saíram do aeroporto e passaram pelo centro da cidade onde pegaram um ônibus e foram parar em um canto mais afastado de Newman. Cézar os guiou até uma rua residencial quase deserta e parou de repente, olhando para os lados para se certificar que ninguém os via. Já havia anoitecido e não havia sinal de uma única alma-viva por lá.

Convencido de que seria seguro, o latino atravessou a rua e pulou o muro de uma casa velha de aparência desabitada. Os pilotos o seguiram através do quintal encoberto pelo mato alto até a porta dos fundos, que tinha um cadeado e corrente. Cézar tirou uma chave do bolso, o abriu e entraram. Não havia muita coisa dentro da casa, a não ser muitas teias de aranha, algumas tapeçarias esburacadas na parede e uns poucos móveis brancos de pó.

Cézar seguiu pela casa como se a conhecesse bem e desceu as escadarias até o porão, os pilotos logo atrás. Ali havia apenas algumas caixas velhas e quando ele acendeu a luz, um rato correu a se esconder em um lugar protegido da claridade. Cézar olhou em volta pensando um momento.

- Ajudem aqui. – pediu, apontando uma grande caixa de madeira.

Arrastaram-na e encontraram um painel eletrônico na parede. Cézar pediu para se certificarem de que a porta estava fechada e chamou todos para perto. Tirou então do bolso um cubo de metal estranho e apertou um botão no painel. Uma parte dele se abriu, revelando o que parecia uma fechadura quadrada, com o exato tamanho daquele cubo. Cézar colocou o cubo e uma espécie de teclado de apenas 9 teclas apareceu. Depois de digitar uma seqüência de pelo menos 20 números, o rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou-se aos pilotos.

- Aí vamos nós.

E a luz de repente se apagou.

- A lâmpada queimou? – a voz de Duo falou, no escuro.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Pra escada. Procurem a escada. – veio a voz de Cézar. – E cuidado que tem umas caixas de metal no chão bem no mei...

- AI! – veio a voz de Quatre, seguida pelo som de alguém caindo.

- Acho que você encontrou as caixas de que eu falava.

- Isto não estava aqui antes. – o árabe reclamou.

- Não, não estava.

Mesmo na escuridão acharam as escadas e quando abriram a porta, a luminosidade de um dia de sol encheu-lhes os olhos.

- Cavalheiros, bem vindos ao ano 211 depois da colonização.

A casa mudara razoavelmente. Nem sinal dos móveis que haviam lá antes, mas pelo menos nem sinal das teias de aranha também. Estava um pouco empoeirada, mas ainda era a mesma casa.

- Caramba! – Duo falou, quando saíram à rua. – Não é que viajamos mesmo no tempo?

E estamos no verão... – Cézar falou, tirando a camisa de manga curta que vestia e ficando só de regata. – Faz um calor dos diabos nesta época.

Os outros já pareciam perceber como fazia calor. Haviam trazido algumas roupas leves em suas mochilas, mas não roupas adequadas para um calor tão forte. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Cézar riu.

- Ah, qualquer coisa vocês podem emprestar umas roupas de vocês mesmos.

Cézar então apontou uma van velha do outro lado da rua, que não estava lá antes de viajarem no tempo. Entraram nela e Cézar ligou o carro.

- Confortáveis? – o latino perguntou.

- Eu sentei em cima de alguma coisa. – disse Duo, se levantando e pegando alguma coisa do banco. – Um carrinho de brinquedo? – perguntou, surpreso.

- Um carrinho verde? – Cézar perguntou, olhando para a rua, sem poder ver o brinquedo.

- É.

- Ah, que bom que você achou... O Henry tava chorando ontem que tinha perdido.

- Quem é Henry? Teu filho? – perguntou Quatre.

- Quê? Não, não. Não sou casado.

Cézar riu e ligou o rádio. Uma voz feminina anunciou uma batalha entre uma célula de resistência nos Estados Unidos e as tropas de uma organização chamada 'Cruz do Norte'. Pelo jeito como falava, a resistência não tinha muita chance.

- Essa organização Cruz do Norte é responsável pela guerra?

- É, são eles mesmos. – Cézar falou, sério.

- E vocês conhecem os caras que tão sendo trucidados lá nos Estados Unidos?

- Sabíamos da existência deste grupo, mas ele não tem nenhuma relação com a gente. O controle da Cruz do Norte é grande, é difícil formar grandes grupos de resistência. O que acontece é que existe um número enorme de diferentes grupos, mas todos pequenos e quase não há comunicação entre eles. Mas explicaremos o nosso plano a vocês quando nos reunirmos.

Cézar ficou em silêncio um tempo e os pilotos perceberam que continuavam em uma área residencial da cidade.

- Que dia é aqui? – perguntou Duo.

- 12 de Maio de 211 d.c. – Cézar respondeu, tranqüilamente.

- Onde estamos aquartelados? – perguntou desta vez Trowa.

- Em um lugar que não levante suspeitas. Um prédio residencial comum. Temos uma base onde os gundans estão, mas ela fica no deserto. Ali está o nosso prédio.

Cézar fez uma curva e subiu na calçada. Olhou no relógio do carro.

- Ainda é de manhã. Nem todo mundo vai estar em casa agora. Quando todos chegarem no final do dia vamos conversar sobre nosso plano. Por enquanto vocês podem se ajeitar nos dois apartamentos de cima e matar o tempo por aí.

Cézar estacionou na garagem que ficava nos fundos e todos desceram. Olharam em volta e viram mais dois carros estacionados. Deram a volta no prédio chegando à portaria e Cézar avisou que ia ver quem estava em casa. Ele não tinha a chave dos outros apartamentos vagos. Os pilotos ficaram ali em pé esperando, enquanto o latino não voltava. Aquela era sem dúvida a situação mais estranha em que já tinham se encontrado. Tinham vindo até ali para uma missão militar e agora ficariam em um prédio de apartamentos comum no meio da cidade.

- Caramba! – uma voz de criança gritou.

Os cinco se voltaram para ver um garoto de cabelos-escuros raspados e olhos muito vivos. Não era muito alto, mas parecia entroncadinho. Alguma coisa em seu olhar vivo parecia familiar.

- Vocês vieram do passado com o Cézar, não é? – perguntou o menino.

- Viemos. – alguns responderam, estranhando a situação.

- Puxa... Maneiro! – exclamou o garoto, admirado.

- Joshua! – outra voz de criança ecoou e outro menino apareceu, vermelho de tanto correr, mas parou de supetão ao ver os pilotos. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e seus olhos verdes. Tinha suor escorrendo pelo rosto de pele levemente morena e vestia apenas shorts e sandálias.

- São eles, eles vieram mesmo! – falou Joshua.

- Uau! Caramba, minha mãe disse que meu pai não tinha mudado muito nos últimos anos, mas ele mudou sim! Onde ela tava com a cabeça? – o garoto falou, ao que Joshua riu e os pilotos o encararam espantados.

Por um momento fitaram o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros, depois em um movimento quase em câmera lenta, Heero, Duo, Trowa e Wufei voltaram-se para Quatre. O árabe primeiramente não entendeu porque o encaravam. Mal percebeu o que se passava pela cabeça dos amigos quando Duo quebrou o silêncio.

- Com essa cara esse menino só pode ser filho do Quatre...

- Sou mesmo. Meu nome é Arthur.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vou fazer 9 esse ano e o Joshua tem 10. Ah, o meu irmão tá vindo. É meu irmão gêmeo.

De fato outro garoto idêntico a ele vinha acompanhado de Cézar e uma versão mais velha de Duo, que como o latino já avisara, andava se apoiando levemente em uma bengala. Aparentemente seu joelho não suportava muito peso, a julgar pelo modo como andava. Quatre agora olhava de um garoto para outro, espantado. Gêmeos? Era muita coisa para processar de uma vez só.

- E aí, galera? Valeu mesmo por terem vindo. – o Duo mais velho cumprimentou.

Não usava cavanhaque como o Duo que tinham visto na foto e parecia um pouco mais velho. Vestia uma bermuda, camiseta sem manga e sandálias nos pés. Era ligeiramente mais alto que o Duo mais novo também. Sua expressão bem-humorada, porém, não mudara nem um pouquinho.

- Já conheceram os meninos? – Cézar perguntou, rindo.

- Ah, é. – Quatre respondeu, aparentemente sem ter saído do estado de choque. – Você que é o Henry? – perguntou ao outro gêmeo.

- Eu? Não, eu sou o Lawrence. – o garoto respondeu. – Henry é o filho dele. – falou, apontando Trowa.

- Quê? – Trowa perguntou tão de repente e tão espantado que o Duo mais velho e Cézar não puderam deixar de rir.

- E eu sou o Joshua, filho desse maluco aqui. – o garoto de cabelos escuros raspados falou, apontando o Duo mais velho.

- Esse maluco aqui é teu pai, malandrinho. – Duo respondeu, sem estar zangado de verdade, enquanto sua versão jovem arregalava os olhos em resposta ao comentário. – Bom, vamos entrar. Vocês têm de ajeitar suas coisas ainda.

Os pilotos então o seguiram, Quatre pensando que seria legal ter uma família um dia, Duo se divertindo com o jeito malandro de Joshua que andava a frente de todos com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e Trowa totalmente encucado com como poderia ter se permitido tal deslize. Muita coisa parecia ter mudado naqueles anos todos.

* * *

**N/A: O q vcs tão prestes a ler agora é um dos vários extras q eu escrevi pra essa estória. Esses extras são as Estórias do Pós-Guerra, q na verdade contam a história dos pilotos do tempo futuro, que seria mais ou menos igual pro pessoal do presente, só q sem a guerra, caso eles consigam impedí-la. Eu escrevi isso pra ter uma idéia da história deles, mas como deu um monte de coisa e acabou ficando interessante, resolvi postá-las aqui. Vou trazer pelo menos uma dessas ao final de cada capítulo, elas são histórias separadas, de diferentes épocas, todas datadas. Prestem atenção nas datas, que ajuda a entender. **

**Histórias do Pós Guerra - Parte 1**

30 de Julho de 198 d.c.

Escritório Central da Preventers - Bristol, Inglaterra

A Preventers havia se tornado uma organização grande depois da guerra. Um escritório central fora instalado em Bristol, na Inglaterra, e de lá partiam as ordens para todos os outros escritórios, localizados na Terra ou nas colônias. Esses escritórios, também conhecidos Escritórios Subordinados dentro da organização, eram comandados cada um por uma pessoa diferente e eram 7 ao todo. Dois ficavam localizados nas colônias e os outros 5 na Terra.

Naquele dia haveria uma reunião para decidir sobre o comando do recém-instalado Sétimo Escritório em Praga, capital da República Tcheca. O alto comando do Escritório Central se reunia agora com os comandantes dos outros Escritórios, antes que todos os agentes que haviam comparecido fossem chamados.

- Essa reunião do comando vai ser muita longa? – perguntou Quatre.

- Parece que sim. – Wufei respondeu. – Eles devem nos chamar só depois do almoço.

- Cara, só espero que eles escolham alguém melhor que o Walter para o comando do E7. – reclamou Duo.

E7 era um apelido para o sétimo escritório. Duo e Heero trabalhavam para o E3, o Terceiro Escritório, que ficava localizado em L1 e era comandado por um homem chamado John Walter Serrilleno. Trowa e Quatre trabalhavam para o E4, em L3, comandado por Dylan Prutzkoham. Wufei e Sally trabalhavam para o E Central e aparentemente eram os mais sortudos dentre todos, pois Walter e Dylan não agradavam nenhum dos pilotos com suas formas de lidar com os diferentes problemas que surgiam.

Os 5 pilotos e Sally sentaram-se em bancos de um dos corredores do prédio, sem ter muito o quê fazer. Por todos os lados, outros agentes caminhavam igualmente perdidos. Almoçaram ali mesmo no prédio central e duas da tarde, todos os agentes presentes foram convocados a comparecer à maior sala de reuniões que o edifício dispunha.

O alto comando anunciou uma grande lista de 8 nomes que haviam sido indicados para o comando do E7. Um ponto fraco do comando central, formado por 12 pessoas, era que eles raramente davam ordens específicas. Na grande maioria das vezes, dependiam demais dos escritórios subordinados para decidir qualquer coisa, o que era às vezes uma vantagem, mas freqüentemente atrasava o processo de tomada de decisões.

Os pilotos ficaram muito surpresos quando ouviram o nome de Sally entre a lista de indicações. O trabalho dela dentro da organização e seu histórico na guerra e na Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida definitivamente posavam a seu favor, mas nenhum deles imaginava que ela se destacara tanto.

- Que beleza! 5 votos garantidos você já tem. – disse Duo, quando a lista foi inteira anunciada.

- Eles não vão me escolher, têm pelo menos duas pessoas nessa lista com grande chance de assumirem o comando. – Sally falou, tranqüilamente.

- Não conte com isso. As pessoas têm falado bem de você. – disse Wufei.

A votação teve início quase que imediatamente. Sally mal pôde acreditar quando os votos automaticamente computados a indicaram como comandante do mais novo escritório.

- Ouvi dizer que Praga é a cidade mais bonita do Leste Europeu. – disse Wufei, enquanto ela ainda não conseguia nem processar a idéia.

- Se eu não morasse no espaço, pediria transferência para lá imediatamente. – disse Duo.

- Eu junto. – Quatre concordou.

Os dois comandantes dos escritórios nas colônias eram realmente ruins, mas como os 4 pilotos - com exceção de Heero que estava sempre viajando entre o reino Sanc, na Terra, e L1 - moravam no espaço, tinham de trabalhar para eles. Wufei era o único que trabalhava na Terra e por isso pediria transferência para o E7 assim que possível. Sally não ficou surpresa quando o chinês lhe disse que iria para lá também. Era um alívio saber que teria o apoio de alguém conhecido no novo posto.

* * *

**N/A2:** Olá povo! Hj fica só um extra pq o cap já tá mto longo. Com esse vcs já têm uma idéia de como raios a Preventers funciona dentro da minha mente cuja sanidade tá trancada no armário. Espero q vcs tenham gostado. No próximo capítulo teremos mais um extra. Claro q se vcs acharem os extras chatos, podem só ler a estória principal, não vai dificultar o entendimento. Espero q vcs tenham se divertido e até a próxima. E qto mais review mais cedo eu atualizo, falou? Bjos e vlw por lerem!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeh Maxwell: Oie! Bom, tantas batalhas e tudo mais... alguém sempre se estrepa, ainda mais se eu sou a autora da história, hehehe. Qto a escrever, não sei se sou a melhor pessoa pra te dar uma luz, pode ser perigoso, hahaha! Mas o que faço e funciona bem pra mim é discutir comigo mesma e registrar a discussão no words. Escrevo meus pensamentos, discuto os prós e cons de cada tipo de história ou detalhe sobre o qual não consigo me decidir facilmente. Às vezes a discussão no words sai quase mais comprida q a própria história e metade dela é lixo do tipo: "O q faço agora? A história tá mto calma, preciso de alguma coisa mais emocionante. Faço alguém se ferir ou coloco um complicador no enredo?" na seqüência digito uma lista de possibilidades, leio e releio td e acabo me decidindo. O único problema desse método é a digitação excessiva... Eu já tou com tendinite, mas gelo no pulso geralmente ajuda... huahuauha! Espero q isso funcione pra vc tb. (o meu método de escrever e o gelo tb, se necessário, huauhauhauha) Vlw o review!

Tati-kamikaze: OIe! Ah, nada como situações perturbadoras e extremamente incomuns pra deixar a história divertida... vc nem imagina o qto me diverti escrevendo esse fic, huahuahua! Teremos ação sim, mas antes, um pco mais de diversão (minha, pelo menos). Q bom q vc gostou do extra, neste cap tem mais um. Na verdade tem um monte deles e eu vou tentar postar pelo menos todos os mais importantes. Divirta-se então e vlw o review!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O Efeito do Tempo**

Os pilotos mais novos e os três garotos começaram a subir as escadas, já que não havia elevador naquele prédio de apenas três andares. Duo entregou um molho de chaves a Cézar e disse que ficaria esperando ali. Quando os outros o olharam sem entender por que ele não subiria junto, o homem apenas balançou a bengala no ar, indicando assim a razão pela qual não iria junto.

- Cara, você é diferente do nosso pai. – Lawrence falou para Quatre, quando já estavam no andar de cima e ainda subindo. – Você vai mudar bastante ainda.

- Acho que é o cavanhaque. O nosso pai usa cavanhaque agora. – Arthur falou.

- Será que você vai ficar mais alto também? – Duo perguntou rindo, uma vez que o Duo mais velho era mais alto que ele.

- Mais alto? – Arthur perguntou, virando-se para Lawrence, em dúvida.

- Ah. Sei lá. – o menino deu de ombros.

Estranhamente os meninos ficaram sérios e calados. Alguns degraus mais a frente, Cézar havia escutado o comentário e se calado de repente. Chegaram ao terceiro andar e o latino destrancou dois apartamentos.

- Deixem suas coisas e vamos descer. O Quatre está em casa hoje.

Enquanto tornavam a descer as escadas, o Quatre mais jovem observava os meninos, se perguntando o que os incomodara. Quando a porta do apartamento no térreo se abriu em resposta ao toque da campainha, foi que ele entendeu. Ali estava sua versão 14 anos mais velha, em uma cadeira de rodas. Mudara razoavelmente como os meninos haviam dito. Tinha um corte de cabelo diferente, um pouco mais curto e um cavanhaque, mas era difícil dizer se ficara mais alto.

- Bom dia! – o Quatre mais velho cumprimentou, animado. – Como foi viajar no tempo?

- Um pouco... perturbador. – Duo respondeu, depois de um momento.

O Quatre mais velho percebeu os olhares espantados para ele, mas fingiu que não notara nada. Porém, antes que tivesse sucesso em sua atuação, sua versão mais nova não pôde resistir a perguntar.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Ferimento em batalha. Fraturei uma vértebra, mas isso já faz mais de um ano.

- E o pai ainda luta no gundam, não é? – Arthur acrescentou como se quisesse animá-lo.

- Luto. Claro que luto. – Quatre respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Grande. – Lawrence respondeu, irritado.

O menino fechou a cara e de repente saiu correndo em outra direção. Arthur o observou confuso, depois saiu atrás dele e Joshua também, gritando para que o esperassem.

- Eles têm um pouco de dificuldade pra lidar com isso. – o Quatre mais velho falou. – O Lawrence principalmente. Mas não fiquem aqui no corredor, vamos entrar.

O árabe manobrou a cadeira com agilidade, dando meia volta e entrando. Indicou os sofás para que os outros se sentassem.

- Não se preocupe. – falou para o Quatre mais novo. – Se tudo der certo você não deve ficar assim.

Sem saber o que responder, o Quatre adolescente apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu duplo mais velho, como não pôde deixar de reparar, tinha os braços musculosos, mas as pernas muito magras, a musculatura atrofiada pela falta de uso. Vestia uma calça comprida, mas mesmo assim este detalhe era visível. Sem se incomodar com o silêncio que tal surpresa desagradável criara, o Quatre mais velho foi até uma estante para pegar um livro. Este estava em uma prateleira um pouco mais alta e o árabe não alcançou. Trowa, que estivera encostado à parede, fez menção de ir pegar o livro que o outro não alcançava, mas a versão mais velha de Duo o deteve, erguendo a bengala à sua frente como uma barreira.

- Ele se vira. Não gosta que ofereçam ajuda por qualquer coisa. – Duo falou baixo.

De fato Quatre apoiou-se nos braços da cadeira, conseguiu se projetar para cima por um momento e pegar o livro. Voltou e o abriu em determinada página, de onde tirou um grande mapa.

- São as cinco regiões de domínio direto da Cruz do Norte. – falou, mostrando cinco regiões destacadas em vermelho.

- Anos atrás quando os primeiros ataques ocorreram, a Cruz do Norte estabeleceu um quartel na Itália e aos poucos diversas bases menores, próximas. Depois começou a atacar outros lugares e estabelecer mais bases. – o Duo mais velho explicou.

- Hoje são cinco regiões onde há bases militares. – Quatre completou. – No resto do mundo há soldados, mas eles são em menor número. Toda vez que alguém se manifesta, eles mandam mobile suits para sufocar as rebeliões.

- Nós combatíamos separadamente em várias partes do mundo até pouco tempo atrás, tentando destruir mobile suits mais rapidamente do que eles conseguiam construir novos para repor o contingente.

- Como não tivemos sucesso, resolvemos nos reunir e mudar de estratégia.

- E então resolveram nos chamar. – o Heero adolescente falou. – Não entendo como podemos ajudar.

- Temos um plano. – O Duo mais velho falou. – E acho que vai ser difícil dar certo sem a ajuda de vocês, mas lhes daremos os detalhes quando Trowa, Heero e Wufei estiverem aqui.

A porta do apartamento se abriu, fazendo com que todos interrompessem a conversa. Um dos gêmeos entrou, parecendo incomodado.

- Não achei o Law, ele desapareceu.

- Daqui a pouco ele aparece. – Quatre respondeu. – O pessoal deve estar com fome, por que não me ajuda na cozinha?

- Não queremos incomodar. – disse seu duplo.

- Besteira. Na verdade sabíamos que provavelmente estariam aqui hoje, então minha mulher fez umas compras extras ontem.

Arthur seguiu o pai até a cozinha e o Duo mais velho foi atrás. Voltaram logo com sanduíches e refrigerante gelado para todos. De fato estavam mesmo com fome e principalmente com sede, por isso demorou para que alguém falasse novamente.

- Aliás, quem é a tua mulher, Quatre? – perguntou o Duo mais novo.

- Ah, vocês não conhecem ela. O nome dela é Danielle. É médica do hospital aqui perto. Ela tá de plantão hoje, saiu duas horas atrás e só deve chegar amanhã cedo. São 24 horas de plantão.

- Onde estão os outros agora? – Wufei perguntou.

- O Trowa e o Heero tão na oficina. – Duo respondeu. – A gente aluga um espaço e temos uma oficina mecânica lá. É uma boa fonte de renda. O Wufei aqui da nossa época tá trabalhando também, ele é segurança de uma escola na parte da manhã.

- E você, não trabalha? – Wufei tornou a perguntar.

- Eu sou motorista de caminhão. Trabalho para uma firma, junto com vários outros caras. O trabalho é disputado, não é todo dia que pego estrada.

- O pai também trabalha na oficina. – disse Arthur.

O Quatre mais velho sorriu, feliz com o apoio moral que sempre recebia do garoto. Ouviram uma batida na porta e o árabe pediu para que quem quer que fosse entrasse. Apesar de todos os pilotos do tempo passado já saberem que provavelmente a encontrariam lá, ficaram um pouco surpresos quando uma versão 14 anos mais velha de Relena entrou e os cumprimentou. Perguntou rapidamente da viagem e como estavam, depois pediu desculpas e disse que tinha de voltar para casa, pois deixara as crianças sozinhas.

Mal ela fechou a porta e o Duo mais novo voltou-se para Heero.

- Crianças?

- Por que pergunta pra mim? Não sei de nada. – o japonês respondeu irritado.

- Você e a Relena vão ter duas meninas. – o Duo mais velho quem falou, sem, no entanto, tirar sarro.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente e quando chegou a hora do almoço, a versão mais velha do árabe chamou Arthur e Lawrence para almoçar e Joshua foi para casa junto com seu pai, a fim de almoçarem também. Os pilotos ficaram na casa de Quatre, onde almoçaram também e Cézar saiu com sua van, para levar os três garotos e as duas filhas de Heero e Relena à escola. Pela janela, os pilotos mais novos puderam ver as duas garotas acompanharem os meninos e Cézar até o carro. A mais velha usava óculos e tinha o cabelo liso cortado na altura do ombro, da mesma cor do cabelo de Heero. A mais nova, que seguia saltitando atrás dos outros tinha cabelo mais claro, preso em duas maria-chiquinhas. As duas se despediram de Relena antes de entrarem na van para irem para a escola. Relena então entrou em um dos carros que estavam estacionados e saiu em outra direção.

Pouco depois de o latino ter saído, e Duo ter voltado a se reunir a eles, foi a versão mais velha de Wufei quem chegou, usando um uniforme de segurança. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mais comprido e ele também ficara mais alto e mais forte. Cumprimentou a todos, mas não foi almoçar. Passou rapidamente em seu apartamento para se trocar e voltou vestindo shorts e regata e com uma xícara de café, a fim de conversar com os outros.

- Você é segurança na escola das crianças então? – o Quatre mais novo perguntou.

- Não, em outra escola maior. Eu cuido da entrada, da saída e vigio os corredores no horário de aula.

- Mas as crianças até gostam de você, não? – o Duo mais velho falou, rindo.

- Ah, claro. – Wufei respondeu sarcástico. – No meu aniversário os professores obrigaram uma turma da primeira série a fazerem uma homenagem. Um bando de pirralhos cantaram 'parabéns a você' e depois agradeceram ao 'China' por cuidar deles todos os dias.

- China?

- Aparentemente meu nome é complicado demais pra eles lembrarem. – respondeu o chinês, irônico.

Wufei tomou um gole de café e sentou-se em um canto. Perguntou se já haviam visto o mapa das regiões e contou as notícias que ouvira a respeito da batalha entre a Cruz do Norte e a célula de resistência Norte-Americana. Os rebeldes como ouvira, haviam sido forçados a fugir, mas poucos tinham conseguido.

- Você não tem filhos também, tem? – o Duo adolescente perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Não. – respondeu a versão mais velha do chinês.

- Eu não me lembro... – começou o Duo mais velho, com um sorriso malandro. – Você que não quis filhos ou foi a Sally?

- Sally? – os outros exclamaram surpresos.

- Você precisa mesmo lançar as "novidades" sobre a cabeça dos outros como se fosse uma bomba? – o Wufei mais velho falou, sem se incomodar em responder a pergunta.

- Sally? – perguntou desta vez a versão jovem do chinês.

- É, Sally. Trabalhamos vários anos juntos e aconteceu. Só isso.

- Uma pergunta. – disse a versão adolescente de Duo, apontando o Wufei do tempo passado. – agora que ele sabe que seu futuro é ficar com Sally, isso não poderia mudar tudo? Não poderia sei lá, fazer algo diferente, deixar de dar em cima dela ou qualquer coisa?

- Eu não dei em cima dela. – o Wufei mais velho respondeu.

- Ela deu em cima de você primeiro?

- Não, nós ficamos bons amigos. Um dia simplesmente...

- Rolou? – completou o Duo mais velho.

- É, rolou. Que seja. – o chinês falou.

- Vocês agora já sabem, poderiam mudar as coisas na sua época se quisessem, mas não há por que. É só não quererem mudar. – falou o Quatre mais velho. – A primeira vez que encontrei minha mulher eu a chamei pra ir almoçar. Faça isso e tudo deve sair como saiu para nós. – falou, para sua versão mais nova.

- Perceba a responsa, Quatre. – o Duo mais novo falou. – um almoço e você vai acabar casado e com dois filhos gêmeos.

- Não é só um almoço, mas é pra começar... – respondeu a versão mais velha do árabe, rindo. – Aliás, de acordo com pesquisas dos engenheiros, existe uma espécie de tendência para que as coisas aconteçam de certa forma.

- Você quer dizer destino?

- Não é imutável, mas parece que pequenas alterações não mudam o futuro em longa data. – o Quatre mais velho continuou. – Se essa teoria estiver certa, vocês têm o poder de fazer com que aconteça diferente, mas se não quiserem mudar nada, muito provavelmente vai acontecer pra você as mesmas coisas que aconteceram pra nós.

Muita coisa mudara mesmo naqueles 14 anos. Os cinco rapazes agora começavam a pensar em quanto tempo de vida ainda tinham pela frente. Quantas coisas viriam a acontecer. Teriam de evitar que aquela guerra acontecesse, assim poderiam desfrutar de tais mudanças. Mas antes, tinham de se preocupar em acabar com a guerra daquela época. Mas depois de verem o mapa que o Quatre mais velho lhes mostrara, não estavam muito animados.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, drama básico, não me crucifiquem por este cap, fãs do Quatre! Eu queria dar um tom mais sério pra contrabalançar as piadas e brincadeiras minhas. Bom, vou deixar vcs com um outro extra.

**História dos Pós-Guerra – parte 2**

03 de Setembro de 198 d.c.

Colônia L4

Era hora do almoço e a reunião teve de ser interrompida. Vários executivos e empresários discutiam propostas para a recuperação de uma área meio acabada da colônia. Entre eles, Quatre era o mais novo. Uma de suas irmãs que lhe pedira para ir, mas a reunião estava sendo muito cansativa. Enquanto iam saindo do escritório, homens e mulheres decidiam a qual restaurante chique ir, mas o rapaz pensava apenas em qual seria mais perto.

Quando chegou à rua, o movimento da hora do almoço parecia seguro. Ninguém repararia se ele era o irmão caçula de uma família rica. Dispensou o carro e o segurança e começou a andar, procurando um restaurante qualquer que parecesse razoável. Era bom se afastar de todas aquelas formalidades de vez em quando e apenas caminhar tranqüilamente entre os vários trabalhadores que se acotovelavam pela calçada movimentada.

- Ai!

- Hã? Desculpe!

Fôra tão de repente que Quatre até se assustara. Virara a esquina, distraído, e batera de frente contra uma moça que vinha de roupa branca e jaleco pendurado no ombro. Seguindo a lógica da "Lei de Murphy", ela carregava um copo de café bem na hora.

- Caramba, mil desculpas! – insistiu, vendo que a moça derramara café na blusa branca.

- Ah, não foi culpa sua, eu não estava prestando atenção na rua. O café já tava frio mesmo.

- Eu te pago uma blusa nova.

- Imagina, isso sai. – disse ela, com um sorriso discreto.

Então que o árabe reparou melhor na moça. Sua pele morena combinava com os cabelos escuros ondulados e seus olhos eram castanhos e vivos. As roupas brancas apenas destacavam o bonito tom de pele que ela tinha. Era uma moça muito bonita.

- Eu vou indo então. – ela acrescentou.

- Espere, será que eu posso... te pagar um almoço pra compensar?

- Não se incomode.

- Por favor? – ele insistiu, agora sorrindo.

Ela o encarou por um momento, como se estudasse a proposta.

- É muita gentileza sua. Eu aceito então.

- Onde você quer ir?

- Tem um restaurante muito bom na próxima quadra, mas você que sabe.

- Na verdade eu não conheço muita coisa por aqui. Posso perguntar o seu nome?

- Danielle. E o seu?

- Quatre.

- Diferente. É Francês?

- Não, árabe.

- É? Sua família é de origem árabe?

- É sim.

Quatre a observou com atenção para ver se ela parecia reconhecer seu nome, mas ela não dera bola. Ele estivera nos jornais há pouco tempo e muita gente na colônia o conhecia, mas ela, pelo visto, não. O que de certa forma era um alívio.

Almoçaram no tal restaurante e depois ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo sobre diferentes assuntos, divertindo-se.

- Você estuda por aqui? – Quatre perguntou, a certo ponto.

- Eu faço estágio no hospital Dr. Montverg.

- Médica?

- Acabei de começar o terceiro ano da faculdade. E você?

- Estava trabalhando. Uma reunião chata.

- Que chique.

- Não, é só chato mesmo.

Ela riu em resposta ao comentário, mas não adicionou nada a ele. Quatre não queria desistir da conversa ainda. Queria saber mais sobre aquela moça.

- Você tem família aqui? – continuou.

- Não, eu moro sozinha. A minha mãe faleceu logo que eu vim pra cá.

- Sinto muito.

- E você, Quatre?

- Eu tenho minhas irmãs. Meu pai faleceu na guerra.

- Que triste. Ainda bem que essa guerra acabou. E você estuda ou só trabalha?

- Eu estou pensando em fazer uma faculdade. Agora as coisas estão corridas demais, mas em breve, quem sabe.

- Faculdade do quê?

- Administração, eu acho.

- Cálculos... – a moça murmurou, com voz de desagrado.

- Hm? Ah, isso é uma desvantagem. Não gosto muito de cálculos.

- Eu então... Acho que é tradição da área de biológicas odiar números.

- Imagino. Mas é uma área bem difícil assim mesmo, não?

- Mas quando você gosta... Ah, Meu Deus! Olha a hora! Desculpe, eu preciso voltar pro estágio...

Ela se levantou e Quatre também. Ele já notara a passagem rápida do tempo e também estava atrasado, mas diferente dela não estava preocupado com isso.

- Muito obrigada pelo almoço. – disse ela, pegando sua bolsa e pendurando o jaleco no ombro outra vez.

- Acho que vou estar por aqui amanhã de novo, gostaria de almoçar comigo outra vez?

- Isso ainda é compensação pela blusa manchada? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão divertida.

- Na verdade, não. – Quatre respondeu, corando levemente.

Danielle percebeu que o envergonhara um pouco. Ele tinha uma cara de garoto de escola, ainda mais agora que estava vermelho. Ela pensava em quantos anos ele teria.

- Pode ser. Você quer se encontrar comigo amanhã aqui?

- Claro. Que horas?

- Meio dia e trinta?

- OK.

- Eu vou voltar agora, porque estou atrasada. Tchau! Muito obrigada pelo almoço! – agradeceu mais uma vez.

- Tchau. De nada.

Quatre voltou ao escritório onde a reunião já tivera início. Olhares reprovadores o atingiram em cheio quando ele abriu a porta da sala, onde todos os outros já estavam sentados.

- Com licença.

Sentou-se outra vez em sua cadeira. Uma mulher se levantara e falava sem parar, mostrando gráficos projetados na parede, mas ele não prestava atenção em uma só palavra. Ainda pensava na moça que conhecera há pouco.

No hospital, Danielle chegou alguns minutos atrasada, mas como seu superior ainda não estava lá, não houve problema. Vestiu o jaleco por cima da blusa manchada e correu a pegar uma ficha no balcão.

- Oi, Júlia. – Danielle cumprimentou a outra estagiária que chegara.

- Olá. O que houve que você está com essa cara alegre aí?

- Eu acabei de conhecer um cara tão simpático...

- Ah, é? Bonito?

- Ahan. Uma graça.

- Conheceu no restaurante?

Cada uma delas pegou uma ficha e desceram pelo corredor, ainda conversando.

- Na rua. Eu esbarrei nele e o meu café virou na minha blusa. Ele quis me pagar um almoço pra compensar.

- Faturou um almoço. Acha que fatura o cara?

- Que jeito de falar! Bom... A gente marcou de almoçar juntos amanhã de novo.

As duas riram e se despediram, indo ver pacientes diferentes que estavam internados.

* * *

**N/A2: **Bom, cap terminado. Postei o mais cedo que deu. Tenho alguns trabalhos de faculdade mto chatos me ocupando o tempo... Mas paciência. Vou postar até o fim! E aí eu continuo postando com os extras q sobrarem! (qdo eu disse q tem um monte deles, é q tem msm... ¬¬'). Vlw tarem lendo e vlw os reviews! Bjos e não desistam! Prometo não aleijar mais ninguém!


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração: **Eu declaro que quem é vivo sempre aparece! Sim, voltei! Mas a minha volta não tem nada a ver com a bomba que mandaram pelo correio pro estúdio que detém os direitos de GW....Verdade! Só uma coisa, se alguém da polícia perguntar de mim, vcs nunca ouviram falar...

Tati-kamikaze: Nossa, dessa vez eu demorei pacas... Desculpa aí... Vide desculpas esfarrapadas no fim do cap. Sim, sobrou pro Quatre... Com toda a situação eu imaginei que não seria lógico tá todo mundo inteiro. Hj reuniremos todos os pilotos mais velhos e tem dois extras curtinhos no fim do cap. Nos outros caps eu ponho mais. Acho q tem mais extra q cap normal nesse fic, hahaha. Vlw o review, bjos e divirta-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Reunião**

Depois de deixar as crianças na escola, Cézar voltou e um silêncio estranho se instalou. Teriam de esperar por Heero e Trowa para discutirem os planos. Por volta de 3 horas da tarde Quatre ligou para a oficina, querendo saber se eles iriam demorar. Conversou rapidamente no telefone e desligou.

- Esqueçam, acho que só vão poder voltar no fim do dia mesmo.

- Tiveram algum problema na oficina? – a versão mais velha de Wufei perguntou.

- O Heero disse que tá sozinho agora, parece que chamaram o Trowa na escola pra falar com algum professor.

Os mais velhos não deram importância à informação, mas os pilotos do tempo passado não puderam evitar de estranhar. Ainda mais Trowa, que nunca se imaginara como pai, muito menos falando com professores de escola sobre peripécias infantis ou qualquer coisa que uma criança pudesse fazer.

- Devem tá reclamando da falta de atenção da Kathleen de novo. Aquela menina tem a cabeça no mundo da lua. – Cézar comentou.

- Quem tem a cabeça na lua? – Trowa perguntou.

- A Kathleen. A mais velha do Trowa aqui da nossa época.

- Mais velha? Quantos filhos o Trowa daqui tem? – o ex-piloto do Heavyarms perguntou, com um certo tom de aborrecimento na voz.

- 2. A Kathleen, que tem 6 anos e o Henry, que vai fazer 4 logo. – respondeu o latino.

Um celular tocou e o Wufei mais velho atendeu. Falou rapidamente que os pilotos mais jovens tinham chegado e que estavam agora no apartamento de Quatre.

- Sally chegou. Ela tá trabalhando no turno da noite essa semana. Voltou a ser médica.

Pouquíssimo tempo após o chinês ter desligado o celular alguém bateu à porta e Quatre falou para que entrasse. Como esperavam, a versão 14 anos mais velha de Sally entrou. Usava o mesmo corte de cabelo e aparentava talvez uns 8 anos a mais, mas não 14, definitivamente. Cumprimentou a todos animadamente e se sentou.

- Então o Cézar conseguiu convencer vocês?

- Claro que consegui. – Cézar respondeu. – Mas não foi fácil. Eu tive de falar da Preventers, mostrar as fotos, falar todas aquelas coisas que cada um me contou e tal. Mas foi divertido ver as caras deles à medida que eu ia falando. Até o Trowa ficou surpreso quando eu falei da Middie.

- É?

- Fiquei surpreso porque você disse que eu havia me arrependido de mandar ela embora. – Trowa falou. – Não teria como alguém saber disso.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse Cézar. – Na verdade você vai encontrar ela futuramente e descobrir que apesar de tudo ela saiu viva da guerra e ficou tudo bem.

- É? Que bom.

- É, ela casou também. – Cézar acrescentou. – Ouvi que o marido dela é gente boa, apesar de ser um mala.

Ao lado de Cézar, o Duo mais velho sumiu atrás do jornal que folheava, fazendo um barulho que lembrava um engasgo.

- Ela é enfermeira hoje. E tem dois filhos, uma menina e um menino. – o latino continuou, ignorando Duo.

- Ela também? – Trowa falou, admirado.

O Quatre mais velho fez uma cara estranha como se tentasse segurar uma risada e Wufei balançou a cabeça em negativo, sem motivo aparente.

- Ah, ela também mora aqui em Newman. E trabalha nesse mesmo hospital que a Sally e a mulher do Quatre, Danielle. – Cézar tornou a falar.

- Aqui em Newman? – Trowa falou, cada vez mais surpreso, mas começando a estranhar aquilo tudo. Cézar deveria estar inventando alguma coisa ou escondendo algum detalhe.

- O marido dela foi piloto na guerra que nem você.

A versão mais velha de Duo não agüentou e começou a rir ruidosamente com a cara enfiada no jornal. O Quatre mais velho o acompanhou, embora rindo de modo muito mais discreto, assim como a versão mais velha de Wufei.

- Ora, ele não está entendendo, Cézar. – Sally reclamou.

- Não estou entendendo o quê? – o rapaz perguntou, mas de repente a ficha caiu. – Ei, não diga que...

- Acho que agora você sacou. Aleluia.

- Eu e a Middie?

- É.

- Quantas surpresas mais vamos ter hoje? – o Duo mais novo perguntou.

- Acho que agora já contamos tudo. – Cézar respondeu.

- Tudo? – Sally perguntou.

- Tudo. – respondeu o Wufei mais velho. – O Duo teve um tato incrível ao contar de nós dois. – continuou, sarcástico.

Sally, no entanto não pareceu se aborrecer. Pediu licença e disse que ia almoçar. A versão mais velha do chinês se levantou e foi com ela, pois não havia almoçado ainda também. 5 e pouco da tarde, uma nova batida na porta e uma mulher de cabelos curtos entrou, sendo logo reconhecida por todos. Era Hilde. Ela cumprimentou o Duo mais velho com um beijo e sentou-se também, perguntando aos outros sobre a viagem no tempo. Ficaram conversando até 6 da tarde, quando ouviram uma buzina do lado de fora e saíram todos até a frente do prédio.

Dois carros haviam chegado. Uma versão mais velha de Heero dirigia um e o outro era dirigido pela versão mais velha de Trowa. Dos dois carros várias crianças desceram, vestindo todas o mesmo uniforme escolar, falando, gritando e rindo. Agora viam finalmente todas as crianças. Joshua, o filho de Duo, conversando alto com os dois gêmeos, Arthur e Lawrence, filhos de Quatre; as duas meninas que sabiam ser filhas de Heero e Relena; outra menina de cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, Kathleen, e um garotinho menor, Henry, de cabelos lisos puxados para o lado de modo que o faziam parecer uma versão infantil de Trowa, só que de cabelos mais claros.

- Eu quero tomar sorvete! – a menina de marias-chiquinhas falou alto, balançando uma lancheira cor-de-rosa no ar.

- Depois Aya, você tem que comer alguma coisa decente primeiro. – o Heero mais velho falou, descendo do carro.

A menina então reparou nos outros pilotos ali, parados e riu, apontando o Heero mais novo. A irmã mais velha dela reclamou para que ela não apontasse e deu um sorriso tímido para os rapazes mais novos. O Trowa mais velho desceu do carro carregando duas mochilas de criança enfeitadas com bichinhos. Tinha cortado o cabelo bem mais curto, estava um pouco mais alto e tinha barba de uns dois dias no rosto. Apesar disto, parecia mais sociável que sua versão adolescente, pois sorriu ao ver os rapazes e veio cumprimentá-los de modo relativamente natural. Henry o seguiu, esfregando os olhos e com cara de sono. Kathleen também veio, com uma cara intrigada.

- Vocês vieram do passado? – perguntou Kathleen.

- Viemos. – respondeu o Quatre mais novo, já que os outros não se manifestaram.

- Que legal. – a menina falou, voltando-se então para o pai. – Paiê! Tô com fome.

O Trowa mais velho respondeu que já iam subir para comer alguma coisa, quando Henry começou a chorar atrás dele.

- Não queo comê! Queo a mamãe!

- Daqui a pouco ela chega.

- Ei, Henry. – Cézar chamou. – Olha o que encontramos no meu carro hoje!

O latino entregou o carrinho verde ao garotinho, mas ele só pegou o brinquedo para deixar cair no chão e começar a choramingar de novo. O Heero mais velho veio também, agora carregando no colo a menina mais nova, que ainda pedia sorvete, enquanto a mais velha falava da prova de matemática. Os meninos, Joshua e Arthur, arrancaram o boné da cabeça de Lawrence e começaram a correr e gritar pela portaria, enquanto tentavam impedir um Lawrence furioso de reaver o chapéu. Toda a calma daquela tarde fora tremendamente abalada.

- Eu preciso levar esses dois pra comer alguma coisa. – o Trowa mais velho falou. – Eles passaram a manhã toda na oficina e o Henry está com muito sono.

- Eu tive aula de artes hoje e desenhei um cachorro. – Kathleen falou para o pai, como se tal informação fosse totalmente relevante naquele momento.

- Depois eu vou querer ver, querida, mas agora vamos subir que você e o Henry precisam comer alguma coisa.

- Eu também vou subir, daqui a pouco a Relena chega e vai poder cuidar dessas duas endiabradas. – falou o Heero mais velho.

- Eu não sou "endibrada"! – a menina no colo de Heero exclamou.

- Tá, você não é... vamos subir. Akemi! Venha!

A outra menina, que estava observando a guerra entre os meninos pelo boné de Lawrence, veio correndo. O Quatre mais velho chamou os garotos para irem tomar banho e comer também e quando a brincadeira acabou, todas as crianças seguiram para suas casas para lancharem. A portaria voltara a ficar vazia, quando outra pessoa chegou. Os pilotos mais novos ainda estavam ali, junto com o Wufei mais velho, Sally e Cézar, quando viram uma moça loira chegar a pé e entrar no prédio. Dos mais novos, apenas Trowa a reconheceu, mesmo assim com algum esforço. Afinal, a última vez que a vira, Middie era ainda criança. Mal a mulher passou pelo portão, um carro chegou e Relena entrou pela rampa, acenando antes de desaparecer, indo estacionar nos fundos do prédio.

- Boa tarde. – Middie cumprimentou. – Cézar conseguiu trazer vocês, então.

- Claro que consegui. – Cézar se gabou, outra vez.

- Como é conhecer o futuro? – ela perguntou.

- Estranho. – foi Trowa quem respondeu primeiro.

De fato para ele, encontrar com a garota que não via há tanto tempo, agora adulta e casada com uma versão mais velha dele mesmo, era muito estranho.

- É, imagino que seja. – Middie respondeu, um tanto embaraçada, já imaginando que Cézar contara ao Trowa mais novo sobre eles. – Meu marido já chegou? – perguntou para os outros.

- Já, ele subiu com o Henry e a Kathleen. – Sally quem respondeu.

- Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso falar com ele.

Middie entrou no prédio também. Como era óbvio que demorariam um pouco até conseguir reunir todos os pilotos para discutirem o tal plano contra a Cruz do Norte, os pilotos mais novos se retiraram para seus apartamentos no último andar, onde alguns mantimentos haviam sido deixados, já esperando por eles. Esperavam que ainda naquela noite, fossem finalmente colocados a par de tudo que ocorrera naqueles anos e de como acabariam com aquela guerra.

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra - parte 3**

11 de Outubro de 199 d.c.

Praga, República Tcheca

O E7 estava tranqüilo naquela manhã fria. A neve em Praga já parara de cair naquela época do ano, mas o aquecimento central ainda era vital para que os agentes conseguissem trabalhar naquele prédio. No entanto, uma das janelas de vidro duplo, no terceiro andar do prédio, foi aberta de repente. Por ela, começou a escapar um pouco de fumaça, enquanto um homem abanava o ar com um caderno, tentando ventilar um pouco a sala.

- Você tinha dito que a impressora estava com problema, mas isso já é ridículo. – falou Sally, parada na porta.

- Acho que foi a tomada, deve ter sido mal-instalada. – disse Wufei, examinando todo o aparelho.

Ao seu lado, um funcionário ainda branco de susto estava sentado, com o extintor de incêndio vazio na mão.

- Eu vou desligar a luz e dar uma olhada nisso. – falou o chinês.

- Ora, não se incomode com isso. Eu vou chamar a manutenção, não tem porque você perder tempo com essas besteiras. Vou ligar agora, assim eles devem vir depois do almoço.

- Se você diz...

Wufei deu de ombros e deixou a sala acompanhado da chefe.

- Cara, esses dois se conhecem há tempos, não? – perguntou Norman Dias, um dos agentes que trabalhava naquele setor, para o outro que tinha o extintor de incêndio.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, largando o objeto metálico e se levantando da cadeira.

- Bom... Sally é a nossa chefe, comandante do nosso escritório...

- Você se refere ao jeito como eles falam um com o outro? Esse Wufei é assim mesmo.

- Sei não, quando veio o pessoal do E Central ele só falava 'senhor' pra cá, 'senhor' pra lá... bem mais formal. Mas com ela...

Os dois desistiram de suas suposições e voltaram ao trabalho na sala que ainda cheirava a queimado. Quando bateu meio-dia, Sally e Wufei saíram juntos como de costume, indo almoçarem em um restaurante próximo. Evitavam discutir trabalho na rua, uma vez que a Preventers era uma organização secreta e os moradores da região pensavam que aquele prédio era de assuntos do governo Tcheco.

- Você viu aquele filme novo que saiu no cinema? – Sally perguntou, distraidamente.

- Não. Talvez eu vá se sobrar tempo.

Os dois haviam se acostumado a conversar sobre assuntos banais quando deixavam o prédio, já que trabalho era assunto a ser tratado apenas no escritório.

- É interessante, fala sobre a guerra. Fala dos gundans também.

- Gundans? Achei que você estava falando de outro filme. Nem sabia que tinha saído um filme da guerra.

- Acho que a história é sobre uma família que foge das colônias por causa dos conflitos entre a presa branca e a OZ. Os gundans são mencionados também, pelo que sei.

- Hm. Gostaria que parassem de falar dos gundans por aí. – reclamou Wufei.

- De qualquer forma, informações sobre os pilotos dos gundans nos arquivos da OZ não são de domínio público.

- Não.

Os dois terminaram de comer e se levantaram.

- Você não gostaria de ver esse filme? – perguntou Sally, quando saíram à rua.

- Pode ser. Quando?

- Vamos hoje, depois do trabalho. Se deixarmos pra outro dia aparece alguma coisa pra fazer e aí não vai dar tempo.

- Tá.

Voltaram para dentro do prédio aquecido, afundando suas mentes novamente em trabalho. A nova era de paz dava trabalho de manter.

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 4**

05 de Janeiro de 200 d.c.

Colônia L1

Duo já estava no escritório quando Heero chegou direto de viagem da Terra, largando sua mochila no chão ao lado da cadeira e uma maleta de papéis sobre a mesa.

- Você veio rápido, hein. Como está? – perguntou Duo.

- Tudo bem. – Heero respondeu, sem devolver a pergunta.

Duo não esperava que o fizesse de qualquer forma e não se incomodou.

- Você já tem os detalhes do caso? – Heero perguntou.

Uma denúncia de comércio de partes de mobile suits em determinada região da África alertara a todos. A região experimentava constantes conflitos por causa da grande diversidade de povos que habitava o continente e se algum dos grupos se armasse com suits, poderia causar um massacre inimaginável. Dado à gravidade da situação, eles iriam se juntar a dois Escritórios na Terra para trabalhar no caso.

- Ainda não, temos uma reunião com Walter, mas só daqui a duas horas.

Heero se sentou mal-humorado. Viera correndo e agora teria de esperar mais duas horas para saber o que fariam.

- Cara, você tava em Sanc, não? – Duo continuou.

- Algum problema? – Heero respondeu ríspido.

Sabia onde aquilo levaria.

- Você aproveita qualquer folga pra ir pra lá, fica na casa de Relena direto, ela até escolhe tuas roupas... Vocês não planejam se casar, não?

- Quem disse que ela escolhe minhas roupas?

- Qual é? Não foi você quem comprou ESSA camisa. – o rapaz falou, apontando para ele.

De fato Heero vestia uma camisa branca listrada, com uma etiqueta de marca saltando discretamente do lado do bolso.

- Qual o problema com minha camisa? – ele falou, ainda tentando fugir do assunto principal.

- Nenhum, mas é arrumada e você não se vestia assim antes.

- A Relena gosta de comprar essas coisas.

- Vocês já tão levando vida de casados mesmo, quanto mais você vai enrolar ela?

- Não estou enrolando.

- Então porque não desiste? Você já entrou na coleira de qualquer forma. – disse Duo, rindo.

Heero fechou a maleta de papéis que acabara de abrir, irritado. Sabia que Duo não largaria do assunto enquanto ele não falasse alguma coisa.

- Nós não vamos nos casar.

- Como não? – perguntou Duo. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Nada.

- O que é isso então? Uma resolução sua de morrer solteiro?

- Como você é insistente... – Heero reclamou irritado.

- Você é meu amigo, caramba. Pode ser um mala anti-social e explosivo, mas eu só tenho amigo doido mesmo... Eu tô preocupado, ué.

- Peacecraft ainda hoje é um nome de influência e o meu nome está em todos os registros militares possíveis, como piloto do Wing Zero. Se registrarmos oficialmente um casamento, vai chamar demais a atenção.

- É só isso? – Duo perguntou descrente.

- O que você esperava?

- Sei lá. Mas a Relena concorda com isso?

- Sim, ela concorda. Será que você pode parar de falar da minha pessoal agora? Não me faça te dar um tiro aqui dentro. – o homem falou, quase rosnando.

- Ah, que estresse... – respondeu Duo, sem nem ligar.

Para o alívio de Heero, Duo mudou de assunto e tornou a falar de trabalho, assunto que sempre interessava o japonês.

* * *

**N/A.: **Ok, minhas desculpas pelo mega-atraso. É final de semestre, meu último antes do estágio curricular aliás, então eu tava ficando doida. Agora só tenho mais uma prova substitutiva e aí é rezar pra não pegar final em planejamento rural. Pelo menos tenho um novo objetivo de vida, matar a pessoa q resolver incluir orçamentação de atividades agropecuárias no currículo da veterinária... Qto ao fic, espero q estejam gostando. Os extras tb, espero q agradem. Posso até aceitar sugestões de extras de vcs, então se alguém tiver alguma idéia q queira ver numa história, não garanto q eu vá escrever, mas posso tentar incluir. Era isso. Vlw por lerem, vlw a paciência, bjos e até o próximo cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração:**

Stéph's: Aaaaaahhhh! Pq eu tenho de repetir? Vou entrar em crise existencial!

Psicóloga de Stéph's (com a seringa de sedativo na mão): Ah não! Chega de crises!

Personagens de GW: Não dá pra aturar outra crise, fique sana ou a gente te mata!

Advogados: Nós já chantageamos todos os psiquiatras e ninguém vai te atestar insanidade no tribunal, esqueça!

Policiais: Uma noite na cadeira cura qualquer crise...

Stéph's: ¬¬' Caramba, a gente não pode mais nem pirar na batata em paz...

Tati-kamikaze: Ah, pior q fim de semestre de facul não tem... Terminei meu último agora e comecei o estágio curricular. Tou na reta final (atrasada pq trabalho fora, mas tou). Vc tem mais um ano, né? Boa sorte, a Poly-chan tá no último de arquit. e tá enlouquecendo... As estórias extras do fic foram divertidas de escrever, hehehe. Relaxa escrever uma coisa sem tramas complicadas... Vlw o review, divirta-se e boa sorte com sua facul!

**Capítulo 6 – Rotinas e Famílias**

O relógio acusava quase 7 e 15 da noite. Do lado de fora, o sol ainda iluminava a cidade quando bateram à porta dos dois apartamentos de cima, convocando os pilotos mais novos para se reunirem aos mais velhos no andar térreo, no apartamento de Duo desta vez. Joshua não estava, estava brincando do lado de fora com as outras crianças e era possível ouvir alguns gritos e risadas que vinham do pátio dos fundos.

Sentaram-se na sala, em cadeiras ou nos dois sofás que haviam ali. Mas antes que começassem, a porta se abriu e Joshua entrou correndo.

-Josh, eu disse pra você ficar lá fora brincando. – ralhou o Duo mais velho.

- Desculpa, eu vou fazer lição de casa.

- Aqui? Faça amanhã de manhã!

- Não, eu vou na casa da Akemi. O Arthur e o Law foram pra lá também. A Akemi não pode jogar com a gente antes de fazer a lição, daí todo mundo vai fazer a sua, entendeu?

O menino correu para o quarto e voltou com a mochila na mão, dois cadernos e um livro e saiu novamente correndo, quase derrubando tudo.

- Não seria mais tranqüilo na casa dele? – perguntou o Wufei mais novo, indicando a versão mais velha dele mesmo.

- Não temos elevador aqui. – respondeu o mais velho dos dois. – O Quatre não pode subir escada e nem o Duo.

- Eu subo escada. – reclamou o Duo mais velho. – Mas depois fico preso lá em cima, descer dói mais ainda e meu joelho não presta.

- Se você voltasse a fazer fisioterapia talvez melhorasse. – falou Hilde.

- Não tenho tempo pra essas frescuras. Nem ajuda muito.

- Se você fizesse os exercícios de alongamento direito...

A versão mais velha de Duo fez uma cara incomodada, mas não respondeu. Era como se soubesse que Hilde tinha razão, mas não quisesse dar o braço a torcer. O Heero mais velho tirou outro mapa de dentro de um livro e os dois esqueceram o assunto.

- A Cruz do Norte é uma organização militar financiada por indústrias bélicas. – falou a versão mais velha de Heero. – Eles construíram um exército de mobile suits poderoso sem o conhecimento da Preventers e em 208 d.c. atacaram pela primeira vez, estabelecendo sua primeira base da Itália.

- A Preventers não reagiu?

- A Preventers começou a se armar quase que imediatamente para combater, mas não teve tempo suficiente. A Cruz do Norte descobriu sobre a existência dela e matou quase todos seus líderes e destruiu todas suas instalações.

- Nós reconstruímos nossos gundans naquela época e combatemos em vários lugares, mas eles continuavam a fabricar mobile suits e a expandir sua área de influência estabelecendo novos quartéis próximos à base na Itália. Depois atacaram diferentes regiões do planeta e estabeleceram mais bases. – foi Quatre quem continuou, mostrando novamente o mapa das cinco regiões de domínio da Cruz do Norte.

- As colônias foram poupadas até certo ponto, pois não há bases no espaço. No entanto a fiscalização não facilita a vida dos rebeldes nem no espaço.

- Então vocês combateram independentemente durante um tempo, viram que não deu certo e se reuniram de novo? – perguntou o Heero mais novo.

- Nós combatíamos mais ou menos em conjunto, mas nos separávamos para atacar diferentes alvos volta e meia. Queríamos diminuir o número de mobile dolls, mas cada vez que tínhamos de parar para fazer consertos nos gundams, mais dolls eram fabricados. Nós paramos de atacar e eles pararam de fabricar. Eles só fabricam o necessário para repor o contingente, por isso percebemos que precisamos destruir a organização de uma vez e não aos poucos. – o Quatre mais velho explicou.

- É aí que nós entramos então. – falou o Duo mais novo.

- Isso mesmo. A região 1, onde fica a base da Itália, é onde está cerca de 50% de todos os dolls da organização. – disse a versão mais velha de Trowa. – E é lá que planejamos atacar. Se derrubarmos o quartel central, as diversas células de resistência do mundo inteiro vão atacar as outras regiões. Temos como contatar a maioria delas para avisar na hora para que ataquem e onde cada uma deve atacar.

- Vamos ter ajuda de Zechs e Noin nesse ataque. Eles chefiam um grupo de resistência grande.

Por um momento ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo apenas os ruídos das crianças gritando do lado de fora. Uma delas começou a chorar alto e gritar, como se tivesse se machucado. Os pilotos mais velhos se encararam e o Heero daquela época se levantou.

- Acho que é a Aya. Já volto.

O japonês saiu e voltou após alguns minutos.

- Que houve? – perguntou Hilde.

- A Aya caiu e ralou o joelho, nada demais. A Relena tá fazendo curativo.

O homem voltou a sentar pra que pudessem continuar.

- Nós tivemos de trazer vocês agora porque uma brecha no tempo se abriu e outra podia demorar semanas.- explicou Cézar.

- Brecha no tempo?

- Não é sempre que dá pra viajar. Nós queríamos esperar mais um pouco pra trazer vocês, por causa que os seus gundans não estão nem pela metade, ainda. Mas aí a brecha se abriu...

- Então os gundams ainda estão sendo construídos? – perguntou a versão adolescente de Wufei.

- Os seus sim. Estão na nossa base no deserto de Gibson, junto com os nossos. Alguns dos Maguanacs cuidam das coisas por lá, mas a construção depende de peças.

- Amanhã é sexta-feira e a gente trabalha, por isso vamos no sábado pra lá. São 3 horas de viagem. – a versão mais velha do piloto do Deathscythe explicou.

Todos concordaram e os mais novos começaram a perguntar sobre a organização e a guerra. Ficaram até quase 11 horas da noite apenas falando da organização e do plano, quando Joshua entrou na sala, reclamando que queria dormir. Entendendo que já era tarde e não poderiam fazer nada agora, todos se retiraram para seus apartamentos para dormir.

No dia seguinte, quando acordaram, a maioria dos adultos já havia saído. Por volta de 9 e meia os pilotos mais novos desceram até a portaria, onde encontraram o Quatre mais velho, jogando basquete com os gêmeos e Joshua em uma quadra improvisada nos fundos do prédio, perto da garagem. O árabe se movimentava agilmente pela quadra mesmo na cadeira de rodas, como se estivesse acostumado a jogar.

- Caramba, você joga bem, hein. – o Duo mais novo falou, ao ver o homem, que vestia shorts, regata e boné na cabeça, arremessar de longe a bola com uma só mão e fazer uma cesta.

- Ah, é que eu jogo com o time de cadeirados do hospital duas vezes por semana.

- Vocês tinham que ver, os caras são muito bons. – Arthur falou.

- É?

- Mês passado teve um jogo, cadeirados versus filhos. A gente jogou com mais uns garotos contra o time do pai. – Lawrence falou.

- E perderam feio, né? – Joshua falou, rindo.

- Bem feio... – Arthur disse, rindo em seguida.

- Querem jogar? – o Quatre mais velho perguntou.

- Pode ser. Todo mundo saiu hoje?

- Ligaram ontem à noite pro Duo e ele saiu 5 da manhã. O Heero e o Trowa foram pra oficina e o Wufei também tá no trabalho. Eu não fui pra oficina porque alguém tem de ficar com as crianças. – explicou a versão mais velha do árabe.

- E o Cézar?

- Ele trabalha com computadores em duas empresas e hoje chamaram ele.

Quatre jogou a bola para o Duo mais novo, insistindo para que jogassem um pouco. Sem ter o que fazer mesmo, dividiram-se em dois times e jogaram por uma meia hora, até que Joshua, Arthur e Lawrence não agüentaram mais e pediram para parar. Na verdade todos já estavam cansados por causa do calor, que ia ficando cada vez mais forte à medida que se aproximavam do meio-dia. Eram 10 e pouco quando um carro passou pela rampa e uma moça de pele meio morena e cabelos escuros passou e acenou. A única pessoa que faltava aos pilotos mais novos conhecer era a mulher de Quatre e por isso não foi surpresa quando os gêmeos correram em direção à garagem.

- Olá, vocês estavam jogando nesse calor? – a mulher perguntou, caminhando em direção ao grupo ali reunido sentado no chão mesmo.

- Matando o tempo. – respondeu o Quatre mais velho.

A mulher cumprimentou o marido com um beijo e Quatre a apresentou aos outros.

- Minha esposa, Danielle. Eu tinha falado que ela é médica, não?

- Tinha.

- E como foi o plantão? – ele perguntou à moça.

- Cansativo como sempre. Mas eu dormi umas duas horas durante a noite quando a coisa sossegou um pouco. – Danielle respondeu, antes de dizer que ia para casa descansar mais um pouco.

O Quatre mais velho seguiu com ela e os três garotos ficaram junto com os pilotos.

- Alguém quer jogar caçador? – Lawrence perguntou.

- Eu quero! – Joshua e Arthur exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- E vocês? – Lawrence tornou a perguntar aos pilotos.

- Eu passo. Tá muito calor. – reclamou Duo.

- Cansei também. – falou Quatre.

Como os outros também não expressaram vontade alguma de jogar o que quer que fosse tal jogo, Joshua balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de se queixar.

- Vocês são muito molengas, nem tá tão quente.

- Adulto é tudo molenga, vocês tão é velhos. – falou Arthur.

- Temos uns 8 anos a mais que vocês, não somos velhos. – Duo respondeu.

- Então vem jogar, seu fresco. – reclamou Joshua.

- Nããão... Tá calor.

- Vamos jogar mais um pouco de basquete então. Vocês podem fazer um time pra jogar contra a gente. – Lawrence sugeriu.

- É. Vai ser o Maricas Basketball Club. – Joshua falou, ao que os outros garotos riram.

- Tô fora. – Duo falou, se espreguiçando.

Um dos garotos então sugeriu que chamassem Akemi, a filha mais velha de Heero para jogar e os três correram para dentro do prédio de novo. Voltaram acompanhados de Akemi, que se juntou ao jogo, e de outras três crianças, Aya, Kathleen e Henry. Aya e Kathleen cumprimentaram os pilotos, mas Henry ficou à uma certa distância, segurando um caminhãozinho de plástico. Pôs o brinquedo no chão e começou a andar em círculos, arrastando-o por um pedaço de barbante amarrado ao pára-choque plástico.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Kathleen perguntou a Trowa, sentando-se ao seu lado como se conversar com uma versão adolescente de seu pai fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- 17.

- Eu tenho 6.

- Eu tenho 5. – Aya completou.

- Meu irmão tem 3. – Kathleen acrescentou, apontando o garotinho, que corria em círculos arrastando o caminhão. – Por que o seu cabelo é diferente?

- Eu não cortei.

- Você vai cortar?

- Não sei.

- Ah.

Kathleen ficou observando a brincadeira de Henry por um momento.

- Quantos anos você tem? – foi Aya quem perguntou a Heero.

- 17. – ele respondeu entediado.

- Você gosta de cachorros?

- Gosto... – Heero respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção às perguntas de Aya.

- Eu também gosto. – Kathleen comentou.

- Que tipo de cachorro você gosta? – Aya tornou a perguntar a Heero.

Os outros pilotos observaram Heero, vendo que ele fazia algum esforço para não transparecer seu aborrecimento.

- Os grandes.

- Gosta de poodles?

- Não...

- E "cocki spénel"?

- Não...

- E Aqueles compridos que parecem salsicha?

- Eu sei escrever meu nome, ó. – Kathleen falou para Trowa, tirando um giz de quadro do bolso e escrevendo seu nome no chão da quadra.

- Não é pra desenhar na quadra. – Aya se queixou, esquecendo da pergunta que fizera à versão mais nova de seu pai.

- Eu tou escrevendo, não tou desenhando.

- Ah, tá.

A alguns metros de distância, Henry tropeçou no caminhãozinho e começou a chorar. Mais acostumados com tal situação do que os pilotos que assistiam às brincadeiras, Joshua e os gêmeos foram ver se ele tinha se machucado. O garotinho aparentemente tomara um susto, mas escapara ileso. No entanto, continuava a chorar.

- Eu queo a minha mãe...

- Ela tá trabalhando. – Joshua explicou.

- E o papai?

- Ele tá trabalhando também.

O garoto abriu um berreiro de doer os ouvidos. Sem saber o que fazer, Joshua pegou o menino no colo e foi levar ele para a casa de Relena, que estava cuidando dele e de Kathleen naquela manhã. Voltou em seguida dizendo para que Aya, Akemi e Kathleen e os pilotos fossem para o apartamento de Relena almoçar. O Quatre mais velho veio também, chamar Joshua, Arthur e Lawrence para almoçarem em sua casa.

Como Relena havia conseguido arrumar espaço para tanta gente almoçar junta, ninguém sabia. Mas de fato, alguns bancos improvisados e foi possível almoçarem, entre reclamações de crianças por causa de verduras e perguntas intermináveis que Kathleen e Aya dirigiam às versões mais novas de Trowa e Heero. Akemi, sendo bem mais quieta que a irmã, almoçou rápido e foi se vestir para ir para a escola. Logo Aya e Kathleen também terminaram e foram se vestir. Apenas Henry ficou na mesa, comendo devagarzinho e jogando todas as verduras pro canto do prato. Com alguma insistência de Relena, comeu um pouco mais e depois ela foi ajudá-lo a se vestir. Os pilotos ficaram na sala, sentindo-se extremamente deslocados naquela sala arrumadinha e cheia de fotografias.

Heero se levantou e foi olhar alguns dos porta-retratos. Haviam fotos dele e de Relena, provavelmente de antes das meninas nascerem, fotos de bebê, uma foto dele carregando uma menina em cada braço e até uma foto de alguma peça infantil onde Akemi aparecia fantasiada. O japonês se afastou das fotos quando viu Relena voltar acompanhada das 4 crianças prontas para irem para a escola. Ela avisou que ia levar os 4 e fecharia o apartamento, portanto todos saíram. Na portaria, Joshua e os gêmeos aguardavam Danielle, que era quem os levaria para a aula naquele dia, já que Cézar estava trabalhando. Wufei chegou do trabalho com seu mau-humor habitual e todas as crianças foram para a escola. O dia seguiu mais ou menos como o anterior, com todos voltando até o final de tarde.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 5**

17 de Fevereiro de 200 d.c.

Colônia L2

Era final de tarde em L2. Logo escureceria e um homem de cabelo comprido trabalhava apressadamente a céu aberto, tentando aproveitar os últimos minutos de claridade do dia. Ele procurava por peças aproveitáveis entre montes de quinquilharias dispensadas ali no ferro-velho. Cada uma daquelas peças continha um pouco de história, muitas delas inclusive de uma guerra que envolvera toda a humanidade e terminara há menos de 3 anos atrás. Agora, no entanto, todas aquelas peças reunidas formavam nada mais do que uma imensa pilha de lixo.

- Opa, isso aqui é interessante... – falou Duo para si mesmo, recolhendo uma grande peça metálica que fizera parte de um carro até pouco tempo atrás.

Duo colocou a pesada peça em um carrinho de mão que trouxera e ia voltar para sua caçada por coisas que pudessem ser reaproveitadas quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo.

- Oi, Hilde. O que foi? – perguntou, tranquilamente.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Agora? Eu tava terminando aq...

- Agora. – ela o interrompeu, séria.

Ela foi andando em direção à casa e o ex-piloto a seguiu, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

- Algum problema? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Duo, eu... Não sei, mas acho que estou grávida.

Por um momento o homem não respondeu. Descruzou os braços, mas esqueceu-os no ar, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais surpreso.

- O quê? Mas como?

- Ora como... Você sabe como. – ela respondeu, ligeiramente irritada.

- Você tem certeza?

- Não, mas... quase certeza.

- Caramba.

Hilde esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Duo limitou-se a conservar a expressão espantada no rosto até ela perder a paciência.

- Você não tem nada a dizer além de caramba?

- Não sei, eu... Não tava esperando uma coisa dessas, eu... Caramba, isso quer dizer que eu vou ser pai?

De fato estava tão surpreso que até seu raciocínio ficara lento de repente.

- O que é que a gente vai fazer? – Hilde perguntou.

- Assumindo que você esteja mesmo grávida, o que não temos certeza ainda, já foi, não? Eu sei que é fácil terminar uma gravidez no começo, mas...

- Eu acho errado. O erro foi nosso de deixar isso acontecer.

- É.

- Mas eu quero dizer, como a gente vai criar uma criança?

- Vai ser complicado... – ponderou Duo.

Sentaram-se os no sofá da sala, em meio às almofadas coloridas, ainda em estado de estupor.

- Caramba, eu vou ser pai...

- É só isso que você sabe dizer? – perguntou Hilde, rindo.

Duo a encarou com uma expressão abobalhada.

- Você não entende? Você consegue imaginar eu cuidando de um bebê? Eu não tenho jeito pra isso.

- E eu tenho?

- Deve ter, você é mulher.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa.

- É... essa criança vai ter de ser forte pra sobreviver a nós dois. – brincou Duo, rindo.

Ao vê-lo rir, Hilde se sentiu aliviada. Duo era sempre bem humorado e sorria facilmente por qualquer coisa. Agora finalmente ele sorria depois de ouvir a notícia, o que lhe dava a impressão de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Será que é menino ou menina? – perguntou Duo.

- Não sei.

- Mas você acha mesmo que tá grávida?

- Acho.

- Nós vamos ser pais...

- Você não gosta da idéia, não é? – Hilde perguntou, séria.

- O quê? Não é que eu não goste, eu tô tentando processar ela.

- Verdade?

- Hilde, eu já tinha pensado que talvez algum dia a gente quisesse ter filhos, só não imaginei que ia ser já. De qualquer forma, pode ser difícil, mas nós vamos fazer isso juntos, não?

- É, tem razão. – ela concordou, deitando-se no sofá com a cabeça no colo dele.

O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos delas, fazendo-lhe cafuné na cabeça.

- Você já pensou que a gente vai ter de escolher um nome pra ele ou ela? – Duo perguntou, distraidamente.

- A gente vai ter de escolher muitas coisas. Móveis, roupas, brinquedos...

- Onde a gente vai por um berço? Ah, o quarto de tralhas! – Duo exclamou de repente, contente.

- Não é "quarto de tralhas". Era o seu quarto antes. Antes da gente começar a namorar.

- Só tem tralha lá agora, se a gente fizer uma limpeza dá pra fazer o quarto do bebê lá.

- Parece bom.

- Ah, caramba...

- Se você falar "eu vou ser pai" de novo, eu vou te bater com essa almofada. – Hilde falou, com uma almofada já na mão.

- Tá, eu não falo. – ele respondeu, rindo. – Mas sabe, até que talvez não seja tão difícil. A gente faz o quarto onde era meu quarto antes e o resto, sei lá. A gente vê na hora.

- É.

Hilde largou no chão a almofada que tinha na mão, ainda deitada com a cabeça no colo de Duo. Encarou a aliança na própria mão. Haviam se casado há cerca de um ano e de repente a vida parecia seguir seu curso natural. Talvez fosse bom deixar acontecer, sem se preocupar tanto.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 6**

09 de Abril de 200 d.c.

Praga, República Tcheca

Tocava música animada no bar naquela noite. Uma garçonete passou por uma mesa cheia trazendo grandes canecas da famosa cerveja tcheca.

- Cara, como vocês conseguem se achar no centro histórico? – perguntou Duo para Wufei. – A gente se perdeu mesmo com um mapa!

- É fácil se perder por lá. Há tantas ruas pequenas que elas não cabem todas no mapa. – O chinês falou, já familiarizado com a cidade, onde trabalhava junto com Sally há mais de um ano.

- Mas foi feito um excelente trabalho de restauração aqui. – falou Quatre. – Visitar essa cidade é como voltar no tempo.

- Vocês conheceram a Ponte São Carlos já? – perguntou Sally.

- Passamos lá hoje, antes de nos perdermos. – falou Trowa.

- Acabamos vindo de metrô. – completou Heero.

- É o melhor jeito de andar por aqui. – concordou Wufei, dando um gole de cerveja.

Haviam vindo para uma conferência no E7, mas esta fora muito rápida. Durara apenas um dia e agora, os seis aproveitavam para passar o tempo e relaxar um pouco antes de Quatre, Trowa, e Duo voltarem ao espaço e Heero para Sanc.

- E a faculdade, Quatre? – Duo perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- É verdade, você começou um curso de administração, não é? – perguntou Sally.

- Comecei, mas até agora é muito chato. Não sei se é o que eu quero. Eu fico até tonto com todos aqueles números.

- Não sei como você consegue conciliar tudo. Faculdade, trabalho, família... – falou Wufei.

- Tem horas que eu quase enlouqueço. Às vezes eu preciso faltar na faculdade, mas tudo se resolve.

- E ninguém tem mais nenhuma novidade? – Duo perguntou, com uma expressão divertida.

- Nada novo, só trabalho. – Sally falou.

- Idem. – respondeu Wufei.

- Bom... acho que vocês já perceberam, né? – perguntou Quatre.

- Se refere a essa aliança? – perguntou Duo, inocentemente. – Cara, você nem contou pra gente.

- É, eu pedi a Dani em casamento e ela aceitou.

- Dá-lhe garoto! Um brinde! – Duo gritou, alegre, erguendo a caneca de cerveja no ar e quase acertando Heero acidentalmente.

Os outros acompanharam, animados.

- Mais um pra entrar na coleira. – comentou Wufei, levando em seguida uma cotovelada de Sally.

- Somos os únicos solteiros que sobraram. – comentou Trowa.

- Devemos fazer um brinde à nossa liberdade? – Wufei continuou, rindo.

- Isso é inveja de vocês. – brincou Duo. – Mas sabem, eu também tenho uma novidade pra contar.

- O quê? Vai ter filhos pra não te deixarem dormir à noite? – perguntou Wufei.

- Ei, qual é. – Duo, falou, desapontado.

- Não diga que ele acertou. – disse Sally, percebendo sua expressão.

- É um menino. Eu vou ser pai. – ele completou, esquecendo a piada e sorrindo com a cerveja na mão.

- Que legal! – Quatre exclamou.

- Eu nem acreditei quando fiquei sabendo.

- Parabéns.

- Aproveite as suas noites de sono agora. – disse Heero, balançando negativamente a cabeça e rindo, enquanto Duo sorria todo orgulhoso.

Todos riram, divertindo-se com a conversa informal. Por mais que a guerra tivesse acabado, eles não haviam perdido a amizade que tinham feito. Reunir todos para bater papo era deixar pra trás tudo que acontecera no passado e aproveitar a paz que tanto lhes custara obter.

* * *

**N/A.: **Olá povo!Tão gostando do fic? Espero q sim,pq tem pco review e fica difícil saber... Na boa, quem puder deixar um reviewzinho com opinião, pode ser crítica, ou o q for, mas se manifestem aí! Please, people! Ok, falou então. Vlw por tarem lendo e vlw os reviews. Bjos e até o próximo cap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaração: **Eu declaro para quaisquer fins de processo, multa ou prisão que GW não me pertence!

Tati-kamikaze: Nossa, vc tá querendo ver o circo pegar fogo, hein? Huahuahauhauhaua! Minha síndrome de tiroteio e explosão pega! Então vc se forma agora? Blz! Eu tb, no final desse ano estarei oficialmente... desempregada... XP... Mas continuo postando! Aliás, o último atraso é pq meu pc deu pau de novo. Pode perguntar à Poly-chan, ela tava aqui qdo o pc simplesmente morreu... Bom, divirta-se com esse cap e desculpa mas eu ainda não explodi nada nesse tb... Vlw o review e até a próxima! bjos!

**Capítulo 7 – A Base no Deserto**

Amanheceu. O dia prometia ser tão quente quanto o anterior e todos levantaram cedo, a fim de seguirem para o deserto antes que a temperatura se tornasse insuportável. Oito da manhã os pilotos mais novos estavam todos na garagem, esperando os outros. Trowa descera com algumas garrafas de água em um isopor com gelo, enquanto Wufei carregava uma caixa com coisas que queria levar para a base, basicamente materiais de escritório. Iriam se dividir em dois carros, a van de Cézar e o carro de Trowa, que era mais espaçoso.

- Ah, eu esqueci de comprar os CDs de gravação que o Rashid pediu. – reclamou o Duo mais velho.

- Rashid? – perguntou o Quatre mais novo.

- É, ele quem coordena as coisas na base.

- Eu tenho uns em casa, vou pegar. – disse o Quatre mais velho.

- Eu pego. – falou sua versão mais nova, não querendo lhe dar o trabalho de se locomover até lá.

- Não se preocupe, é perto. – o outro respondeu, com um tom de quem tentava ser tolerante.

Quando o homem já havia se afastado, o Duo mais velho se juntou a eles, querendo lhes dar um conselho.

- Cara, não fique oferecendo ajuda toda hora, a menos que ele peça. Ele tá sendo paciente com vocês que vieram do passado, mas realmente odeia isso.

- Eu não queria ofender. – explicou o Quatre mais novo.

- Sei que não, só que ele é meio sensível sobre isso. Acreditem, ele até me xingou uma vez porque eu queria ajudar ele a subir uma rampa em alguma loja...

- Te xingou? – perguntou o Duo mais novo, pensando que do jeito que Quatre era tranqüilo, aquilo deveria realmente incomodá-lo para chegar a esse ponto.

- É, me xingou de miolo-mole e mais alguma coisa que não lembro... – falou a versão mais velha de Duo, como se tal xingamento fosse uma séria demonstração de irritação.

No caso de Quatre provavelmente era. Ouvindo tudo aquilo, o Wufei mais novo não pode evitar de fazer um comentário relacionado à situação do árabe.

- Como piloto, se você marca bobeira uma vez já era.

Atrás dele, o Trowa mais velho bateu a porta do carro para fechá-la, com mais força do que o necessário, de modo a chamar a atenção dos mais novos.

- Ele não marcou bobeira.

- O que houve então? – perguntou Duo.

- Eu e ele combatemos nas proximidades da região dois pouco mais de um ano atrás. – o Trowa mais velho começou. – Meu gundam já estava com muitos danos acumulados, o dele também tinha alguns e por isso nós decidimos que seria melhor fugirmos dali junto com os Maguanacs. Um mobile suit inimigo atirou no meu com um canhão de raios enquanto tentávamos fugir e o Quatre entrou na frente com o Sandrock. O Heavyarms estava muito avariado, se eu tivesse levado aquele tiro teria morrido.

- Foi por causa desse tiro que...

- Os maguanacs nos ajudaram a sair de lá. Nos separamos e eu só fui saber o que tinha acontecido dois dias depois, quando fui visitar o Quatre no hospital.

- Já disse pra você desencanar dessa história. – reclamou o Quatre mais velho, que acabara de voltar.

- Não queria que eles achassem que você ficou assim por causa de algum erro seu.

- Besteira. Só me ajuda a entrar no carro, fazendo o favor.

Todos entraram nos carros, sendo que os passageiros do banco de trás do carro do Trowa mais velho tiveram de se virar para segurar a cadeira de rodas, que apesar de dobrável não cabia no porta-malas. Seguiram lotados pela periferia da cidade, até fazerem um desvio e saírem por uma estrada para o deserto. Duas horas depois, viraram em uma estrada arrebentada que não era pavimentada e seguiram por mais uma hora e meia debaixo do sol escaldante até finalmente pararem próximo a um _canyon_. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos, até que o chão à frente deles se moveu e uma espécie de porta-alçapão enorme se abriu, revelando uma rampa. A base era no mesmo estilo da base que os Maguanacs tinham na época da guerra contra a Aliança e a OZ.

Desceram pela rampa ainda de carro, indo parar em uma área de carga. Rashid e mais três dos Maguanacs os esperavam ali.

- Incrível, vocês conseguiram mesmo viajar no tempo! – Exclamou Rashid.

Os pilotos desceram e os Maguanacs cumprimentaram a todos animadamente. Entre perguntas sobre como tinha sido viajar no tempo e o que haviam achado de conhecer suas futuras famílias, o grupo seguiu pela base até um hangar onde estavam os cinco gundans dos mais velhos e os cinco gundans começados dos mais novos.

- Nossa, ainda tem mesmo muito trabalho pela frente. – Exclamou o Duo mais novo, observando seu Deathscythe, que não estava nem pela metade.

Do outro lado do hangar, outra versão do Deathscythe estava parada, imponente. Apesar de ser preto e o desenho semelhante, tinha várias diferenças. O mesmo acontecia com os outros gundans.

- Algumas peças chegaram semana passada. Usamos metade delas, mas ainda temos bastante serviço. – informou Rashid. – Acho que seria bom se trabalhássemos juntos hoje.

Todos concordaram e se colocaram para trabalhar. Eram 11 horas da manhã quando começaram. Fizeram um intervalo rápido para o almoço no começo da tarde e continuaram até a noite. Tendo ainda bastante serviço e uma longa estrada pela frente, decidiram que o melhor a fazer seria dormir na base e trabalhar mais um pouco no dia seguinte.

- Ah, belo final de semana. – reclamou o Duo mais velho, quando seguiam para os dormitórios, quase 10 horas da noite. – E segunda-feira vou ter de sair às 3 e meia da manhã pra buscar uma carga lá no fim do mundo.

- Como foi que você virou caminhoneiro, hein? – perguntou sua versão mais nova.

- Eu e a Hilde tínhamos o ferro-velho. Quando a guerra começou eu saí de casa por um tempo pra não colocar ela e o Joshua em risco, mas quando decidimos mudar pra cá achamos que poderíamos trazer nossas famílias junto. Por isso ela vendeu o ferro-velho e por aqui arrumamos emprego onde deu.

- O que ela faz? – perguntou o Quatre mais novo.

- Trabalha numa loja, mas ela não é vendedora. Subgerente, eu acho.

- É?

- Anos administrando o ferro-velho não foram inúteis.

Chegaram ao dormitório. Um grande aposento cheio de beliches, quase encostados um no outro. Alguns beliches tinham lençóis e cobertas, claramente ocupados pelas pessoas que moravam ali na base. Um armário socado atrás da porta estava cheio de lençóis e alguns cobertores velhos. Cada um pegou alguma coisa com menos cheiro de mofo e escolheu um beliche. A maioria adormeceu tão logo se deitou, outros ficaram ainda acordados pensativos. A noite passou depressa e o sol nasceu cedo. O toque de despertar da base ecoou por uma caixa de som.

A versão mais nova de Quatre se levantou rindo, ao som de uma música árabe conhecida, que ecoava pela caixa de som. Os outros se levantaram também, indo se lavar e tomar o café da manhã. Depois passaram boa parte do dia trabalhando de novo e por volta de 5 da tarde despediram-se dos Maguanacs e seguiram novamente para a cidade.

Haviam feito algum progresso na construção de seus gundans, mas ainda havia muito o que fazer. Pelo menos os mais novos tinham ouvido muito mais informação sobre a guerra naquele período em que haviam trabalhado ao lado dos pilotos mais velhos e dos Maguanacs.

- Ainda não entendo por que não podemos ficar aqui e continuar o trabalho. – reclamou o Wufei mais novo.

- Os Maguanacs estão cuidando de tudo. – respondeu o Heero mais velho. – Vocês vão onde nós estivermos, porque se alguma coisa sair errada, mandaremos vocês de volta para a sua era.

- E deixar vocês aqui nesse caos? – o Duo mais novo falou.

- Esse caos é o nosso caos. Trazer vocês aqui já foi arriscado. Aconteça o que acontecer, queremos expor vocês o menos possível. – respondeu desta vez a versão mais velha de Duo.

A viagem de volta pareceu mais longa, talvez porque todos estavam com a cabeça na construção dos mobile suits. Eram 8 e pouco da noite quando os dois carros passaram pelo portão do prédio. Algumas crianças ainda brincavam na portaria, sob supervisão de Middie e Hilde, que conversavam sentadas em bancos de plástico.

- Ei, pai! Pensa rápido!

O Duo mais velho mal desceu do carro e teve de agarrar uma bola de tênis que lhe foi arremessada.

- Cuidado com o carro, menino! Não me quebre a janela do carro do Trowa de novo! – o piloto gritou, quando as crianças se aproximaram.

- Não foi do carro do Heero que eu quebrei?

- Não, você não teria sobrevivido para contar história.

O Trowa mais velho desligou o carro e desceu também, rindo. Os outros colocavam no chão a cadeira de rodas e ajudavam o Quatre mais velho a sentar-se nela.

- Quê vocês tão jogando? – Cézar perguntou.

- Baseball. – respondeu Arthur.

- Com bola de tênis?

- É, era a única que a gente tinha.

- Quer jogar? – Lawrence perguntou.

- Não, eu tou morto.

- Ah, qual é.

- Estou MOOOORTO! – exclamou o latino de forma dramática, se atirando no chão.

Os três meninos riram e se atiraram em cima dele, fazendo um montinho enquanto Cézar continuava soltando lamentos dramáticos.

- Você fez sua lição de casa toda pra amanhã, Josh? – Duo perguntou, interrompendo a brincadeira.

- Fiz. Ah, espera... Acho que faltou a de matemática. Mas tá tarde.

- Nem pense que vai escapar, vamos já terminar isso!

Duo se abaixou e jogou o garoto em cima do ombro, carregando-o como um saco de batatas revoltado, em direção à entrada do prédio. Os outros pilotos estavam descarregando o carro ainda, mas puderam ouvir de longe Hilde brigar com ele, pois não deveria forçar o joelho machucado daquela forma.

- Vocês fizeram a de vocês? – o Quatre mais velho perguntou para os gêmeos.

- Fizemos. A mãe não deixou a gente sair hoje até que tivéssemos feito tudo.

Os garotos deixaram Cézar se levantar finalmente. O latino parecia tão criança quanto eles.

- E você deixou a sua bengala em casa. Andou sem ela o final de semana todo, não foi?

Os pilotos mais novos pegaram suas coisas e se despediram dos outros, subindo as escadas, mas ainda ouvindo Hilde reclamar com Duo.

- Eu vou ver aquele filme hoje. – disse Joshua, aproveitando-se da distração.

- Não, você vai terminar sua lição, nesse minuto.

A discussão familiar tão cotidiana foi perdendo o volume à medida que subiam e logo não ouviram mais nada.

- Acho que vou entrar na coleira... – disse o Duo mais novo, para os outros.

- Não diga isso, ela se preocupa com você. – Quatre o reprimiu.

- Eu sei, tô só brincando. De qualquer forma, acho que vou gostar desta história. De casar, ter filho e tudo mais.

- Pra você tudo é divertido. – comentou Wufei.

- E vou fazer o quê? Me lamentar? Prefiro curtir a vida. E você, Quatre? O que achou de ter filhos um dia?

- Não sei. Acho que sempre quis ter uma família um dia, então sou meio suspeito pra falar... O Arthur e o Lawrence parecem ser bons garotos. A Danielle também parece uma boa pessoa.

- E você, Trowa? Você pareceu bem surpreso quando soube que ia ter filhos, o que achou?

- Não sei, não pensei nisso.

- Qualé, a gente viu tua cara quando um dos gêmeos disse que o Henry era teu filho.

Duo fez uma imitação exagerada do "QUÊ?" espantado que o piloto soltara ao ouvir tal informação.

- Não acho que eu sirva pra isso.

- Pra ser pai? Por quê?

Trowa abriu um dos apartamentos e entrou, sem responder. Como haviam dois apartamentos e Duo dividia o outro ao lado com Wufei e Heero, não teve como insistir. Ao invés disso procurou Heero para incomodar com a mesma pergunta e talvez algumas piadas, mas o japonês já entrara e se enfiara no chuveiro sem querer saber de nada.

Quatre entrou também, indo procurar um pacote de bolacha na cozinha e pensando se o amigo se incomodara com as brincadeiras de Duo, mas era difícil dizer. Trowa ligara a televisão para ver o noticiário e como sempre, não expressava qualquer coisa.

- Bolacha?

- Não, obrigado.

- Sabe, você não devia se preocupar.

- Com o quê? – Trowa perguntou.

- Com essa história de ser pai. Acho que você vai se sair bem.

Trowa deu de ombros e continuou vendo as notícias. Nunca pensara que isso poderia acontecer um dia, ele era frio demais para esse tipo de coisa. No entanto, não pudera deixar de reparar que sua versão mais velha era mais sociável que ele mesmo, além de lidar com as crianças com muita paciência.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 7  
**

12 de Novembro de 200 d.c.

Colônia L4

Quatre a Danielle saíram da aula teórica, mortos de fome. Era hora do almoço e muitos estudantes se dirigiam à cantina, outros aos restaurantes que havia fora da faculdade.

- O que achou da aula? – Danielle perguntou.

- Interessante, mas não é pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, você vai descobrir qual é o melhor curso pra você.

- De qualquer forma, não vou voltar pra Administração. Engraçado, eu achei que era o curso ideal pra mim já que eu cuido de tantas coisas dos negócios da família.

- Nunca dá pra saber ao certo. Pelo menos você já excluiu vários cursos da sua lista de possibilidades.

- Tem um curso de direito aqui na sua faculdade, não?

- Vamos ver aula de alguma coisa diferente. Você tá pensando só em aplicações práticas pro trabalho que você já faz agora, não nas coisas que você realmente gosta. – disse Danielle.

Os dois foram até a cantina onde se sentaram para almoçar sanduíches em companhia de outros alunos da turma de Danielle, a maioria dos quais já conheciam Quatre porque haviam comparecido ao casamento dos dois.

- Cara, tenta alguma coisa na louca. – sugeriu um rapaz.

- Meu, o anfiteatro que a gente ia ter aula hoje vai tá ocupado pela psicologia. Não quer ver a aula deles?

- Tem aula de design no andar de cima.

- Design não é em outro prédio?

- Acho que eles têm umas duas matérias nesse prédio.

- Você não quer nada com matemática, quer?

Os amigos de Danielle passaram o almoço todo dando sugestões, até que Quatre decidiu ver uma aula de algo que não tivesse pensado antes.

O professor de psicologia mandou que todos os alunos pegassem os textos xerocados da aula passada para continuar um trabalho que estavam fazendo. Um grupo de jeito bem descolado chamou o árabe para acompanhá-los, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que fazer para ajudar e estivesse apenas observando tudo. Passaram a tarde discutindo sobre psicólogos famosos e o texto que o professor mandara ler.

- E aí, o que achou da aula, muito chata? – Danielle perguntou, quando se encontraram no final do dia.

- Não, até me espantei. É bem legal.

- Mesmo?

- Vou considerar psicologia. Se bem que não tem muito haver com nada que eu faço.

- Você precisa gostar do curso. Pesquise mais sobre psicologia e se você gostar eu aprovo. Um marido psicólogo, que chique. Eu sempre quis ver você de terno e jaleco por cima...

- Psicólogos não usam jalecos.

- Os que trabalham no hospital usam. Eles são tudo tão intelectuais... Combina com você.

- Você acha?

- Ahan.

Ela lhe roubou um beijo e tirou o jaleco do ombro.

- Veste, deixa eu ver como fica em você.

O árabe colocou o jaleco, um pouco pequeno para ele e ela o olhou de cima abaixo.

- O que acha?

- Sexy...

- Isso não é sexy.

- É sim, em você sim. – ela disse rindo.

- Tá, tudo bem... – Quatre concordou, achando graça naquilo.

Roubou um beijo dela também e foram para casa, cansados, mas animados. A perspectiva de começar uma coisa nova completamente diferente animava Quatre, ainda mais depois de um ano de um curso que ele não gostara.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 8  
**

29 de Junho de 201 d.c.

Reino Sanc – Planeta Terra

Heero acordou e olhou para o teto, em dúvida. Viajava tanto de um lado para o outro que freqüentemente quando acordava de manhã, demorava alguns segundos para se lembrar de onde estava. O globo de vidro que protegia a lâmpada apagada do teto lhe deu sua localização quase que de imediato. O homem olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Traços vermelhos luminosos indicavam que passava das seis e meia.

Heero se levantou devagar, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar de acordar Relena.

- Não quer dormir mais um pouco? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que vou sair. Quero dar uma volta de bicicleta.

- Não são nem sete horas...

- Já tá claro lá fora.

- É domingo... – ela continuou, com voz de sono.

- Você pode ficar dormindo se quiser.

Relena ouviu o homem se trancar no banheiro e ligar o chuveiro. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou para o quarto, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, procurando suas roupas na mala de viagem. Chegara de L1 na noite anterior e ainda não tivera tempo de guardar suas coisas.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – Heero perguntou, quando abriu a mala e viu que estava vazia.

- A empregada deve ter colocado pra lavar. Procura no armário que tem roupa limpa lá.

Heero não tinha muitas roupas e costumava a carregá-las quase todas de um lado para o outro na sua mala de viagem, sempre meio amassadas. Abriu a gaveta de cima do armário para encontrar várias roupas de homem. Reconheceu algumas, outras eram novas.

- Eu comprei mais algumas coisas pra você, veja se serve. – Relena murmurou de debaixo das cobertas.

- Serve, obrigado. – Heero respondeu, já se vestindo.

Não tinha paciência de ir ele mesmo fazer compras e ela pelo menos nunca comprava nada muito extravagante. Heero já estava começando a se acostumar a deixar que ela cuidasse um pouco dele. Ela se preocupava bastante e isso o incomodara no começo, mas agora ele gostava de pensar que alguém se importava com ele. Sentou-se outra vez na cama, com um pouco de remorso.

- O tempo está fechando lá fora, acho que vai chover. – falou, apesar de que as poucas nuvens que cobriam o céu esparsamente não eram nem um pouco ameaçadoras.

- Então fica em casa. Volta aqui pra cama. – Relena falou.

O homem deitou-se outra vez, abraçando-se na mulher e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso. Ela se ajeitou, adormecendo outra vez com o rosto colado em seu peito. Poderia tentar convencê-la a se juntar a ele em um passeio de bicicleta mais tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, pessoas... cap novo! Demorou mas chegou! Gente, vou fazer uma lista de desculpas esfarrapadas, aí qdo atrasar eu só relaciono a letra, q tal? Tipo: A - computador deu pau; B - Prova; C - Relatório; D - fui pra praia virar camarão empanado... huahuauha! Acho q ia ter mta letra.... Bom, dessa vez o motivo A q me atrasou, meu pc pifou na minha cara e ficou 2 semanas no técnico. Mas agora espero q fique td blz. Vou continuar escrevendo, não se preocupem! Então, se puderem deixar reviews eu agradeço e divirtam-se com o cap. Bjos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaração: **Eu declaro que tou indo viajar, então vocês não vão conseguir me encontrar mesmo, hahahahah!

Tati-kamikaze: Oii! Td blz? Mais um cap! Esse veio mais rápido, hehehehe! Teve de vir, amanhã tou viajando... Estou preparando o terreno pra um pouco de ação, mas ainda não vou explodir nem balear ninguém nesse cap, então continue lendo pq logo eu chego lá, hahahaha! Extras hj só tem um pq é bem longo. Divirta-se e valeu o review! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – O Ataque A Port Hedland**

No dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira quente como de costume, os mais velhos tinham ido trabalhar e Cézar fora o único a ficar. Sem ter o que fazer, o latino e os pilotos mais novos sentaram-se na portaria do prédio, conversando, enquanto crianças passavam correndo por todos os lados, entretidas em seus jogos infantis.

Kathleen e Aya brincavam de "reloginho" com uma corda. Aya girava a corda rente ao chão em torno dela mesma e Kathleen pulava por cima dela. Akemi assistia meio entediada, com um tabuleiro de xadrez e um saco de peças largado no chão ao seu lado. Joshua, Lawrence e Arthur estavam ocupados em uma brincadeira um pouco violenta que lembrava futebol americano e volta e meia resultava em algum tombo. Henry, como de costume, brincava sozinho a um canto, com alguns cubos de madeira, fazendo castelinhos.

- Você não quer brincar com a gente? – Joshua perguntou para Akemi.

- Esse jogo de vocês é muito violento.

- Não é, é só você tentar correr com a bola pra sua base. – Arthur respondeu.

- Enquanto os outros tentam te nocautear? Não, valeu... Ninguém quer jogar uma partida de xadrez, não?

- É chato, você sempre ganha. – Lawrence falou, antes de pegar a bola e correr com os outros dois garotos em seu encalço.

Cézar tirou do bolso um pedaço de madeira e um canivete e começou a entalhá-lo. Os pilotos mais novos de vez em quando trocavam algumas palavras, enquanto observavam a correria. Joshua agora pegara a bola e corria. Um dos gêmeos entrou na frente, tropeçou e se ajoelhou no chão. Joshua colidiu com ele e foi arremessado por cima de seu ombro, dando uma cambalhota e caindo de costas no chão.

- Caramba, essa foi feia! – Cézar falou e se levantou, alarmado.

O latino correu para ver o garoto. Joshua reclamou um pouco e ficou de pé outra vez, com alguma ajuda.

- A bola é minha ainda! – ele exclamou.

- Você perdeu a bola!

- Você me catapultou por cima da tua cabeça!

- Calma! Calma! – Cézar gritou, interrompendo. – A bola é do Joshua porque o jogo teve de ser interrompido.

Os garotos tornaram a correr e Cézar se sentou ao lado dos pilotos outra vez.

- Ainda bem que criança quica. – falou o latino.

- E eles ainda perguntam por que eu não quero jogar com eles... – Akemi reclamou, sentando-se ao lado dos rapazes com o jogo de xadrez no colo. – Algum deles ainda vai quebrar a cabeça nessa besteira.

- Você joga bem? – Heero perguntou à menina.

- Xadrez? Eu tô no time da escola. Mas as outras crianças dizem que é coisa de nerd.

- Quer jogar?

- Claro! – a menina respondeu, colocando o tabuleiro no chão e posicionando as peças.

Os outros pilotos observaram em silêncio, Heero jogando contra aquela garotinha que tinha os mesmos traços que ele. Do outro lado da portaria, Henry havia se juntado à Aya e à irmã no jogo de corda, em um não muito comum momento de interação. Elas o ajudavam, explicando a brincadeira e diminuindo a velocidade para que ele conseguisse pular. Não demorou muito, os três meninos mais velhos vieram se juntar ao jogo, assumindo a tarefa de rodar a corda a uma velocidade muito maior, enroscar nos pés uns dos outros e puxar para derrubar. Pararam quando as meninas revoltadas conseguiram pegar a corda de volta na base de alguns pontapés nas canelas dos garotos. Perdido no meio da brincadeira barulhenta, Henry voltou aos cubos, mas Joshua e os gêmeos o chamaram para a brincadeira de bola.

- Segura a bola com força, agora corre pra lá! – instruiu Josh.

Henry saiu correndo e os garotos atrás, correndo em velocidade muito menor, fingindo que o alcançariam e fazendo uma grande algazarra.

- E ele corre! E ele marca! Pontooo! – Lawrence gritou, imitando um narrador esportivo.

Joshua conseguiu colocar Henry sobre seus ombros e saiu andando com ele, anunciando o grande vencedor do jogo, que confuso se aquilo tudo era engraçado ou assustador, ria de maneira meio preocupada.

- Josh, coloca ele no chão! – Cézar ralhou. – Se ele cair pode se machucar!

Henry voltou à terra firme aliviado e saiu correndo em direção aos seus blocos. Querendo ficar seguro, carregou todos para perto dos adultos e continuou a montar castelinhos. Quando fazia um maior, o derrubava com um carrinho de brinquedo.

Quando já era 11:15, Relena desceu, chamando Aya e Akemi, além de Henry e Kathleen, uma vez que Middie e o Trowa mais velho estavam ambos no trabalho. Minutos após, Danielle apareceu, chamando os gêmeos e Joshua. A barulheira cessou de vez.

- E aí, Akemi joga bem? – Duo perguntou para Heero, com seu habitual tom de gozação.

- Melhor do que você.

- Ela joga bem pra caramba. – Cézar comentou. – Eu joguei com ela e geralmente perco.

Acabaram subindo também, a fim de almoçar. Se juntaram no apartamento de Cézar, onde improvisaram um almoço para todos. Pouco tempo depois o Wufei mais velho chegou e veio se reunir a eles. Ficaram ali durante a tarde, assistindo televisão. Uma notícia de última hora interrompeu a programação habitual e um repórter de meia-idade apareceu, anunciando um confronto entre um pequeno grupo rebelde e a Cruz do Norte em Port Hedland.

- O quê? Port Hedland fica perto daqui! – Cézar exclamou, nervoso.

- Vocês sabiam desse grupo? – a versão mais jovem de Wufei perguntou.

- É um grupo pequeno e eles não sabem da gente. Não sabemos se eles têm mobile suits para combater. – explicou a versão mais velha do chinês.

- De qualquer forma, é melhor ficarmos de sobreaviso. – disse o latino. – Vou ligar para a oficina e perguntar se eles já sabem.

- Vou ligar para a Sally e ver se ela e a Danielle podem sair mais cedo do plantão hoje.

- Estejam meio de mala pronta. – falou Cézar, para os pilotos mais novos. – É pouco provável que nos descubram, mas não podemos bobear.

O latino pegou o telefone e ligou para a oficina. De fato, como estavam trabalhando, Trowa, Heero e Quatre não sabiam do ocorrido. Os três ficaram de fechar a oficina e buscar as crianças todas no horário normal para não chamarem a atenção. Tão logo Cézar desligou o telefone, este tocou. Era o Duo mais velho, que ouvira as notícias pelo rádio em seu caminhão.

- Tá, OK. Você ligou pra tua mulher? Tá. Tchau.

Cézar desligou e voltou-se para os outros pilotos.

- O Duo tá na estrada, só vai chegar daqui a umas duas horas. O pessoal que tá na oficina vai buscar as crianças. Vamos nos reunir todos aqui e ficar de prontidão.

Os pilotos mais novos subiram então para seus apartamentos, guardando todas suas coisas em suas mochilas. Agora havia um rádio ou televisão ligados em cada canto do prédio, na tentativa de acompanhar como a situação se desenrolaria. Ao final da tarde, Hilde chegou do trabalho e subiu direto, preparando algumas malas para uma emergência. Middie chegou também em seu horário normal e foi fazer as malas. Eram ainda 15 para as 6 quando três carros passaram pelo portão da garagem. Trowa, Heero e Quatre tinham voltado da oficina, Relena viera junto e todas as crianças estavam com eles.

- O quê que tá havendo? – reclamou Joshua, estranhando encontrar todos os pilotos mais novos, Cézar e Wufei na portaria, todos com expressões sérias e preocupadas. – Por que essa agitação toda?

- OK, pessoal! Olhem pra cá! Henry, sua mãe já está em casa, vá com ela. – falou o Trowa mais velho.

O garotinho saiu correndo com a mochila nas costas e Kathleen fez menção de segui-lo, mas o pai mandou que ficasse.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Lawrence perguntou, revoltado. – Pai!

- Paiê, por que você tá bravo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Silêncio! – gritou o Heero mais velho. – Vocês já são grandes pra entender o que está acontecendo, então prestem atenção.

Todas as reclamações cessaram na hora. Uma coisa em Heero que não mudara com o passar dos anos era seu jeito bravo e este com certeza lhe conferia certa autoridade.

- Um grupo rebelde foi descoberto em Port Hedland. A organização não sabe de nós, mas por causa dos rebeldes muitos soldados vão ficar por aqui.

- Você vai sair de casa de novo, papai? – Akemi perguntou, com voz triste.

- Ninguém vai sair ainda. Não sabem de nós então por enquanto está tudo bem. Mas se nos descobrirem, temos de estar prontos para sairmos todos de Newman a qualquer hora.

- Cadê o meu pai? – Joshua perguntou, nervoso.

- Está chegando. Agora escutem! Todos vocês vão ficar calmos! Muito provavelmente vai ficar tudo bem e não vamos precisar ir embora. Agora vocês vão subir e ajudar seus pais a deixarem as malas prontas, para o caso de precisarmos sair. Alguma pergunta?

Aya levantou a mão.

- O quê?

- E a tarefa de casa?

- Depois. Agora venha que eu e sua mãe vamos subir.

Aya seguiu na frente, com uma expressão de quem havia recebido uma missão muito interessante. Akemi, sendo mais velha e mais capaz de entender a gravidade da situação, seguiu-os em silêncio. O Heero mais novo observou a menina passando de cabeça baixa por ele, sem olhá-lo. Pode ver em seu rosto uma expressão que ele conhecia bem. Medo. Vira muitas pessoas perderem suas casas e suas famílias na guerra. Agora a menina tinha a mesma expressão. De repente a vontade de ajudar aquela era, lutar para que aquelas duas meninas não passassem pelo que ele passara lhe martelou o peito. Colocou a mão no ombro da garota, que parou de caminhar e o encarou, curiosa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – falou para ela.

Akemi respondeu com um sorriso meio desanimado e seguiu os pais escada acima.

- Joshua, você também. Vá pra casa ajudar sua mãe. – o Quatre mais velho falou para o garoto de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis, que agora estava em pé olhando para o portão da garagem.

- Eu vou esperar o meu pai. – ele respondeu, sério.

- Ele já está chegando. Sua mãe deve estar precisando de ajuda.

- Eu vou esperar o meu pai! – Joshua exclamou, revoltado.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do menino e a versão mais velha de árabe o deixou então, seguindo com os gêmeos que perguntavam insistentemente da mãe.

- Calma, Josh. – falou Cézar. – O Duo tá no serviço, mas ele logo chega.

- Não enche o saco! Foi a mesma coisa que a minha mãe disse quando ele saiu de casa no começo da guerra! – o garoto começou a gritar, chorando ao mesmo tempo. – E ele ficou dois anos fora! A gente nem sabia se ele tava vivo!

- Ei! Eu e teu velho somos a mesma pessoa. – falou o Duo mais novo. – Eu sobrevivi a muita coisa já e não vou morrer tão fácil. Muito menos o seu pai, que tem você e sua mãe.

- Você fala como se fosse de ferro. Eu não sou mais criança... Olha o que aconteceu com o pai do Law e do Arthur!

Duo ficou sem resposta. Para sua felicidade, logo viram o carro de sua versão mais velha descer pela rampa da garagem. Joshua correu a abraçar o pai, chorando. O Duo mais velho o levou para casa, para aprontarem algumas malas. Algumas horas depois Sally chegou e depois Danielle. Antes das 11 da noite, todos tinham malas prontas e poderiam deixar o prédio a qualquer momento, caso fosse necessário.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra parte 9**

12 de Agosto de 201 d.c.

Colônia L3

A temperatura naquela noite estava um pouco baixa, mas nem por isso a apresentação dos artistas do circo deixou de receber aplausos. Trowa terminara de se apresentar junto com Catherine e a platéia aplaudira em pé. Ele agora observava de trás das cortinas a apresentação de Sue, a ilusionista do circo. A mulher fazia um número interessante e sua aparência bizarra contribuía para a empolgação do público. Ela tinha cabelos longos tingidos tão loiros que quase ficavam brancos e usava lentes de contato brancas. Suas roupas pretas contrastavam tanto com sua pele branca que a faziam parecer um vampiro.

Um estampido e um efeito de fumaça fizeram as pessoas acomodadas mais na frente gritarem de susto. Trowa percorreu rapidamente os olhos pelas pessoas sentadas. Seu olhar deteve-se em uma mulher em particular. Os cabelos loiros eram compridos e ondulados. Seu rosto... Trowa já a vira antes. Poderia ser aquela menina? Ele não a via há muitos anos. Nem sabia se estava viva. Não, ela teria mudado. Não poderia ser ela.

Não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade e deu a volta por trás do picadeiro, querendo vê-la mais de perto. Aquela garota, naquela noite... Não poderia ser ela. Por que a deixara ir naquela noite? Ela entregara sua tropa para os soldados inimigos em troca de dinheiro para sustentar sua família. Trowa só não fôra morto pelos inimigos também por causa de um terço que ganhara dela e que servira como um sinal para que não o matassem. Ele era um menino naquela época. Sua única reação tinha sido dar-lhe as costas e ir embora.

Agora conseguia vê-la melhor. Sim, parecia mesmo ser ela. Fazia frio, mas ela vestia apenas uma jaqueta leve e uma calça jeans um pouco desbotada. As coisas não deveriam estar muito fáceis para ela. Ia voltar para dentro quando ela o viu. O encarou um momento, depois fez um breve aceno com a mão direita, como se quisesse dizer que o reconhecera.

Trowa esperou o show todo terminar e seguiu em direção a saída. Depois de tanto tempo, não haveria mal em apenas perguntar como ela estava.

- Sem nome, é você mesmo... – ela falou, feliz de vê-lo outra vez. – Ah, me desculpe! O apresentador disse que seu nome é Trowa, certo?

- Agora é. Como você está?

- Bem... poderia ser pior. Estou levando. E você?

- Trowa, vou esquentar água pra um café! – Catherine gritou de longe.

- Já vou, mana. – o rapaz respondeu.

- Mana? – perguntou Middie.

- Faz um tempo que eu moro aqui. A Cath é como se fosse minha irmã de verdade.

- Vocês não querem entrar e conversar? – perguntou Catherine, voltando.

Trowa fez menção de entrar e convidou Middie. A moça parecia um pouco embaraçada, mas aceitou o convite.

- Como está sua família? – Trowa perguntou, sentando-se perto do fogo de um fogão de acampamento que estava instalado e um bule balançava, esquentando água.

- Meu pai viveu mais um tempo, mas a doença dele acabou vencendo. Meus irmãos e eu acabamos brigando e nos separando. O mais novo ainda estuda.

- E você? – Trowa insistiu.

- Eu terminei o segundo grau. Ia entrar na faculdade, mas não teve como. Precisava trabalhar.

- Sei como é.

- E o que você fez desde...

- Aquela noite. – Trowa completou. – Continuei lutando. Quando a guerra acabou vim morar aqui.

- Aquela noite! – exclamou Pete, o malabarista, aproximando-se do fogo. – Bem que achei que você tinha cara de safado. Quê ele aprontou, hein? – perguntou, voltando-se para Middie.

Pete era alto e jovem. A única coisa que chamava atenção nele era seus braços delineados e razoavelmente musculosos, que destoavam do resto de seu corpo magro. Tinha o rosto marcado por sardas e os cabelos curtos sempre despenteados tinham um tom castanho claro.

- Nada. – Middie falou, rindo.

- Esse 'nada' é meio suspeito, hein.

- A gente não se vê há uns 10 anos. – ela continuou, divertindo-se, apesar de Trowa parecer um pouco irritado com as piadas.

- 10 anos... Pô Trowa, você teria o quê, uns 12, 13 anos? Porra, a MINHA primeira noite foi com dezes...

- Pete! Vem me ajudar a desmontar essa porcaria! – veio a voz de Sue, a ilusionista do circo.

- Tô indo!

O rapaz sardento saiu correndo na direção da voz que o chamara.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse Trowa.

- Tudo bem. Bem legal o show de vocês.

- Você mora por aqui?

- Aqui perto. Estou sem luz em casa, então resolvi dar um passeio e entrei aqui por acaso. Tenho de agradecer pela fiação tosca do meu apartamento... – ela concluiu, rindo.

- Problemas com a fiação?

- É. O prédio é velho.

- Posso dar uma olhada, se você quiser.

- Ah, eu não queria incomodar você. – Middie respondeu.

- Não é problema.

- Você... faria isso?

- Claro.

A moça explicou onde morava, a menos de cinco quadras dali, e os dois conversaram mais um pouco antes de ela ir embora.

- Cara, essa não pode ter sido uma noite só, nunca vi você tão conversador. – disse Pete, quando Trowa entrou no trailer que dividia com o rapaz.

- Não dormi com ela.

- Não? Que pena. Ela é bonita. Se você não quer nada com ela, será que eu pos...

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela já tem problemas o suficiente e não precisa de alguém como você pra incomodá-la.

- Cara, nenhuma garota com que saí até hoje me disse que eu a incomodava. Mas tudo bem. De qualquer forma, achei que ela tava interessada em você. Você não?

- O quê?

- Interessado. Nela. Ela é uma mulher, sabe.

Trowa não respondeu.

- Cara. Me diga uma coisa. Só deixa eu entender você. No seu conceito, ela é bonita ou não?

- No meu conceito? – Trowa perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Estou tentando entender o seu gosto, sério que estou tentando. Fala logo, ela é bonita ou não?

- É, ela é bonita. – ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção, enquanto pegava um copo de água e se sentava.

O malabarista deu um sorriso malandro, mas parou com as piadas enfim. No outro dia ainda de manhã, Trowa saiu sem dar explicações ao colega de trailer e foi até o lugar onde Middie dissera que morava. Era um prédio de 4 andares sem elevador. Parecia mesmo velho, pois a pintura das paredes estava descascando. Não tinha interfone e a porta estava aberta, como Middie dissera que estaria. O homem subiu até o segundo andar e então viu um homenzinho baixo e gordo com um papel numa mão, um martelo na outra e pregos na boca.

- Visita? – o homem perguntou.

- Sim.

- Só um minuto.

O homem começou a bater um prego na porta. Alguém gritou de dentro do apartamento e abriu a porta.

- O que o senhor está fazendo?! – Middie perguntou, enfurecida.

- Pregando um aviso.

- Pregando? Já ouviu falar em fita adesiva?

- Já ouviu falar em aluguel? Se você não pagar o que me deve até amanhã chamo a polícia pra te tirar daqui!

O homem deu-lhe as costas e foi então que Middie viu Trowa, parado no corredor. Ela murmurou um 'oi' embaraçado e convidou o rapaz para entrar.

- Acho que não vai ter necessidade de consertar a fiação. – ela falou, desabando sobre o sofá, parecendo muito abatida.

- Você não pode ir temporariamente pra casa de algum dos seus irmãos?

- Já perguntei, nenhum deles tem como me receber. Droga. Isso tudo aconteceu porque o restaurante onde eu trabalhava fechou. O que eu vou fazer agora...

- Não conseguiu outro emprego?

- Tá difícil conseguir emprego agora. Tentei outros restaurantes, mas nenhum estava contratando. Tentei escritórios, mas pediam que os empregados tivessem seu próprio carro e eu não tenho. Acho que vou procurar emprego nesses bares que abrem à noite.

- Não é perigoso?

- Que escolha eu tenho?

- Bom, talvez haja outro jeito.

No outro dia de manhã, Trowa mal havia acordado e Pete não o deixava em paz.

- Essa sua namorada, ela podia ajudar a Sue no show dela. Ela tá mesmo precisando de uma assistente.

- Middie não é minha namorada. – Trowa insistiu.

- Então por que você trouxe ela pra morar aqui no circo?

- É temporário. Até ela arrumar outro emprego.

- Se você quiser trazer ela aqui pro trailer, acho que eu te devo uma noite sozinho depois daquela vez que eu trouxe uma garota e você dormiu do lado de fora.

Trowa ignorou o último comentário e saiu. Middie havia acabado de se instalar no trailer de Catherine, que tinha bastante espaço para duas pessoas. Para Cath, ajudar uma velha conhecida de Trowa era interessante. Middie o conhecera quando ele ainda era garoto e ela só esperava uma oportunidade de perguntar à moça alguma coisa sobre quando o rapaz era ainda criança.

Pete saiu do trailer também e foi se juntar aos outros em seus afazeres. Encontrou Sue conversando com Middie e Trowa, sobre a possibilidade de ela ajudá-la no show da ilusionista.

- Olá, vocês. Conseguiu se instalar com conforto, Middie? – perguntou Pete.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada.

- Que bom. A propósito, o Trowa acha você bonita.

Trowa lhe deu um olhar zangado, mas disfarçou antes que Middie percebesse. Ela corara levemente com o comentário, mas riu e continuou a conversar com Sue. Talvez participar do show fosse algo divertido, e era um trabalho. Coisa que ela precisava.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Espero q tenham gostado! Vcs tão querendo ver a coisa pegar fogo tb? Logo eu chego lá, tenham paciência! Enqto isso deixo vcs com um extra básico pra vcs verem como q a Middie e o Trowa se reencontraram... Quem não sabe da onde ela saiu, procure na internet algo sobre o "episode zero", o mangá que conta a história de cada piloto. Então bjos e até o próximo cap. Ah, e todos estão convidados a deixar review! Não cai o dedo e deixa essa criatura aqui feliz! Hehehehe! Fui!


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaracao sem acento: **

Steph`s: Eu declaro que estou sem acentos neste computador.

Advogados do estudio: Voce nao precisa de acentos pra fazer uma declaracao! (uau, os advogados tb estao sem acentos... XP)

Steph`s: Afff... Ta, GW nao me pertence...

Tati-kamikaze: Aaah! Tente encontrar, eh mto legal! Tinha um site q tinha, mas nao encontrei mais ele... Vou ver tb se acho e se encontrar te mando o link. Minhas desculpas pela demora na atualizacao, mas tou na casa do meu pai e tava sem o arquivo das historias do pos-guerra. Mas agora me mandaram ele e teremos duas hoje! Logo tem mais do Trowa tb, hehe. Vlw o review e boa leitura! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Tranquilidade Abalada**

Meia noite. As crianças todas já estavam em suas casas, dormindo ou tentando dormir. Agora os adultos haviam se reunido outra vez e assistiam ao noticiário local. Uma notícia de última hora trouxe todos de volta de seus devaneios.

"_Os rebeldes tentaram fugir com seus mobile suits – 4 ao todo, segundo informações – e foram cercados no centro da cidade por 8 mobile suits militares. A situação agora é tensa. O comandante da tropa rebelde está aparentemente tentando negociar uma solução pacífica com a tropa da organização."_

- Eles não podem mesmo estar querendo iniciar uma batalha no meio da cidade! – exclamou o Duo mais velho.

- Acha que vão chegar a uma solução pacífica? – perguntou o Trowa mais novo.

- Se considerar como agem normalmente, duvido. – respondeu Sally.

- A fiscalização por aqui vai aumentar. Vamos ter de ficar quietos por um tempo. – comentou o Heero mais velho.

- Você acha que vai ter fiscalização aqui também? – perguntou Relena.

- Não é certeza, mas não podemos arriscar.

"_Agora uma notícia direto de Port Hedland! Os rebeldes e a organização entraram em confronto. Pânico tomou conta do centro e as pessoas estão tentando fugir para a periferia! Nosso correspondente tem cenas ao vivo da situação..."_

A imagem do repórter foi substituída por uma imagem poluída de fumaça e poeira. Podia-se ver que o cinegrafista tentava correr e filmar ao mesmo tempo. Muitos gritos ecoavam e uma explosão se fez ouvir. A imagem desapareceu.

"_Perdemos o contato com nosso correspondente, mas parece que a situação é bastante crítica. Temos aqui conosco o Professor Jacques Diecht, da Universidade de Sidney. Professor, o que o senhor acha desta batalha?"_

Os dois homens começaram a discutir a situação política que a batalha envolvia. Todos assistiam em silêncio, enquanto aguardavam impacientes por mais notícias da batalha.

"_- Professor, o senhor acha que a existência dos grupos rebeldes é um perigo real pra Organização?_

_- Eu acho que cada vez mais está deixando de ser. Enquanto os gundams combatiam, havia uma esperança maior, as pessoas acreditavam. Agora sem ter esse símbolo de esperança, não há muita energia entre os rebeldes._

_- O que o senhor acha que aconteceu com os gundans?_

_- Acredito que seus pilotos tenham sido mortos."_

O repórter conversou mais algum tempo com o professor, sendo a conversa ocasionalmente interrompida para anunciar informações sobre o embate em Port Hedland. Os mobile suits dos rebeldes acabaram sendo destruídos e o restante dos rebeldes escapou, sendo vorazmente perseguido pela cruz do Norte.

Era 1 e meia da manhã. A terça-feira já começara e por isso cada um foi para seu apartamento dormir um pouco e o Quatre mais velho ficou de vigiar até as 3, quando algum dos mais novos deveria descer e assumir seu posto. Mal adormeceram, porém, uma grande explosão se fez ouvir, vinda de longe.

- O que foi isso? – gritou o Duo mais velho do corredor do primeiro andar para a versão mais velha do árabe, que acabara de sair de seu apartamento.

- Não sei! Não falaram nada na televisão! – O homem respondeu, deslizando com a cadeira pelo corredor, em direção à portaria.

Os corredores se encheram de gente de pijama ou roupas de baixo, confusas. Crianças choramingavam, perguntando aos pais o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmos eles não sabiam.

- Parece que houve uma explosão fora da cidade. – falou o Quatre mais velho, da portaria.

- Estão falando no rádio. Silêncio! – gritou o Trowa mais velho, que estava na entrada do prédio, com um radinho de pilha na mão.

Os outros se juntaram em torno da versão mais velha do piloto, que vestia apenas uma samba-canção e regata e pedia a Middie que fizesse Henry parar de chorar. A mulher pegou o garotinho que berrava a plenos pulmões no colo e ele ficou quieto. Aya também resmungava, chorando, mas Heero já pedira a ela que ficasse em silêncio. Relena tentava acalmá-la agora.

- Os rebeldes tentaram fugir em uma nave e a Cruz do Norte os derrubou há alguns quilômetros daqui. Foi na periferia, parece que 2 prédios e algumas casas foram destruídos. – Trowa falou, o ouvido ainda colado no rádio.

- Muitos feridos, será? – Sally perguntou.

- Não falaram.

Danielle, agora vestindo um roupão por cima do pijama, chamou a todos para seu apartamento, onde ligara o rádio da cozinha na mesma estação. Os gêmeos haviam se sentado ali, ambos vestindo só roupa de baixo, um sobre o balcão da cozinha e outro no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Os dois tinham expressões muito preocupadas.

"_Relatos de que outro prédio está para desabar ainda não foram confirmados. Muitos voluntários estão tentando resgatar as vítimas dos escombros. Duas ambulâncias já saíram daqui para o Hospital Central de Newman e outras estão chegando para fazer o resgate."_

Um som como o de um bipe se fez ouvir e Danielle pegou um _pager_ de sua bolsa.

- Estão me chamando no hospital.

- Não vá, diga que não recebeu a mensagem. – falou o Quatre mais velho.

- Como posso não ir? Eles devem estar recebendo um monte de gente agora com a greve dos hospitais da periferia!

- Então leve o celular. Qualquer coisa nós ligamos e você volta na hora.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou também.

- Não, Sally. – falou o Wufei mais velho. – Podem te reconhecer. Podem haver soldados no hospital e você fazia parte da Preventers até pouco tempo atrás.

- O Wufei tem razão. – falou Danielle. – Eu vou.

- Eu também. – disse Middie.

Ela passou Henry para o marido antes de ele ter tempo de questionar e foi subir para se trocar. Danielle também sumiu pela porta do quarto e voltou vestida. Middie logo chegou também, despediu-se do Trowa mais velho com um beijo e saiu.

- Muito justo... você corre os riscos que quer a hora que bem entende e eu não posso nem ir pro trabalho porque TALVEZ haja algum soldado que TALVEZ me reconheça, que você pira... – Sally reclamou para o Wufei mais velho.

A versão mais nova do chinês não pode deixar de se distrair da situação para observar a reação de seu duplo.

- Você sabe que é perigoso.

- Como se eu não soubesse me cuidar.

- Eu não disse nada disso. – o homem se defendeu. – Sei que você sabe se cuidar.

Sally então percebeu, meio embaraçada, que o Wufei mais novo observava a discussão e encerrou-a, dizendo que não era hora de falar disso.

Ainda agitados demais para dormirem, os adultos levaram as crianças que haviam saído para seus apartamentos e continuaram reunidos no apartamento de Quatre, em volta da televisão. Trowa trouxera Henry e Kathleen e eles agora dormiam em uma cama no quarto dos filhos de Quatre, que tentavam dormir também, como o pai mandara, apesar de nervosos. Após uma meia hora, o telefone tocou e o Quatre mais velho foi atender.

- O quê? Não, mas isso é perigoso demais! Dani, por favor! Eu... eu sei! Dani, a situação era outra completamente diferente!

Os outros o observaram, percebendo sua voz alterada.

- Não vai adiantar eu falar, não é? Só toma cuidado então, por favor. Sim, eu também te amo.

Quatre desligou o celular e esfregou a cabeça parecendo preocupado.

- Estão mandando médicos pro local pra resgatar as vítimas. – ele falou.

- É perigoso. – foi Duo quem respondeu. – Você não conseguiu convencer ela a não ir?

- Não. Ela ainda ficou brava comigo, porque anos atrás quando eu saí pra lutar ela também não queria que eu fosse. E também me disse que a Middie vai junto.

A versão mais velha do piloto do Heavyarms, que estava sentado no sofá de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa até o momento, o encarou preocupado.

- Ela também?

- As duas vão. Ótimo. – falou o Quatre mais velho, irônico, fazendo a volta com sua cadeira de rodas. – Não vou dormir nada essa noite.

- Dois. – reclamou a versão mais velha de Trowa.

- Sejam justos. – reclamou Relena. – Quando o Heero saiu de casa eu passei por cada susto! Todas nós passamos. Cada vez que o jornal anunciava combates e mortos em algum lugar eu imaginava se o Heero não estaria no meio deles. Era terrível! Vocês foram lutar na guerra porque são soldados, elas estão indo salvar pessoas porque é o que fazem.

- Se eu não dava notícias era porque não queria colocar vocês em risco. – o Heero mais velho se defendeu.

- Você acha que foi muito fácil pra mim, não é? Ficar em casa, longe da luta, esperando, sem saber se algum dia alguém ia aparecer na minha porta dizendo que você tinha sido morto em combate ou pior, se ninguém nunca me falasse nada e você simplesmente não voltasse. – continuou Relena.

No meio daquela discussão em que os tons de vozes já começavam a se elevar ligeiramente, os pilotos mais novos sentiam-se completamente deslocados. A maioria deles não estava acostumada a dar satisfações a ninguém e podiam ver como ser soldado e ter uma família eram duas coisas que não combinavam.

- Eu sei que não foi fácil, também não foi fácil pra mim, saber que eu não podia morrer porque tinha de voltar vivo pra casa. – continuou Heero.

- Voltar vivo pra casa você volta porque gosta da gente e não quer que suas filhas cresçam sem um pai. Não é uma missão, caso não tenha percebido.

A resposta de Relena veio seca e zangada. Ela se levantou de repente e saiu da sala, indo para seu próprio apartamento. Seu marido demorou-se um pouco em silêncio, depois se levantou irritado.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Qualquer coisa que acontecer me avisem.

Heero saiu, quase tropeçando em Joshua na porta.

- Josh, por que você não tá dormindo? – perguntou Hilde.

- Eu não consegui dormir. Por favor, eu não sou criança, deixa eu ficar aqui!

- Tá cedo pra você querer virar adulto. – seu pai respondeu. – Não estamos fazendo nada interessante aqui, é melhor você ir deitar e tentar dormir outra vez.

- Se vocês não tão fazendo nada porque eu não posso ficar?

- Josh... – Hilde começou , mas Duo acabou cedendo.

- Ah, deixa ele ficar então. Estamos só vigiando as notícias na televisão mesmo.

Hilde concordou e Joshua foi se sentar ao lado do pai, sem expressar qualquer alegria por ter convencido os dois. Limitou-se a acompanhar as conversas escassas que se seguiram pelas próximas horas, até adormecer com a cabeça sobre o colo do Duo mais velho.

Através das cortinas finas na janela já era possível perceber que o dia começava a clarear. A escuridão aos poucos se desfazia, mas a atmosfera tensa que se formara pairaria ali por muito tempo ainda. Por fim, cada um foi para seu apartamento, tentar descansar um pouco enquanto não recebiam mais notícias.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra parte 10**

21 de Novembro de 201 d.c.

Colônia L4

O consultório era todo arrumado e impecavelmente limpo. As paredes eram pintadas de dois tons de amarelo, um mais claro e um mais escuro, separados por uma faixa branca. A médica, aparentemente em seus 40, talvez 50 anos, tirou os óculos do bolso do jaleco e começou a preencher a ficha.

- Vocês têm mais ou menos idéia da data da concepção?

- Difícil dizer, mas pelo menos 6 semanas. – respondeu Danielle, inconscientemente passando a mão levemente sobre a barriga, que quase aos dois meses de gravidez já não lhe permitia usar quase nenhuma de suas calças antigas.

A médica riu discretamente. O casal à sua frente era jovem e simpático. Uma moça morena de cabelos escuros ondulados e um rapaz loiro de olhos claros.

- Demoraram pra engravidar?

- Tentamos por alguns meses. – respondeu Quatre.

- Vocês fizeram algum tipo de tratamento?

- Não, nada.

- Ahan... E como está passando? Tem enjôo?

- Não, disso eu escapei. – Danielle respondeu. – Em compensação meu humor está muito instável. Meu marido sofre, coitado...

- Tudo bem. – Quatre falou, em tom divertido. – Eu só me assustei naquela vez que você me apontou uma faca.

- Eu não te apontei uma faca. Eu estava falando com você e segurando uma faca na mão porque eu tava cortando uma maça antes.

- Apontada pra mim...

- Eu não ia te espetar com uma faca, né?

- Não sei, você tava brava comigo. – brincou ele.

Os dois riram da história cômica de apenas duas semanas atrás. A médica perguntou mais algumas coisas e terminou de preencher a parte superior da ficha. Depois indicou outra sala atrás do consultório, onde ficava seu aparelho de ultrassonografia.

Equipamento ligado, paciente acomodada e pai preocupado sentado no banco logo ao lado, a médica ultrassonografista iniciou o exame. A tela mostrou uma imagem estranha com várias tonalidades entre branco e preto.

- Você entende alguma coisa dessa imagem? – Quatre perguntou a Danielle.

- Um pouco. Eu fiz essa matéria, mas a única coisa que eu sei fazer bem é procurar sinais de hemorragia nos pacientes da emergência.

- Você estuda medicina?

- Não ano que vem, mas na metade do outro, eu me formo.

- Está no 3º ano?

- Não, 5º. Eu atrasei no começo porque trabalhava no hospital meio período. Aí a gente casou e ele não me deixou mais atrasar...

- Se continuasse assim eu ia me formar antes de você. – Quatre brincou.

- Você ainda tem bastante tempo, não se preocupe...

- O que você estuda? – a médica perguntou.

- Psicologia. – ele respondeu. – Já teria terminado o ano se não fosse por aquela maldita final de genética.

- Final de genética era tradição na minha faculdade. – a médica falou.

- Parece ser na minha também. – o árabe completou.

A médica se calou e agora olhava a tela cautelosamente. Ajeitou os óculos, repetiu uma imagem. Alterou-a, interessada em alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Quatre, inclinando-se no banquinho de três pernas.

Aquela imagem confusa para ele não fazia o menor sentido. A médica examinava-a com incrível atenção, vendo significado em alguma coisa que para Quatre parecia a imagem de uma televisão velha após uma impiedosa tempestade de raios.

- Se segura na cadeira, pai... Mãe... São gêmeos.

- O quê?

- Gêmeos? – Danielle perguntou, espantada.

- Isso mesmo. – a médica confirmou.

Quatre e Danielle se olharam, ainda em choque. O árabe foi o primeiro a abrir um largo sorriso, apesar de um pouco nervoso, seguido pela esposa.

- Gêmeos, nem acredito! – ela falou.

Após alguns minutos, a médica terminou o exame, afirmando que até o momento tudo parecia perfeitamente normal.

- Eu diria que você está de sete semanas.

- Sete? – Quatre perguntou, olhando para Danielle.

- Então será que não foi daquela vez que eu te arranquei do escritório no meio do dia, naquela semana que você ficou trabalhando feito louco? – a estudante perguntou, ignorando a médica ao lado.

- Pode ter sido...

- Só pode, você não saiu do escritório a semana inteira até a hora que eu te agarrei...

A ultrassonografista começou a rir, enquanto desligava o monitor do aparelho de ultrassom.

- Mas eles não foram concebidos no escritório... – Quatre se defendeu da risada dela, na verdade achando graça na própria situação.

- Não, não foram. – Danielle confirmou, rindo também.

Saíram do consultório pouco depois, de mãos dadas e ainda sorrindo meio abobalhados. Aquela era mesmo uma surpresa.

- Bem que eu achei que tava engordando muito sem nem comer tanto... – Danielle falou, quando desciam de elevador.

- Eu acho que você tá muito bonita assim.

- Eu tô é gorda.

- Besteira, você tá linda. Ei, você tá chorando?

- Só você pra me achar linda e agüentar todas as minhas frescuras...

- Não são frescuras, o médico disse que essas mudanças de humor são normais... – ele falou, abraçando-a.

O elevador chegou ao térreo mais rápido do que gostariam que tivesse chegado e tiveram de sair para dar espaço às várias pessoas que esperavam para entrar. Danielle secou rapidamente as lágrimas do rosto, e voltaram para casa, ansiosos para partilhar a nova notícia com os amigos.

****************************************************************

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra parte 11**

03 de Dezembro de 201 d.c.

Colônia L2

- Essa pista da fábrica de Mobile Suits na Ásia ocupou a Preventers pelos dois últimos meses. – falou Heero, sentando no banco do parque, olhando o movimento em volta.

- A Sally chegou a me contatar, mas eu não tinha como ir. – respondeu Duo. – E no que deu?

- Nada. A pista se referia a um antigo plano da OZ para construir uma fábrica lá. Nunca construíram.

- Ah. E aquela reunião com os líderes, quando que v...

- AaaAai!

Duo interrompeu o que estava falando, quando o garotinho de um ano, que estivera andando em volta do banco até o momento, começou a gritar.

- O que foi, garotão?

- Uh, papa!

- Ah, a tua blusa ficou presa no banco... Calma, papai solta você.

- Você tinha de trazer esse garoto? – Heero perguntou irritado.

- Ele precisava sair de casa. E depois esse parque é menos de 6 quadras da minha casa, qual o problema?

Heero não respondeu.

- Bom, e quanto à reunião? Quando vai ser? – Duo repetiu a pergunta.

- Adiaram, porque Dylan e Karl não podem ir semana que vem. Não marcaram ainda.

- Papa! Tó!

Os dois se voltaram para o menino, que agora se apoiava nos joelhos de Duo e lhe oferecia alguma coisa.

- Quê isso? Presente pra mim, é? – perguntou Duo, agradecendo e bagunçando os cabelos do menino com a mão, que lhe respondeu com uma risada gostosa.

Depois que Joshua já voltara a brincar, Heero olhou o que o garoto entregara a Duo, descrente.

- Isso é uma pedra. – falou.

- Claro que é uma pedra. – respondeu Duo. – O que você esperava, uma gravata num pacote de presente com um laço em cima?

- Que idade ele tem agora?

- Ele fez um ano mês passado.

O menino se abaixou na grama, há uns dois metros deles e pegou alguma coisa no chão. Voltou e estendeu a mãozinha, para Heero, lhe oferecendo outra pedra que acabara de encontrar.

- Isso é uma pedra. – Heero falou pro garoto.

- Pega logo e cala a boca. – respondeu Duo, rindo.

Heero pegou a pedra da mão do menino, que sorriu e começou a correr de um lado pro outro.

- É assim o dia inteiro? – perguntou Heero.

- O quê?

- Ele correndo de um lado pro outro. Ele não pára quieto.

- Sim, Heero... é assim mesmo. Qualquer criança é assim.

- Hm.

- Você e a Relena não querem filhos um dia?

- A Relena quer.

- Você não?

- Não. – Heero respondeu.

- Eu também não pensava nisso antes.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia?

- O dia em que a Hilde chegou pra mim e disse que estava grávida foi bem convincente.

- Vocês não planejaram pra que ele nascesse, então.

- Não, mas ele veio assim mesmo. E agora eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem esse molequinho. Não é, Josh?

O garoto veio correndo até Duo ao ouvir seu nome e o homem o pegou no colo e o jogou para cima, fazendo-o gargalhar.

- Ah, o garotão do papai! Eu vou jogar você no chão! – ele provocou, fingindo que ia derrubá-lo e fazendo o menino rir ainda mais.

Duo colocou Joshua no chão outra vez e começou a fuçar em uma mochila que havia trazido. Tirou uma mamadeira com suco e deu pro garoto, que começou a correr em volta do banco outra vez, ao mesmo tempo que tomava o suco.

- Cara, não é tão difícil cuidar de criança. Você acostuma.

Mal ele terminou de falar, Joshua tropeçou em um galho seco e caiu de boca no chão. Com a cara mais infeliz do mundo, o menino ficou no chão, apenas ergueu a cabeça e abriu um berreiro.

- Whoa, calma, calma. Bateu o queixo? – perguntou Duo, levantando o filho do chão. – Onde tá doendo?

Sem interromper o choro de doer os ouvidos, Joshua apontou a boca de lábio cortado que agora sangrava um nadinha.

- Machucou a boca? Ah, que galho feio em que você tropeçou... Já passa, tudo bem. Papai tá aqui. Olha, vou pegar esse galho e jogar bem longe, que você acha?

Problema resolvido e criança quieta brincando outra vez, Duo tornou a se sentar no banco.

- Viu só? Sem problemas. – falou para Heero.

- Eu não tenho jeito pra isso, não adianta.

- Jeito pra quê? Tudo se aprende. Até essa maneira retardada de falar com crianças você aprende.

- Eu vim aqui pra falar dos assuntos da Preventers.

- Tá, tá. E você tem alguma notícia daquele possível caso de importação de armas na Inglaterra?

- Não. Mas parece que aquele empresário da Tailândia pode estar mesmo envolvido no esquema.

Discutiram o tal caso por quase uma hora, sem pressa, quando Duo se cansou e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Têm tido notícias do Quatre?

- Falei com ele no E4 ainda anteontem. – Heero respondeu.

- Ele contou alguma coisa nova?

- A mulher dele tá grávida.

- Sério? Que legal, ele mesmo falou que queriam filhos logo. Mais típico do Quatre impossível, casou e já vai ter filhos imediatamente.

- Você fez a mesma coisa. – Heero comentou.

- Não de propósito. Espero que o dele seja um piá, ele já tem mulheres demais na família dele...

- São Gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? – Duo perguntou espantado.

- O Quatre estava radiante quando me contou... – Heero falou com um tom meio irônico, como se achasse aquilo difícil de entender.

Duo riu em resposta ao comentário. Haviam esgotado os assuntos da Preventers e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que observavam Joshua catando pedrinhas, Heero se levantou e disse que estava na hora de ir embora. Duo concordou, mesmo porque Joshua parecia cansado de ficar ali.

- Vou me encontrar com vocês na Preventers quando não tiver tanto trabalho no ferro-velho. – prometeu Duo.

- É melhor mesmo, não é sempre que venho pra cá.

- Falou, cara. A gente se fala hora dessas.

Os dois tomaram caminhos diferentes, sabendo que sem demoras tornariam a se encontrar.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, hoje ficou bem longo o cap com dois extras... mas nao da nada. Argh! Como eh ruim escrever sem acentos! Tah... continuando... Fas de explosao e tiroteio, aguardem mais um pouco q logo eu taco lenha na fogueira. Eu sei q por enqto tah muito tranquilo, mas vcs me conhecem bem o suficiente pra saber que nao vai durar muito. Entao, para o proximo capitulo, voce decide!

Disque 0800-0666 se vc quiser ver um tiroreio estilo briga de traficante na favela do Rio.

Disque 0800-1111 se vc quiser ver uma explosao estilo Dragonball Z.

Ou disque 0800-8888 se vc quiser ve...

Personagens de GW: Que numero eles devem discar pra ver voce desaparecer?

Steph`s: hm... ok... eu entendi a deixa...


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaração: **Olá! Estou de volta! Meio desesperada com meu TCC, mas pelo menos tenho meus acentos de volta! Hehehehe! GW não me pertence, estou muito ocupada agora pra bolar novos atentados...

Tati-kamikaze: Sim, tá esquentando! E continua esquentando mais pra frente! Desculpa q não tive tempo de procurar um site com o episode zero, mas se vc digitar gundam wing episode zero scanlations no Google, vc tem uma boa chance de achar em inglês. Um dia eu ainda vou catar um em inglês e trocar pra port e postar na internet pra quem lê meus fics poder entender... Bom, eu vou indo q tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer... Hj só tem 1 extra pq é longo... Bjos e vlw o review!!

**Capítulo 10 – Descobertos**

Finalmente amanheceu e logo a temperatura aumentou bastante, dando sinais de que aquela terça-feira seria talvez ainda mais quente que o dia anterior. Como estavam todos em alerta para uma possível evacuação do prédio, mas não queriam chamar a atenção de ninguém, todos tentaram manter a rotina ao menos perto do normal. Wufei foi trabalhar normalmente e Heero e Trowa foram para a oficina. Duo não precisaria trabalhar naquele dia porque simplesmente não havia serviço e Quatre também ficou. Hilde saiu para trabalhar, Relena só trabalhava a tarde e Sally ficou em casa depois de dar uma desculpa para faltar ao trabalho no hospital porque poderia haver soldados internados lá e ela poderia ser reconhecida.

- O Quatre disse que a Danielle ligou do hospital. Parece que está tudo bem, mas elas ainda vão demorar algum tempo. – Cézar falou, ao encontrar o Quatre e o Duo mais novos na portaria.

- Que bom. – respondeu a versão mais jovem do árabe. – Hm... Cézar...

- Diga. – o latino respondeu, sentando-se calmamente no degrau da portaria.

- Como ela, os meninos e o resto da minha família ficaram quando o meu "eu" daqui saiu de casa pra lutar?

- Ah, foi complicado. A Cruz do Norte atacou o escritório Central da Preventers e descobriu os nomes de vocês cinco. Eles conseguiram também dados da OZ e foram atrás da família do Quatre daqui, mas ele e os Maguanacs conseguiram forjar uns resultados e enganar a Organização pra pensarem que ele tinha morrido no bombardeio.

- Mas se o Sandrock apareceu nas notícias...

- Boa parte dos dados da Preventers foram deletados antes da Organização encontrá-los. Os dados antigos da OZ que eles encontraram só te ligavam a um ataque no Wing Zero, então eles não sabem que você quem pilota o 04.

- E a minha família, do Heero e do Trowa? – perguntou Duo.

- A OZ não tinha qualquer registro do seu paradeiro. O Quatre era conhecido na época, por isso foi mais complicado no caso dele. Parece que questionaram a Hilde uma vez. Acho que na hora ela foi bem convincente inventando alguma história pra despistar os caras e o Joshua ajudou na atuação.

- É? O que ela disse?

- Alguma coisa sobre você ser um vagabundo e ter saído de casa logo que o piá nasceu.

- Hein? – Duo reclamou, revoltado.

- Aí o Joshua jurou de pés juntos para os militares que ele nem sequer te conhecia. E como todos os registros de pagamentos, contas, etc. do ferro-velho estavam no nome da Hilde e não no seu, eles acreditaram. Claro que nada disso era verdade, mas ela teve de falar alguma coisa pra eles saírem do pé dela, não?

- E os outros?

- Bom, o Heero sempre ficou nas sombras depois da guerra. Ele e a Relena nunca casaram oficialmente, por isso nunca foram atrás dela. O Trowa foi outro que ninguém conseguiu encontrar quando a guerra acabou porque parece que a Lady Une alterou alguns dados anos atrás pra que ninguém incomodasse ele. Já o Wufei é procurado e a Sally ninguém procurou depois do ataque ao E Central em que morreu um monte de gente. Devem achar que ela morreu também.

- Como as coisas se complicam quando não se está mais sozinho. – comentou Duo. – Antes era tão fácil. A gente podia desaparecer da noite pro dia sem se preocupar e podíamos morrer que ninguém choraria por causa disso.

- As coisas mudam. – respondeu o latino.

- Mas não é perigoso estarem todos aqui agora? As crianças? – perguntou Quatre.

- Se nos pegarem, o que não deve acontecer porque tomamos precauções adequadas, o pior que acontece é termos de nos entregar. Nós, pilotos. Eles poderiam ameaçar as mulheres e as crianças pra conseguir o paradeiro dos pilotos, mas não teriam porque fazer nada à elas se nos pegassem. Felizmente, matar ou prender civis à toa não faz parte da política deles. Só quando eles estiverem no meio de um conflito, aí ele não dão à mínima se alguém morrer.

- É tudo parte do disfarce, não? Um prédio residencial normal não chama a atenção.

- Também. – Cézar concordou. – Mas se quer saber, acho que fizeram isso em parte porque o ataque à região 1 será decisivo. Nós podemos morrer lá. Cara, eu lembro quando eu e o Duo daqui combatemos juntos. Não tinha um dia que ele não falasse da mulher ou do filho dele.

Cézar se levantou outra vez, dizendo que ia falar com os outros para saber de alguma notícia. Os dois pilotos do tempo passado ficaram ali mais um pouco. Algumas crianças desceram e estavam brincando nos fundos da portaria. Duo e Quatre acabaram indo assistir as brincadeiras até a hora do almoço, quando cada um foi para seu apartamento almoçar e dessa vez foi Sally quem chamou os pilotos mais novos para almoçar.

- O Wufei não vem? – Sally perguntou na porta, quando recebeu as versões adolescentes de Heero, Duo, Quatre e Trowa em seu apartamento.

- Não sei.

- Ah, já tinha esquecido como ele era cabeça-dura... – ela reclamou, entrando.

Ia fechar a porta, porém, quando ouviu passos e o rapaz apareceu no corredor. Devido ao fato de os pilotos do passado não saírem para fazer compras, não havia muita coisa comestível nos dois apartamentos que eles dividiam e por mais que o chinês achasse a situação estranha, aquela era a melhor chance de um almoço decente que ele teria.

- Achei que você não vinha.

Wufei deu de ombros e entrou. Almoçaram mais ou menos em silêncio e logo chegou o Wufei mais velho. Ele sentou-se também, mas comeu pouco. Depois pegou o jornal do dia que havia comprado e começou a ler.

- Você usa óculos? – perguntou Duo, ao reparar nos óculos de aro prateado que ele estava usando.

- Se estou de óculos agora acho que a resposta é óbvia... – respondeu o Wufei mais velho.

Menos de uma hora depois, ficaram todos sabendo que Middie e Danielle já haviam voltado sãs e salvas. Não precisavam mais se preocupar com isso. A tarde ia passando quando alguém tocou o interfone.

- Que estranho. – falou Sally. – Nenhum de nós usa o interfone.

Ela se levantou e atendeu. Trocou rápidas palavras e depois de desligar, interfonou para outro apartamento.

- O que é? – perguntou o Wufei mais velho.

- Alguém quer falar com o síndico do prédio.

- Deve ser conta.

- É, eu acabei de falar com o Quatre.

- O Quatre é síndico? – perguntou o Duo mais novo, descrente.

- Nós não temos um síndico exatamente, mas ele quem cuida das contas do prédio normalmente.

Haviam se passado uns cinco minutos quando o celular do Wufei mais velho tocou.

- É o Cézar.

- No celular? Por que ele não liga aqui? – perguntou Sally.

- Não sei, mas não gosto disso. – a versão mais velha do chinês respondeu, antes de atender.

Todos o observaram por um momento. Sua expressão era séria, enquanto ouvia Cézar falar do outro lado da linha.

- O que é? – Sally perguntou.

- Inspeção surpresa no prédio. Os militares estão entrando em todas as residências procurando coisas suspeitas.

- Droga, eu sabia que aquele confronto ia nos dar problemas. Todos pros seus apartamentos, vamos. – Sally ordenou rapidamente.

- Esperem.

Os outros pararam no meio da sala sem entender, enquanto a versão mais velha de Wufei desaparecia pela porta do corredor. Logo ele voltou, com 5 identidades falsas nas mãos.

- Vocês não podem usar seus nomes aqui. Agora vão rápido pros seus apartamentos e ajam naturalmente.

Subiram e entraram nos dois apartamentos que dividiam. Logo alguém bateu nas portas dos dois apartamentos. Três homens de terno estavam no corredor acompanhados de Danielle, que parecia apreensiva.

- Seus pais? – perguntou um deles, ao que Duo abriu a porta de um lado e Trowa a do outro apartamento.

- Ahn... Em Sidney. – respondeu Danielle. – Eles estão estudando aqui pra tentar entrar na faculdade.

- Nós vamos dar uma olhada pelos apartamentos.

Um deles entrou no apartamento que Quatre e Trowa dividiam, outro entrou no apartamento de Heero, Duo e Wufei e o terceiro ficou esperando no corredor.

- Ei, moleque.

Quatre se levantou do sofá onde fingia estar vendo televisão.

- Você é a cara daquele síndico. – comentou, apenas por comentar.

- Ele é irmão do meu marido. – Danielle se apressou a dizer, entrando também. – Eu achei que vocês iam estudar hoje, não ver televisão. – ela continuou com voz de reprimenda, tentando ser mais convincente em sua história.

- A gente já ia começar...

- Identidade? – o homem de terno pediu, ignorando a atuação.

Quatre correu até seu quarto e voltou com o documento falso na mão. Trowa também entregou sua identidade falsa, que o homem conferiu cuidadosamente. Ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

- Justin, seu sobrenome é diferente do seu irmão.

- Meu marido usa o meu sobrenome. – Danielle falou. – Senders é um sobrenome muito comum hoje em dia.

O homem devolveu as carteiras de identidade, deu uma volta pelo apartamento e depois saiu. No apartamento ao lado, o outro homem verificava a documentação dos outros três pilotos.

- Vocês estão aqui pra tentar entrar na faculdade?

- É, engenharia civil. – Duo falou, tentando entrar no espírito.

Duo deu uma cotovelada em Wufei quando o homem não estava olhando.

- Economia.

- Direito.

O homem devolveu-lhes os documentos. Andou pelo apartamento e foi embora.

- Direito, Heero? Você definitivamente não tem cara de advogado.

- Qualquer faculdade tem curso de direito, é um palpite mais seguro do que engenharia civil.

- Qualquer faculdade tem engenharia civil.

Depois que os três inspetores já haviam saído, os cinco desceram para encontrar o Quatre e o Wufei mais velhos no apartamento do árabe.

- Não gosto disso, eles ficaram encucados com alguma coisa. – falou Danielle.

- Ficaram mesmo. – respondeu o Wufei daquela época.

- Cadê o Duo daqui? – perguntou a versão mais nova do próprio.

- Saiu antes de eles chegarem. Ainda bem, porque mesmo mais velho ele é idêntico a você.

- Vamos ligar pra todos e decidir logo o que fazer. Acho que seria bom levar as crianças pra base até termos certeza de que eles não vão voltar aqui.

- OK, eu vou sair com a van então e vou buscar elas. – disse Cézar.

- Eu ligo pra oficina.

- Vou tentar contatar os outros. – falou Sally.

Todos se agilizaram e antes das cinco da tarde, o Duo, o Trowa e o Heero mais velhos estavam de volta. Sally, Danielle e Middie também estavam no prédio, mas Hilde e Relena ainda não haviam voltado.

- Péssimas notícias. – falou o Duo mais velho, entrando correndo no apartamento de Quatre e Danielle, onde todos haviam se reunido. – Têm soldados aqui perto, parece que estão vigiando o nosso prédio.

- Nós estacionamos nossos carros há duas quadras daqui. – disse o Trowa mais velho.

- Eu falei com a Hilde e a Relena e elas vão esperar a gente lá também nos carros delas. – respondeu Duo.

- Vamos ter de ir pro deserto mesmo. – falou o Trowa mais velho, ao mesmo tempo que Middie apareceu.

- Não vai ser fácil, mas nós temos uma saída escondida atrás do prédio.

- Vai ter que ser rápido, tem gente cercando o prédio. Eu vi da janela do nosso apartamento. – Middie falou, apreensiva.

- Então escolham suas armas e vamos sair daqui. Só levem o que for essencial. – falou o Heero mais velho, abrindo uma mala de ginástica onde estavam alguns revólveres.

Cada um dos cinco pilotos do tempo passado escolheu uma. O Quatre mais velho escolheu uma para Danielle e o Trowa mais velho também pegou uma para Middie.

- Vou pegar aquele colete à prova de bala velho pra você.

- Trowa, vista você. Você sempre se arrisca mais. – Middie pediu.

- Não, você vai vestir.

O homem subiu correndo e voltou com um colete que tinha um símbolo da polícia.

- Onde você arrumou isso? – perguntou a versão mais nova dele mesmo.

- Eu trabalhei na polícia uns anos, quando a Kathleen nasceu.

- Você não quer colocar mesmo? – Middie insistiu.

- Middie, por favor.

Ela vestiu o colete, apesar de não parecer muito feliz.

- Todo mundo pronto? – veio a voz de Heero, alta e autoritária.

Todos responderam que sim. Aparentemente o homem era quem iria comandar a operação de fuga e de fato ele estava determinado a tirar todos de lá com vida. Do lado de fora, o cerco de soldados se fechava cada vez mais. A temperatura diminuíra e logo escureceria.

- Vamos!

***************

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra parte 12**

27 de Dezembro de 201 d.c.

Praga, República Tcheca – Planeta Terra

Naquela manhã, dois dias após o natal, quando todos voltavam ao trabalho no E7, o grande assunto entre os agentes e funcionários era a festa de fim de ano no E Central, em Bristol, Inglaterra. Apenas pessoas de grande influência dentro da organização haviam sido convidadas para comemorar mais um ano de paz no grande e luxuoso salão de eventos do prédio do E Central.

- Ah, que coisa. – reclamou Sally, por sobre os relatórios em sua mesa.

Ao seu lado, Wufei tentava mais ou menos fazer uma triagem da documentação, facilitando a vida de sua chefe.

- O que foi?

- Todo mundo só fala nessa festa de fim de ano em Bristol. Me perguntaram umas três vezes hoje se eu já tinha escolhido vestido...

- Você vai, não é?

- Não tenho exatamente muita escolha. – Sally se lamentou.

- Não pode ser tão ruim. Metade do pessoal vai estar bêbado mesmo, então ninguém vai querer discutir trabalho.

- Imagino que não... Mas não muda o fato de que vou ter de viajar até a Inglaterra, comprar roupa, e tudo o mais.

- De avião daqui pra Inglaterra deve dar umas duas horas, não é tanto. Você pode ir e voltar no mesmo dia se quiser.

- Mas é uma droga ir sozinha. Hm... Você iria comigo?

- Eu? Vai ter coisa pra fazer aqui. - Wufei falou, agora tirando os olhos dos documentos que separava.

- Por favor, não estou a fim de ir sozinha. Depois, com as festas de fim de ano, o escritório vai estar fechado mesmo.

- Não é meio... inapropriado?

- É só um evento social da organização. Qual o problema?

- Você é minha chefe.

- Eu estou pedindo pra você me acompanhar, só isso. – Sally reclamou.

- Smoking? – o chinês perguntou, com desgosto.

- Ahan.

- Tá, se você insiste...

Voltaram ao trabalho, uma vez que alguns documentos haviam se acumulado com os feriados. Sally continuou a ser importunada com perguntas ocasionais sobre a tal festa até o dia de embarcarem no vôo, no dia 31, ainda pela manhã.

- Reservei dois quartos num hotel próximo pra nós. – falou Sally, quando se sentaram em seus lugares no avião.

- Que horas sai o vôo na volta? – Wufei perguntou, colocando o cinto de segurança uma vez que já se liam avisos luminosos '_fasten your seatbelts' _por toda a aeronave.

- Amanhã às onze da manhã. Provavelmente a festa vai até tarde, então não queria acordar muito cedo.

- Onze horas tá bom.

A atendente de vôo passou dando instruções sobre o uso das máscaras de oxigênio. Sally e Wufei assistiram entediados, uma vez que aquela era talvez a milionésima demonstração de procedimentos de emergência que recebiam em um vôo comercial. Finalmente a aeronave decolou e a viagem foi tranqüila e rápida, já vez que a distância não era significativa.

Deram entrada no hotel e não se viram mais o resto do dia, até a hora em que o telefone no quarto de cada um tocou, informando que um carro chegara para buscá-los. Wufei desceu e pensou que dado toda a formalidade do evento a que iriam, poderia começar a exercitar seu cavalheirismo desde já. Ficou esperando em pé ao lado do carro, para poder abrir a porta para Sally, que já estava descendo também.

'Uau.' – não conseguiu evitar de pensar, quando viu a mulher passar pela portaria e se dirigir a ele.

Ela mudara o penteado e usava um vestido longo formal, preto, com direito a um decote discreto e detalhes prateados muito bonitos. Quando se aproximou dele, o chinês percebeu que estava ligeiramente mais alta que ele. Entendeu logo que ela substituíra os sapatos comuns por um de salto alto. Era estranho para ele, pois há mais de três anos que ele ficara mais alto que ela.

- Você ficou bem de smoking. – Sally falou, para o homem semi-paralisado à sua frente.

- Você também ficou muito bem.

- Obrigada.

O chinês se apressou a abrir a porta do carro para que ela entrasse e deu a volta, sentando-se ao seu lado. Pensou consigo mesmo que a melhor maneira para descrever sua chefe no momento seria 'de tirar o fôlego', mas tentou parecer indiferente.

Chegaram ao local do evento e por todo o lado só se viam vestidos longos e smokings. Garçons passavam por entre o povo, carregando bandejas com drinques dos mais variados. Um deles ofereceu taças a Sally e a Wufei assim que chegaram e os dois aceitaram, antes de darem uma volta pelo salão cumprimentando os demais convidados. Wufei não pôde deixar de reparar que alguns olhares extras eram dirigidos a ele, como se as pessoas se perguntassem o que ele fazia ali. Ignorou-os e limitou-se a seguir Sally pelo salão, uma vez que ele não conhecia muita gente por ali.

Por volta das dez e meia os comandantes do E Central deram seu discurso a respeito do ano que se passara e do trabalho da organização e quando terminaram, pediram aos convidados para abrirem espaço no centro do salão, para que pudessem dançar um pouco. Uma banda começou a se instalar no palco tão logo o discurso terminou e logo começaram a tocar clássicos de diferentes épocas.

Wufei encostou-se ao balcão do bar do outro lado do salão, junto com Sally.

- Muito chato?

- Não, até que não. – disse Wufei. – A banda veio salvar a noite... – brincou.

- É verdade. – Sally concordou, rindo.

No palco os músicos, vestindo paletós para combinar com o tom formal do evento, tocavam uma música calma. Uma mulher alta de vestido longo vermelho cantava, esboçando suas emoções de maneira educada ao segurar o microfone.

_How many seas must a white dove sail_

_Before she sleeps in the sand?_

_Yes and how many times must cannonballs fly,  
Before they're forever banned?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind  
The answer is blowin' in the wind_

O público aplaudiu educadamente quando a música terminou. Várias músicas falando de paz foram alternadas com algumas mais animadas e mais adequadas para dançar pela próxima hora. Então alguns dos músicos no palco foram substituídos e a vocalista deu lugar a outro cantor, um homem negro que por algum motivo que ninguém entendeu, usava óculos-escuros dentro do salão.

- Agora seguiremos relembrando uma época muito importante da história da música e alguns dos ícones que compuseram essa história.

Os músicos atrás do cantor começaram a tocar o que parecia jazz. Mais pessoas que antes haviam estado desempolgadas para dançar se juntaram no meio do salão. Não demorou muito e Walter, o comandante do E3, veio convidar Sally para dançar um pouco. Wufei conhecia a mulher o suficiente para perceber pela expressão dela, que ela aceitara o convite apenas por educação.

Ficou observando alguns minutos os dois dançarem, até que depois de umas duas músicas ela voltou, para buscar uma bebida.

- Eu não suporto o Walter. – ela murmurou para Wufei, quando chegou ao bar.

- Não é a única.

- Eu não consigo me livrar dele.

- Dê uma desculpa qualquer.

- Você sabe como ele é insistente.

_Every time I call you on the phone_

_Some fella tells me you're not at home_

_So unchain my heart_

_Oh, baby set me free..._

- Sally, a música está excelente hoje, não? – disse Walter, se aproximando deles.

Sim, a banda é ótima. – ela respondeu educadamente.

Você sabe quem gravou essa música pela primeira vez?

Não, quem?

Um homem cego chamado Ray Charles, em 1961. Antes da construção das colônias ainda. Por isso que o vocalista está de óculos escuros.

Que interessante.

Wufei podia sentir o tédio emanando de Sally enquanto ela conversava com Walter, que de repente resolvera dar uma de "entendido" de música e agora discursava sobre as diferenças entre Jazz e Soul Music, uma combinação de Rhythm and Blues com Gospel.

- Gostaria de dançar um pouco?

- Claro!

Sally aceitou de imediato o convite de Wufei, aliviada em finalmente ter encontrado sua desculpa para fugir de Walter. A música anterior já estava terminando e outra começou logo que os dois se dirigiram à pista de dança improvisada.

_Well, I got a woman, way over town  
That's good to me, oh, yeah  
Said I got a woman, way over town  
Good to me, oh, yeah  
_

_  
She gives me money when I'm in need  
Yeah, she's a kind of friend indeed  
I got a woman, way over town  
That's good to me, oh, yeah_

Vários olhares curiosos cercaram os dois discretamente. Wufei só não tinha certeza o que chamava mais a atenção, o fato de ele estar dançando com sua chefe ou o fato de que ele parecia ter dois pés esquerdos.

- Até que você sabe dançar.

- Não precisa disfarçar, eu sou péssimo nisso. – ele respondeu.

- Não tanto assim. Obrigada por me tirar de lá.

- De nada. Nem eu agüentava mais aquela conversa.

A música terminou e outra começou, bem mais lenta. A primeira ainda era mais agitada, mas essa agora era lenta, tornando a situação um pouco embaraçosa. Decidido a deixar aquela dança passar por um evento casual entre amigos, Wufei continuou dançando com Sally, fazendo seu melhor para continuar parecendo indiferente.

Voltaram ao hotel quase três da manhã, parando no corredor antes de cada um seguir para seu quarto.

- Obrigada por ter vindo junto, teria sido muito chato vir sozinha. – disse Sally.

- De nada. Até que foi divertido.

Ela sorriu em resposta, sem falar nada.

- Então... boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ela ainda sorria e ele também, os dois um poucos intoxicados pelos drinques que haviam bebido.

Wufei entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. Sentia vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede.

"O que eu fui fazer... Que tapado..."

Acabara de beijar sua chefe no corredor do hotel. Ninguém vira, mas mesmo assim ele agora se arrependia do descuido.

"Droga, que foi que deu em mim?"

*********

**N/A:** Oie! Caso vcs estivessem curiosos de saber como na minha mente demente o Wufei e a Sally acabaram juntos, aqui temos alguma coisa sugestiva. No próximo cap, como já dá pra ver, teremos tiroteios!! Yaaaayy! Erhm... menos, né? Tá, não percam o próximo cap... não é o último cap do mangá de fullmetal alchemist (final sacana dos infernos vou fazer macumba pra Arakawa!!!) mas dá pro gasto. Bjos e valeu por tarem lendo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaração: **

Stéph's: ARGH! Eu preciso me esconder! Estão atrás de mim!!

Psicóloga de Stéph's: Os personagens de GW estão tentando te matar de novo? Ou é a polícia q está atrás de você?

Stéph's: Quem falou em personagens ou polícia? São aqueles artigos científicos de rinotraqueíte felina! Eu juro q eles estão vivos e me perseguindo!!

Psicóloga: Não seria mais fácil vc ler os artigos de uma vez?

Artigos: MUAHAHAHAH! Vamos te cortar com papeeeellll!!!

* * *

Tati-kamikaze: Meu TCC me arrastou além das barreiras da sanidade. Estou de saco cheio... E só de revolta vou postar um novo cap ao invés de trabalhar. Amanhã eu leio os benditos artigos... E o seu TCC, como está indo? Seus projetos tb querem te atacar? Hehe. Hj temos ação de verdade. Tava na hora... Hehehehe. Bjos e vlw o review!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Não se Entregue**

Com a adrenalina correndo solta nas veias, o grupo teria de sair pela portaria, dar a volta e correr para a garagem a céu aberto, onde segundo os mais velhos, tinham uma saída. Rapidamente combinaram que o Trowa mais velho daria cobertura a sua mulher, enquanto o Quatre mais novo olharia por Danielle. A versão mais velha do árabe não conseguia manobrar a cadeira com uma mão só e segurar um revólver com outra e por isso, a pedido dos outros, o Heero mais novo foi encarregado de lhe dar cobertura.

- Agora é só me seguirem.

A versão mais velha de Heero saiu correndo de arma em punho e todos foram atrás.

- Como você consegue correr? – perguntou o Duo mais novo, ao mais velho, enquanto iam em direção a portaria.

- Eu posso correr mesmo sem bengala. – ele respondeu. – Eu tomei um monte de analgésico agora a pouco, não vou sentir nada por algumas horas.

Atrás deles, o Quatre mais velho se deslocava na mesma velocidade que eles, girando as rodas de sua cadeira com grande habilidade. Era possível ver a musculatura de seus braços saltar com o esforço. Ele tinha uma pistola presa em um coldre, mas não podia empunhá-la.

Do lado de fora, um grupo de soldados vigiava o prédio há alguns poucos metros de distância.

- Por que não chamamos reforços? – um perguntou para o outro.

- Por que o Sargento Setsuo quer a glória de capturar os pilotos de gundam ele mesmo, se quer saber minha opinião.

- Eles nem têm certeza se são os pilotos gundam. Disseram que tinha uns caras parecidos com eles, mas esses pilotos já devem ter morrido todos.

- Eu me sinto até idiota, vigiando um prédio de civis...

Os dois olharam para as portas de vidro da entrada do edifício distraídos. Sons de tiros os fizeram acordar de seus devaneios. Os vidros estouraram e várias pessoas apareceram correndo.

- O que diabos! – o soldado gritou, sacando seu revólver.

Um tiro derrubou seu colega logo ao lado e os outros colegas que estavam atrás começaram a atirar também.

Na entrada, o Heero mais velho pulou por entre os estilhaços, derrubando o que restava do vidro da porta e atirou na direção dos soldados. Um tiro lhe acertou o ombro, mas ele simplesmente não deu atenção, virou à esquerda e continuou correndo. Logo atrás dele vinha outro dos pilotos, que atirou em direção aos soldados, dando cobertura a Heero. Todos passaram, ou pela porta aberta ou pelos vidros quebrados, disparando pelo menos uma ou duas vezes em direção aos soldados que tentavam se proteger atrás de carros ou árvores.

- Todo mundo bem? – perguntou Sally, deixando-se ficar para trás um pouco para verificar como estavam os outros.

- Tudo bem! – responderam várias vozes exaltadas.

Um tiro acertou o chão, muito perto de Duo mais novo.

- ARGH! Quase!

Olharam na direção em que viera o tiro e viram um atirador no topo do telhado de uma casa. Atiraram no homem, mas ele se abaixou e escapou, se privilegiando de sua posição mais elevada e atirando de novo. Um som metálico e a cadeira de rodas de Quatre, que ia à grande velocidade, virou com tudo.

- Merda!

- Quatre!

O Duo mais novo atirou e o homem se escondeu de novo.

- Eu tou bem! Mas a cadeira já era! – gritou Quatre.

- Alguém pega a cadeira! – o Wufei mais novo gritou para os outros, antes de parar e se abaixar. – Sobe nas minhas costas.

- Você vai se atrasar!

- E você não vai deixar aqueles dois meninos crescerem sem um pai, agora se segura!

O Quatre mais novo parou entre os dois e o atirador do telhado, para lhes dar cobertura. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça e ele olhou rapidamente em volta. Uma árvore logo atrás dele lhe parecia perfeita. Correu para trás, saltando sobre um latão de lixo e para cima de um galho da árvore, ganhando um metro e meio de altura a mais.

Um tiro certeiro e o soldado rolou telhado a baixo, bem a tempo de Wufei sair correndo, agora com o outro piloto nas costas.

- Nada mal. – falou Wufei.

- Quatre, você tá bem? – Danielle perguntou, assustada.

- Tô bem, continue correndo!

Foram apenas poucos metros até chegarem ao final do terreno, onde havia uma rampa. Parecia que a garagem originalmente ficava lá, mas fôra fechada e os carros eram estacionados a céu aberto. Fôra erguida uma parede na entrada e apenas uma porta de madeira de aparência frágil dava acesso ao lugar. O Trowa mais velho se adiantou e se atirou de ombro contra a porta, que foi completamente arrancada das dobradiças e caiu ao chão com um estrondo. Todos correram para dentro, se orientando pela luz de lâmpadas que haviam acabado de se acender quando Trowa foi batendo nos interruptores da parede.

- O último atira nas lâmpadas! – veio a voz do Heero mais velho.

A garagem fora de uso era toda fechada e parecia um labirinto. Várias paredes haviam sido erguidas, criando caminhos diversos. Todos seguiram juntos e passaram por uma porta disfarçada em uma parte particularmente escura e apertada da construção. O Heero mais novo, que ficara por último dando cobertura, atirou na última lâmpada e entrou, fechando a porta.

Foram todos sair no final de um túnel, que terminava no terreno baldio nos fundos. Nenhum sinal de soldado algum era um alívio. Continuaram correndo pela rua, que estava vazia. Todos os moradores haviam se abrigado em suas casas ao ouvirem tiros e eles percorreram apenas duas quadras, antes de encontrarem 4 carros parados. Relena estava em um deles e Hilde em outro.

- Quem vai dirigir? Eu não consigo dirigir muito rápido! – reclamou Relena, pulando para o banco do carona.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, o Heero mais velho agarrou sua versão mais nova pela blusa e praticamente o arremessou no banco do motorista antes de entrar e sentar no banco de trás. O Duo mais jovem entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado, estranhando sua expressão. A versão mais velha do piloto do gundam Wing respirava pesadamente e suava muito.

Outro carro mais a frente arrancou, com o Trowa mais velho dirigindo. Ao seu lado, no banco do carona, Middie colocava o cinto de segurança e atrás Danielle e o marido, estavam sentados, com a cadeira de rodas dobrada aos seus pés.

Hilde arrancou com seu carro, o Duo mais velho na carona e o Wufei e o Quatre mais novos atrás.

- Não mate a gente! – ouviram a voz de do Duo mais velho gritar para Hilde, quando ela arrancou cantando os pneus e virou bruscamente, seguindo o primeiro carro que Trowa dirigia.

O Heero mais novo arrancou atrás dos dois carros e ainda atrás dele o Wufei mais velho saiu com o último carro, acompanhado por Sally na carona e o Trowa mais novo no banco de trás.

Aparentemente ninguém os seguira, então tudo que precisavam fazer era sair da cidade e encontrariam Cézar na base. O Quatre mais velho ligou para ele no celular e ficou sabendo que ele já estava na estrada com a criançada. Provavelmente alcançariam a van dele a caminho da base, pois o velho carro de Cézar não conseguia uma velocidade muito alta.

- Heero, como você está? – Relena perguntou ao marido, voltando-se para trás preocupada.

- Tou bem. Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu.

Ao seu lado, o Duo mais novo o encarava preocupado. Ele estava muito branco e não parecia bem de forma alguma. Havia levado um tiro de raspão no ombro, mas isso não justificava que estivesse tão mal.

- Tem como atenderem você na base, cara?

- Têm instalações médicas lá, mas tá tudo bem. – o japonês respondeu.

No banco da frente, o Heero mais novo ouvia em silêncio. Conhecia Duo bem o bastante para perceber que ele parecia preocupado. Alguma coisa estava errada com sua versão do futuro. Heero se concentrou na estrada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquelas duas meninas, Akemi e Aya. Lembrava-se da expressão assustada de Akemi na noite do ataque e não queria de modo algum ver como ficariam as duas se alguma coisa acontecesse com o pai delas.

Continuaram a toda velocidade e depois de quase duas horas de viagem, quando já haviam alcançado a estrada deserto adentro e estavam perto, o Heero do tempo futuro estava piorando. Duo já avisara aos outros do estado dele e eles haviam passado direto pela van de Cézar, querendo chegar à base o mais rápido possível, sem tempo de esperar o latino em seu carro velho. Middie era enfermeira, Danielle e Sally eram médicas, portanto os carros em que elas estavam seguiam a toda velocidade e apenas o carro que Hilde dirigia, acompanhada pelo marido, o Quatre e o Wufei do tempo passado, ficou para trás acompanhando a van de Cézar, que seguia constantemente a 90 por hora.

O Duo mais novo agora falava com o Heero mais velho tentando mantê-lo acordado, enquanto Relena, no banco da frente, não conseguia parar quieta no banco de tão nervosa que estava. Já chorava em silêncio e tentava não olhar para trás, onde Duo insistia na conversa com o homem.

- Heero, são quantos quilômetros até a base?

- Muitos. – ele respondeu irritado.

- Você sabe quando chegam mais peças?

Silêncio.

- Ow, Heero. Não dorme agora não! Quando chegam as peças?

- Não sei... – respondeu ele, com uma voz fraca.

- Fica acordado, Heero!

Silêncio.

- Você não se atreva a morrer nesse carro! – gritou o Heero mais novo, que dirigia. – Acorda, desgraçado!

- Você tá xingando a você mesmo. – ele respondeu, com alguma dificuldade.

- Você vai se entregar, é? Vai deixar as suas filhas sozinhas? Você não pode morrer, idiota!

- Não vou.

- Continue falando, porque não conta da base ou... – insistiu Duo.

- Você se lembra das nossas férias na praia, Heero? Quando as meninas viram o mar pela primeira vez? – perguntou Relena.

- Lembro...

- O que aconteceu mesmo?

O japonês se mexeu um pouco, se ajeitando mais confortavelmente no banco.

- A Akemi correu pra água, uma onda quase derrubou ela. Depois ela só queria entrar na água junto comigo.

- Beleza, continua falando. Fica acordado.

- A Aya queria comer areia... Depois ela e a Akemi fizeram um castelo de areia... e nós fomos procurar conchas pra enfeitar o castelo delas...

- E depois disso?

Com alguma insistência, ele continuou falando por mais alguns minutos. No entanto, faltando uns quinze minutos para chegarem, ele perdeu a consciência.

- Sally, ele tá inconsciente! Quê que eu faço? – Duo gritou ao celular de Relena.

- _Ele tá respirando? – _Sally perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

- Tá.

- _Deixa ele com o pescoço esticado pra facilitar a respiração e vigie. Estamos quase lá._

Os três carros pararam em frente à porta-alçapão, que se abriu, mostrando a rampa de acesso à base. Como já haviam sido informados do ocorrido, alguns dos Maguanacs esperavam com uma maca logo na entrada. Duo saiu do carro, puxando Heero para fora, completamente apagado.

- Eu não entendo, ele levou um tiro de raspão no ombro, só isso! Será que pegou uma artéria de maior calibre?

Mal Duo terminou de falar, percebeu uma coisa que não havia notado antes.

- Espera um minuto, que buraco é esse?

Ele puxou a camiseta preta do homem e viu que havia um buraco. Soltou o tecido e seus dedos ficaram manchados de vermelho.

- Ele levou mais um tiro na barriga!

Sally, Middie e Danielle já vinham assumir a situação, que parecia feia. Colocaram o homem na maca e correram em direção às instalações médicas.

- A bala não saiu.

- Vamos entubar. Precisamos de um acesso venoso, Middie, monte o equipo, por favor! Eu quero salina 0,9 e alguém vê com a Relena qual o tipo sanguíneo dele! – Danielle começou a distribuir ordens rapidamente e todos se agilizaram.

Aos outros pilotos só restou esperar do lado de fora da sala de atendimento, enquanto Middie preparava uma bolsa de coleta de sangue com anticoagulante. O Heero mais novo já estava sentado esperando para doar sangue.

- Alguém aqui é B positivo ou O negativo? – Middie perguntou rapidamente.

- O negativo. – falaram ao mesmo o Trowa do tempo futuro e o do passado.

- Ah, claro. Que cabeça a minha. – ela falou sozinha.

Ficaram esperando, enquanto as bolsas de sangue se enchiam lentamente e vozes exaltadas vinham da sala de atendimento, onde Danielle, Sally e Middie, que agora voltara para dentro, preparavam-se para uma cirurgia.

- A Danielle é cirurgiã? – perguntou o Quatre mais novo.

- Ela fez residência em cirurgia e trabalha com traumatologia. Ela sabe o que tá fazendo. – respondeu o Quatre mais velho.

Mesmo assim, a situação não parecia nada boa. A agitação na sala indicava que o piloto estava em condição crítica.

_-_ Ah, meu Deus... Heero... Você tem que sair vivo dessa... – Relena choramingou baixinho, tentando evitar olhar para aquela porta. – Tem que sair vivo...

Vozes de crianças agora vieram do final do corredor. Cézar chegara em sua van, junto com os outros que estavam no carro de Hilde. Akemi a Aya ainda não sabiam de nada.

- Essa bolsa já encheu! – gritou o Heero mais novo, ao que Middie voltou para o corredor, tirou a agulha e levou a bolsa pra dentro.

- Que tá acontecendo? Cadê o pai? – perguntou Akemi, que chegara correndo à frente dos outros.

- O papai tá machucado? – perguntou Aya com cara de choro, vindo logo atrás, junto com Cézar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – falou o Heero mais novo.

Ele percebeu como Relena parecia hesitante de contar às meninas o que acontecera e completou:

- Vão dar um abraço na sua mãe.

As duas obedeceram, abraçando a mãe apertado. O Heero mais novo se afastou alguns metros, encarando o fim do corredor, com uma expressão séria.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou Cézar.

- Nós vamos acabar com essa maldita guerra. Não quero ver essas meninas sofrendo por minha causa.

- Vamos sim. Vamos acabar com a guerra e voltar a viver em paz. Nós merecemos.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 13**

13 de fevereiro de 202 d.c.

Lisboa, Portugal

Heero, Duo e outros quatro agentes da Preventers olharam para o portão. Estava caindo aos pedaços. Era difícil imaginar que alguém esconderia um mobile suit ali. A propriedade era um grande galpão abandonado onde anos atrás eram estocados carros, antes de serem mandados de navio para o resto da Europa.

Aquela era uma missão de prioridade máxima da Preventers. Alguém havia guardado um mobile suit Touro ali dentro desde o final da guerra. Não representaria grande perigo se não fosse o fato de que a propriedade ficava no meio da cidade e a última coisa que eles queriam era que a mídia descobrisse. Mais do que aquilo, os agentes sempre corriam o risco de se expor ao público e isso não poderia ser permitido, uma vez que a Preventers era uma organização secreta. Muito poderosa e influente, mas secreta.

- Walter disse que a nossa prioridade nessa missão é não deixar a informação vazar, custe o que custar. – disse Heero para os outros.

- Nós vamos entrar no prédio, render qualquer pessoa que estiver lá e verificar tudo. Uma equipe vai vir desmontar o suit mais tarde. – completou Duo.

Heero ligou um comunicador e o prendeu na cabeça. Ouviu a voz de Walter vinda do E Central, onde ele se instalara temporariamente até a situação ser resolvida, devido à maior proximidade.

- Por que nós pegamos essa missão aqui na Terra? – perguntou um dos agentes.

- Porque foram agentes do nosso Escritório que descobriram a informação que nos trouxe até aqui. – explicou Duo.

- Estamos preparados para entrar. – disse Heero, pelo comunicador.

_- Ótimo. Não destruam a entrada, escalem se necessário._

- Não é problema.

O portão era baixo e todos subiram sem dificuldade. O terreno ao redor do galpão era coberto por mato até quase meio metro de altura, além de bastante lixo. O grupo foi se aproximando do prédio, à luz fraca das primeiras horas da manhã. Estavam quase na entrada, quando ouviram um barulho e alguém caiu de uma árvore.

Era um rapaz de cabelos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e expressão assustada. Dois dos agentes se apressaram em rendê-lo.

-_ O quê está havendo?_

- Encontramos um garoto. – disse Heero.

- _O que ele sabe do prédio?_

- Desculpa, eu tava só matando o tempo! – o rapaz choramingou, enquanto Duo pegava sua carteira para ver seu nome.

- Não acho que ele tenha algo a ver. – disse o ex-piloto do Deathscythe para Heero.

- Agh!

O garoto gritou, chutou a canela de um dos agentes e saiu correndo em direção ao portão.

- Ele escapou!

- _Não deixem ele fugir, droga! Atire pra matar se preciso!_

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! – Heero gritou ao comunicador.

"_Maldito Walter, o que ele está pensando?!_" – Heero pensou, correndo atrás do garoto junto com os outros.

- Ele vai pular o portão!

Um dos agentes parou de supetão e começou a atirar, com seu revólver, que não tinha um silenciador. O som seria ouvido de longe.

- Idiota! – gritou Heero.

O rapaz pulou contra o portão, tentando se segurar em alguma coisa para se impulsionar para cima. Outro agente sacou sua arma, mirando nele. O som dos tiros acabaria chamando a polícia. O rapaz enfiou a mão em um buraco no portão e deu um impulso para cima, mas caiu. Uma bala o acertou no meio das costas e ele se espatifou no chão, morto. Nenhum som de tiro tinha sido ouvido. Heero estava em pé, com seu revólver na mão. O silenciador sufocara o som da bala, mas para Heero, ele fôra até alto demais.

- Merda.

- Você não precisava atirar pra matar, Heero!

- Eu estava mirando na perna dele, mas ele caiu.

- _Pegaram ele? – _perguntou Walter. – _Ótimo. Não podíamos arriscar alguém que soubesse do suit ou de vocês, solto por aí._

Duo se aproximou do rapaz morto, olhando a documentação que ele trazia na carteira.

- Estudante. – ele falou, em um tom mórbido.

- O que é isso que ele está carregando? – perguntou um agente.

Duo tirou uma câmera digital que estava pendurada no pescoço do garoto e começou a olhar as fotos. Eram fotos daquele prédio onde estava o suit e de outros prédios antigos da cidade.

- Ele não estava mesmo envolvido na história. – o agente falou. – Estava fotografando prédios antigos.

- Não. Só estava no lugar errado na hora errada. – disse Duo. – tudo bem com você, Heero?

- Vamos trabalhar de uma vez. – ele respondeu, ríspido.

- Cara, isso aconteceu por culpa do Walter. – disse Duo. – Se ele tivesse planejado melhor essa missão...

- Eu não devia ter atirado. – Heero falou, depois de desligar o comunicador.

- Você não teve escolha.

O som não audível da bala sendo disparada pelo revólver ecoava em sua cabeça. Era apenas um som imaginário, ele sabia, mas martelava-lhe a mente com força. Havia matado um completo inocente. Não fora o primeiro. Mesmo com o fim da guerra, será que nunca se afastaria dessa vida? Nunca deixaria de adicionar novas mortes ao fardo que já lhe tanto pesava?

Três dias depois estavam de volta ao E3 na colônia L1. Duo tinha vindo apresentar um relatório do caso que ele digitara as pressas na noite anterior e estava pensando se escrevera detalhes o suficiente quando viu Heero chegando também.

- E aí, cara? 'Cê tá bem?

- Vou falar com o Walter primeiro se não se importar. – Heero falou, ignorando a pergunta do amigo.

- Tá, como quiser... Sabe que não dói dizer 'estou bem e você?' de vez em quando.

Heero entrou na sala de Walter sem bater e fechou a porta, deixando Duo no corredor.

- Heero, eu estava esperando você em... duas horas. – Walter falou.

O ex-piloto não respondeu. Tirou do bolso um documento de identificação da Preventers e um cartão magnético e os colocou em cima da mesa. Depois tirou seu revólver do coldre, tirou o pente de balas e os colocou separadamente na mesa. Por último, colocou um documento com o selo da Organização.

- O que significa isso, Heero? – Walter perguntou.

- Estou me aposentando da Preventers. Preciso que você assine isso.

- Mas Heero, pense melhor! Você é um soldado excelente!

- Já pensei.

- O que você vai fazer da sua vida?

- Não sei, estou nessa vida desde criança. Só sei que não quero mais ser um soldado. Não quero mais tirar vidas de pessoas inocentes e nem seguir ordens com as quais não concordo.

- Tem alguma forma de eu te convencer do contrário?

- Não. Eu só quero que você assine isso, já cuidei de tudo. Só preciso da sua assinatura.

Walter suspirou e pegou uma caneta. Assinou o papel, temendo estar perdendo um de seus melhores subordinados. Heero pegou o papel e se retirou de sua sala.

- E aí, ele comeu seu fígado? – Duo perguntou, bem humorado.

- Venha comigo.

- Eu preciso falar com ele também.

- É rápido.

- Bom que seja... – Duo reclamou, seguindo o amigo até a porta de saída, onde ele parou de súbito.

- Passe o cartão pra mim.

- O seu estragou?

Duo passou seu cartão magnético no leitor e a porta abriu.

- Você vai voltar pra Terra? – perguntou Duo.

- Permanentemente.

- Como assim?

- Não sou mais soldado.

- Hein?

Heero foi embora e Duo ficou ali em pé, espantado. Heero fora demitido? Duo não conseguia entender. Voltou à sala de Walter, entrando também sem bater.

- Ninguém mais bate nessa porta? – Walter perguntou, aborrecido.

- Por que você mandou o Heero embora? A morte daquele garoto foi ordem sua! Se você tivesse se organizado melhor não teria acabado desse jeito!

- Duo, se acalme, por favor. Eu não demiti o Heero, nunca pensaria nisso.

- Não?

- Ele abandonou a Preventers por livre e espontânea vontade. Agora, se você quiser apresentar o seu relatório de como tudo foi culpa minha...

Duo colocou o relatório na mesa.

- Você pode ler, tá tudo aí.

Saiu sem falar mais nada. Procurou por Heero para falar com ele, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. O japonês já havia se dirigido ao espaçoporto para embarcar no primeiro transporte para a Terra.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá povo! Eu tinha prometido tiroteios e aqui estão. Alguém sempre se ferra e dessa vez foi o Heero, pra variar um pouco, já que quem se ferra com mais freqüência é o Trowa ou o Quatre (isso pq são dois personagens q eu gosto muito...). Espero q tenham gostado do extra. Eu já tinha em mente fazia tempo q o Heero deixaria a Preventers, não sei se vcs esperavam isso. Eu queria q ele saísse com estilo, espero ter conseguido escrever assim. Bom, eu não vou me enrolar mto por aqui pq meus artigos podem me encontrar... Opa... estou ouvindo um barulho... ARGH!

*Stéph's é metralhada por um furacão de papéis*

Vlw tarem lendo e até a próxima...


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaração:**

Stéph's: Hj tou tão de bom humor q declaro o q raios vcs quiserem!

Advogados do estúdio: declare q vai reembolsar o estúdio pelos danos causados pelas suas cartas-bomba!

Psicóloga de Stéph's: Declare q vai arrumar outra psicóloga! Meu seguro de vida subiu só por tua causa!

Personagens de GW: Declare onde vc está no momento pra gente poder te matar!

Stéph's: Argh, GW não me pertence já não basta??

Tati-kamikaze: Oie! Jah defendeu? Eu jah! Estou livreeee!!! Nhah, só dois tiros básicos... Pra quem se atira de um prédio de sei lá qtos andares, abre o pára-quedas no último minuto e não morre, o q são duas balas de revólver? Hahahaha! Ah, meus artigos estão acorrentados dentro de uma pasta no fundo do meu armário. Eu escuto um barulho de correntes e papel se rasgando de vez em qdo, mas por enqto tah td bem. Kkkkkkk! Vlw o review, hein! Desculpa a demora, mas sabe como eh final de semestre, ainda mais se é o último. Bjão e boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Seqüelas da Guerra**

Fim de tarde e começo de noite se arrastaram muito devagar. Ninguém conseguia relaxar. Ainda estavam com a adrenalina circulando pelos seus corpos depois daquela fuga audaciosa e esperavam por notícias de Heero. A versão mais velha do piloto do Wing estava estável ao final de um rápido procedimento cirúrgico para remover a bala e conter a hemorragia interna. Quando Sally veio finalmente falar com os outros, parecia cansada, mas feliz.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Relena.

- Se recuperando bem, apesar de tudo. Deve dormir essa noite, mas acredito que amanhã já acorde.

Relena respirou aliviada e as duas meninas se adiantaram, pedindo para ver o pai. Sally as encorajou a irem visitá-lo só no dia seguinte quando ele estivesse acordado.

- Eu vou vê-lo e já volto. – Relena falou para as duas.

- Deixa a gente ir também... – Aya reclamou.

- Seu pai precisa descansar. Vocês podem ficar aqui, só um pouquinho?

As duas fizeram caras desapontadas, mas entenderam. Aya voltou-se para o Heero mais novo então.

- Tá, a gente fica aqui com o... do que eu chamo você? De tio?

- Ele não é nosso tio. – corrigiu Akemi. – Tio é irmão do seu pai ou sua mãe. Ele é o nosso pai ainda jovem.

- Mas se você também não é meu pai ainda... Do que eu chamo você? – ela perguntou.

- De Heero. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, sua voz não esboçava irritação. Ele estava até que bem paciente, os outros pensaram, enquanto Aya começou novamente a fazer outras perguntas.

- Você já levou um tiro antes?

- Já.

- Dói?

- Dói.

- Muito?

- Bastante.

- Por quê?

- Porque uma bala de revólver não só fura a pele e os músculos, como o impacto se propaga e a energia que se dissipa danifica os tecidos em volta.

- Hein?

- Boba. – falou Akemi. – Quando você rala o joelho, por que dói?

- Porque sai sangue. – Aya respondeu.

- Quando alguém leva um tiro também sangra.

- Aaah...

- Você não pode complicar muito as respostas pra perguntas de criança, elas não entendem. – Akemi explicou para Heero, como se fosse algo muito óbvio que ele não tivesse percebido.

- E você não é criança também? – Cézar perguntou para ela, uma gozação escondida no tom de voz calmo.

- Eu não sou tão criança mais.

Relena voltou ao corredor, onde alguns dos pilotos ainda estavam. Agora que notícias boas finalmente haviam sido entregues, eles começavam a ir para o dormitório, ver como instalariam toda aquela gente na base.

- Estamos em quantos, exatamente? – perguntou o Duo mais novo, tentando fazer as contas.

- Vocês cinco, cinco casais e duas, três... sete crianças. – falou o Quatre mais velho. – 22 pessoas. Fora o pessoal que mora aqui. Então são 29 pessoas.

- E pode ser que fiquemos aqui um bom tempo... – comentou o Wufei mais velho.

- Não tem 29 camas aqui.

- Eu posso dividir uma cama com o meu marido. – disse Hilde.

- Eu fico com a Dani e o Law e o Arthur podem dividir uma cama. – falou o Quatre mais velho.

- Os dois vão ficar a noite inteira tentando chutar um ao outro pra fora... – falou Danielle.

- Paciência. Tem exatamente 20 camas.

Começaram a ajeitar lençóis e travesseiros. Joshua, os gêmeos e Akemi se dispuseram a ajudar, enquanto Aya já adormecera em cima de uma cama que ainda nem estava arrumada, acompanhada por Kathleen, e Henry estava sentado no chão com uma cara extremamente aborrecida.

- Acho que falta uma cama. – disse Joshua. – Alguém vai dormir no chão. Quem?

- Geralmente é quem pergunta. – falou Lawrence.

- Por que eu?

- Não enche, pior é ter de dividir uma cama com o Law. – reclamou Arthur.

- Não reclamem, sabem que não temos espaço. – falou o Quatre mais velho.

- Mas ele chuta quando tá dormindo.

- E você ronca. – falou Lawrence.

- Não ronco.

- Ronca sim.

- Chega de discussão os dois, vão deitar agora.

- Dá pra escovar os dentes? – perguntou Arthur.

- Acho que não tem escova de dentes pra vocês aqui... – Quatre falou, agora pensando que deveriam ter equipado a base para uma situação dessas.

- Vocês não trouxeram as malas que fizemos? – Joshua perguntou.

- Não teve como, a gente saiu trocando tiros com soldados. – explicou o Duo mais velho.

- E se a gente quiser tomar banho? – perguntou Akemi.

- Tem 6 chuveiros no banheiro. – disse Danielle. – Acho que vocês podem tomar um banho antes de dormir se quiserem.

- Tem pijama aqui? – perguntou Joshua.

Hilde respondeu ao menino que não e ele se limitou a arrancar a blusa e o short e deitar numa cama só de cueca.

- Por que você tá rindo? – Joshua perguntou para Akemi, zangado.

- Você tá pelado.

- Não tô pelado, tô de cueca! Nunca viu teu pai de cueca?

- Cara, você vai ter de deitar no chão, eu acho. – Falou o Duo mais velho.

- Ah, é... Por que tem que ser eu que vai dormir no chão?

- Eu durmo no chão e você divide uma cama com o Law. – falou Arthur, rindo.

- Que isso? Você tá estranhando eu? – Joshua reclamou. – Tá, eu durmo no chão hoje, mas não quero dormir no chão todo dia.

O menino puxou um travesseiro para o chão e um cobertor do armário, um dos poucos que havia ali, uma vez que fazia bastante calor. O deserto era frio à noite, mas dentro da base ficava calor mesmo à noite.

- Quero tomar banho. – falou Arthur.

- Tem os chuveiros no fim do corredor. – disse seu pai.

- Não tem umas roupas velhas de criança em algum lugar por aqui? – perguntou Danielle.

- A gente tinha deixado algumas coisas dos dois numa mala em algum lugar. – o árabe se lembrou.

- Se preparando caso acontecesse alguma coisa? – perguntou Cézar, entrando agora no quarto.

- Na verdade estávamos mais querendo tirar aquelas coisas do caminho.

Cézar olhou em volta, as camas feitas e Joshua no chão.

- Tem lugar pra mim ainda?

- Putz, esquecemos de você.

- Valeu, hein...

- No chão tem bastante espaço – disse Joshua. – Se você não se incomodar com a poeira e os insetos.

- Ora, que frescura! Poeira e insetos! Quando eu vivia no reformatório, poeira e insetos eram o de menos! Os veteranos costumavam a dormir nas camas boas e a gente dormia ou no chão ou numas camas comidas de cupim. Uma vez eu deitei num beliche de cima e ele desabou!

- Putz. – falou Arthur. – Os veteranos maltratavam vocês?

- Deu pra sobreviver. O pior que me aconteceu foi me segurarem pelos tornozelos e enfiarem minha cabeça no vaso sanitário.

- Eca!

- Cézar, menos detalhes ou você vai dar idéias pra eles... – falou o Duo mais velho.

O latino riu e resolveu que suas histórias dos tempos de reformatório teriam de esperar até eles ficarem mais velhos. Arthur pulou da cama pedindo uma toalha e Danielle lhe pegou uma no armário. Lawrence e Joshua imediatamente pegaram toalhas também e os três correram para o banheiro. Todos terminaram de se ajeitar e se deitaram. Alguns dos adultos ainda foram tomar banho também antes de irem dormir e só bem tarde que estavam todos realmente adormecidos.

Acordaram bem cedo no dia seguinte.

- Henry, não precisa chorar. – Middie cochichava para o menino que abrira um berreiro às sete e pouco da manhã, depois de molhar a cama.

Kathleen estava parada em pé ao lado da cama, com muita cara de sono. O Trowa mais velho tirara o lençol e o sobre-lençol e tentava secar um pouco a cama molhada.

- Eu não tou molhada, né? – Kathleen perguntou, com um tom de voz irritado e relativamente alto.

- Fale baixo, querida. Todo mundo tá tentando dormir.

- Como conseguem dormir com o Henry gritando?

- Eu vou levar ele pra tomar um banho. – falou Middie.

Pelo quarto, várias pessoas rolavam nas camas, todas acordadas agora. Middie levou o menino e Danielle sentou-se na cama, sonolenta.

- Se quiser vestir umas roupas secas nele, tem alguma coisa dos nossos meninos numa mala em algum lugar.

- Tem uma mala de roupas na lavanderia mesmo. – resmungou um dos Maguanacs.

Trowa agradeceu, deixou Kathleen no quarto, que emburrada por ter de deitar numa cama molhada, foi deitar na cama dos pais, e foi procurar a tal mala. Minutos depois, voltaram com Henry, que vestia uma camiseta e um short ridiculamente grandes para seu tamanho e todos foram tentar dormir mais um pouco.

O café-da-manhã daquele dia não foi menos conturbado. Aya e Akemi não paravam de reclamar que queriam ir ver o pai. Ele ainda estava na enfermaria da base. Danielle, Sally e Middie haviam se revezado para ficar na enfermaria durante a noite, vigiando os monitores de seus sinais vitais. Sally quem estava lá agora.

O refeitório não era muito grande e várias pessoas haviam se espremido lá como possível. Algumas das crianças ainda dormiam, enquanto outras já estavam de pé. Henry cutucava uma fatia de pão com margarina à sua frente na mesa, enquanto Joshua já comera a sua em cerca de 30 segundos e reclamava que queria outra. Os gêmeos ainda dormiam e Kathleen também. O que era bom, porque assim a bagunça ficava um pouco menor.

- Vamos nos organizar hoje. Precisamos comprar mantimentos e algumas outras coisas pra ficarmos aqui. – falou o Duo mais velho.

- Seria bom se pudéssemos voltar a Newman e pegar nossas coisas. – disse Wufei.

- Isso seria muito arriscado. – falou Sally.

- O que é mais urgente comprar? Eu posso ir até a cidade mais próxima e buscar. – falou Cézar. – Ninguém vai me reconhecer mesmo, então não tem perigo.

Todos começaram a listar em voz alta os itens mais importantes no momento, incluindo alimentos.

- É muita coisa, alguém pode ir com você pra te ajudar. – disse Hilde.

- Eu vou! – exclamou Joshua. – Ninguém me conhece mesmo.

- Tá, por mim tudo bem. – disse Cézar.

- Não tem perigo, não é? – perguntou Hilde.

- Um dos meus homens pode acompanhar vocês. – disse Rashid.

Joshua foi correndo vestir os tênis e voltou para encontrar Cézar e um dos Maguanacs esperando.

- Você não vai pentear esse cabelo? – perguntou Hilde.

- Mas tá curto!

- Não tá tão curto e tá todo bagunçado.

- Mas eu gosto assim.

Hilde revirou os olhos e não falou mais nada. O menino saiu correndo no encalço dos dois homens que já se dirigiam para a garagem com uma grande lista de compras na mão, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que os gêmeos chegaram na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Arthur falou, alegre.

- Dia... – reclamou Lawrence, coçando a cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo.

- Que tem pra comer? – perguntou Arthur.

Os dois ganharam uma fatia de pão cada um. Lawrence olhou para o seu, de cara enjoada, e Arthur começou a percorrer os olhos pela mesa, animado, procurando alguma coisa para passar em sua fatia de pão. Localizou o pote de margarina e virou-se para o Quatre mais novo.

- Passa a margarina, por favor, pai?

- Ele não é nosso pai ainda, débil. – falou Lawrence.

- Ah, foi sem querer. Mas ele vai ser um dia, então não me chama de débil.

- Mas não é agora.

- Meninos, sem xingamentos ou discussões à mesa. – falou Danielle.

- Ele me chamou de débil. – reclamou Arthur.

- Porque você é mesmo.

- Você é um idiota.

- Meninos!

Os dois ficaram quietos e Arthur começou a passar no pão a margarina que Quatre lhe tinha passado. Os dois terminaram de comer e foram cada um lavar seu prato na pia. A maioria dos adultos ainda estava sentada à longa mesa do refeitório conversando quando os dois começaram a brigar pelo detergente de louça. Arthur agarrou o detergente e bateu na cabeça de Lawrence. Os dois cataram um ao outro pela blusa e caíram no chão, tentar um socar a cara do outro.

- Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Parem com isso! – reclamou Danielle, aborrecida, mas com preguiça de sair da mesa. – Não me façam levantar!

- Me faz um favor... – pediu o Quatre mais velho para sua versão mais nova. – Separa aqueles dois ou eles não param.

A versão adolescente do árabe se levantou, meio sem saber o que fazer. Agarrou cada um dos meninos pelo colarinho como conseguiu e os ergueu do chão, mas eles ainda ficaram tentando se chutar.

- Já foi suficiente, não? – ele perguntou, com um tom de voz baixo, mas não severo. – Parem, por favor.

Os dois o olharam muito espantados. Não estavam acostumados a terem sua atenção chamada de modo tão calmo. Pararam de se atacar imediatamente. Arthur foi se sentar mal-humorado à mesa, bem longe dos pais, que poderiam querer brigar com ele, e Lawrence saiu correndo em direção ao corredor.

- Desculpa por isso... – falou Danielle.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o Quatre mais novo.

Todos foram se levantando da mesa e recolhendo alguns pratos e talheres que ainda estivessem sobrando. Os pilotos mais novos resolveram ir até o hangar ver como os gundans estavam indo e desceram por um dos corredores que dava lá. Já estavam quase lá quando viram alguém agachado e encostado à parede.

- Lawrence? – perguntou Quatre.

O menino ergueu a cabeça para ver quem chegara, mas os ignorou. Os rapazes se aproximaram mais e puderam ver que o garoto tinha os olhos vermelhos. Estava chorando.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Duo.

- Nada, me deixa em paz. – Lawrence respondeu.

Quatre se agachou ao lado do garoto, preocupado.

- Foi porque eu separei vocês naquela hora? Eu não machuquei você, machuquei?

- Não.

- Então por que você tá chorando?

- Nada...

- Você se perdeu? – perguntou dessa vez, Trowa.

O labirinto de corredores dentro da base era um pouco confuso a quem ainda não se acostumara.

- Não sei. Não pensei nisso. Acho que sim...

- Venha com a gente. – disse Duo.

Lawrence se levantou, secando os olhos, e seguiu os pilotos em direção ao hangar.

- Cara, essas brigas de irmãos são besteira. – disse Duo.

- É. Não fique bravo com isso. – completou Quatre.

- Seu irmão pode brigar com você de vez em quando, ma-

- Não é nada disso! – Lawrence exclamou. – É que... é...

- O quê? Pode falar.

- Quando o Quatre separou a gente, eu pensei que era o meu pai por um momento. Mas o meu pai não pode andar...

O garoto baixou a cabeça, evitando encarar os outros. Quatre olhou de um amigo para o outro, procurando algum conselho sobre o que falar numa hora dessas.

- Mas o seu pai está aqui, não está? – começou, uma vez que ninguém parecia saber o que dizer. - Eu sei que é injusto que ele não possa mais andar, mas essas coisas acontecem na guerra. Não dá pra evitar.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, irritado, antes de começar a falar imitando seu pai. – Era importante destruir aquela fábrica, blábláblá... Foi uma missão perigosa, blábláblá... O 03 tava muito arrebentado, blábláblá... mas não vai acontecer de novo, blábláblá...

- O 03 tava muito arrebentado? – perguntou agora, Wufei.

- Você... sabe o que aconteceu exatamente? – perguntou Quatre.

- O meu pai se atirou na frente do 03 porque ele tava todo estourado e recebeu o tiro de um canhão de raios no lugar dele. – Lawrence respondeu.

Trowa estudou o garoto um momento. Será que ele sabia quem pilotava o 03?

- Eu não tenho raiva de você, não se preocupe. – Lawrence falou a Trowa, como se lesse seus pensamentos. – A culpa é daqueles idiotas da Cruz do Norte.

Quatre pôs a mão no ombro do menino, que o encarou indiferente.

- Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você. E do seu irmão também.

- Como você sabe?

- Dá pra saber.

Lawrence sorriu um pouco e depois os seguiu pelo hangar em silêncio, mas parecendo mais animado. Depois de ver como os gundans inacabados estavam, os cinco pilotos e Lawrence voltaram ao refeitório, onde os outros tentavam organizar o que fariam naquele dia.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 14**

24 de Março de 202 d.c.

Colônia L3

A apresentação do circo havia terminado há mais de uma hora, quando alguém bateu à porta do trailer de Catherine. A moça veio abrir, pensando que Middie esquecera a chave, mas encontrou Pete, de pijama e coberta na mão.

- Pete, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Posso dormir aqui?

- Mas não sei se tem espaço pra você... Por que você não dorme no seu trailer?

- Não dá.

- Como não? E aliás, você viu a Middie por aí?

- Desculpe dizer isso, mas você é lenta... Sua segunda pergunta responde a primeira.

Catherine pensou por um momento, depois entendeu.

- Ah, tá... Entra então... – falou, embaraçada.

- Não queria incomodar, foi mal.

O homem jogou o cobertor na cama de baixo do beliche e se deitou. Estava adormecido em questão de segundos. Catherine estava sentada na cozinha, terminando de jantar, ainda um pouco surpresa com a situação. Havia menos de dois meses que todos tinham ficado sabendo que Middie e Trowa estavam namorando, já há algum tempo.

Bem que ela estranhara a mudança dele nos últimos tempos. O rapaz ficara mais conversador e muito menos melancólico do que costumava a ser. Tornara-se bem humorado, apesar de continuar sério. E ela tinha de admitir que os dois formavam um casal muito bonito.

No outro trailer, estacionado alguns metros à frente, a última das luzes se apagou quando Middie e Trowa saíram do banheiro, com as toalhas enroladas nos corpos ainda molhados. No escuro trocavam beijos, acariciando um ao outro, provocando e seduzindo.

- Hoje nós temos a noite toda pra nós. – disse Middie, empurrando o namorado até cama.

- Até que enfim. – Trowa murmurou, beijando-lhe o pescoço e se livrando da toalha dela.

Era difícil conseguirem tempo a sós, principalmente quando tentavam ser discretos sobre seu relacionamento. Mas agora que todos já sabiam deles de qualquer forma, enxotar Pete do trailer sem se preocupar com os comentários alheios ficava muito mais fácil.

O som de um celular tocando no escuro chamou-lhes a atenção. Trowa reconheceu o som como sendo do seu. Ele só tinha um porque não tinha telefone no trailer, mas raramente alguém que não da Preventers ligava para ele.

- Deixe tocar. – Middie murmurou ao lado do seu ouvido.

- Eu preciso atender.

O homem se levantou e acendeu a luz para poder achar o celular. Middie estava sentada na cama, agora enrolada na coberta.

- Alô?

- _Trowa, desculpe a hora, mas é urgente._

- Trowa! – chamou Middie. – A janela...

O homem reparou na cortina entreaberta da janela e rapidamente a fechou. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora, de qualquer forma.

_- Trowa? Você pode falar agora? – _perguntou Dylan.

- Posso, diga.

_- Uma patrulha em L3 encontrou um suit sendo transportado num caminhão. O policial foi baleado e o motorista fugiu junto com mais dois homens. Conseguimos conter a informação, mas eles estão na estrada ainda. _

- Tá.

- _Mandei alguns dos meus homens passarem na sua residência pra te buscar. É perto de onde você mora, eles já devem estar chegando. _

- Certo.

Trowa desligou o celular e começou a procurar suas roupas para se vestir.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Middie.

- Eu preciso sair.

- Mas agora?

- Desculpe. – ele falou, procurando sua toalha para secar os cabelos ainda encharcados que ele não secara antes.

- Mas aonde você vai?

- Não dá tempo de explicar agora.

- Trowa.

O homem levantou a cabeça, a camiseta ainda na mão. O tom dela não era nenhum pouco amigável.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela falou, séria.

- Encontraram um mobile suit em um caminhão. Está sendo transportado na estrada, eu vou lá ajudar resolver o problema.

- Como assim? Quem encontrou? O que isso tem a ver com você?

Alguém bateu à porta do trailer e a mulher se escondeu embaixo das cobertas quando viu que Trowa pretendia atender à porta.

- Pronto? Se precisar de mais munição eu tenho aqui. – falou um homem que Middie não conhecia.

Ela espiou por debaixo da coberta e viu que seu namorado tinha um revólver na mão. Os dois saíram em silêncio na noite fria.

Middie se vestiu outra vez e ficou ali deitada, pensando no que acabara de presenciar. Trowa estava envolvido com alguma coisa referente a suits ainda. Mas ele não contara nada a ela e isso era o que a perturbava mais. Fora o fato de que se ele saíra armado, o que significava que alguma perigosa estava para acontecer. Apenas quando o sol começou a nascer é que ela ouviu uma batida na porta e foi atender.

Trowa entrou, quieto. Middie reparou que ele mancava.

- O que aconteceu com a sua perna?

Olhando melhor viu que havia um buraco na calça e ela estava manchada de vermelho.

- Você levou um tiro?

- Levei, mas tá tudo bem. – ele disse, se sentado e puxando a perna da calça para cima, exibindo um curativo.

- Trowa, o que foi tudo isso?

- Não se preocupe. Acho que vou dormir um pouco, se você quiser dormir comigo...

- Você não vai me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Alguém estava transportando um suit ilegalmente. Nós trocamos tiros com eles.

- Nós quem?

- Uns conhecidos.

- Conhecidos?

Middie agora parecia furiosa. Trowa não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão brava assim antes.

- Da outra vez que você foi "viajar" de repente eu respeitei a sua vontade de não explicar nada, mas se você vai fazer isso outras vezes e acha que não precisa me explicar qualquer coisa que tá tudo bem... Nosso relacionamento não quer dizer muita coisa pra você, não é?

Ela saiu batendo a porta, antes que ele tivesse tempo de falar qualquer coisa. Trowa levantou-se outra vez, sentido-se idiota. Como pudera pensar que não haveria problema em continuar a levar a vida que levava sem dar explicações à ela? Pensou em ir procurá-la, mas de repente a porta se abriu e ela entrou, com a mesma cara zangada.

- Tá doendo? Você já tomou algum remédio pra dor?

- Não, me deram uma medicação no hospital, mas eu ainda não tomei.

- A bala saiu?

- Saiu. Escute Middie, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Acho que não te contei ainda sobre o que andei fazendo desde quando éramos crianças.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, ouvindo atenta à sua explicação sobre como pilotara um gundam na guerra e agora sobre a organização que mantinha a paz no mundo.

- Entendo. Você ainda é um soldado. – ela falou, séria. – Mas você me deu um susto, saiu carregando um revólver sem me explicar nada.

- Desculpe. Não vou fazer mais isso.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente, antes de se deitar para descansar um pouco. Ela abraçou-se nele, aconchegando-se nas cobertas.

- Desconsiderando a situação na hora, estava muito engraçado, você falando no celular todo sério, andando de um lado pro outro completamente pelado e ainda pingando água. – ela falou.

- Sem comentários sobre isso...

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Desculpa a demora na atualização... Tive de apresentar TCC, o q é um tanto qto estressante e ocupa tempo... Bom, vou deixar só um extra de novo hj, foi mal. Desculpa se alguém achar o Trowa OC no extra... Valeu a paciência da galera em esperar (ou não) e até o próximo cap, q deverá vir mais cedo, eu espero... Bjos!! Deixem reviews...


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaração: **

Stéph's:Declaro que desejo a todos um 2010 com muita alegria, sucesso, explosões, tirote-

Psicóloga de Stéph's: Vc não pode falar esse tipo de coisa numa declaração!! Vc é maluca?!

Stéph's: Isso é relativo. Maluca, só em relação a uma pessoa normal. Pois então, defina normal...

Psicóloga: Ignorem esta criatura aqui... Falo em nome de mim e de Stéph's, incluindo todas as suas personalidades. Feliz 2010 pra vcs, com alegria, sucesso saúde e dinheiro! E pros advogados de plantão, GW não pertence a ela.

Boro: Oie! Fico muito feliz de ter mais gente lendo e deixando review! E calma, eu termino sim! Não se preocupe, eu tenho o fic completo. Faltam alguns dos extras q conectam o passado ao futuro, mas eu vou escrever eles. É q tou escrevendo fic de Fullmetal Alchemist agora e tá me ocupando os neurônios (O Tico escreve e o Teço revisa a ortografia, daí não sobrou ninguém). Vlw o review nesse fic e no Mãe Terra e continue lendo sim! Só desculpa q as vezes demora um pco pra vir um novo cap... Bjos e boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Mudança de Planos**

Eram perto de meio-dia quando o Heero mais velho acordou.

- Todo mundo chegou bem? – ele perguntou para Sally, que checava os monitores de seus sinais vitais.

- Sim, todos ficaram bem. A Relena e as meninas devem estar chegando já e... Ah, olha elas aí.

- Papai! – Akemi e Aya gritaram juntas, da porta do quarto, antes de correrem a abraçá-lo.

- Olá, calma...

- Heero, como você está? – perguntou Relena.

- Bem, apesar de tudo. Não foi tão ruim assim, eu acho.

- Essa sensação de bem-estar se chama morfina... – falou Sally.

- Hm.

O homem passou a mão no local onde levara um dos tiros e encontrou um curativo.

- Removeram a bala?

- Tivemos de fazer uma cirurgia de emergência pra conter a hemorragia e remover a bala. Você recebeu transfusão também.

- Devo ter assustado vocês. – o homem falou, passando a mão no cabelo de Akemi de modo a bagunçá-lo um pouco.

- O que importa agora é que você está bem. – disse Relena. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Achei que fossemos perder você dessa vez.

- Desculpe.

- Pai, vamos voltar pra casa lá em Sanc? – pediu Aya.

- Não podemos, querida. – Heero respondeu, desanimado.

- Por quê?

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Aya. – disse Relena. – Eu e o seu pai também gostaríamos de ir, mas não podemos.

- Você não pode esquecer a guerra pra gente voltar? – perguntou agora, Akemi.

- Se a guerra continuar, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão me achar. – disse Heero. – O erro foi meu, eu devia ter deixado vocês em Sanc.

- Eu aceitei vir pra cá pra ficar com você e aceitaria de novo. – disse Relena. – A culpa não é sua. Agora descanse, porque os outros vão querer te visitar.

Relena pediu às meninas que fossem brincar para que Heero pudesse descansar. Elas saíram meio contrariadas e foram procurar Kathleen para ver se ela tinha alguma idéia para uma brincadeira.

- O problema agora é que com tudo isso, eles vão começar a procurar os gundans de novo. – Heero falou.

- É disso que eu queria falar com você. O que vocês vão fazer?

- Não sei. Preciso falar com os outros.

- Agora você não vai a lugar algum, precisa se recuperar. Pelo que Danielle falou, você passou muito perto de nos deixar. Acho que o ferimento em si não foi tão sério, mas demorou muito pra você ser atendido.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e o homem segurou sua mão direita, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

- Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Sempre vou estar quando você precisar.

Ao longo do dia os outros pilotos vieram vê-lo, mas não podiam realmente relaxar. Precisavam pensar no que fariam agora que a Cruz do Norte começaria a procurá-los. A notícia sobre eles terem abandonado o prédio trocando tiros com soldados não saíra na mídia. A operação com certeza chamara a atenção da mídia, mas havia sido abafada. Sally e o Wufei mais velho passaram a tarde hackeando computadores para descobrir em que pé andavam as coisas, enquanto os pilotos mais novos e os outros mais velhos dirigiam sua atenção aos gundans inacabados. Haviam algumas peças esperando para serem colocadas, mas muita coisa ainda faltava. Estimavam que no geral, cerca de 50% dos 5 MS havia sido completado.

- Estamos esperando um carregamento de peças grande. Ele está preso próximo a L4 ainda, mas logo devemos conseguir trazê-lo. – falou Rashid.

Estavam agora todos os pilotos, menos o Heero mais velho, no hangar.

- Quanto tempo mais pra terminarmos os 5 gundans? – perguntou o Wufei mais novo.

- Vai depender de quanto tempo levarmos pra conseguir o resto das peças, mas acredito que de um mês e meio a três meses.

- Quais as chances de eles encontrarem esta base? – perguntou a versão adolescente de Trowa.

- Se ficarem fuçando por aqui, vão acabar nos encontrando. – ponderou Cézar, que já estava de volta das compras.

- O que podemos fazer? – o Quatre mais novo perguntou, encostando-se no pé de um gundam, o 02 pertencente ao Duo mais velho.

Todos se encararam, procurando uma resposta àquela pergunta.

- Acho que a melhor chance que temos é desviar a atenção deles, bancarmos isca. – respondeu o Duo mais velho.

- Vamos dar a eles o que eles procuram. – disse a versão mais velha de Wufei.

- Como planejam fazer isso? – perguntou Rashid.

- Podemos atacar alguma base em algum lugar longe daqui, depois fugirmos até a base do Zechs.

- E os nossos gundans? – perguntou a versão mais nova de Quatre.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui até terminarem de reconstruir os seus gundans e nós cinco esperamos lá. – sua versão mais velha quem respondeu.

O silêncio se seguiu. Nenhum deles gostava daquela alternativa. Para os mais velhos, deixar a base significava deixar suas famílias outra vez. Para os mais novos, significava ficar para trás sem poder fazer nada.

- Onde podemos atacar? – Cézar perguntou.

- Melhor você ficar, cara. – respondeu o Duo do tempo futuro.

- Como assim, maluco?

- Só vamos expor quem eles querem ver. Sem falar que quanto mais gente lá, mais chance de alguém se ferir.

- Porra, você tá achando que eu sou amador? Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!

- Cézar, cara! Calma, pô.

- O problema é que eles querem só nós por enquanto. E quanto mais gente, mais difícil vai ser chegar até a base do Zechs e da Noin.

- Onde EU trabalhei meio ano limpando motor de suit e onde EU lutei em 7 batalhas diferentes e saí vivo de todas elas.

- Cara! Ninguém tá duvidando de você! – Duo reclamou. – Mas alguém daqui tem ficar com eles. E depois, Além de nós cinco só você sabe o caminho até a base do Zechs.

Cézar se calou, percebendo que não havia outra alternativa. Eles precisavam que alguém ficasse e nenhum dos outros trocaria de lugar com ele.

- Cacete, porque é o pé-rapado latino que sempre se ferra? – ele reclamou, escancarando a porta e saindo por ela muito irritado.

- Ele vai ficar. – disse o Duo mais velho aos outros. – Tenham paciência com ele...

- Não entendo o que esse cara tem na cabeça. – disse o Duo mais novo. – É só uma missão pra distrair a organização.

- Sim, ele é um maluco complicado... Mas esse maluco ficou pra trás e salvou a minha vida em Maiduguri ao invés de correr para salvar a dele. É uma boa pessoa.

- E que moral nós temos pra chamar alguém de maluco? – comentou o Wufei mais velho.

Rindo levemente, os outros tiveram de concordar.

Naquela noite todos começaram a planejar o ataque à Organização. O Heero mais velho ainda estava em observação e não participou daquela reunião improvisada. Os outros quatro pilotos gundam do tempo futuro, Sally e Cézar se reuniram sozinhos para planejarem o ataque. Os mais novos foram cuidar dos mobile suits no hangar.

- Cara, têm algumas coisas diferentes no meu gundam. – falou o Duo mais novo para os amigos.

- É, eu já percebi algumas diferenças no meu também. – Trowa concordou.

- Onde vocês acham que a tal base do Zechs e da Noin fica? – Quatre perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Difícil dizer. Acho que não vão nos contar até o dia de nos juntarmos a eles. – Trowa respondeu. – Eles devem ter medo que nós fossemos até lá ajudar sem estar com os gundans prontos.

- O Cézar sabe chegar lá. Ele disse que trabalhou lá e lutou em várias batalhas. – comentou Heero.

- Eu tô curioso pra ver esse cara pilotando. Ele deve ser bom, pelo que fala.

Continuaram a trabalhar até tarde, quando pensaram que seria melhor irem descansar e retomar o serviço no dia seguinte. Guardaram as ferramentas e apagaram as luzes no hangar. Os corredores tinham as luzes controladas por uma chave em algum outro canto da base e estas estavam todas acesas agora. Aquele silêncio nos corredores vazios totalmente iluminados fazia a base parecer abandonada.

- Acho que os chuveiros estão livres agora, né? – perguntou Duo.

- A essa hora todos devem estar dormindo.

- Vou tomar um banho antes de dormir...

Ao lado de Duo, Quatre olhou as próprias mãos, sujas de óleo. Lembrou-se que passara a mão no rosto algumas vezes para secar o suor.

- Acho que vou também...

Os outros resolveram aproveitar a hora para tomarem uma ducha também. Como havia apenas seis chuveiros e um monte de gente na base, todos haviam mais ou menos se dividido em grupos e as crianças geralmente eram as primeiras a tomarem banho, ainda de manhã, em dois grupos separados.

Quando entraram no banheiro, estranharam ver as luzes acesas. Apenas um dos chuveiros estava ligado. Duo ia perguntar quem era para ter certeza que não era uma mulher, quando uma risada masculina ecoou em tom baixo, seguida por outra risada igualmente discreta e claramente feminina.

- Ops...

Os outros deram meia-volta e iam saindo, mas ainda conseguiram ouvir um comentário meio sussurrado em voz de homem.

- Você me deixa louco...

Apressaram-se a chegar ao corredor.

- Ah, ótimo. Vamos ter de esperar seja lá quem que tiver namorando lá. – reclamou Wufei.

- Melhor não falar nada, até onde sabemos poderia muito bem ser você e a Sally lá. – falou Duo.

- Não era a voz do Duo? – comentou Quatre.

- Não deu pra ouvir direito, poderia até ser você.

- O Quatre desse tempo tá numa cadeira de rodas, lembra? – o árabe falou, um pouco chateado.

- Quem disse que não cabe cadeira de rodas no box? O Quatre daqui tá de cadeira, mas não tá morto... – respondeu Duo.

O árabe riu levemente, um pouco constrangido, e sentou-se no chão gelado, encostado à parede igualmente gelada para se refrescar. Esperaram 5, 10, 15 minutos. Quando já fazia 20 minutos que estavam lá e Duo já sugeria que alguém só falasse da porta que estavam esperando, as luzes se apagaram e duas pessoas saíram do banheiro, sem nem notar os rapazes ali presentes. Duo e Hilde vieram andando devagar, cada um com um braço ao redor da cintura do outro e os lábios colados em um beijo bastante intenso.

Um som de pigarro os trouxe de volta à realidade.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Duo mais velho.

- Esperando pra tomar banho.

- Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou Hilde.

- Não, chegamos há p... – Quatre ia dizendo, querendo ser educado.

- Há vinte minutos. – reclamou Wufei, interrompendo Quatre.

- Ih, foi mal. – disse o Duo mais velho. – Sabe como é, a gente vai ter de viajar então estáv... AI! Tá, não falo mais nada...

O Duo mais novo desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar sua impressão de que Hilde acabara de beliscar o marido no traseiro. O casal foi então dormir e os outros entraram no banheiro.

- Só você mesmo... – falou Wufei para Duo.

- Só eu nada! Só eu que nós vimos! – o rapaz falou, pendurando uma toalha na porta do box e as roupas em um gancho na parede, antes de entrar no chuveiro.

- Não é de se admirar que você vai ser o primeiro a ser pai... – Heero comentou, de outro chuveiro.

- Você vai ser pai duas vezes ainda, então não fale de mim. Só faltou o Wufei ter filhos...

- Lembrem de mim dormindo tranqüilo quando seus filhos acordarem berrando de madrugada... – o chinês comentou.

Alguns minutos depois já estavam todos no dormitório, tentando dormir. Tinham muita coisa na cabeça e era difícil relaxar, mas precisavam fazer o possível pra recuperar as energias. Haveria muito trabalho nos próximos dias.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 15**

15 de Agosto de 202 d.c.

Colônia L4

- Como vocês sabem quem é quem? – perguntou Trowa, intrigado, enquanto Danielle tentava fazer Arthur parar de chorar e Quatre trocava rapidamente uma fralda suja em cima do sofá.

- Na verdade eles ainda têm uma pulseirinha do hospital. – disse Quatre, fechando a fralda limpa e pegando Lawrence no colo.

Os dois meninos tinham pouco mais de dois meses de idade agora. Com certeza cuidar de gêmeos não era fácil, Trowa pensou, vendo que os dois amigos pareciam cansados.

- O Arthur precisa ser trocado também? – Quatre perguntou para a esposa.

- Não, acho que ele tá chorando por causa do Lawrence.

- Ah, é sempre assim. Se um começa a chorar o outro imediatamente acompanha. – Quatre explicou para Trowa.

- Ora, Arthur... tá tudo bem, amorzinho. Coitado do Trowa, quando finalmente consegue vir nos visitar vocês fazem todo esse escândalo. – Danielle falou, embalando o bebê.

- Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas com aquele último caso que teve não deu. – Trowa explicou.

- Ah, não se preocupe. E depois, é longe pra você. – falou Danielle.

Lawrence se aquietou finalmente e Quatre o segurou em pé, apoiando a cabecinha.

- O Duo tinha razão, eles saíram muitos parecidos com vocês dois. – Trowa falou, olhando para Lawrence.

- Eles têm os olhos do Quatre. – Danielle falou.

- Minhas irmãs falaram a mesma coisa, mas eu não acho. – Quatre falou.

- Não, é verdade. – Trowa concordou com Danielle.

- Guh! – fez Lawrence.

- Viu só? Até o Lawrence concorda! – Danielle exclamou, rindo.

- E como vão as coisas no circo? – Quatre perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Nada diferente.

- Qual é? – Quatre perguntou.

- O quê?

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa na Preventers, mas não sabia se era verdade ou não.

- De mim? – Trowa perguntou.

- É, na verdade foi o Dylan que falou. Ele comentou que você tinha incluído uma moça no seguro.

A Preventers oferecia um seguro de saúde para todos os agentes e eles poderiam ocasionalmente pedir para registrar seus familiares.

- Ele falou?

- Desculpa, acho que entendi errado então. – Quatre continuou. – Você inclui a Catherine como sua irmã, não?

- Não, na verdade não. – respondeu Trowa.

- Não?

- Quando eu era menino eu conheci uma garota na guerra. Eu não a vi por vários anos e acabei encontrando ela por acaso alguns meses atrás.

- Mas se ela não tem relação com você e eles descobrirem vão reclamar de você ter incluído ela. – disse Quatre.

- Nós estamos namorando.

- Hm? Sério? Eu acertei então. – Quatre falou, rindo.

- Ela não tinha onde ficar porque não estava conseguindo pagar o aluguel e eu a convidei pra se juntar ao circo até achar um lugar pra ficar.

- Antes ou depois de vocês começarem a namorar? – Quatre perguntou, sem conseguir evitar a curiosidade.

- Antes.

- Que bom. Estou feliz por você. Faz tempo que estão namorando?

- Quase um ano.

- Nossa, já faz tempo. – Danielle falou.

Ela levou Arthur de volta para o quarto e Quatre foi levar Lawrence, que já estava quase dormindo outra vez também.

- Sobre aquele caso que você estava falando, o que aconteceu? – Quatre perguntou. – Estou meio por fora desde que os meninos nasceram.

Trowa explicou em detalhes a história toda e o árabe concluiu que o E4 estava se saindo muito bem sem sua ajuda mesmo.

- Estou pensando em me aposentar da Preventers também. Não falei nada pra Dani ainda, mas sei que ela vai ficar muito aliviada. – o árabe falou, quando sua esposa não estava por perto.

- Vai se aposentar? Por quê?

- Eu já trabalho tanto com os assuntos da família... preciso de tempo pros garotos e pra Dani. E eu não posso arriscar ser morto em alguma missão ou ter alguém ressentido vindo atrás deles. Você acha que eu faria falta lá?

- Acho que nenhum de nós faria falta. Eles estão contratando e treinando cada vez mais gente.

- Será que foi difícil pro Heero sair?

- Pelo que eu sei, ele disse que queria se aposentar e ninguém se opôs.

- Se ele saiu sem problemas eu também saio tranqüilamente. Me sinto mal de abandonar vocês, mas...

- Besteira. Cuide da sua família e não se preocupe. A gente se vira.

Danielle voltou até a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Quatre. O árabe perguntou mais algumas coisas da Preventers e depois acabaram mudando de assunto.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 16**

12 de Fevereiro de 203 d.c.

Praga, República Tcheca

Sally entrou no hospital, perguntando sobre um paciente na recepção. Ninguém sabia muito bem informar sobre ele, por isso Sally teve de procurar o médico responsável, um que atendia pacientes da Preventers de maneira mais sigilosa.

- Acredito que ele contraiu o vírus em uma de suas missões no exterior. Essa doença praticamente não existe nesse clima. – informou o homem, ainda com as anotações na mão.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Com a medicação, correta, não deve ter problema. O diagnóstico que foi complicado, só descobrimos mesmo com um roteiro das últimas viagens dele... Se você quiser visitá-lo, ele deve estar acordado agora.

Quando Sally entrou no quarto, Wufei estava assistindo televisão. O chinês desligou o aparelho assim que ela entrou.

- Muito trabalho? – perguntou.

- Um pouco. – ela respondeu. – Como está?

- Tudo bem. Acho que mais uns 3 ou 4 dias eu volto a trabalhar.

- Nem pensar, você precisa de mais tempo que isso pra se recuperar.

- O médico falou que não há risco de eu passar esse vírus pra ninguém no trabalho.

- A Preventers não vai cair aos pedaços se você tirar licença de alguns dias.

Sabendo que se insistisse tudo que conseguiria seria uma proibição oficial de trabalhar, Wufei desistiu.

- Ouvi que o Quatre vai deixar a Preventers. – disse Sally.

- Hm. Não é surpresa.

- Acho que o entendo, você não deveria pensar mal dele.

- Não estou pensando mal dele. Ele tem dois filhos agora, por isso eu disse que não é surpresa.

- Os tempos são outros mesmo. Os problemas com suits que temos são cada vez mais insignificantes. Temos mais casos de conflitos territorialistas ou religiosos do que de suits.

- Mesmo o Heero já é pai. – comentou Wufei. – O tempo passa muito depressa.

- Eu gostaria de visitar ele e a Relena. – falou Sally. – Mas com todo o trabalho que tenho agora, não dá. Bom, mudando de assunto, o médico já disse quando que você vai poder ir pra casa?

- Eu vou pedir pra ser liberado hoje. Ele quer me segurar aqui mais dois dias, mas eu não suporto hospitais.

- Mais dois dias e você quer ir embora hoje? Não mesmo, você vai ficar o tempo necessário.

- Eu posso ir pra casa se quiser, é só assinar u-

- Como sua chefe eu digo que você vai ficar aqui o tempo necessário.

- Você não pode me dar ordens desse tipo. – Wufei reclamou.

- Acha que eu ameaçaria sem ter certeza de que tenho autorização pra isso?

Wufei fechou a cara, sabendo que tinha perdido a discussão. Sally sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, satisfeita pelo seu blefe ter funcionado tão bem.

- Não fique zangado comigo por eu me preocupar com você.

- Tudo bem...

- Você não é só um simples empregado, então sabe que tenho a obrigação de ser particularmente chata com você, não é? – brincou ela.

- Eu sei. – o chinês respondeu, sem encará-la.

Não era só um simples empregado. Era o quê? Um amigo? Desde a festa de final de ano de 201, Wufei já não sabia muito bem definir o relacionamento dos dois. Era verdade que estavam os dois intoxicados pela bebida quando se beijaram no corredor do hotel, mas ele não fizera aquilo totalmente por acidente e imaginava que nem ela. Esse episódio ocorrera há mais de um ano já e eles haviam retomado sua amizade de sempre, no início um pouco mais formal do que era antes do ocorrido. Provavelmente porque estavam ambos um tanto embaraçados com o deslize. Agora haviam recuperado o tom informal, mas mesmo assim, trabalho e romance eram duas coisas que não deveriam ser misturadas. Os dois sabiam disso e por isso dispensavam discutir o assunto, por mais que fingir que nada acontecera fosse um pouco incômodo.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro cap de 2010! Falando sério agora, Feliz Ano Novo! Vlw por lerem e pelos reviews e em breve a gente se vê de volta! Continuarei escrevendo! Talvez não pelos próximos dias devido ao meu embotamento mental típico de começo de mês e q geralmente se resolve com a publicação de um novo cap do mangá de Fullmetal... Mas eu escrevo hora dessas, hahaha! Bjos a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaração: **Eu declaro q GW não me pertence, mas agora eu vou me formar e ficarei oficialmente desempregada, o q resultará em tempo livre para novos fics. E como eu vou estar irritada por estar trancada em casa sem emprego, sinto uma certa onda de explosões vindo...

Tati-kamikaze: Parabéns pela defesa! Deus sabe qto TCC é estressante, hahaha! Aliás, eu percebi q o Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso tem exatamente a mesma abreviatura de Trauma Crânio-Cerebral... Isso não pode ser só mera coincidência... heheheh! A criançada vai participar hj tb, espero q vc goste do cap! Bjos, vlw o review e desculpa a demora pra atualizar...

Fujisaki: Oi! Ah, 1xR pra mim nunca é mto fácil escrever, mas eu gosto deles juntos! Q bom q vc gostou do momento família deles! Os extras eu gostei mto de escrever, q bom q vc tb gostou de ler! Seu PC sofreu um derrame? Eu sei como é... O meu volta e meia tem esses problemas, hehehe! Desculpa a demora na atualização, eu tento postar o próximo mais cedo. Bjos e vlw o review!!

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Isca**

Acordaram no outro dia cedo e foram trabalhar nos suits. Os pilotos mais velhos faziam ainda alguns ajustes necessários em seus gundans e Heero finalmente saíra do hospital da base e se juntara a eles. Os mais novos aproveitavam para tirar dúvidas relativas a algumas diferenças em seus gundams.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou o Trowa mais velho, vindo ajudar a versão adolescente de Heero.

O rapaz perguntou alguma coisa sobre a ausência de determinada peça em um dos motores. O homem coçou a cabeça em dúvida.

- Heero! Vem dar uma olhada aqui! – gritou, para a versão mais velha do japonês.

O Heero mais velho desceu de seu suit com alguma dificuldade e foi até eles. Mal resolveu um problema e era o Duo mais velho quem pedia ajuda.

- Ô, engenheiro! O Quatre está tendo problemas no Sandrock!

- Engenheiro? – perguntou a versão mais jovem de Wufei.

Os mais velhos se encararam um segundo. O Heero mais velho, de fato, havia se formado em engenharia, mas aquele era um detalhe que o próprio pedira para que não contassem, por medo que influenciasse o Heero mais novo.

- É só brincadeira nossa. Ele quem bolou algumas alterações e isso virou piada. – respondeu o Quatre mais velho.

- E vocês não sabem lidar com essas diferenças? – perguntou o Heero mais novo.

- Eu fiz alterações nos de vocês pra melhorar o desempenho e acho que não expliquei pra eles ainda. Qualquer coisa o Rashid sabe o que eu fiz de diferente. – respondeu sua versão mais velha.

Os mais novos não perceberam o olhar mortífero que o Heero mais velho dirigiu ao Duo da mesma era antes de ir ver qual era o problema para poder voltar a trabalhar no Zero. Era perto da hora do almoço quando Middie entrou no hangar, parecendo nervosa.

- Trowa!

O homem desceu agilmente do Heavyarms.

- O que foi?

- As crianças foram brincar de se esconder e o Henry sumiu!

- Sumiu?

- Eu disse pra que não fossem longe, mas ele deve ter se perdido...

- Ele tem que estar na base, não pode ter ido longe. – respondeu o Duo adolescente.

- Droga. – falou Trowa, ignorando o comentário e saindo atrás da esposa.

- Tem lugares perigosos aqui. Os Maguanacs estão sempre fazendo manutenção em alguma das salas de máquinas e se alguma porta ficar aberta pode ser muito perigoso. – falou o Quatre mais velho.

- Vamos ajudar a procurar, não deve ser tão difícil encontrar um menino de três anos. – falou o Wufei do tempo passado.

O grupo rapidamente se esqueceu dos suits e se espalhou pela base, procurando o menino. Os mais novos estavam dando uma segunda volta pelos corredores em torno do hangar, quando encontraram os gêmeos.

- Vocês não estavam trabalhando? – perguntou Arthur.

- Nós estamos procurando o Henry. – respondeu Trowa.

- Por quê?

- Ele sumiu brincando pela base.

- Não sumiu... – Lawrence falou, com voz de tédio. – Ele tava brincando com a gente por aqui e tropeçou num buraco no chão e se sujou todo de alguma coisa preta. O Joshua levou ele no banheiro pra tomar banho antes que a mãe dele descobrisse.

- O quê? Tá todo mundo feito doido procurando o menino! – falou Duo.

- Mas ele tava com a gente... – disse Arthur.

Os pilotos foram procurar os outros para avisá-los, mas quando chegaram ao refeitório encontraram Henry ainda de cabelos molhados e Joshua tentando se explicar para Hilde. Os pais do garotinho chegaram aliviados e Joshua se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado.

- Desculpa... Ele foi brincar com a gente e se sujou e... Eu levei ele pra tomar banho...

- Desculpa por isso... – Hilde falou aos dois.

- Ah, tudo bem... Foi só um mal-entendido... – Middie respondeu.

Henry se agarrou na perna do pai sorrindo e Trowa o pegou no colo.

- Seu cabelo tá com cheiro de xampu?

- Eu tive de lavar o cabelo dele porque ele passou a mão e sujou tudo... – Joshua se explicou. – Mas ele tomou banho sozinho fora isso.

- Sozinho? Mas ele sempre faz um escândalo pra tomar banho. – Middie falou, admirada.

- Eu disse pra ele tomar banho sozinho porque ele já é grande e ele se lavou sozinho.

- Então você já tá grande, é? – Trowa falou sorrindo para o garoto, que se derreteu em risos.

- Eu sou "gandi", papai!

Como estavam todos no refeitório, acabaram aproveitando para almoçarem. Os pilotos mais novos ocuparam uma mesa, enquanto Joshua e os gêmeos foram se sentar em outro canto, trocando piadas, comentários e muitas risadas; Akemi recusou o convite dos meninos de se juntar a eles para ir se sentar ao lado dos pais e de Aya, que falava sem párar como de costume; e Henry e Kathleen sentaram com seus pais também.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou Middie, quando Henry levantou com seu prato na mão.

- Vou "sentá" com os meus amigos. – o menino respondeu.

- Deixe eles agora. – Trowa falou.

- Não tem problema se ele quiser ficar aqui. – falou Arthur.

- Tá, pode ir. – Trowa cedeu.

O garotinho foi sentar com os meninos mais velhos, rindo de suas piadas.

- Era só uma questão de tempo até ele começar a se enturmar mais. – falou o Quatre mais velho para Trowa e Middie.

- Acho que ele puxou o pai... – Middie falou.

- Nem diga isso... – Trowa respondeu. – Ele só é tímido.

- Quando que você vai viajar de novo, pai? – perguntou Kathleen.

- Provavelmente amanhã.

- Eu não quero que você viaje...

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso.

A menina começou a remexer a comida com o garfo, sem comer.

- Papai não gosta da gente...

- Como assim? – o homem perguntou. – É claro que gosto de vocês. Amo vocês, está bem?

Ele abraçou a menina, que ainda estava de cara meio emburrada.

- Conta uma história pra eu dormir hoje à noite?

- História? Eu não conheço boas histórias. A sua mãe é quem sabe contar histórias.

- Mas eu quero que você conte...

- Tá, tudo bem. Mas vai ser a história mais estranha que você vai escutar na vida.

A menina riu.

- Quando a gente voltar pra casa eu posso ter um gato? – ela perguntou.

- Gato?

Os pilotos mais novos já tinham percebido que a menina tinha uma linha de raciocínio misteriosa que ligava assuntos completamente diferentes. Ela mudava constantemente o tópico da conversa como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ou um hamster. A minha amiga da escola tem um hamster.

- Vamos pensar nisso.

- Ela disse que o hamster fica correndo na roda e quando ele não consegue parar de correr fica rodando junto com a roda.

Aya e Akemi, no outro lado da mesa, riram do comentário imaginando a cena.

- Podemos ter um hamster, pai? – Aya perguntou a Heero.

- Se vocês limparem a gaiola... – o homem respondeu.

Na outra mesa, Henry se levantou e veio correndo mostrar o prato vazio para os pais.

- Eu comi tudo!

- Caramba.

O menino sorriu com os elogios dos pais e voltou a se juntar a Joshua e os gêmeos, dizendo que ficaria forte porque tinha comido tudo. A bagunça foi diminuindo e os adultos voltaram a seus afazeres, enquanto a criançada ia brincar. Nem todos os adultos, no entanto, conseguiram ficar livres para trabalhar.

- Pai, é verdade que você vai embora de novo amanhã? – Akemi perguntou a Heero.

O homem respondeu que provavelmente sim e Akemi fechou a cara, enquanto Aya começou a chorar. Os outros foram na frente trabalhar no hangar, mas depois de alguns minutos o homem veio acompanhado das duas meninas, que deixou em uma mesa, com lápis e papel. As duas ficariam desenhando enquanto ele trabalhava. Na verdade, Aya desenhou montes de coisas, enquanto Akemi observava aborrecida, reclamando que desenhar era coisa de criança. Passaram boa parte da tarde ali, até o pai levá-las de volta para o refeitório, onde Aya foi brincar com Kathleen e Akemi se juntou aos meninos em alguma brincadeira doida qualquer.

Mais tarde, quando os pilotos vieram jantar, Akemi e Joshua estavam juntos preparando alguma sobremesa. A menina dava instruções, enquanto Joshua as seguia, sorridente.

- Cara... – falou o Duo mais novo, puxando o Heero de sua época. – Aqueles dois se dão bem, hein.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – o japonês falou aborrecido.

- Que se eles fossem um pouquinho mais velhos eu ia achar que estão se dando REALMENTE muito bem.

- O Joshua é mais velho que a Akemi.

- Daqui a alguns anos não vai fazer muita diferença.

Heero lhe dirigiu um olhar excessivamente assassino.

- Ou talvez faça diferença... Quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa. – corrigiu Duo, tentando se segurar para não explodir em risadas.

Terminado o jantar os pilotos mais velhos resolveram ir dormir cedo. Partiriam no outro dia às 3 da manhã, horário em que o céu ainda estava escuro.

- Devo acordar as meninas? – perguntou Relena ao marido.

- Não sei. Pergunte a elas. – respondeu o Heero mais velho.

- Pai, eu quero dar tchau pra você amanhã... – falou Arthur.

Outras crianças começaram a se manifestar e então decidiram que o melhor a fazer seria que todos acordassem cedo. Afinal, por mais que ninguém quisesse tocar no assunto, aquela poderia ser a última vez que os pilotos veriam suas famílias. A missão era perigosa. Seriam cinco mobile suits e eles esperavam que conseguissem todos chegar sãos e salvos. No entanto, não sabiam quantos mobile suits enfrentariam. A base que planejavam atacar poderia tanto ter apenas 10 mobile suits guardando-a, como poderia muito bem ter 50. Tinham poucas informações sobre ela, mas esta se localizava numa rota mais segura.

Naquela noite todos foram dormir cedo. Os adultos levantaram às duas da manhã, se preparando para a partida. Os pilotos do tempo futuro tomaram café rapidamente e foram verificar os cargueiros uma última vez, em um anexo da base. Os Maguanacs haviam embarcado os suits na noite anterior e eles estavam prontos para decolar. A pista estava pronta. Todos estavam prontos.

- Vou acordar as crianças. – Hilde falou, quando todos se reuniram uma última vez, no refeitório, localizado bem no centro da base.

Os pilotos mais novos se sentaram ou se apoiaram nas paredes, esperando, preocupados. Queriam poder lutar, mas teriam de ficar, por enquanto. Em alguns momentos, as crianças vieram, com caras de sono.

Joshua apressou-se e abraçou o pai apertado.

- Promete que volta?

- Você sabe que vou lutar com unhas e dentes pra voltar pra casa. – respondeu Duo. – Cuida da tua mãe, tá?

- Boa sorte, pai. – falou Arthur com voz de sono, abraçando o homem.

Lawrence o imitou, sem falar nada. Parecia fazer esforço para não chorar. Akemi e Aya se despediam de seu pai também, as duas chorando. O Heero mais velho sempre tivera uma expressão séria e impassível, mas era possível ver que aquilo o afetava.

- Sejam fortes. Quando tudo isso acabar voltaremos todos juntos pra casa em Sanc.

As duas concordaram em silêncio. Ao lado delas, Kathleen conversava com o pai, entre sorrisos meio forçados.

- Quando papai voltar vamos no cinema, né?

- Vamos sim, querida. – ele respondeu, ajoelhado no chão para ficar da altura da filha.

- E eu e a mamãe podemos cozinhar juntas hoje...

- Que bom, vocês vão se divertir.

O homem se pôs em pé e de repente a menina o abraçou, irrompendo em choro. O pai a pegou no colo um minuto, tentando acalmá-la.

- Não consegui acordar o Henry. – Middie falou.

- Tudo bem. Ele não entende direito o que está acontecendo. – respondeu Trowa.

Por fim os cinco despediram-se das esposas também e seguiram pelo corredor que levava aos cargueiros, prontos para partir. Estava tudo silencioso. Todos os outros haviam ficado na outra parte da base. Entraram no hangar dos cargueiros e os Maguanacs já os esperavam.

Os homens de Rashid pilotariam os cargueiros até certo ponto, onde os gundams desembarcariam e seguiriam sozinhos. A missão basicamente consistia em destruir os suits da base, roubar os cargueiros deles, e desaparecer. A Organização desenvolvera um sistema que impedia que os cargueiros fossem rastreados, para poder transportar seus suits sem risco de serem detectados e atacados. Aquilo seria uma cartada importante. Depois de roubar os cargueiros que não poderiam ser rastreados, seguiriam para a base de Zechs e Noin.

- Boa sorte, cara. Pega leve que você ainda tá machucado. – disse Duo para Heero.

Os outros já embarcavam, mas o japonês estava parado no lugar, encarando o corredor vazio. Duo reparou que ele tamborilava os dedos de uma das mãos repetidamente contra a perna da própria calça. Para um homem como ele, aquele era o equivalente a uma pessoa normal a beira de um colapso nervoso.

- O que foi?

- O que foi o quê? – o japonês perguntou de volta.

- Você parece muito nervoso. – disse Duo, apoiando boa parte de seu peso na bengala para poupar o joelho dolorido.

O japonês suspirou.

- Quando estávamos no carro dirigindo para a base, no dia em que levei um tiro...

- Dois tiros.

- Tanto faz. Realmente pensei que fosse morrer.

- Sei como é. Também pensei que fosse morrer quando bombardearam a base em Maiduguri.

- O que me preocupa é que não quero morrer.

Duo gastou um momento tentando entender. Desistiu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não gosto disso. Um soldado deve ir para uma batalha sem temer nada. Emoções atrapalham suas decisões, seus reflexos, tudo.

- Você está passando pela coisa mais humana que poderia passar. Está com medo. – Duo falou, sem poder deixar de sorrir levemente, ouvindo o amigo de longa data que nunca manifestara emoções em voz alta conversando assim, espontaneamente.

- Droga.

- Sim, é um saco. Mas antes de sermos soldados ou o que quer que nos chamem, somos seres humanos. Você não pode fugir disso.

- Seria mais fácil se pudesse.

- Seria. Seria muito mais fácil.

Os dois entraram cada um em seu gundam e finalmente os cargueiros partiram. Uma mistura de esperança e medo corroia as entranhas de cada um, mas a coragem para se levantar e lutar era grande. Coragem não é a ausência de medo, e sim a capacidade de encará-lo.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 17**

02 de Abril de 203 d.c.

Reino Sanc, Planeta Terra

- Realmente, Heero. – comentou Duo. – Ela se parece mesmo com você, que pena.

Heero não respondeu à piada. Não esperava nada diferente de um amigo como Duo, portanto nem se incomodou.

- Segura ela um minuto. – ele falou, largando a neném no colo de Duo e indo até o quarto.

Duo pegou Akemi no colo com naturalidade. Ela tinha apenas um mês e meio. Joshua já estava grande, mas ele se lembrava bem de quando seu próprio filho era ainda daquele tamanho.

- Que cara de sono, hein? – começou a conversar com a menina. – Que foi? Tá querendo saber onde tá o seu pai, é?

Heero voltou com um cobertor leve para enrolar a menina e a pegou no colo de novo.

- Acho que ela tá com sono. – comentou Duo.

- Tá mesmo na hora de ela dormir. Mas se eu não leio pra ela, ela não dorme.

- Você lê sempre pra ela? Cara, eu preciso fotografar vocês dois... Até porque lá na Preventers ninguém acredita que você é pai...

Heero se levantou para pegar um livro na estante. Escolheu um de capa dura e tornou a sentar no sofá com o livro em uma mão, aberto, e a filha acomodada sobre o outro braço. Ignorou Duo, que estava em silêncio, mas travando uma batalha interior para não rir, e começou a ler com a voz mais serena do mundo.

- "Antes de expressar a segunda lei da termodinâmica em termos de variação de entropia, temos de...

- O que é isso? – perguntou Duo descrente.

- Física.

- Você lê livros da faculdade pra fazer ela dormir?

- Ela não entende nada, que diferença faz?

- Cara, quando ela for um pouco maior você vai ter de ler histórias de verdade, pra estimular ela a prender a falar e tal.

- Eu sei, mas aqueles livros de histórias de princesas, sapos mágicos e reinos encantados fazem EU dormir. – reclamou Heero.

- Continue lendo esse livro de física e eu que vou dormir aqui.

Heero ignorou suas reclamações e continuou a ler. A menina adormeceu tão rápido com o som de sua voz que poderia-se pensar que entendera a segunda lei da termodinâmica, mas simplesmente a achara muito tediosa. O homem a colocou no berço com cuidado e voltou para a sala, ao mesmo tempo em que um som de chave na porta se fez ouvir e Relena entrou. Ela cumprimentou Duo e se sentou ao lado de Heero.

- A Akemi está dormindo? – Relena perguntou.

- Está.

- Quando ela acordar eu vou dar banho nela.

- Eu já dei de manhã.

- Já? Ah, que bom.

- O quê? – Heero perguntou, vendo a expressão divertida de Duo.

- Nada. Só achei engraçado. – o ex-piloto do Deathscythe respondeu.

- O que é engraçado?

- Faz pouco tempo que você disse que não queria filhos e agora você taí, o paizão experiente.

- Eu também fiquei surpresa. – falou Relena. – Não achei que ele fosse se sair tão bem. Quando a enfermeira colocou a Akemi no colo dele pela primeira vez, juro que ele parecia segurar uma bomba que se tremesse um pouco explodiria. O rosto dele estava até branco.

Duo riu imaginando a cena, enquanto Heero fechou a cara.

- Se você não tivesse insistido nessa coisa de parto normal eu não estaria tão nervoso. – respondeu, incomodado.

- Não fique zangado, não tem nada demais. – falou Relena.

- Cara, quando o meu nasceu eu tinha medo de segurar ele no colo, de tudo. – falou Duo, tentando ser justo. – E agora ele já vai fazer 3 anos. O tempo voa...

- É verdade, parece que foi ontem que ele nasceu. Deve ter crescido, você não tem uma foto dele?

Heero resistiu à tentação de dar um tapa na própria testa, enquanto o amigo tirava a carteira do bolso, recheada de pequenas fotos do menino. Toda vez que alguém perguntava de Joshua, ele tinha assunto para falar durante horas se quisesse. Relena, no entanto, não se incomodava. Assim como outras pessoas que também já tinham filhos e passavam horas discutindo as peripécias deles. Heero ainda lembrava de quando Quatre reunira os amigos no final do ano anterior e ele e Duo tinham ficado umas duas horas só falando de seus filhos. Agora era Relena quem falava da filha, alternando-se com as histórias de Duo.

- Ela até que fica quietinha no berço, não chora muito. – Relena falou a certo ponto.

- Mas ela já fica virando a cabeça e procurando a gente pelo quarto. – Heero acrescentou.

- Bem pouco.

- Experimente falar com ela de algum lugar do quarto. Você vai ver como ela vira a cabeça e fica tentando te localizar.

- Verdade?

- Ela tá ficando bem mais esperta.

Droga. Isso realmente era contagioso, Heero pensou, ao se dar conta que acabara de ceder e aderir à nova mania. Nem Duo nem Relena pareceram notar o que ele considerava um deslize. Relaxou um pouco. Talvez pelo menos pudesse se vingar de Duo por tê-lo importunado com histórias de criança na mesma moeda.

* * *

**N/A: **Yay, mais um cap online, atrasado, pra variar, mas eu tou num período meio turbulento agora... Estou na dependência de algumas coisas acontecerem e jah pra fazer promessa, se o q eu quero q aconteça, acontecer, vou comemorar aqui d alguma forma. Talvez eu poste mais cedo, ou talvez poste um cap extra só com extras... ou alguma zueira... vamos ver. Então façam pensamento positivo pra mim! Hehehehe! Bjos a todos e até a próxima atualização!


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaração: **Declaro por meio deste que não estou a fim de declarar nada... :P Não passei na residência q tentei... Tirei a melhor nota na prova teórica, mas meu currículo pobre me derrubou... Blé, se eu não trabalhasse fora teria mais estágios no currículo...

Fujisaki: Bom, um dramazinho básico sempre cai bem... Ainda espero um dia fazer alguém chorar! Hahahaha! Fico feliz q os extras estejam fazendo sucesso, até pq tem um monte deles, hehe! Sim, escrever com famílias é divertido! Mesmo uma louca com mania de tireoteio e explosão como eu se diverte escrevendo momento fofos em família, haha! Obrigada pelo review e desculpa a demora da atualização! Bjos!

Boro: Suficiente sim! Hahaha! Qq comentário pra mim jah é ótimo! Jah me alegra pra continuar escrevendo! Se todo mundo q lesse deixasse um reviewzinho de duas linhas eu tava nas nuvens!! Hahaha! Valeu o review e boa leitura! Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: Vixi... hehehe! Fiquei com vergonha agora... Eu demorei, neh? Bom, imagina a cena... Eu no facebook boiando, pula uma janelinha, uma amiga falando "vamo pra praia hj?!" Aí nem deu tempo de postar cap, tive de correr fazer as malas e só voltei agora, hahahaha! Qto à ação... bom, eu reservei ela mais pro final agora... Mas garanto q vai estar legal! (eu tive de desenhar um esquema no papel pq era td mto complexo pro Tico e o Teco processarem...) Valeu o review e desculpa a demora... Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Novas Expectativas**

Eram 11 horas da noite em Churchill, no Canadá, quando 3 cargueiros roubados efetuaram pouso na pista de uma base militar escondida no meio da imensidão gélida. Na verdade, a base não se localizava em Churchill. Esta era a cidade mais próxima, mas ali mesmo não havia nada além de estradas clandestinas que a neve insistia em soterrar.

- Nossos convidados de honra chegaram.

- Eu disse que com todo esse alarde eles iam vir para cá depois.

Homens ainda sinalizavam com luzes no meio da pista, indicando aos pilotos dos cargueiros já pousados para onde deveriam se dirigir. De uma das salas da base, duas pessoas observavam atentas à movimentação na pista. Um homem alto apoiava-se no batente da janela, parecendo interessado. Seus cabelos longos e claros contrastavam violentamente com as roupas escuras. A mulher ao seu lado mantinha os olhos fixos nos recém-chegados e sorria levemente. Anos de disciplina militar não haviam lhe tirado o contentamento em pequenas coisas, como rever velhos amigos.

- Cara, esse frio daqui liga os nervos do meu joelho na tomada! – reclamou Duo, apoiando o maior peso que podia apoiar sem cair em sua bengala, enquanto os cinco caminhavam pelos corredores acompanhados de soldados da base.

- Por aqui. – apontou uma mulher.

Ela abriu uma porta e pediu que entrassem.

- Imaginei que viriam. – disse Noin.

- Difícil não ficar sabendo. Todos os meios de comunicação do mundo quase enlouqueceram com a 'Volta Gloriosa dos Gundans'. – disse Zechs.

- Tivemos alguns contra-tempos.

Zechs e Noin então repararam em Quatre e sua cadeira de rodas.

- Quando? – Zechs perguntou.

- Fevereiro de 210 d.c. – respondeu o árabe.

- Mais de um ano. – Noin falou, pensativa. – Sem chance de tratamento?

- Tratamento seria possível, mas não tive como contatar minha família na época, e eu sozinho não tinha dinheiro pra isso nem onde me tratar.

- E para o mundo você está morto. – completou Zechs. – Não seria fácil mesmo. Gostaria de conversar melhor sobre isso depois, mas agora precisamos tratar da guerra.

Quatre não pôde evitar uma expressão momentânea de curiosidade, mas logo esqueceu.

**- **Vocês tiveram sucesso em trazer os pilotos do passado?

- Trouxemos os cinco. – respondeu Heero.

- Faz alguns dias só, nem duas semanas. – Duo completou.

- Mais os gundans deles ainda não estão prontos. – falou Zechs. – Vocês andaram movimentando uma quantidade grande de peças por aí. Falta muito?

- Achamos que mais uns dois meses. O problema é entrar no país com os carregamentos.

- Foi muito difícil trazer os rapazes? – perguntou Noin.

- O Cézar conseguiu convencer todo mundo facilmente, pelo que disse.

- Como ele fez isso?

- Fotos e alguns detalhes sórdidos dos nossos passados... – brincou Duo.

- Ficaram muito surpresos de conhecer as famílias de vocês?

- Quando comentamos do Wufei e da Sally eles todos ficaram bem surpresos. – falou Quatre.

- Como não ficariam? – reclamou Wufei. – O Duo contou pra todo mundo da maneira mais absurda possível.

- Ah, e o Trowa do passado quase caiu da cadeira quando finalmente sacou que ia casar com a Middie. – continuou Duo.

- É? – perguntou Trowa.

- Depois a gente te conta. – falou Quatre.

- O que estou curioso agora é por que atacaram aquela base insignificante assim de repente. – Zechs retomou o assunto da guerra.

Os cinco pilotos tomaram algum tempo contando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, que haviam obrigado eles a desviar a atenção da Organização para que os outros pudessem terminar seus suits.

- Entendo. Realmente, se tivessem ficado lá eles acabariam encontrando vocês. – ponderou Zechs. – Vamos encerrar esse assunto hoje que vocês precisam recuperar as energias. Amanhã podemos fazer a manutenção dos seus gundans e discutir os planos do ataque à Região 1.

Todos concordaram, aliviados por poderem descansar afinal.

- Heero, você não teria alguma foto das nossas sobrinhas, teria? – Noin perguntou.

- Não quis arriscar carregando esse tipo de coisa comigo. – o japonês respondeu.

- Quando tudo isso acabar temos de visitá-las. Nem sequer conhecemos a Aya pessoalmente. – Noin lamentou.

- Pedimos que liberassem um dos dormitórios pra vocês. Têm vários beliches, vocês devem poder se instalar com conforto. Mas acho que vão querer comer alguma coisa primeiro. – falou Zechs.

Os dois levaram os pilotos gundam ao refeitório e depois ao dormitório, onde todos logo se deitaram, exaustos e com frio. Estavam acostumados ao clima absurdamente quente da Austrália, não ao frio de rachar do norte do Canadá.

- Quer dizer que o Trowa do passado ficou surpreso ao saber da Middie? – perguntou Trowa para ninguém em particular, enquanto todos terminavam de tirar os sapatos e ajeitar suas cobertas para dormirem.

- O Cézar falou que ele encontraria a Middie anos depois e descobriria que ela estava bem. Depois ele começou a falar que ela também tinha casado, que também tinha dois filhos, também morava em Newman e trabalhava no mesmo hospital que a Sally e a Danielle.

- Aí ele entendeu. – Trowa completou.

- Não... – disse Wufei. – Aí ele falou mais alguma coisa, o Trowa do passado continuou sem entender e a Sally brigou com o Cézar pra ele párar de fazer piada. Aí finalmente ele entendeu.

- Acho que em parte ele só foi entender porque já tava todo mundo olhando pra ele e rindo... – disse Duo.

- Acho que anos atrás eu nunca teria imaginado isso. – concluiu o piloto do Heavyarms.

Era um novo dia e o frio parecia ter diminuído um pouco de intensidade.

- Cara, fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. – comentou Duo.

Os pilotos estavam ocupados trabalhando em seus suits junto com os mecânicos da base, quando notaram um homem parado no meio do portão do galpão há alguns minutos, observando.

Em todos os aspectos possíveis, aquele homem simplesmente não pertencia àquele ambiente. Todas as pessoas da base que haviam conhecido até então usavam pesadas jaquetas e botas e esbanjavam disciplina militar e boa forma. Aquele homem usava uma camisa de mangas longas por cima de alguma outra blusa, gravata, calça social e um par de botas que não combinavam nada. Sua barriga era saliente, desafiando a resistência dos botões da camisa branca e sua expressão, vivaz e interessada. Cabelos brancos brotavam entre os cabelos negros como centelhas e seus óculos eram ligeiramente tortos.

- Bom dia! – ele gritou, quando percebeu que algumas pessoas já o encaravam como se perguntassem o que ele queria.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou um dos mecânicos.

- Sim, eu quero falar com um tal de... – ele começou, procurando um nome em uma carta. – "Ku-atre"

- Quatre. - corrigiu Heero.

- Ah, eu estava mesmo pensando em como pronunciar esse nome...

O árabe se dirigiu até o homem ao ouvir seu nome.

- O que o senhor gostaria de falar comigo?

- O Zechs é um velho amigo meu e ele me mandou um e-mail ontem à noite falando do seu caso...

- O senhor é médico?

- Sim, meu nome é Darrin Smith, mas não sou cirurgião. No entanto, uma amiga minha, que simplesmente odeia a Organização, dirige um grupo de cirurgiões que trata especificamente de casos como o seu. Eu vim conversar com você pra saber se poderia ser um candidato ao tratamento com células-tronco.

- Eu não tenho como pagar. – o árabe respondeu, desanimado.

- Você é um piloto da resistência. Acredite, Izabel Hartgins realmente odeia a Organização e o grupo dela tem muitos recursos financeiros. Não seria a primeira operação por baixo dos panos dela. Podemos ir pra algum lugar mais tranqüilo pra conversarmos?

Quatre olhou para os amigos, que trabalhavam nos gundans, sorrindo, apesar de sentir meio culpado.

- Vocês dão conta aí?

- Que pergunta é essa, cara? – falou Duo.

- Nós damos conta, não se preocupe. – disse Heero.

Quatre seguiu o tal médico e os outros pilotos pararam o trabalho um momento.

- Cara, como eu queria ver ele andando outra vez. – disse Duo.

- Tomara que ele possa passar pelo procedimento. – disse Wufei.

- Imagino a cara da Danielle e dos gêmeos se quando o encontrarem de novo ele estiver andando. – comentou Trowa.

Continuaram os consertos, empolgados com a notícia. Em outra sala na base, o tal Dr. Darrin fazia perguntas a Quatre e anotações em um caderno.

- É uma lesão parcial, então. Basicamente a única função que você perdeu foi o movimento das pernas.

- Sim.

- Tentou fisioterapia?

- Um pouco, mas sem resultado.

- Alguma sensação nas pernas?

- Muito pouco. Mas logo no começo não tinha nenhuma sensação.

- É, teve algum grau de recuperação espontânea, mas ficou longe de ser suficiente. Alguma escara?

- Não.

- Muita atrofia muscular? Contraturas?

- Atrofia muscular sim, mas contraturas, nenhuma. Minha mulher é médica e ela improvisou uma fisioterapia pra impedir isso.

- Ah, que bom.

Depois de mais algumas perguntas, o médico fechou o caderno.

- Vou querer fazer alguns exames gerais em você por causa da anestesia, mas você parece um bom candidato. Tem boa chance de recuperação. Claro que não há cem por cento de sucesso em casos mais crônicos como o seu, mas acho que você tem boas chances de voltar a andar. Não sei quanto a surfar e andar de skate, mas acredito que andar outra vez já s...

- Seria ótimo.

O Dr. Darrin deu um sorriso jovial. Quatre respondeu com um aperto de mão e um sorriso sincero como o de uma criança.

- E aí? – perguntou Heero, quando viu Quatre entrar no galpão outra vez.

- Parece que posso passar pela cirurgia. É só fazer alguns testes ainda, mas há chance de eu voltar a andar. – ele falou, alegre.

- Cara, isso é demais! – Duo gritou, escorregando de cima do Deathscythe e se esquecendo da aterrissagem.

Teve de se controlar para disfarçar a dor no joelho quando chegou ao chão.

- Tá maluco? Vai ferrar esse joelho de vez. – Heero falou.

- Ai... ai... esqueci... – o homem falou, suspendendo a perna no ar. – Mas isso não importa. Cara! Se você fizer essa cirurgia logo, pode ser que quando os outros vierem pra cá você já esteja andando, não?

- Ahan.

- Isso é ótimo!

- É. – o árabe concordou, com um suspiro.

Seu sorriso diminui de intensidade apenas levemente, mas isso não passou despercebido.

- Qual o problema? – Trowa perguntou.

- É que... passar por uma cirurgia de coluna, com anestesia geral e tudo, sem contar pra minha mulher... Talvez seja melhor eu esperar.

- Quatre, não sabemos quando você vai ter outra chance dessas. A cirurgia não é de risco, é? – perguntou o piloto do Heavyarms.

- Não, o procedimento cirúrgico é relativamente simples, o mais complicado é a parte laboratorial e a aceitação do implante de células indiferenciadas. Se não der certo, o máximo que acontece é não ter regeneração do tecido e eu continuar como estou. Os riscos, mesmo, são a anestesia e infecção.

- Você acha que a Danielle ficaria brava se você fizesse o procedimento sem falar com ela? – perguntou Wufei.

- Não sei.

- Quatre... você tá correndo risco de vida só de estar em uma base rebelde. – disse Duo. – Todos nós estamos.

Acenando com a cabeça, o homem teve de dar consideração a esse detalhe. Não tinha visto as coisas daquele ângulo.

- E aí? Vai fazer ou não?

- Você tem razão, Duo. Não posso desistir agora.

- Isso aí.

O árabe deu um sorriso leve. Era possível ver a determinação em seu rosto.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 18**

21 de maio de 203 d.c.

Colônia L3

Era de manhã e as pessoas no circo trabalhavam, limpando, fazendo manutenção nos equipamentos e treinando suas apresentações. Trowa ensaiava a apresentação de arremesso de facas com Catherine.

- Quando vem o resultado do teste, você sabe? – perguntou Catherine.

- Deveria vir essa semana. – Trowa respondeu.

- Eu gostaria que você passasse, mas vou sentir saudades de vocês quando se mudarem daqui.

Trowa participara do concurso da polícia no início do ano. Havia muito mais candidatos concorrendo do que vagas, mas ele estava otimista. O emprego pagava bem, o suficiente para alugar uma casa para duas pessoas.

- E quando é que você vai pedir a Middie em casamento, hein? – Catherine perguntou em tom divertido. – Já está pensando em se mudar daqui com ela e tudo o mais...

Trowa deu um breve sorriso e encostou-se na tábua de madeira e permaneceu imóvel. Um estampido seco e uma faca estava espetada na madeira, a milímetros de seu rosto. O homem nem piscara. A mira de Catherine era impecável. Outro estampido. Uma faca espetada ao lado de seu ombro. Catherine pegou outra faca e preparava-se para arremessá-la.

- TROWA!

- Ai, Pete! Não me assusta desse jeito quando a gente estiver ensaiando! – Catherine gritou para o malabarista, que acabara de chegar.

- Chegou uma carta da polícia pra você! – o rapaz falou, ignorando a bronca.

O homem se desencostou da tábua de madeira e pegou o envelope com o brasão da polícia impresso na frente. Abriu-o um pouco ansioso. Queria passar. Era o primeiro passo pra uma grande mudança. Tirou do envelope umas quatro folhas de papel branco e dois formulários amarelos. Na primeira folha branca seu nome estava impresso e ao lado, sua nota.

- Eu passei. – ele falou.

- Há! Eu disse que você ia passar! – gritou Pete. – Nerd!

- Silêncio, Pete. – Trowa pediu. – Eu gostaria de fazer surpresa para a Middie se possível.

- Ah, tá. Podia ter me avisado antes. Espero que ela não tenha escutado.

Olharam em volta, mas não viram sinal de mais ninguém por perto. Provavelmente ela não ouvira. Trowa apenas evitou o assunto o resto do dia. Quando já era noite e o show havia terminado, Pete o procurou outra vez.

- Já contou pra ela?

- Não, vou contar.

- Então está bem. Eu vou dormir cedo hoje, estou cansado.

Pete se dirigiu ao trailer que agora dividia com Sue, a ilusionista amalucada do circo. Trowa entrou em seu trailer e encontrou Middie, ainda se trocando. Ela participara da apresentação de mágica de Sue como sua assistente e ainda terminava de limpar a maquiagem do rosto.

- Tinha bastante gente hoje, não? – ela perguntou.

- Eles adoraram os truques de vocês.

- Achei que alguém ia desmaiar na apresentação de você e da Cath. Você ouviu uma moça gritar?

- Ouvi.

Middie olhou-se no espelho outra vez. Finalmente livrara-se de toda aquela maquiagem colorida que usava para combinar com o visual estranho de Sue. Sentiu Trowa abraçá-la pela cintura e virou, beijando-lhe a boca.

- Eu achei que você estaria cansado depois do show... – Middie brincou.

- Não estou. Não pra você.

Ela riu com a provocação, empurrando-o para trás. O homem caiu sentado na cama e a puxou para outro beijo. Os dois se desfizeram das roupas que ainda vestiam rapidamente. Trowa pensou que ainda precisava contar a ela da prova, mas isso não era o que o deixava nervoso. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, escondido atrás do despertador, estava um cubo preto. O cubo era na verdade uma caixa com uma aliança dentro. Procurou relaxar e não pensar nisso pelos próximos minutos.

- Não sei o que você tem hoje, mas está à toda... – Middie falou rindo mais tarde, quando os dois ainda recuperavam o fôlego.

O rapaz se escorregou para o lado da cama, de onde poderia alcançar a caixinha preta na cabeceira. Middie deitou-se sobre ele como gostava de fazer, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

- A prova. Eu passei.

- Passou? Isso é demais! – ela falou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Middie, eu gosto demais de você. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Trowa. – ela falou, se aproximando de seu rosto para beijá-lo outra vez.

O homem tateou sobre a mesinha sem largar do beijo, quase derrubando o despertador.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, quando viu que ele tinha alguma coisa na mão.

- Esse tempo que passamos juntos foi a melhor época da minha vida. Eu sei que não tenho muito jeito pra essas coisas românticas...

Ela riu, percebendo aonde a conversa estava levando.

- Pode continuar, está se saindo muito bem.

- Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

- É claro.

Middie passou os dedos pelo rosto do namorado, ajeitando-lhe delicadamente o cabelo bagunçado.

- E nós vamos morar juntos, numa casa só nossa. – ele continuou. – E você vai fazer sua faculdade.

- Eu vou ter de trabalhar primeiro, não é? – ela disse em tom um tanto sonhador, tornando a deitar a cabeça sobre o corpo dele.

- Esse emprego na polícia paga o suficiente. Você vai poder estudar como queria.

- Mas não é justo que só você trabalhe. Eu posso trabalhar meio período, não tenho tanta pressa assim.

- Eu acho que você vai ficar bonita de uniforme de enfermeira.

- Isso que você tá pensando, é? Eu estou imaginando você no uniforme da polícia...

- Presa em nome da lei... – brincou ele.

- Que interessante... – ela respondeu em tom provocante, se aproximando dele e entregando-se a outro beijo, longo e carinhoso.

A vida agora parecia promissora. Uma casa nova, emprego novo, faculdade. Tudo que poderiam querer estava ali diante deles.

* * *

**N/A: **Oie! Desculpa a demora povo! Eu tava na praia pegando uma cor (de beterraba) e por isso atrasei aqui de novo... Bom, espero q tenham gostado do cap. Sei q tava meio parado e o drama do Quatre está caminhando para um finalzinho feliz estilo filme da Disney, mas juro q não haverá bichinhos felizes cantando! Espero tb q tenham gostado do extra, pq esse é um dos meus favoritos, hehehe... Bjos e até a próxima, pessoas! Tentarei postar no prazo! Fui!


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaração: **Eu declaro que apesar do que dizem as más-línguas eu não fui trancafiada no hospício nem presa (ainda). Minha ausência se deve ao fato de eu ter sido abduzida pela mesma nave alienígena que raptou o Mulder. Ah, GW não me pertence...

Tati-kamikaze: Sim, sim... O Quatre vai ficar bem! Um dramazinho mais animador pra variar um pouco, hahaha! É, eu queria msm retratar o Trowa assim, meio atrapalhado pra essas coisas. Mas na minha cabeça ele até q tenta, embora meio sem jeito, hehe. Valeu o review, e eu espero q este cap agrade tb. Teremos momentos engraçados, então divirta-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – A Equipe da Dra. Hartgins**

Há quatro dias os pilotos do tempo passado haviam ficado na base sozinhos com as famílias dos pilotos daquela época. Há um dia não tinham mais peças para continuar a trabalhar em seus gundans. Sem ter o que fazer, estavam desde cedo lendo no dormitório, ou tentando encontrar alguma coisa para fazer em algum lugar da base.

- O que é um pontinho verde atrás da porta? – perguntou Aya, sentada no chão do dormitório, ao lado de uma das camas, onde a versão mais jovem de Heero tentava ler.

- Não sei. – falou o Heero mais novo, entediado.

- Uma ervilha de castigo!

Heero desistiu do livro que Cézar havia comprado na cidade em alguma liquidação. A história era chata de qualquer forma. Esfregou a testa com os dedos, irritado.

- Tá com dor de cabeça? – a menina perguntou.

- Um pouco.

- Você tá lendo sem óculos.

- Não uso óculos.

- Meu pai usa, quando tá lendo.

- O Heero de óculos? – perguntou Duo, subitamente aparecendo por debaixo de uma revista que lia, do outro lado do dormitório.

- É. Fica engraçado, mas a minha mãe disse que fica se... se... Qual era a palavra?

- Sexy? – Duo completou, rindo.

- É, isso!

- Eu poderia ter pensado em várias palavras, mas 'sexy' não seria uma delas... – o homem falou, antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

- O que ele achou tão engraçado? – indagou Aya.

Ao lado, Middie, Hilde, e dois dos Maguanacs, que também estavam descansando, riram junto.

- Não ligue. – disse Heero para Aya. – Só uma coisa, qualquer outro nome que sua mãe tenha chamado o seu pai, não fale.

- Tá bom.

Heero reabriu o livro na página onde tinha parado. Mal lera dois parágrafos quando um som agudo e desafinado cortou o ar. Kathleen entrara tocando uma flauta de plástico.

- Oi, mãe! Você gosta da minha música?

- Muito bonita, querida. – Middie falou.

- Você não quer ir brincar lá no corredor? Tá todo mundo lá. – Kathleen falou em seguida para Aya.

- Brincar do quê? – a menina perguntou.

- Sei lá. – Kathleen deu de ombros. – Os meninos tão jogando bola e o Trowa tava me ensinando a tocar flauta.

As duas meninas foram juntas correndo encontrar os outros. O dormitório ficou silencioso. Duo pulou da cama, animado.

- Vamos lá?

- Aonde? – Heero perguntou, com um tom de irritação.

- O Trowa dando aulas de música pra uma criança de seis anos. Não quero perder essa...

- Eu passo.

- Qual é, não tem nada pra fazer aqui. E depois, não adianta fingir que tá interessado num livro chamado "A Maldição da Torre".

- Não, é um saco. – ele teve de concordar.

Enfim levantou-se e seguiu Duo. Quando se aproximavam da esquina do corredor que dava para o hangar principal, ouviram um grito.

- BOLA!

A bola de borracha zuniu por cima da cabeça de Duo e quicou na parede, errando Heero por muito pouco. Cézar veio correndo buscá-la.

- Acho que isto caracteriza um escanteio. – falou, esfregando os cabelos negros com as costas da mão e arrepiando-os ainda mais.

- Vocês tão jogando bola?

- O corredor aqui é imenso pra poder passar peças e suits. Acho que tem espaço suficiente pra um joguinho de futebol.

- Eu cobro! – gritou Joshua. – Vê se faz gol, hein!

- Se você cobrar direito... – reclamou Wufei.

- Cara, a cena é melhor do que eu esperava... – disse Duo.

No meio do amplo corredor, Joshua, Lawrence, Arthur e Akemi jogavam bola com Cézar, Quatre e Wufei. Trowa estava sentado em um canto junto com Kathleen, que tentava aprender a tocar flauta, além de Henry e Aya, ambos assistindo empolgados e comemorando cada nota musical que Kathleen não desafinava.

- Querem jogar? – perguntou Cézar.

- Não, valeu. Vou só assistir. – disse Duo.

- Tá com medo do quê? De bagunçar o cabelo, mauricinho? – brincou Cézar.

- Eu, mauricinho?

- Joga, vai! – pediu Joshua.

- Nah... ele tá com medo de suar ou se sujar... – provocou Cézar.

- Medo? Eu? Qual é! Eu cresci na rua, tá achando o quê?

- Sabedoria das ruas, grande... Também tenho de sobra. Acabo com a tua raça nesse jogo. – Cézar continuou.

- Vamos ver.

Duo se juntou ao jogo e Heero encostou-se à parede para assistir. Joshua chutou uma bola para a versão mais nova de seu pai e Duo conseguiu marcar um gol. Cézar, o goleiro adversário, não se incomodou muito. Não demorou, Arthur quase marcou gol contra eles.

- Ei, Quatre, dando mole, é? – provocou Cézar, enquanto o árabe corria atrás da bola que passara ao lado da trave improvisada com sapatos.

- Passa a bola! – gritou Joshua.

Continuaram por mais um bom tempo, até que todos se renderam ao calor e à fome. À noite, depois que todos já haviam tomado banho e jantado, Rashid informou que o próximo carregamento de peças só chegaria em uma semana.

- Uma semana? O que a gente vai fazer nesse tempo? – perguntou Duo.

- Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo hoje. – disse Sally.

- Jogar futebol não é exatamente útil. – falou Wufei.

- Mas não há nada que possam fazer por enquanto sem as peças. – disse Rashid.

- Não tem serviço na base pra nós? – perguntou Quatre.

- Pouca coisa agora. Nós cuidamos de tudo e sobra tempo. Sugiro que descansem. Se tiver algum serviço eu os chamarei.

- Estive dando uma olhada nos projetos dos nossos gundans. – disse Heero. – Quem fez aquelas alterações nos motores?

- Você mesmo. – disse Rashid.

- Eu também vi. São muito boas. – disse Trowa.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu vou ler um pouco. – disse Cézar. – Aquele livro que você tava lendo é bom, Heero?

- Não.

- Hm. Talvez eu vá pra cidade outra vez e compre mais desses. Tavam muito baratos.

Cézar então avisou que iria dormir e se retirou. Todos acabaram indo dormir cedo também, já que ficar acordado sem fazer nada não ajudava muito. No outro dia acordaram um tanto desanimados. As peças ainda demorariam. Cézar por outro lado estava contente porque iria para a cidade outra vez buscar alguns mantimentos e livros baratos ou outra coisa para se distraírem.

- Alguém quer algum livro? – ele perguntou para as crianças.

Apenas Lawrence e Akemi se manifestaram. Cézar saiu depois de ouvir dos dois que tipo de livro eles gostavam. Os outros ficaram ali, entediados. Volta e meia alguma das crianças tentava lhes convencer a participar de alguma brincadeira. Eles passariam o resto da semana procurando se ocupar com tarefas simples da base como ajudar na cozinha ou na manutenção de máquinas.

O tempo demorou a passar, mas finalmente as peças chegaram. Um carregamento grande foi desembarcado no dia 30 de Maio às 4 da manhã. Às 5 e meia os pilotos já estavam de pé e trabalhando em seus gundams. Fariam um bom progresso com aquelas peças. Não tinham certeza ainda de quando chegariam as próximas, mas trabalhavam depressa para o caso destas não demorarem.

Exatamente no mesmo dia, em Churchill, um grande helicóptero efetuou um pouso habilidoso na pista de uma base militar apesar do vento, ao fim da tarde. O Dr. Darrin estava esperando acompanhado de outro soldado da base e recebeu seus passageiros com grande empolgação.

- Izabel, quanto tempo! – ele falou sorridente.

A mulher que desceu do helicóptero era alta, tinha mais de um metro e setenta e cinco. Estava acostumada ao frio e por isso usava roupas apropriadas, mas não tão absurdamente quentes. Os cabelos negros curtos e enrolados tinham um corte rebelde, lhe tirando talvez uns cinco anos de sua aparência. Ela cumprimentou Darrin de maneira informal.

- Nada como o calor e o sol do Canadá! – disse, rindo de seu próprio sarcasmo. – Darrin, como vai?

Ao lado dela um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e barba desceu carregando uma maleta pesada. Depositou-a aos seus pés cuidadosamente e começou a limpar os óculos de aro dourado.

- Caramba, Darrin. Da próxima vez me arrume uma vítima pra anestesiar em um lugar mais quente! – ele falou.

- George, que bom te ver. Não reclame de mim, você ainda me deve uma viagem para as Bahamas.

Darrin olhou para as outras pessoas que desciam do helicóptero, 4 ao todo.

- O resto da sua equipe? – perguntou para a Dra. Hartgins.

- A equipe toda não teria função trazer, não precisamos de tanto gente pra um único procedimento. Conheça Mitchell, cirurgião assistente, Dolores e Kalvin, os auxiliares, e Chow Hai, o fisioterapeuta.

Darrin os cumprimentou também. Eles pareciam menos acostumados a viajar e o médico achou que Chow Hai parecia enjoado da viagem. O homem tirara o gorro da cabeça, exibindo cabelos muito pretos e arrepiados, e secava o suor do rosto com este. O grupo seguiu para dentro da base carregando malas comuns de viagem além de maletas de equipamentos e instrumentais. Kalvin e Dolores precisaram da ajuda do soldado que acompanhava Darrin para levarem alguns equipamentos maiores. Apesar da viagem longa e do tempo miseravelmente frio, o grupo parecia animado quando Darrin chamou Quatre para conhecê-los.

- Então é você que vai pra faca? – perguntou Mitchell, tirando uma mão do bolso para cumprimentar o árabe.

Mitchell tinha uns trinta e poucos anos e uma expressão bem-humorada. Seus cabelos eram castanho-claros e perfeitamente alinhados, divididos por uma risca do lado direito da cabeça. Quatre os cumprimentou alegre, achando difícil acreditar que aquele dia finalmente havia chegado.

- Vamos instalar os equipamentos na sala e fazer o procedimento amanhã cedo. – explicou a Dra. Hartgins, depois de fazer mais algumas perguntas sobre o caso de Quatre. – Amanhã pela manhã faremos a cirurgia. Hoje ainda eu gostaria que o Dr. Chow Hai desse uma examinada em você, ele é fisioterapeuta.

Um rapaz novo deu um passo à frente e cumprimentou Quatre, falando rapidamente e com um leve sotaque. Ainda parecia um pouco enjoado.

- Obrigado pelo que estão fazendo. – disse Quatre. – Quando eu puder vou lhes pagar.

- Não será necessário. – disse Izabel. – Tudo que quero é que você faça o possível para lutar contra a maldita Organização. Eles têm forçado o governo do meu país a desviar verbas de pesquisa médica para a pesquisa militar. Sem falar em todos os vetos e conflitos. E como se isso não bastasse, meu marido foi morto em um bombardeio no ano retrasado.

Houve uma longa pausa, antes de ela continuar a falar, abandonando a seriedade.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu quero ver é aquele bando de filhos-da-puta cair.

Os outros riram com o último comentário.

- Isso nos torna rebeldes também? – perguntou Kalvin. – Tratar um piloto?

- Não seria mal pro currículo. – disse Chow Hai, rindo.

- Quatre, essa é a equipe mais bem capacitada para cirurgias deste tipo de toda a Europa. – disse Darrin. – Se tem alguém que pode fazer você voltar a andar são eles.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 19**

05 de Junho de 203 d.c.

Colônia L4

Danielle tentava amarrar a ponta da bexiga, quando ela escapou e saiu voando, esvaziando-se e quase acertando Quatre.

- Ops...

- Como está indo com as bexigas? – o árabe perguntou.

- Enchi algumas. – ela falou, apontando umas 15 bexigas de várias cores que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Não precisa encher muito mais.

- Mas é uma festinha de criança. E fica tão bonitinho... O primeiro aniversário dos nossos pimpolhos.

- Pelo menos eles vão se divertir com as bexigas.

Quatre ia começar a encher alguns balões também, quando um choro ecoou do quarto, logo acompanhado por outro. O homem sumiu pelo corredor e logo voltou à sala, carregando um menino em cada braço.

- Adivinha quem acordou...

Sentado sobre seu braço esquerdo, Lawrence esfregava os olhos com a mãozinha e uma cara de sono de dar dó. Sobre o braço direito de Quatre, Arthur estava acordado, mas com cara perdida e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai.

- Olhem só quantas bexigas. – disse Quatre.

Lawrence acendeu imediatamente e começou a se mexer, querendo descer do colo do pai. Arthur apenas virou a cara para trás, com desgosto.

- Acho que ele precisava dormir mais um pouco. – disse Quatre, ainda carregando Arthur, enquanto Lawrence cambaleava em direção aos balões.

O garotinho se agachou um pouquinho e tentou pegar um balão. Suas mãos estabanadas bateram na bexiga e ela quicou, se afastando dele. O menino encarou o balão, perplexo. Depois seguiu atrás dele, tentando pegá-lo mais uma, duas, três vezes. A bexiga escapou de todas suas tentativas.

- Aqui, amorzinho. Deixa eu amarrar um fio pra você.

Danielle amarrou um pedaço de barbante na bexiga e deu para Lawrence segurar. O menino agarrou o fio e começou a balançar a mãozinha, fazendo o balão pular e sacudir no ar. Depois olhou para a mãe e então para o pai, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Iga! – gritou, todo feliz.

- Bexiga, isso. Nossa, ele tá ficando esperto, né?

Danielle bagunçou seus cabelos castanho-claros cortados em tigela. O menino começou a andar em volta dela, puxando o balão. Arthur ficou observando do colo do pai e estava quase adormecendo de novo quando Quatre o levou para o quarto outra vez.

Mal percebeu que estava sendo colocado no berço de novo, Arthur abriu os olhinhos, revoltado, e começou a choramingar.

- Você não quer dormir mais um pouco? – perguntou Quatre.

Os choramingos foram aumentando de volume enquanto Arthur chutava o lençol e sentava na cama.

- Tá, vem no colo então.

Quatre pegou o menino outra vez e o levou para a sala.

- Ele não quer dormir? – Danielle perguntou.

- Não, tá fazendo manha de novo. Quer ficar no colo.

- Você pode deixar ele no berço que ele acaba dormindo.

- Não tem problema. Eu até gosto dessas manhas dele.

- Viu só que papai coruja que você tem? – ela perguntou, pegando o nariz do menino de brincadeira.

Arthur deu uma risadinha charmosa e escondeu a cara no ombro do pai. No chão, Lawrence andava de um lado para o outro, com a bexiga na ponta da cordinha e dando gritinhos assanhados.

Ouviram a campainha tocar e Danielle foi atender. Um segurança estava parado em frente à porta, acompanhado do carteiro, que trazia 4 pacotes diferentes. Danielle os pegou, agradeceu aos dois e entrou.

- Chegaram mais 4 presentes.

- Mais 4? Nossa, só essa semana chegaram uns 15 já.

- Com a família grande que você tem...

- Nem todas as minhas irmãs vão poder vir, deve ser por isso que estão mandando tanta coisa. – disse Quatre.

- Algum dos seus amigos da Preventers vem?

- Não, parece que eles estão todos na Terra essa semana, menos o Heero, que saiu antes de mim.

- Ah, esse pacote é do seu amigo Trowa.

- Hm? Ele mandou alguma coisa pros meninos?

- O Duo mandou também, não?

- O Duo tem um filho também e eu mandei presente no aniversário do Joshua. O Trowa não precisava ter se incomodado.

- Ele não foi o único, a Relena e o Heero mandaram um também. Chegou ontem.

- É? Eu nem tinha visto.

- Esqueci de te falar.

Danielle guardou os pacotes junto com os outros, esperando para abri-los todos ao fim do dia. Em duas horas a família começaria a chegar para a festinha dos dois meninos.

- Papá, ése! – fez Arthur, no colo de Quatre.

- Você quer descer?

Quatre o colocou no chão e ficou observando enquanto ele ia atrás de outro balão que estava caído.

- Olha só pra esses dois. – disse Quatre. – Um ano de idade... como o tempo passa.

Danielle o abraçou pelas costas, observando também os dois garotos brincarem.

- Eles vão crescer numa era de paz. Nunca vão saber o que foi o horror da guerra. – Quatre continuou.

- Um dia eles vão saber que você lutou pra ajudar a conquistar essa paz e vão ter muito orgulho do pai que têm.

- Não me importa que eles saibam ou não. Não é importante.

* * *

**N/A.: **

Stéph's:Okay, só pra não perder o costume eu vou pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar... E como são duas da manhã, eu já bebi mais de uma caipirinha não faz muito tempo e as letrinhas na tela não querem ficar paradas, vou cantar pra vcs!

*POW*

Personagens de GW: Ok, agora pelo menos cantar ela não canta. E vcs q estão lendo, por favor deixem reviews, pra ela não entrar em depressão e tentar matar a gente de novo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaração: **Declaro que Gundam Wing pertence ao um determinado estúdio, aquele onde estão os bombeiros e a equipe anti-bomba.

Tati-kamikaze: Eh, escrever essas cenas foi minha diversão... hahaha! Afinal não dá pra viver só de explosão e tiroteio. Aqui vai o próximo cap então, com mais um extra no final. Eu já decidi q vou postar caps extras no final só com mais extras... hahahaha. Mas vai ter sempre um no fim de cada capítulo normal, isso é garantido. Boa Páscoa e vlw o review! Bjos!

Utau-san: Opa, cara nova! Q bom q vc tá gostando! Eu já me divirto escrevendo, mas saber q tem gente lendo e gostando é sempre ótimo! Vlw o review! Boa Páscoa!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Primeiros Passos**

21 de Junho de 211 d.c.

Churchill, Canadá

Fazia agora pouco mais de um mês que os pilotos mais velhos haviam trocado o clima quente e seco do deserto do Gibson pelo frio congelante de Churchill. Na imensidão branca, uma raposa encarou os prédios escondidos pela neve, antes de ir se esconder.

- Você não devia trabalhar aqui fora. – disse Heero, caminhando com dificuldade pela neve que se acumulara na pista.

- Fala isso por causa do meu joelho? – perguntou Duo, dirigindo um _snowblower_ e removendo a neve da pista para que um avião com peças que viria em algumas horas pudesse pousar.

- Você não vai se aguentar de pé no final do dia.

- Ah... Cara, você sabe acabar com a alegria de alguém, hein. Eu já tava de saco cheio de ficar trancado entre quatro paredes. Eu tenho de terminar aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Eu termino.

- Tá, valeu...

Duo parou o veículo e desceu, com alguma dificuldade. Sua perna afundou em um local onde neve ainda estava acumulada. A calça e as botas que vestia não permitiam a umidade entrar, mas era possível sentir o frio.

- Talvez... tenha sido uma boa idéia a gente trocar. – ele falou, contendo uma careta quando o joelho deu um choque desagradável.

Voltou a entrar na base deixando que Heero terminasse o serviço por ele. Estava descendo pelo corredor, quando reparou em algumas pessoas que vinham na direção oposta.

- Quatre? – perguntou admirado.

O árabe andava ainda com muita dificuldade, apoiando-se em muletas e acompanhado de Trowa, que andava ao seu lado tentando lhe dar algum apoio para que ele não se desequilibrasse, enquanto o fisioterapeuta Chow Hai fazia anotações numa ficha, intercaladas com longos segundos em que fitava com atenção os movimentos das pernas do paciente. Logo atrás do grupo seguia o Dr. Darrin e Zechs, conversando animados.

- Cara, você tá andando! – Duo gritou.

Já tinha visto o amigo se colocar em pé e movimentar as pernas, mas ele ainda não tinha força ou controle o suficiente para andar. Pelo menos até então.

- Estou. – ele falou, sorridente. – Tenho de reaprender tudo, mas até que estou conseguindo.

- A recuperação está indo bem rápido. – disse Chow Hai.

- Realmente, não achei que fosse tão rápido. – disse Zechs.

- Eu mal posso esperar pra que a Dani e os meninos vejam. – Quatre falou, movimentado-se de modo lento e cuidadoso.

Uma das muletas deu uma escorregada e o árabe não conseguiu apoiar a perna direita com força suficiente. Trowa tentou impedi-lo de cair e o homem acabou se desequilibrando e parando devagar com os dois joelhos no chão.

- Opa, devagar. – Trowa falou.

- Calma, calma. Apóia nas muletas e levanta devagar. – disse Chow Hai. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Não sei se consigo.

O árabe ajeitou as muletas uma de cada lado do corpo sem o apoio de ninguém e com algum esforço, conseguiu se erguer o suficiente para esticar as pernas para a frente e colocar o peso nelas. A operação toda demorou alguns segundos em que todos assistiam em muda expectativa.

- Parabéns. – disse Chow Hai, quando o homem se equilibrou novamente em pé. – Muito bom para o primeiro passeio fora do consultório.

Os outros comemoraram com exclamações de incentivo e alguém até arriscou um leve tapinha nas costas do piloto do Sandrock.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer esse força que vocês tão me dando... Não dá pra descrever o que é... estar andando de... novo.

Não houve como disfarçar e o homem desistiu de conter umas duas lágrimas que insistiram em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpe...

- Quê isso. – disse Duo, feliz.

- É ótimo que você esteja fazendo progresso, mas agora precisa descansar um pouco. – falou o fisioterapeuta. – É melhor você se sentar na sua cadeira de novo.

Quatre não reclamou e sentou-se na cadeira de rodas que o Dr. Darrin empurrara até ali. Seu bom-humor durante o resto do dia era contagiante.

Ao mesmo tempo, há muitos quilômetros dali, em uma terra castigada pelo sol e pela falta de chuva, uma outra versão 14 anos mais nova do piloto do gundam Sandrock trabalhava no suit, amaldiçoando o calor que fazia. Ele já tirara a camiseta e mesmo a bermuda que vestia parecia lhe cozinhar as pernas. Era final de tarde quando ele e os outros pilotos foram fazer um intervalo e comer alguma coisa na cozinha junto com todos os outros.

Uma coisa divertida daqueles intervalos era que todos na base costumavam a se reunir no refeitório para as refeições e eles podiam observar um pouco mais as crianças. Agora começavam a reparar nas semelhanças entre cada uma das crianças e seus respectivos pais. Joshua por exemplo, tinha o mesmo sorrisão malandro de Duo e o formato do rosto muito parecido também, mas seus cabelos curtos e arrepiados tinham a mesma cor dos da mãe. Os gêmeos tinham os cabelos quase lisos como os de Quatre, só que um pouco mais escuros. Tinham a pele levemente morena, mas seus olhos eram claros. Akemi era muito parecida com Heero, pois tinha o cabelo escuro, apesar de liso. Tinha um jeito sério e responsável a maior parte do tempo, quando não estava participando das brincadeiras dos meninos. Ela também usava óculos, assim como o pai, apesar de que ele usava apenas para ler pois não enxergava bem de perto e ela já mencionara não enxergar bem de longe. Já sua irmã mais nova, Aya, que falava sem dar trégua, tinha cabelos mais claros, lisos como os de Akemi, só que mais compridos. Ela também tinha puxado a cor dos olhos do pai. Por último os filhos de Trowa, que não eram exceção, haviam puxado bastante seus pais na aparência. Kathleen tinha cabelos castanhos e traços parecidos com os de sua mãe, enquanto Henry tinha um jeito calado e uma aparência que combinados o faziam parecer uma miniatura do piloto do Heavyarms. Tinha cabelos um pouco mais claros que os dele, lisos e com uma leve entrada na testa, que os dividia um pouco para o lado. Os olhos eram verdes, exatamente como os de Trowa.

- Ei, seu xará tá vindo pra cá. – disse Duo para Trowa, que terminava de comer.

Henry vinha andando com um sanduíche na mão direita, lambendo os dedos da mão esquerda que estavam sujos de doce. Parou ao lado da cadeira da versão adolescente de seu pai e ergueu o pé no ar.

- Amala meu sapato?

O rapaz deu um laço no cadarço do menino e quando o garoto já ia embora, Middie passou por ele.

- Como é que se diz?

- Obligado. – respondeu o garotinho, parecendo meio envergonhado.

Henry foi se juntar a Kathleen e Aya.

- Ele sempre foi assim meio quieto? – Trowa perguntou.

- Ah, sempre. Ele está melhorando agora, mas na escola ele ainda era bem tímido.

Todos na mesa fitaram o garotinho que voltara para pegar mais um sanduíche e comia ele na companhia das meninas, que falavam sem párar, enquanto ele não falava uma palavra.

Qualquer pensamento foi interrompido quando Joshua chegou por trás de Duo e lhe passou uma gravata.

- Ei, quê isso?

- Duo, você prometeu que ia jogar bola comigo!

- Eu jogo, não precisa me estrangular. Você não vai querer que eu use a sua cabeça pra limpar o chão de novo, né?

O garoto riu, e argumentou que havia "permitido" que o outro o virasse de ponta-cabeça e esfregasse o chão com seu cabelo enquanto o segurava no ar pelas pernas.

- Permitiu nada. Vamos passar um pouco de cera no seu cabelo da próxima, podemos deixar o chão brilhando.

Duo então percebeu que Hilde escutava a conversa e sua expressão rapidamente entregou seus pensamentos de culpa.

- Não se preocupe... – disse Hilde rindo. – O pai dele fazia exatamente a mesma coisa antes daquele problema no joelho.

- A mãe proibiu ele de fazer essa brincadeira comigo depois que ele machucou o joelho pra não forçar. – disse Joshua, rindo.

- Você vai fazer seus exercícios de matemática antes de ir jogar bola, hein. – continuou Hilde.

- Ah, mãe... Eu não gosto de matemática.

- Quê isso, cara? Resmungando por causa de umas contas? – perguntou Duo.

- É difícil.

- Eu ajudo você e depois a gente joga bola.

- Você não ia trabalhar?

- Posso fazer isso mais tarde.

Joshua sorriu aliviado. Logo ao lado deles, Hilde balançou a cabeça em negativo, rindo sozinha. A versão de 31 anos de Duo tinha exatamente a mesma cabeça que sua versão de 17.

Duo só voltou a trabalhar em seu gundam mais tarde. Não tinham muita pressa, no entanto, pois peças estavam para chegar só em 4, talvez 5 dias.

E assim o tempo passou e logo os gundams estavam terminados.

29 de Julho de 211 d.c.

Deserto do Gibson, Australia

- Okay, todos entenderam a rota? – perguntou Cézar, mostrando o mapa para os pilotos gundam.

- Vai ser uma viagem longa. – disse Wufei.

- Com essa rota nós evitamos cair no alcance de qualquer radar. Chegaremos em segurança.

- Só nós que vamos por aqui, não é? – perguntou Heero.

- Os outros vão por uma rota mais curta e mais segura. Eles vão partir um pouco depois de nós.

Todos voltaram a estudar o mapa que Cézar rabiscara de caneta vermelha. O plano era excelente, sem dúvida. Eles iriam com os suits por uma rota e as famílias dos pilotos mais velhos iriam em um vôo separado que poderia ser confundido perfeitamente com um vôo comercial menor. Agora enquanto faziam os preparativos finais para a viagem, era difícil se concentrarem com toda a empolgação das crianças em verem seus pais de novo.

- Meninos, parem já de fazer tanto barulho. – ralhou Danielle.

Lawrence e Arthur se encararam, meio contrariados. Estavam mesmo correndo e gritando, mas isso não costumava a irritar a mãe.

- Acho que ela tá nervosa por causa da viagem. – disse Arthur.

- Vamos parar de fazer bagunça... – falou Lawrence.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e Arthur tirou do bolso caixa de fósforo com um besourão gordo que catara. Ficou brincando com o bichinho na cadeira um tempão.

- Um bicho! – gritou Aya, quando entrou na cozinha acompanhada da irmã.

Lawrence pegou o bichinho e ameaçou jogar na menina. Ela saiu correndo e Lawrence acabou jogando o inseto em Akemi.

- Há, há... – falou ela, se abaixando e catando o besouro do chão.

- Você não tem nojo?

- Por quê? Você também não tem.

- Mas você é menina. Meninas não gostam de insetos.

Todos foram chegando ao refeitório para a última refeição que fariam por lá, enquanto os gêmeos e Akemi ainda discutiam sobre insetos.

- Ele "módi"? – perguntou Henry, se aproximando das crianças mais velhas.

- Morde não. Quer pegar ele? – ofereceu Arthur.

O menino fez que não e deu um passo pra trás, com medo. Arthur deixou o inseto passear pelo seu braço, até Joshua chegar também e catar o besouro para brincar um pouco.

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou, enquanto o inseto subia pela sua blusa.

- Sei lá.

- Pensa ué.

- Esse é o nome dele!

- O quê?

- Sei Lá!

- Hein?

- O NOME do besouro é SEI LÁ! – Arthur falou elevando o tom de voz.

- Ah! Entendi!

As crianças caíram na gargalhada, menos Henry, que ainda observava o besouro desconfiado. De outra mesa, os pilotos mais novos almoçavam enquanto assistiam as brincadeiras e discussões infantis.

- Cara, dá pra acreditar que tudo mudou tanto? – comentou Duo.

- É estranho, não é? – falou Quatre. – Mais um motivo pra nós lutarmos.

- Se evitarmos a guerra na nossa época, parece que todos nós vamos viver bem. – disse Trowa.

O rapaz olhou para Henry, que agora tomara coragem de se aproximar do besouro e o cutucava receoso com a ponta do dedo. Ao lado dele, Kathleen fez uma careta de nojo e foi se sentar ao lado de Aya, sua companheira inseparável.

- O que nós precisamos fazer é garantir que nenhum dos pilotos daqui morra nessa luta. – disse Heero.

- Detestaria ver alguma dessas crianças perder o pai. – Quatre concordou.

- Eu já detesto que as crianças tenham de passar por tudo isso. – acrescentou Duo.

- Vamos todos dar o máximo de nós nessa batalha e mais importante... – começou Quatre.

- Vamos todos voltar vivos. – completou Trowa.

- Esses últimos dias amoleceram vocês, hein... – disse Wufei.

- Você também tem de voltar vivo, não vai deixar a Sally sozinha, né? – disse Duo, em tom malicioso.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

O chinês ignorou qualquer outra piada de Duo, ligeiramente irritado.

Naquela tarde terminaram de arrumar tudo e às 2 horas em ponto os cargueiros com os gundams partiram. Todos os outros ocupantes da base partiriam em outro vôo às quatro horas, no que seria uma viagem sem contratempos.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 20**

12 Dezembro de 203 d.c. 

Colônia L2

Era manhã de Domingo e o sol brilhava. Não havia sinal de nuvem alguma no céu. Duo lavava a louça do café da manhã, divertindo-se com os gritinhos empolgados que vinham da sala. Joshua brincava com seus cubinhos e Hilde se juntara à brincadeira, ajudando-o a montar torres de cubos.

O som de cubos caindo se fez ouvir, seguido de um choramingo. Duo fechou a torneira e deixou os pratos no escorredor, indo para a sala. Encontrou Joshua e Hilde sentados no chão, começando a empilhar os cubos de novo para fazer uma nova torre.

- Ei, tão brincando de fazer torres, é?

- É, olha!

Joshua pegou então um carrinho e o bateu contra a torre de 4 cubos, derrubando tudo e rindo.

- É só você chegar que ele fica atentado. – Hilde falou, rindo.

Duo se sentou no chão também, fazendo uma torre um pouco mais larga e alta só para que Joshua a derrubasse também.

- Papai, vamu blincar di bola?

- Lá fora? Tá calor...

- Calor? – o menino repetiu, sem entender.

- É, tá muito quente lá fora.

- Tá quente? Não tá quente! Vamu blincar... – ele insistiu, fazendo bico.

Antes que Duo concordasse, o telefone tocou. Hilde continuou a empilhar cubos para distrair Joshua, enquanto Duo ia atender.

- Alô? Oi, Wufei. Tudo tranqüilo?

Hilde parou de mexer nos cubos, escutando a conversa com atenção. Geralmente quando algum dos outros ex-pilotos de gundam telefonava, era alguma coisa relacionada à Preventers.

- Como vão as coisas com você e a Sally? Hã? Tá, então porque você ligou? Algum problema?

- Mamãe, olha!

- Espera um pouquinho Joshua, fica quietinho. – pediu Hilde ao garoto, tentando ouvir Duo.

- Uma fábrica? Onde? Ahan. Sim, eu lembro. Não sei, eu tenho de falar com a Hilde primeiro.

Pelos próximos minutos Duo apenas deu respostas vagas, indicando que estava ouvindo, enquanto Wufei quem falava. Quando desligou, foi se sentar no sofá ao lado de Hilde. Joshua se levantou do chão, pedindo para ir brincar de bola outra vez.

- Daqui há pouco, campeão. Você não quer desenhar um pouco não?

- Eu quelo!

Duo deu papel e uma caneta ao menino e voltou a se sentar.

- Uma possível fábrica de peças que podem ser usadas para mobile suits. A gente só vai investigar. Oficialmente são peças para motores de caminhão, mas a Preventers suspeita que eles estejam fornecendo peças para alguém construir mobile suits.

- Outra vez? Menos de três meses atrás era aquela organização separatista e agora pessoas fabricando mobile suits. – Hilde se queixou.

- Pra algumas pessoas ainda é difícil viver em paz.

- E você vai?

- Eu deveria ir. Parece que é em L3, então nós vamos ficar perto de onde o Trowa mora. Até o Quatre vai dar uma ajuda dessa vez.

- Ele não tinha saído da Preventers?

- Sim, mas ele disse que se precisassem de ajuda pra alguma coisa era só pedir. O ex-chefe dele que o chamou. Se até ele vai eu não posso deixar de ir, né?

Hilde assentiu. Sabia que ele tinha de ir. O homem já recusara algumas missões por causa da família, mas não podia fazer isso sempre. Duo então se levantou, dizendo que só tomaria uma nave para L3 no dia seguinte, por isso saiu com Joshua, que ainda não havia desistido da brincadeira de bola.

Hilde saiu também e sentou-se no degrau na frente da casa, observando Duo e Joshua, que chutavam a bola um para o outro. Joshua enjoou de chutar a bola, a pegou com as mãos e saiu correndo, provocando o pai para que viesse pegar a bola dele. Duo saiu correndo atrás dele, fazendo grande estardalhaço, e o pegou. Ergueu-o do chão e o atirou sobre o ombro. Depois fez que ia derrubá-lo e ficou segurando-o de ponta cabeça. Joshua já estava vermelho de tanto rir e quase sem ar quando o pai o pôs no chão.

- Cansou? – perguntou Duo, rindo-se dele.

O menino mal recuperou o ar e já pedia mais. Duo o ergueu, atirou-o para cima, virou-o de ponta cabeça de novo, fingiu que ia derrubá-lo e depois o colocou no chão.

- Cara, EU cansei. – disse, suspirando e sentando no chão.

- Discança, papai. – Joshua falou, com voz preocupada.

Duo riu e deitou. Lógico que isso só serviu para Joshua se atirar em cima dele, como se quisesse brincar de luta livre.

- Ah, socorro! – Duo gritou, ao que o garoto começou a gargalhar.

- Papai!

- Diga.

- Leva eu no ombo?

- Ah, eu tou cansado...

- Eu levo você.

- Eu tenho 5 vezes o teu tamanho...

- 5?

- Eu sou muito grande.

- Ah, papai é gande. – o garoto falou, rindo outra vez. – Papai?

- O quê?

- Vamu blincar de carrinho?

- Melhor deixar seus carrinhos em casa, aqui fora você vai perder.

- Não, eu sou um carrinho.

Joshua começou a correr, imitando o som de um carro e ocasionalmente uma buzina.

- Você é um carro agora? Tá, então eu sou o carro da polícia e vou te pegar!

Hilde, sentada no degrau assistindo a brincadeira, divertia-se ao ver Joshua correndo em círculos e dando gritinhos alegres, enquanto Duo, parecendo um garoto que crescera demais, corria atrás dele. O homem de fato, por mais perdido que ficara quando Joshua nascera, acabara se saindo um ótimo pai. Joshua simplesmente adorava brincar com ele, assim como adorava se aconchegar junto da mãe com estava com sono ou manhoso. No próximo ano, iria começar a freqüentar uma escolinha. O tempo passara mesmo depressa.

* * *

**N/A: **Caraca, parte 20 das histórias do Pós-guerra, já... Pior q tem mais um monte... Vixe... Bom, vcs não vão ficar tristes, né? Hahahaha! Aqui vai cap novo! Meu gato tá aqui do lado e vai dar oi pra vcs:

Max: *roooonc*

Tá, ele tá dormindo. Mas permitam-me agradecer a ele aqui, é o meu companheiro de computador. Ele sempre fica a noite aqui comigo. Agora eu tou indo... Vlw os reviews e divirtam-se com o novo cap. Ah, meu gato acordou. Ele mandou uma esfregada de cabeça no cotovelo de vcs, pra vcs errarem o q vcs iam clicar com o mouse e fecharem uma janela errada (como ele jah fez comigo...) Bjos e fui!


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaração:** Eu declaro q finalmente arrumei um novo emprego, então vou estar ocupada pra mandar bombas pros estúdios. A boa notícia é q agora tenho acesso a substâncias controladas. Advogados de plantão, GW não me pertence, e vigiem suas bebidas nas festas. Ah, a música Love Me When I'm Gone pertence ao 3 Doors Down. Pra quem não conhece recomendo.

Boro: Obrigada! =) Quase chorou? Um dia eu ainda consigo fazer alguém realmente chorar. Estou treinando. Hahahaha! É, mas tb me emocionei pra escrever esse pedacinho. É legal imaginar esses momentos de alegria no meio de tanta desgraça... hahaha! As historinhas do final vão continuar, então espero q continue curtindo. Vlw o review, bjos e divirta-se com o próximo cap!

Tati-kamikaze: Sim, mais caps e mais extras! A minha idéia dos extras era ligar o presente com o futuro, então essas partes q vc mencionou terão seus extras sim. Dessa vez eu faço alguém chorar. Muahahaha! Ação? Bom, sabe q eu sempre enrolo antes, neh... Mas eu chego lá. Agüenta firme q daqui a pco eu começo a explodir tudo, estilo Stéph's de novo. Hahahaha! Vlw o review, bjos e até a próxima!

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Love Me When I'm Gone**

30 de Julho de 211 d.c.

Churchill, Canadá

Eram 2 horas da manhã quando a aeronave pousou tranquilamente na pista da base em Churchill. Pelas janelinhas, as crianças olhavam maravilhadas o conjunto de edifícios que formava a base comandada por Zechs e Noin.

- Uau! É verdade que os nossos tios quem mandam em tudo aqui? – perguntou Akemi para Relena.

- É sim.

- Que legal, tô louco pra ver o pai! Mas ele deve tá dormindo agora... – falou Joshua.

- Ele deve ter acordado pra nos receber. – disse Hilde.

A aeronave finalmente parou na pista e soldados da base arrastaram uma escada até a porta desta, por onde todos desembarcaram.

- Zechs! Noin! – exclamou Relena, quando viu o irmão e a cunhada, caminhando em direção a eles.

Os dois cumprimentaram a todos com um excelente humor, depois se voltaram para as sobrinhas. Akemi deu um abraço nos tios que já conhecia, mas não via há anos, e Aya se demorou um pouco, mas deu um sorriso e começou seu falatório depois de receber elogios sobre como parecia inteligente e que bonita era.

- Vocês não têm filhos? – perguntou a menina, obviamente chateada.

- Não, mas quem sabe um dia. – disse Noin.

Zechs concordou com um sorriso silencioso e convidou a todos a seguirem-nos para dentro. Fazia muito frio ali fora e os recém-chegados não conseguiam evitar de bater os dentes e tremer.

- Vocês devem ser o Lawrence e o Arthur. – disse Noin para os gêmeos.

- É, eu sou o Law e ele é o Arthur.

- Nosso pai vem nos receber? – perguntou Arthur.

- Vem sim.

- Como está o Quatre? – perguntou Danielle. – Eu fico preocupada com ele. Se ele não se movimentar e só ficar na cadeira o dia todo pode fazer escaras ou algum problema muscular...

- Não se preocupe, ele está muito bem. – disse Zechs, escondendo um sorriso.

O grupo caminhou até o corredor principal, onde viram de longe um grupo de cinco pessoas acasacadas por causa do frio absurdo.

- Cadê o pai? – perguntou Arthur.

Noin e Zechs não responderam, esperando que eles se aproximassem o suficiente para verem que o homem de muletas era ele. O árabe conseguira recuperar boa parte dos movimentos e da força muscular e agora andava com muletas baixas daquelas que tem apoio para as mãos e um apoio no meio do antebraço.

- Ei, aquele homem de muletas... – começou Danielle.

- Cadê o pai? – Lawrence perguntou, puxando uma ponta da jaqueta de Noin.

- Ele está lá.

- Não, o nosso pai anda de cadeira de rodas.

- Law, é ele! – gritou Arthur.

- Onde?

- Ah, Meu Deus! – Danielle exclamou surpresa, com um sorriso descrente.

- Pai? – perguntou Lawrence.

- Pai! Você tá andando!

Os dois meninos de repente soltaram no chão as malas que carregavam e saíram correndo em direção a Quatre. O árabe conseguiu se abaixar e apoiar um dos joelhos no chão para poder abraçar os dois. Danielle se apressou e parou diante do marido, olhando-o estupefata.

- Não acredito, Quatre! Que maravilha! Como?

- Cirurgia.

- Você tá conseguindo andar só com isso?

O homem fez menção de se levantar e aceitou de bom-grado ajuda dos filhos para se colocar em pé. Em torno deles, todas as famílias pareciam muito felizes de se reunirem novamente, mas ninguém conseguia evitar de prestar atenção na cena digna de cinema da família Winner.

Danielle abraçou Quatre e o homem conseguiu por alguns momentos soltar umas das muletas para passar um braço em torno do corpo dela, retribuindo o abraço. Então teve de se apoiar outra vez e a mulher o soltou. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam do rosto dela.

- Por favor, não chore que eu choro junto... – disse o árabe, rindo.

Ele olhou para os dois filhos e viu que ambos choravam de alegria como a mãe. Desistiu. Aquilo parecia uma conspiração para fazê-lo chorar. Lágrimas rolaram soltas pelo seu rosto enquanto todos seguiam Zechs e Noin ao refeitório, para que os recém-chegados pudessem comer alguma coisa antes de irem dormir.

- Que incrível, Quatre. – falou Middie, carregando Henry adormecido em seu colo. – Você fez a cirurgia aqui?

- Nem sabia que tinha cirurgiões que fazem esse tipo de procedimento aqui. – disse Danielle.

Quatre foi o caminho todo até o refeitório contando às duas sobre a equipe médica que viera da Europa realizar a operação.

- Grupo da Europa... por acaso era o grupo da Dra. Hartgins? – perguntou Danielle.

- Esse mesmo.

- Caramba! A Dra. Hartgins é uma das cirurgiãs mais respeitadas no mundo! – disse Danielle.

- Ela é o quê? Ortopedista? – perguntou Middie.

- Ela tem especialidade em ortopedia e cirurgia de coluna, mas tem neurocirurgiões na equipe dela também.

- Veio um neurocirurgião pra cá com ela, junto com anestesista, dois auxiliares e um fisioterapeuta. Todo mundo já voltou pra Europa, menos o fisioterapeuta que vai ficar aqui mais uma semana.

- Uau, que legal, hein! – gritou Joshua, ao lado de Duo, atento à conversa. – Que tipo de médico é um fisioterapeuta?

- Aquele que seu pai costumava a ir uma época. – respondeu Hilde.

- Aquele que ele reclamava um monte e ficava tentando achar desculpa pra não ir?

- É, esse mesmo... – respondeu Duo.

- E quando que os rapazes que vieram do passado vão chegar? – Relena perguntou para Zechs.

- Provavelmente lá pelas 7 da manhã. Eles pegaram uma rota mais longa e os cargueiros são um pouco mais lentos que a aeronave em que vocês vieram.

- Vocês podem descansar por enquanto. De qualquer forma vamos deixar que todos se recuperem da viagem antes da nossa investida contra a Região-1. – explicou Noin.

Relena fez que tinha entendido com um breve aceno de cabeça. Fitou Heero pelo canto dos olhos. O homem carregava Aya no colo, conversando tranquilamente com ela e Akemi. Relena gostava desses momentos em que ele mostrava seu lado mais humano. Ele definitivamente se abria mais facilmente com as crianças, brincando com elas, e dessa forma ficava menos tenso. Mas com a guerra, esses momentos tinham se tornado raros. Ele ficara mais distante.

Instalaram-se naquela noite no maior dormitório que havia na base. O aquecimento interno da base elevava a temperatura um tanto, mas ainda era necessário usarem roupas quentes e mais de uma coberta cada um. Sete e catorze da manhã o primeiro dos cargueiros efetuou pouso na base. Os soldados que ali trabalhavam agora tinham muito serviço, checando todos os radares para terem certeza que ninguém seguira os pilotos do tempo passado. O grande cargueiro na pista logo foi levado para o hangar, rebocado. Assim a pista ficou livre para o cargueiro seguinte, enquanto o terceiro fazia a volta, esperando a pista estar vazia. Eram mais de oito horas da manhã quando o terceiro cargueiro chegou ao hangar e seus ocupantes desembarcaram.

- E aí, galera? – perguntou Cézar, cumprimentando os outros pilotos, ali reunidos.

Atrás dele, o Wufei mais novo e Sally desceram do cargueiro também. Os demais pilotos do tempo passado já estavam ali, acompanhados pelas versões do futuro deles. Cézar deu uns dois passos para a frente procurando alcançar o ombro do Duo mais velho para um tapinha amigável, quando percebeu um detalhe diferente e parou com a mão no ar e cara de quem acabara de presenciar um fenômeno sobrenatural.

- Quatre?

Wufei e Sally voltaram-se para o árabe também e se surpreenderam.

- Quatre, você está andando?

- Cirurgia. – ele falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ao redor dele, os outros pilotos achavam graça de sua empolgação. Em tempos difíceis como aqueles, boas notícias como aquela elevavam os ânimos e davam forças para continuar lutando.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, vocês precisam descansar. – disse o Heero mais velho.

- Quando vamos atacar?

- Depois de amanhã.

Uma atmosfera de seriedade dominou repentinamente todo o lugar. Cada um agora guardava-se em seu próprio silêncio, reservado a seus conflitos interiores. Aquela era mais que uma simples batalha. Era uma missão importante em que havia muita coisa em jogo. Baixas entre eles não seriam aceitas. Deveriam fazer o possível para sobreviverem. Haveriam pessoas que sentiriam demais sua falta se eles morressem lá.

Com essas idéias ricocheteando em suas mentes eles passaram os próximos dois dias tentando se concentrar ao máximo na batalha. A tropa que Zechs e Noin comandavam era composta de mobile suits Touro, brancos para não serem confundidos com os touros escuros da Cruz do Norte, e era muito numerosa. Teria de ser dividida e os gundams teriam de se separar no campo de batalha, cada um guiando um grupo de Touros.

- Okay, Vermelho 2, você comandará a tropa número 8.

- Verde 2, o vice-líder da sua tropa...

- Ritz. Prazer. – disse um homem de uns 40 anos, piloto veterano na base.

- A tropa 1 vai tomar a linha de frente, a tropa 4 dará cobertura e impedirá qualquer inimigo de cercar a tropa 1.

A discussão sobre a estratégia de ataque ocupou quase todo o tempo em que permaneceram ali. O plano não era excepcionalmente diferente dos que haviam presenciado na guerra anterior, mas era encorajador. Era um plano aparentemente a prova de falhas. Na teoria, claro. Na prática, sabiam que sempre haveria um elemento falho e um ponto fraco na formação, mas só saberiam qual na hora.

E o dia da partida chegou. Por um lado era um alívio colocar um fim naquilo tudo e finalmente agir, por outro havia certa hesitação. Ninguém falava, mas todos sentiam. Em uma tropa grande e numa batalha de proporções tão gigantescas, a probabilidade de escaparem sem baixas era ínfima. Mesmo assim estavam decididos a voltarem todos com vida.

- Pai, promete que toma cuidado? – perguntou Akemi.

- Prometo. Agora vocês duas e a sua mãe vão ser fortes e vão me esperar aqui, está bem?

O homem abraçou Aya e Akemi e se despediu de Relena com um beijo. As duas meninas choraram em silêncio. O tom sério do pai era assustador. Relena conhecia aquela expressão e o jeito fechado ainda da época em que o homem tinha apenas quinze anos de idade e nem por isso ficava mais tranqüila. Para ele, pensar como um soldado agora e se fechar contra o mundo exterior era sem dúvida uma defesa própria.

Duo se despediu de sua família da maneira menos dramática que conseguiu, para não preocupar Joshua. De alguma forma, uma despedida informal como um simples 'até logo' era mais fácil de dizer. Encarou o filho, tristemente. Ele crescera bastante desde que a guerra tivera início. Pensou em dizer a ele que fosse forte se ele não voltasse. As palavras lhe saíram com muita dificuldade, mas Joshua as recebeu como um adulto. Ou talvez como uma criança em uma situação que a forçava a amadurecer.

Trowa conversou brevemente com os filhos, enquanto arrumava os cabelos de Henry com a mão. O menino tentou se desvencilhar umas duas vezes, mas desistiu, uma vez que o homem o ignorou. O piloto, sem perceber, tentava desfazer aquela repartição no cabelo do filho que o deixava tão parecido com ele mesmo. Subitamente, aquilo o incomodara. Se despediu de Middie com um longo abraço, dizendo que se algo lhe acontecesse, estaria sempre com ela.

Quatre conversou um pouco com os filhos antes de realmente se despedir. Para ele, a mensagem mais importante que poderia passar era que sempre se mantivessem unidos contra qualquer dificuldade. Foi o que pediu a eles, que não brigassem, que sempre contassem um com o outro. Abraçou Danielle sentindo o coração pesado.

- Tenho orgulho de ter você como marido, – ela falou. – qualquer que seja o resultado desta batalha. Mas por favor, volte vivo pra casa.

Ao lado deles, Sally e o Wufei mais velho conversavam. Ela estaria pilotando um Touro na tropa que seria comandada por ele. No entanto, aquele momento era a única chance que tinham de expressar o que sentiam, pois durante a batalha, a única comunicação seria com o intuito de manter a estratégia. Por fim eles se despediram com um beijo, antes de entrarem em cargueiros separados.

Cézar veio entre eles, suspirando. Todo aquele clima dramático o incomodava. Ele balançou rapidamente a cabeça como se assim fosse possível fazer algum pensamento desagradável ser lançado para longe. Encostou-se à parede, esperando os outros que ainda falavam com suas famílias e sentindo-se um pouco isolado.

- Ei, Cézar. – chamou Joshua.

- Fala, xará.

- Boa sorte.

- Valeu. Ei, faz um favor pra mim.

- O quê?

- Guarda o meu canivete até eu voltar.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho medo de perder ele. Você vai guardar pra mim direitinho, hein? Ele é feito de osso e tem 3 lâminas. É uma antiguidade.

Joshua colocou o objeto no bolso, se sentindo orgulhoso por assumir a responsabilidade de manter o objeto em segurança.

- Seu canivete? – perguntou Duo. – Desde que te conheço você carrega ele.

- Eu tenho desde criança. A única coisa que ainda guardo daquela época. Detestaria perdê-lo.

Joshua bateu uma continência, dizendo em alto e bom tom que cuidaria do pequeno objeto e o devolveria tão logo ele chegasse. Cézar riu e seguiu com os outros pilotos em direção ao hangar.

Aquele era um dia que demorara a chegar. Agora ele estava ali, como algo grande demais para ser ignorado, um peso, uma tarefa. Um chamado irrecusável para glória, ou talvez para a derrota. Aquele chamado que grita dentro do peito despertando a coragem de lutar e não se aquieta enquanto não obtiver algum resultado, bom ou ruim. Um chamado que não aceita meios-termos.

************

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.

Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone.  
(Maybe I'm just blind)

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 21**

19 de dezembro de 203 d.c.

Colônia L3

- Você chega tarde do serviço, hein. – comentou Quatre, quando Trowa veio para a sala com uma xícara de café na mão.

Trowa havia prestado um concurso da polícia de L3 e agora trabalhava patrulhando as ruas da colônia das 2 da tarde até as 10 da noite. Duo e Quatre estavam esperando em sua casa desde antes das oito, conversando com Middie, uma moça loira e de personalidade muito tranqüila, que se casara com Trowa no ano anterior.

- O que vocês sabem da missão? – Trowa falou.

- E a tua mulher? – Duo perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto Middie não estava na sala. – Podemos falar dessas coisas na frente dela?

- Eu conheci ela quando era soldado, antes de conhecer vocês. – Trowa respondeu.

- Ah, então ela sabe de tudo.

- Não escondo nada dela.

Os três sentaram-se na sala e Middie veio se sentar também. Começaram a discutir sobre a nova missão de investigação que haviam recebido da Preventers, mas depois de mais de uma hora falando daquilo a conversa começou a tomar outros rumos.

- Semana passada o Arthur teve um acidente no sofá, molhou tudo. – falou Quatre. – Mas o Lawrence já fica bem sem fralda, estamos até pensando em deixá-lo dormir só de cueca também.

- O Joshua só foi sair das fraldas com quase dois anos. Eu não agüentava mais trocar fralda...

- Ah, mas o pior é ensinar criança a usar o banheiro.

- Cara, nem fale... Eu lembro até hoje da festa que eu e a Hilde fizemos quando o Joshua conseguiu fazer xixi no pinico pela primeira vez. É o fundo do poço, a criança dá uma mijadinha de nada e nós lá comemorando feito dois malucos...

- Ah, eu e a Dani estamos assim agora. – Quatre falou, rindo.

- Escute com atenção, Trowa. Depois não se arrependa... – Middie falou para o marido, com tom brincalhão.

Quatre e Duo olharam para Trowa por um momento, tentando entender.

- Vocês vão ter filhos? – perguntou Duo.

- Eu parei de tomar anticoncepcional e nós vamos ver o que acontece. Não temos pressa, na verdade. – Middie quem respondeu, uma vez que Trowa parecia incomodado para falar alguma coisa.

- Caramba, eu adoraria ver você se ferrando trocando fralda e tentando ensinar uma criancinha a usar o pinico... – Duo falou para Trowa, rindo.

- Se vocês tiverem filhos também só vai faltar o Wufei. – Quatre comentou.

- Cara, que será que deu na gente? É só a guerra acabar que todo mundo começa a fazer filho... Até o Heero tem uma menina.

- Mas você disse que o seu não foi planejado.

- Não, foi descuido mesmo. Sabe aquela estória do "só uma vez não dá nada"? É a maior roubada.

Quatre, Duo e Middie riram, enquanto Trowa mais ou menos esboçou um sorriso.

- Prepare-se Trowa. – Duo continuou. – Diga adeus às boas noites de sono e comece a aprender o idioma do "inho"...

- Idioma do "inho"? – Trowa perguntou, sem entender.

- Sabe aquele jeito como todo mundo fala com criança? Tá com fominha? Machucou o pezinho? Olha o "au-au" na rua, que bonitinho...

- Não consigo imaginar esse daí falando desse jeito. – disse Middie.

- Vai acabar falando querendo ou não, isso é quase uma lavagem cerebral. – comentou Quatre. – Eu e a Dani fizemos aulas para pais no hospital e aqueles pediatras que ministravam o curso falavam tudo com diminutivos.

- Antes do meu nascer eu tava decidido que não ia falar feito um idiota com o Joshua toda vez, mas qual...

O telefone tocou e Middie se levantou para atender. Duo e Quatre a observaram desaparecer pelo corredor em direção ao quarto com o telefone na mão. Estavam em silêncio e continuaram assim mais um pouco, como se quisessem ter certeza de que ela não iria ouvi-los. Trowa se ajeitou no sofá e colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa de centro, esperando ouvir alguma notícia séria que eles não quisessem falar na presença dela.

- Ah, cara. Pára de dormir no ponto, vocês têm mais é de aproveitar que ela tá de férias da faculdade e engravidar logo. – falou Duo, lhe dando um tapa nas costas. – Com você trabalhando o dia todo, quando as aulas dela recomeçarem, vocês não vão ter tempo sequer de pensar em sexo.

- Acho que o Duo tem razão.

- Você quer ter um filho ou não, afinal? De quem foi a idéia, aliás?

- A gente tinha decidido esperar a situação melhorar, mas não sabíamos quanto ia levar. Eu que falei pra nós vermos o que acontece. – Trowa respondeu, embora não se sentisse confortável discutindo sua vida pessoal com os amigos.

- Largue mão disso, tentem de verdade. Com a agenda de vocês isso vai requerer mais esforço... – Duo falou.

- Aproveitem que ela tem mais duas semanas de férias, se eu não me engano. Foi o que ela falou. – disse Quatre.

- É, agora é a hora de mandar ver.

Os dois riram, mas Trowa limitou-se a bebericar o café outra vez.

- Essa gente que come quieta... Não dá nem pra falar nada que ele já fica mal-humorado. – comentou Duo. – Mas é verdade, se vocês querem um filho, estando os dois sempre ocupados, vão ter de suar, se é que me entende...

- Não se preocupe, até esse sofá que você tá sentado já está suado, se é que me entende.

Duo se levantou do sofá de um pulo e foi sentar na poltrona, enquanto Quatre se acabava de rir dele e mesmo Trowa ria levemente, depois de ter detonado com a gozação. Nem parecia que anos atrás eles haviam lutado em uma guerra, se arriscado e batalhado juntos por aquela época de paz que agora parecia tão normal. Toda aquela tranqüilidade fazia valer a pena o sofrimento no passado, que não seria esquecido, mas com certeza compensado.

* * *

**N/A: **Revelações bombásticas! O Trowa tb sabe fazer piada suja. Huahuahua! Tá, viagens-na-maionese à parte, espero q tenham curtido o cap. Aguardo reviews! Bjos, desculpa o atraso pela atualização (de novo) e até a próxima!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence... O que não me impede de ferrar todo mundo de verde e amarelo. E agora, vamos tacar m*** no vent- quer dizer... lenha na fogueira! MUAHAHAHA!

Tati-kamikaze: É, o fic tá terminando msm. Mas tem os extras, pra quem tiver paciência de ler, hehehe! Eu exagerei um pco neles. Mas td bem... hahaha! Não desista hein! COntinue lendo! E desculpa o atraso, mas eu andei em estado de embotamento mental pelo novo emprego infeliz que arranjei. Nada como ficar sozinha a noite toda no plantão, acumulando idéias perigosas alternadas com surtos de "quero-bater-minha-cabeça-na-parede". Mais um capítulo então! Divirta-se! Vlw o review e até a próxima atualização!

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – A Grande Batalha**

Uma quantidade enorme de cargueiros partiu em direção à Região-1, que ficava na Europa. O plano consistia numa ofensiva de peso à Região-1, que detinha a maior parte do contingente militar da Organização Cruz do Norte. A tropa de Zechs e Noin, combinada com os gundams, era numerosa. No meio do caminho, se juntariam a outras duas tropas com que tinham mantido contato, uma vinda do México e outra da Argélia.

As três tropas cercariam a Região-1 e a tropa da qual os gundams faziam parte atacaria as bases mais poderosas, seguindo para o Quartel-Central, onde sabia-se que trabalhavam os líderes da Organização e que era sem dúvida, a base mais bem protegida em todo o planeta.

As outras regiões seriam com certeza atacadas por outros grupos rebeldes, que receberiam a mensagem tão logo começasse o ataque principal.

Dentro da base mais próxima da fronteira, um operador de radar se assustou quando alguma coisa foi detectada muito próxima dali. Algo piscara em sua tela, mas já desaparecera. Ele pensou que poderia ser uma falha do equipamento, mas na dúvida, chamou um superior. O Tenente Hooves veio ver o que acontecia.

- Amplie a freqüência do radar, pode ser uma nave camuflada. Elas às vezes são detectadas quando estão próximas.

O operador pensou consigo mesmo que aquilo era perda de tempo. Ninguém em sã consciência pilotaria uma nave clandestina tão próximo a bases militares poderosas. Como ordens eram ordens, ele mexeu na freqüência do radar e repetiu a leitura. A tela do radar se acendeu como uma árvore de natal exagerada.

- O que raios é isso?

- Estamos sob ataque!

O alarme foi soado, provocando uma descarga de adrenalina nos soldados da base. Ordens foram dadas para lançar os mobile dolls que estavam prontos e preparar os demais. Enquanto isso, as outras bases pela Região-1 eram avisadas.

- Localizei os primeiro dolls. – disse um soldado da tropa de Zechs.

Os dolls despontaram nos radares de todos os pilotos da ofensiva.

- Todas as unidades equipadas com armas de longo alcance, preparem-se! – gritou Noin.

Os comandantes das demais tropas a imitaram, instruindo seus homens de acordo com a proximidade do alvo. Assim, os primeiros dolls foram recebidos com uma chuva de tiros e muitos deles explodiram ou foram severamente avariados. Aquilo era só o começo. Mais dolls saíram de uma base subterrânea, enquanto outros apareceram no radar, vindos de outra base um pouco maior há alguns quilômetros dali.

- Eles vão tentar nos cercar! Aconteça o que acontecer, não se dispersem! – gritou o Quatre mais velho.

- Mantenham a formação! – gritou o Wufei mais velho.

Alguns dos primeiros mobile dolls que haviam saído e escapado dos tiros começaram a revidar. Tiros foram disparados em direção aos rebeldes e os dolls começaram a se movimentar circundando a tropa mais próxima, atirando e se juntando para tentarem separar os inimigos. Sem se dispersar, cada tropa tomou um rumo, para lutar contra as diferentes bases que haviam próximas.

Agora, tropas do México e da Argélia, que eram bem preparadas em número de unidades e poder de destruição, haviam se unido a eles. Ainda enfrentando os dolls da primeira base, a primeira baixa entre os rebeldes ocorreu. Um mobile suit touro explodiu. Tratava-se de uma unidade pilotada e pelo comunicador, o comandante daquela tropa ouviu os colegas chamarem o soldado, mas ele não respondeu. Não tinha tido tempo de sair do suit e morrera. Sem tempo para lamentar o ocorrido, a luta continuou.

- Seguiremos em direção ao Quartel General Central.

- Todas as tropas, tomem a rota combinada e destruam qualquer inimigo no caminho.

Os comandantes das tropas do Canadá imediatamente guiaram suas tropas. As tropas do México e da Argélia continuaram derrubando as bases menores na periferia enquanto eles seguiam para o centro.

Como já esperavam, encontrariam muitos inimigos no caminho, o que forçaria algumas das tropas a ficarem para trás e se atrasarem.

- Há uma tropa grande se aproximando a Sudeste.

- Pode deixar com a gente. Sigam em frente. – disse o Trowa mais novo.

- São muitos inimigos pra uma tropa só. Nós vamos ajudar. – disse o Wufei mais velho.

As duas tropas se desviaram do caminho para combater os inimigos, enquanto as restantes continuaram. Um tiro de canhão de raios zuniu no ar, na direção do comandante de uma das tropas. O Trowa mais novo escapou por pouco e o tiro passou reto, sem acertar ninguém. As duas tropas se depararam com numerosos dolls que vinham combater no corpo a corpo, enquanto outros dolls armados com canhões de raios permaneciam a certa distância tentando mirar nos adversários. Outro tiro de canhão de raios e dois suits da tropa de Wufei explodiram de uma só vez.

Trowa conseguiu tomar a frente da batalha e atirou torpedos na direção dos suits que carregavam os canhões. Conseguiu explodir os três, mas foi atingido por tiros comuns de dois dolls. Mais dois vieram e tentaram forçá-lo em outra direção.

- Volte aqui, Trowa! Não deixem que te isolem! – gritou Wufei. - Os dolls da Organização sempre usam essa estratégia!

- Não se preocupe.

O gundam pegou um doll e o arremessou na direção de outros dois, confundindo-os tempo o suficiente para voltar à formação sem grandes danos.

Há poucos quilômetros dali, mobile dolls provenientes de duas bases diferentes próximas se reuniram para bater de frente com os rebeldes. O grupo começou a revidar os ataques, mas os dolls mais se desviavam do que realmente atacavam.

- Parece que eles querem nos atrasar. – disse Zechs.

- Precisamos destruí-los logo, antes que outros cheguem. – disse o Quatre mais velho.

- Localizamos uma quantidade muito grande de suits vindos do sul. – informou um dos soldados da base mexicana. – Eles estão seguindo atrás de vocês.

- Ótimo...

Os gundans tomaram a frente, tentando tornar aquele combate o mais breve possível para poderem enfrentar a outra tropa que se aproximava.

- Não devemos fugir para o norte e atacar o Quartel Central? – perguntou um soldado da tropa do Duo mais velho.

- Pra quê? Pra eles cercarem a gente? Uma coisa de cada vez, cara! – gritou Cézar.

O latino se desviou habilmente de um tiro e atacou um inimigo mais próximo com um sabre de raios, sua arma favorita. Tão logo se livrou de um doll, escapou de ser acertado por outro e o destruiu também.

**- **Realmente, ele é bom. – admitiu o Duo mais novo, que vira a cena de longe, enquanto comandava sua própria tropa.

Quando os inimigos vindos do sul se aproximaram, não restava muito dos que estavam combatendo antes.

- O computador não reconhece as unidades que estão se aproximando! – informou um soldado da tropa do Heero mais novo, que ficara para trás um pouco.

- Confirmado, são unidades diferentes. – disse Heero.

Um grande número de mobile suits se aproximava com uma velocidade absurda, atirando. Eram menores que os suits comuns e brancos. Tinham formas aerodinâmicas que sugeriam que eram feitos com o objetivo de alcançar altas velocidades. Movimentavam-se com facilidade, mudando de direção bruscamente, usando para isso propulsores.

- Eles são muito rápidos!

- Errei! Toma, desgraçado!

Um touro rebelde atirou contra um deles e conseguiu acertar. O tiro seria o suficiente para avariar um mobile suit normal, mas aquele simplesmente explodiu. Outros ao lado revidaram e três tiros acertaram o touro. O mobile suit foi atirado para trás com o impacto, mas não explodiu.

- Só pode ser um milagre! Cuidado da próxima! – gritou um colega, quando o touro se levantou soltando algumas faíscas de um dos braços, avariado.

Os dolls inimigos começaram a se dispersar em volta das tropas, tentando cercar um número limitado de inimigos. Eles atiravam, mas não causavam grandes danos. Quando algum deles levava um tiro certeiro, logo explodia.

- Isso são os modelos novos? Que bela porcaria! – gritou um soldado.

- Eles não têm muito poder de fogo nem boa defesa para ficarem mais leves. – disse Noin.

- São provavelmente uma tropa de choque, só que sem as bombas de fumaça... – disse Cézar.

Então, um dos suits brancos ligou um propulsor e disparou em velocidade alucinante em direção ao centro da tropa pilotada pelo Duo mais novo. Os suits rebeldes se desviaram como puderam, mas a unidade da Organização colidiu contra um touro e provocou uma grande explosão, destruindo também o MS rebelde.

- O que foi isso?

Outro suit branco disparou contra a unidade do Heero mais velho e todos saíram de seu caminho. O alvo parecia ser o Wing Zero, mas o piloto se desviou no último momento, sem grande dificuldade. O suit passou ao seu lado, sem colidir com nada.

Uma grande explosão encheu o ar. O doll inimigo explodira.

- Porra, aquela coisa explodiu sozinha!

- Algum dano, Heero?

- Nada, ele não estava próximo o suficiente. Mas ele realmente explodiu sozinho.

Quando todos já haviam entendido qual era o objetivo daquelas unidades pequenas e num primeiro momento, aparentemente inofensivas, elas começaram a atacar em massa. Voavam entre as formações, enquanto todos tentavam sair do caminho como podiam. As tropas que haviam ficado para trás começaram a se dispersar tentando evitar os ataques suicidas. Alguns mobile dolls touro comuns da Organização conseguiram escapar das tropas que haviam vindo do norte e dois deles isolaram um rebelde que escapara por pouco dos suits explosivos.

Com um ataque conjunto, conseguiram destruí-lo.

- Droga! Se nos dispersamos os touros tentam nos isolar pra nos atacar, se ficamos em formação, fica difícil desviar daqueles maníacos! – gritou o Duo mais novo.

- Atenção, tropa! Concentrem fogo nos modelos novos! – gritou o Heero mais velho.

Uma chuva de tiros foi disparada na direção dos suits brancos, mas apenas três deles não conseguiram se desviar e foram pelos ares.

- Não permitam que eles nos cerquem! – gritou o Zechs.

- Nós vamos cuidar dos que vem pela esquerda! – gritou o Duo mais velho.

- Ninguém vai passar pela direita. – disse o Heero mais velho.

As tropas do Duo e do Quatre mais novos ficaram, para atacar os inimigos que eram forçados pelas tropas do Duo e do Heero mais velhos a se agruparem.

Um touro com o símbolo da Cruz do Norte reluzindo atacou o gundam Deathscythe. O Duo mais velho lhe acertou com a foice e pedaços voaram para todos os lados. Cézar pegou um braço e lançou na direção de três suits brancos. Dois desviaram e o terceiro foi arremessado, batendo contra um quarto. Os dois que colidiram explodiram, provocando a explosão de mais um terceiro. Outros tentaram atirar no suit do latino e ele desviou habilmente de todos os tiros.

- Cara, a gente devia ter construído outro gundam pra você! – disse o Duo mais velho, rindo.

- Eu prefiro um suit menor, é mais fácil de manobrar.

Duo avançou na direção de outro doll, mas teve de recuar antes de ser atingido por dois suits brancos que haviam lhe atacado em seqüência.

- Essa foi por pouco.

Ele se virou para revidar o ataque, quando aqueles mesmos dois suits se desviaram do caminho e se juntaram a mais um que vinha em direção oposta. Os três apontavam na mesma direção, um suit rebelde pilotado por Cézar.

- CÉZAR!

A explosão de grandes proporções ofuscou o homem. Dois suits colidiram contra o suit do latino e um terceiro também se detonou, levando mais um suit rebelde de outro piloto.

- CÉZAR!

Partes de suits caíram ao chão, ainda em chamas. Nenhuma resposta no comunicador.

- Maldição! – gritou o Duo mais velho, se voltando e dando uma seqüência de tiros que destruiu um mobile suit touro e dois mobile suits brancos.

O gundam parou, virado para a direção em que a explosão ocorrera.

- Duo! Ele não pode ter saído vivo dessa, não perca tempo procurando! – gritou o Heero mais velho.

- Filhos da puta... Eles perceberam que ele era bom piloto e se juntaram pra destruir ele. – disse o homem, antes de voltar a combater.

À frente da batalha, a tropa de Zechs e Noin teve de recuar um pouco para combater junto com as tropas do Quatre mais velho e do Heero mais novo. Novos inimigos haviam aparecido e alguns suits brancos suicidas se aproximavam pelo norte também.

- Estamos muito próximos do Quartel Central. – disse Noin.

- É de se esperar que a segurança aqui seja melhor.

Uma tela de notícias se acendeu ao lado de Zechs, dentro de seu Tallgeese. O sinal fora enviado da base no Canadá. Um repórter apareceu, falando rapidamente.

_Um segundo ataque ocorreu, agora contra a Região-3. Rebeldes atacaram bases na periferia. Não se tem muita informação ainda, mas parece que duas bases no Nepal foram completamente destruídas. Uma tempestade impediu mobile suits de outras bases mais ao norte de se juntarem aos combatentes. Os rebeldes agora seguem aparentemente contornando as áreas de maior perigo de avalanche em direção a outra base maior._

- A nossa estratégia está funcionando. – falou Sally.

A boa notícia elevou os ânimos, dando força aos outros para não diminuírem o ritmo. Se continuassem assim, tinha boa chance de conseguir.

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 22**

22 de Janeiro de 204 d.c.

Praga, República Tcheca – Planeta Terra

Fazia frio e nevava bastante naquela época. O trânsito na rua ficava lento, o que encorajava as pessoas a pegarem o metrô ao invés de dirigirem. Wufei e Sally haviam acabado de sair do trabalho e esperavam o metrô juntos. Ele desceria em três pontos, para trocar da linha A para a C e ela só desceria uns 7 pontos mais a frente. Mas agora, aguardavam juntos, os dois acasacados e amaldiçoando o vento frio que encanara na estação.

- Droga, que frio que está fazendo hoje. – Sally reclamou. – Achei que esquentaria um pouco hoje, estava fazendo tanto sol de manhã...

- Você devia ter trazido mais um casaco. – Wufei disse. – Quer minha jaqueta?

- Obrigada, mas esse casaco é quente. É que esqueci minhas luvas, nem sinto meus dedos...

- Hm.

Na verdade, ele mesmo não usava luvas. Não tinha o costume, geralmente esquentava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Mas Sally quase não dispensava as luvas nos dias mais frios. Ele observou curioso, que o casaco que ela vestia não tinha bolsos. Não era uma peça de roupa muito prática.

Sally agora olhava o fim escuro do túnel do metrô, escutando com atenção para ver se escutava o barulho do próximo carro. Não havia nem sinal do veículo, quando uma mão quente segurou sua mão direita. Wufei puxou sua mão para dentro do bolso da jaqueta junto com a sua.

- Sua mão parece uma pedra de gelo. – ele comentou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Sally concordou com um meneio. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por alguns momentos. Evitaram se olhar nos olhos. Aquele simples gesto desencadeava uma corrente de pensamentos em ambas as mentes. Eram colegas de trabalho, amigos. Mais do que isso, ela era a chefe do E7 e ele trabalhava para ela. Um deslize já acontecera. Os dois haviam se beijado uma vez, ambos levemente intoxicados pela bebida. Sally sabia que fora mais do que um simples deslize, o efeito do álcool apenas dera a ela coragem para fazer algo que não faria de mente sóbria. Não sabia como o chinês se sentia, mas imaginava que seria a mesma coisa.

Finalmente chegou um carro, cheio de gente. Os dois se espremeram no meio da multidão mal-humorada, ela segurando um dos cordões de plástico que descia das barras do teto, ele se segurando em uma barra metálica. Wufei puxou uma de suas mãos, agora a esquerda, para dentro de seu bolso outra vez. Sally lhe respondeu desta vez com um sorriso. Ele apenas sorriu discretamente de volta. O breve olhar que trocaram dizia com todas as letras que gostavam um do outro, mas tinham consciência de que seu relacionamento não deveria passar daquele ponto.

* * *

**N/A: **Cap novo online, eu tou bem cansada hj (não dormi noite passada, plantão é foda...) então não vou me enrolar mto aqui. Vlw a todos por tarem lendo e até a próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaração: **Declaro q com esse frio do cacete meus dedos congelaram e tá difícil digitar. Meu cérebro tb congelou, assim como os meus explosivos, então GW não me pertence.

Tati-kamikaze: Oie, td blz? Bom, com toda essa batalha... Eu nem tinha planejado pra matar o Cézar, mas na hora de escrever a batalha, sobrou pra ele. Esse é o penúltimo cap. Continuarei depois só com os extras mesmo. Valeu pelo review e desculpa a demora pra atualizar... Bjão!

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Inferno**

O combate ficava cada vez mais acirrado, à medida que se aproximavam. O Quartel General Central estava perto, mas os rebeldes diminuíram um pouco a velocidade, para encarar outros inimigos que vinham do norte e também para que as tropas do Trowa mais novo e do Wufei mais velho pudessem se reunir a eles outra vez.

- Relatório de danos! – gritou Zechs rapidamente pelo comunicador.

- 7 baixas. – informou o Wufei mais velho. – 6 suits avariados gravemente retornaram.

- 9 baixas, 5 suits retornaram. – disse o Trowa mais novo.

A outra tropa inimiga que os abordara pelo norte intensificou o ataque quando reforços chegaram e a conversa pelo comunicador foi silenciada, sendo substituída por ordens rápidas de cada comandante para soldados de suas tropas ou relatórios rápidos dos soldados para os respectivos comandantes.

Mais dos modelos novos brancos inimigos começaram a explodir contra os mobile suits rebeldes.

- Ignorem os dolls comuns e ataquem os novos modelos antes que eles se aproximem! – veio a ordem do Wufei mais novo.

Sua tropa obedeceu, apesar de alguns dolls estarem circundando a formação deles. Um grande número de disparos realizados em conjunto pegou de surpresa os suits explosivos, mandando alguns deles pelos ares. Os outros se desviaram, saindo da linha de tiro e se espalhando.

- Destruam esses dolls comuns!

Os soldados esqueceram os modelos novos, já fora de alcance, e se concentraram novamente nos que os atacavam. Um dos pilotos, no entanto, não teve tempo de se recuperar de um ataque sofrido e acabou sendo destruído. A estratégia de Wufei foi imitada mais a frente da batalha por Zechs, quando a tropa do comandante do Tallgeese foi atacada a oeste por 8 suits explosivos. Os soldados de Zechs conseguiram abater 5 dos suits com uma única seqüência de tiros coletiva, mas o tempo que perderam mirando nestes custou mais um soldado, destruído por touros da Organização.

- Relatório de danos! – Zechs gritou de novo.

- 11 baixas, 9 bateram em retirada por danos graves e 17 bastante avariados de 62. – informou o Quatre mais velho.

Zechs franziu a testa, incomodado. A primeira tropa a reportar combatia com 42 suits mais o gundam, sendo que 17 desses suits estavam em más condições.

- 12 baixas, 7 bateram em retirada, 14 estão em más condições de 59. – falou o Heero mais novo.

- 10 baixas, 8 bateram em retirada, 16 em más condições, de 60. – disse o Duo mais velho.

Os outros reportavam suas perdas e Zechs calculava que em média, todos juntos haviam perdido um terço de seus suits, enquanto outro terço estava com danos mais sérios e apenas um terço estava em boas condições.

A visão do Quartel General Central no radar fez o homem respirar aliviado. Não poderiam agüentar muito mais e o pior ainda estava por vir.

Suits começavam a deixar o Quartel Central de diversos galpões que o compunham. Alguns seguiam na direção deles, outros guardavam os prédios que formavam o coração da Cruz do Norte.

- É agora. – disse Zechs. – Todos os comandantes, ordenem a retirada dos mobile suits muito avariados. Os demais que estiverem em condições devem se preparar.

- Entendido.

Esperavam os primeiros disparos vindos dos suits do Quartel Central atingirem a formação rebelde, mas um cessar-fogo momentâneo foi seguido de uma voz nos comunicadores.

_- Soldados rebeldes, esta é a última chance de se renderem. Reforços estão a caminho e nosso Quartel está muito bem guardado. Vocês estão em menor número e com muitos danos acumulados. Repito, esta é a última chance._

- Negativo. – disse Zechs.

O silêncio na comunicação foi extrapolado para o campo de batalha.

- _Todos que não se renderem agora serão executados. Não aceitaremos pedidos de misericórdia depois._

_-_ Negativo.

_-_ _Rezarei por suas almas ao final deste combate. Vocês todos serão executados por desafiarem o poder maior._

Um "click" indicou que os canais de comunicação haviam sido fechados.

- Lutaremos até a morte! Abaixo a Organização! – gritou um soldado.

- Todas as tropas, avançar.

Os rebeldes, agora formando um único grupo, atacaram. Os suits da Cruz do Norte formaram uma barreira coesa protegendo o Quartel, enquanto outros inimigos se agrupavam em volta deles, fechando um cerco do qual seria impossível escapar.

- Mobile suits danificados para o centro da formação. Os gundans darão cobertura.

- Sally, proteja-se. Fique atrás de mim. – disse o Wufei mais velho.

- E deixar toda a diversão pra você? – ela falou, com um tom meio irônico.

Os gundans tomaram a frente do combate. Tiros cruzavam o ar já carregado de fumaça em todas as direções. Aquele era o momento mais crítico. O grande número de unidades impossibilitava os suits de se desviarem muito. Os gundans, que até então haviam se conservado em boas condições de luta, levavam inúmeros disparos.

Ao sul da formação, o Duo mais novo sentiu o Deathscythe tremer com os vários tiros. Seria perda de tempo tentar se desviar de todos e os outros suits menores poderiam ser atingidos. O rapaz se deslocou um pouco acompanhado de perto de sua tropa, dilacerando vários inimigos próximos com sua foice.

O Quatre mais velho havia se posicionado entre sua tropa e os inimigos, disparando sem parar. Seus homens atiravam também, aproveitando a folga dos tiros, uma vez que os inimigos em sua maioria miravam no gundam.

- Vamos diminuir ao máximo o número deles! – gritou o Heero mais velho, forçando um grupo de inimigos em direção à tropa do Trowa mais velho.

Os dois gundans se deslocaram um em direção ao outro, massacrando um grande número de suits como uma prensa de ferro-velho até se encontrarem e tornarem a disparar contra os inimigos.

- Cara, se não tivessem nos chamado não teriam a mínima chance aqui. – disse o Duo mais novo para os amigos da mesma época.

- Os gundans é que são a linha de frente. – disse Quatre.

O árabe levou mais um tiro, se desequilibrando um momento. Um suit explosivo se atirou contra ele, derrubando-o. Os soldados de sua tropa entraram na sua frente, dando-lhe cobertura para se levantasse. Faíscas saltaram de uma das articulações do enorme suit, mostrando que alguns danos mais sérios haviam ocorrido.

- Tudo bem, Quatre?

- O Sandrock está com a perna esquerda meio travada, mas ainda dá pra combater. – respondeu o rapaz, dando uma seqüência de tiros na direção dos inimigos que estavam ocupados com os touros rebeldes.

Logo na primeira frente de batalha, o mobile suit de Noin levou um tiro e foi ao chão, perdendo peças a metros de distância.

- Noin! Você está bem? – gritou Zechs.

- Eu estou, mas o suit não. Droga, levante!

Algumas faíscas saltaram no ar e o suit se ergueu.

- Noin, é melhor você bater em retirada também. – disse Zechs.

- Ainda posso lutar.

- Isso é uma ordem! Você não está em condições.

- Não vou embora e te deixar aqui. Pode esquecer.

- Noin!

Uma unidade explosiva ativou seus propulsores e voou em direção ao Tallgeese. O homem só viu o suit quando ele explodiu no ar antes de atingi-lo.

- Não precisa agradecer. – disse Noin. – Agora pare de se preocupar comigo e lute.

- Só não morra. – disse Zechs, derrotado.

A duas centenas de metros dali, suits explosivos se agruparam e atravessaram a formação. Todos se desviaram como puderam, dando espaço para outros dolls adentrarem o grupo, atacando os suits menores. No meio do campo de batalha, a formação de modelos novos se dispersou e os suits se detonaram em várias direções.

- 3 baixas! Droga, todos mirem nos modelos novos à sudoeste! – gritou o Trowa mais velho.

Outro grupo de modelos novos explosivos que vinha naquela direção se dispersou. Alguns foram destruídos, os outros deram a volta. Três partiram em direção ao Heavyarms, que conseguiu destruir um antes de os outros dois colidirem contra ele.

- Trowa! Tudo bem?

- Esse ataque fez estrago. – ele respondeu, saindo rapidamente do meio daquela fumaceira, para atacar outro inimigo.

Outro grupo de suits explosivos se formou a nordeste, aparentemente com a mesma estratégia.

- Sem essa, meus filhos e minha mulher estão me esperando na base. – Trowa falou sozinho, se deslocando e disparando várias vezes em direção aos inimigos.

Em outro ponto do campo de batalha, o gundam do Wufei mais novo também foi atingido pela explosão de duas unidades novas, uma atrás da outra.

- Droga, malditos... – reclamou o rapaz. – Se eu pudesse me detonar contra uma das bases levaria um monte deles pro inferno.

- Nem pense nisso, vai deixar a Sally sozinha? – disse o Duo mais novo.

- Nada aconteceu entre nós até agora, por que ela sentiria minha falta?

- Nada ainda, quem disse que ela não gosta de você? – reclamou o piloto do Deathscythe. – Se liga, não podemos morrer aqui.

- Já sei disso. Só que assim fica tudo mais difícil.

O chinês explodiu mais alguns inimigos próximos usando um lança-chamas. Voltou-se em outra direção para atacar um suit explosivo e viu o gundam Wing Zero do Heero mais novo ser lançado ao chão por disparos de vários dolls. Unidades explosivas dispararam em direção a ele, sendo que Wufei conseguiu abater duas. Outra foi abatida por soldados da tropa do rapaz, enquanto uma quarta explodiu contra o gundam.

- Vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me matarem! – ele falou, levantando-se.

Outro suit explosivo o pegou desprevenido e lançou o gundam a metros de distância com um baque forte. O piloto dentro do gundam sentiu o impacto e um estímulo doloroso disparar-lhe até seu sistema nervoso central. Um estilhaço que havia se soltado lhe cortara na perna direita e sangue quente agora escorria manchando sua calça de vermelho.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – ele rosnou pelo comunicador, atirando contra os inimigos outra vez.

- Todos os gundans, relatem seus danos. – veio a ordem de Zechs pelo comunicador.

- Mobilidade diminuída por danos acumulados. Ainda tenho bastante munição.

- Braço direito falhou, ainda tenho minha arma principal, mas pouca munição.

- Um dos motores está danificado.

Todos os relatos que se seguiram listavam danos, alguns mais leves, outros mais sérios, além de pouca munição e armas falhando. Mais alguns inimigos foram destruídos entre os relatos e o grupo avançou mais um pouco.

- Atenção tropa! Concentrar fogo no prédio mais próximo! – gritou o Duo mais velho.

De repente, todos os soldados de sua tropa passaram a ignorar os inimigos à sua volta e dispararam em conjunto contra um prédio do Quartel. Uma explosão enorme lançou chamas a dezenas de metros de altura, fazendo o prédio de 4 andares ruir.

- Essa é por você, Céz. – o homem falou.

Diversos tiros o atingiram, quase derrubando-o.

- Ora vai pro inferno! – gritou o homem, dilacerando um suit que o atacara com sua foice. – Se eu morrer meu piá não faz lição de casa sozinho!

- Melhor recuarmos! – gritou um de seus soldados.

- Negativo, conseguimos uma vantagem no terreno, vamos combater aqui para que os outros também possam avançar! – gritou Duo.

- Entendido! – gritaram vários outros soldados.

- Precisando de ajuda? – perguntou o Quatre mais velho aproximando-se com sua tropa.

- Vamos forçar a frente e avançar pra destruir a outra base.

Quatre ordenou aos seus soldados para atacarem a primeira linha de inimigos.

- Notícias de outros ataques na Região-5 e na Região-2. – disse Noin. – Parece que na Região-2, 8 bases já foram destruídas e há mais rebeldes chegando.

- Sem a possibilidade de reforços da Região-1 os outros grupos estão criando coragem de sair de seus esconderijos.

A tropa do Heero mais novo se juntou a eles e depois a tropa de Zechs. Conseguiram avançar para dentro da área do Quartel, mandando pelos ares galpões e prédios militares.

- Estou quase sem munição. – disse o Trowa mais novo.

- Também estou com pouca munição. – disse o Quatre mais velho.

- Eu também. – disse Sally.

O suit dela já se movimentava de modo lento, devido a alguns danos um pouco mais sérios. Uma explosão próxima a lançou longe.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o Wufei mais velho, preocupado.

- Só ferimentos à toa. – ela falou, cuspindo o sangue da boca cortada para o lado.

- Pare de bancar a durona. – ele falou, protegendo-a de outro tiro.

- Quando que eu não fui durona? – ela perguntou. – É tarde pra me dizer isso.

- É, eu sei. – ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas deixa eu te proteger uma vez na vida...

Ele se colocou entre o suit dela e os inimigos, atirando várias vezes com o pouco de munição que lhe restava, para eliminar os inimigos mais próximos.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas estou ficando sem condições de continuar por muito tempo. – ele falou.

- Eu também...

Por todo o campo de batalha, prédios em chamas e galpões reduzidos a entulho completavam o cenário caótico onde o número de suits fora drasticamente reduzido. Cada vez menos disparos cruzavam o ar, à medida que suits inimigos eram destruídos, junto com suits rebeldes.

- A tropa do México eliminou várias bases a oeste da Região-1. – informou Zechs, depois de receber um relatório. – A tropa da Argélia tem alguns poucos soldados combatendo ainda, mas destruíram várias bases ao sul e a leste.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Não gosto de informar más-notícias, mas outra tropa inimiga grande está vindo do noroeste pra cá. – Zechs continuou.

- Não destruímos o prédio principal ainda.

- Nem podemos nos retirar porque seríamos seguidos. Ainda há muitos inimigos.

- Mas com esses novos reforços...

- Droga, não estamos em condições de lutar muito mais tempo.

Longe do campo de batalha, onde o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo barulho do vento roçando o topo das árvores brancas de neve, uma base militar se desenhava. Um castelo de concreto em um reino selvagem onde a natureza predominava como se pudesse engolir o homem a qualquer momento.

- Mais notícias da batalha. – informou um soldado aposentado. – Há reforços inimigos se aproximando.

- Eles têm alguma chance de recuarem? – perguntou Hilde.

- Não. Há ainda inimigos no campo de batalha e os reforços estão muito próximos.

Ela baixou a cabeça, acenando positivo tristemente. Voltou ao salão onde Joshua estava esperando, junto com as outras crianças e suas mães.

- Alguma notícia? – perguntou Relena.

- Parece que as coisas estão... bem complicadas lá.

Apenas soluços de crianças perturbavam a paz agora. Hilde sentou-se ao lado de Joshua, que mexia distraído com o canivete que Cézar deixara com ele.

- Eu queria lutar também. Odeio ser criança. – disse Joshua. – Mas acho que não passo de um garotinho. Tanta coisa ruim acontecendo e tudo que eu consigo pensar é que quero meu pai aqui.

O menino fez uma ligeira careta, quando se cortou sem querer com a lâmina. Uma gotinha de sangue se formou em seu dedo e ele ficou a observá-la coagular.

- Papai tá demolando. – reclamou Henry.

- Mãe, o papai é muito forte, não é? – perguntou Kathleen. – Ele vai voltar então, não vai?

- Não sei. – Middie respondeu, agoniada.

Não conseguiria mentir para a menina naquele momento. Parecia crueldade falar a verdade, mas mentir seria pior. Seria desonesto esconder a verdade diante dos fatos. A mulher só pôde abraçar os filhos quando ambos começaram a chorar, assustados diante da incerteza.

- Eu tou com fome. – reclamou Arthur.

- Cala a boca. – disse Lawrence.

- Quando o pai voltar a gente pode jantar todos juntos.

- Se ele voltar... – Lawrence falou baixinho, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Ele vai voltar, ele tem que voltar... – Arthur começou a chorar de novo.

Lawrence abraçou a mãe, nervoso, e Arthur o imitou. Danielle repetia para ela mesma que seu marido já passara por situações perigosas antes e sempre saíra vivo. Ele faria de tudo para voltar, ela continuava repetindo para si mesma.

- A gente não pode fazer nada pra ajudar? – perguntou Aya. – Não podemos ligar pro papai e falar pra ele voltar?

- Não dá pra fazer isso, tonta. – disse Akemi.

- Não fale assim com a sua irmã, filha. – disse Relena, meio sem forças para dar bronca.

- Ela é muito avoada. O pai quer voltar, mas não é fácil assim.

- Ele quer, né?

- Todos querem voltar, mas nem todos conseguem. Guerras são idiotas. Um monte de gente morre de todos os lados porque algum idiota quer ser mais poderoso que os outros.

- Acho que o quê seu pai mais queria era que vocês não soubessem como é a guerra. Ele queria proteger vocês disso. – disse Relena, com lágrimas rolando pela sua face.

- Não é justo. O papai e os amigos dele já lutaram muito. Por que eles têm que lutar tanto? – perguntou Aya.

- Uma coisa que o Heero nunca soube fazer foi fugir. Vocês devem seguir esse exemplo. Sempre encarar a vida de frente.

A neve começou a cair em Churchill, há muitos quilômetros do campo de batalha, onde cinzas caiam do céu, lembrando à uma mente mais criativa, a neve. Uma neve melancólica, manchada de vermelho.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 23**

07 de Fevereiro de 204 d.c.

Colônia L3

Trowa entrou no escritório largando a maleta sobre a mesa. Alguns relatórios do caso em que estava trabalhando balançaram de um lado para outro dentro desta.

- Conseguiram fechar o caso? – perguntou o Detetive Hogkins.

- Quase, só esperando alguns dados da perícia.

- Chegaram. – anunciou outro policial, carregando um envelope.

Aquele caso tinha tido bastante repercussão na mídia e mais três oficiais se juntaram ao redor da mesa, enquanto Trowa abria o envelope e lia o relatório da perícia em voz alta.

- Mas isso bate com o relatório da balística? – perguntou a Detetive Martinez.

- Só um momento.

Trowa abriu a maleta procurando o relatório. A primeira coisa que viu, porém, não era nenhum papel. Duas bolinhas de crochê coloridas estavam ali. Trowa pegou-as, erguendo-as à altura dos olhos e então percebeu que eram sapatinhos, muito miúdos.

- Ha-há! – gritou um dos colegas.

- Sapatinhos!

- Que legal! Que legaaal! – gritou Martinez.

- Wow!

- Não acredito!

De repente todos se esqueceram do caso, e a balbúrdia tomou conta da delegacia, juntando mais gente, todos querendo dar os parabéns ao detetive ou então um tapinha amigável em seu ombro.

- Cara, ele tá em choque...

O policial ainda olhava para os sapatinhos, tão pequenos, muito surpreso. Sorriu meio nervoso, enquanto os outros à sua volta se encarregavam de espalhar a notícia possivelmente pelo distrito inteiro.

- Mas esses sapatos não são meio... pequenos? – ele perguntou discretamente à Martinez, que era mãe de dois filhos.

- Ih, são nada. Eles nascem tão miudinhos... dá até medo de pegar no colo. – ela falou rindo.

Vendo a expressão preocupada dele, ela estourou em risos e acrescentou:

- Mas você acostuma depressa. Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- Teremos mais um paizão na delegacia! – gritou outra voz qualquer.

- Vai chorar, vai chorar! – gritou outro policial, que acabara de chegar.

- Fotooo!

- Mostra os sapatinhos pra câmera!

Apesar de não gostar muito de fotografias, o ex-piloto não tentou escapar, apenas ergueu as duas bolinhas de crochê no ar e sorriu para a máquina fotográfica. Guardou-as com cuidado na maleta outra vez, ainda sorrindo meio perdido.

- Vou já passar a foto pro computador.

- Essa não é a câmera da perícia?

- Quem liga... Vou imprimir.

Em um minuto Trowa já tinha na mão uma folha com a fotografia impressa. Não se lembrava de ter saído com uma expressão tão abobalhada em qualquer foto antes.

- A tua cara de 'socorro' na foto... – comentou Martinez, olhando o papel por cima de seu ombro.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Próximo cap é o último, depois eu continuo só com os extras... Desculpem o atraso pra postar outra vez... Não vou me enrolar mto aqui q tá frio demais, então valeu por tarem lendo, se puderem deixem review e até a próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaração: **Eu declaro que estou em crise! E crise resulta em explosões! Os estúdios que reforcem a segurança, MUAHAHAHA! GW não me pertence. Por enqto.

Tati-kamikaze: Pois é, até q eu me controlei... Não matei ninguém até agora, tirando o Cezar. Próxima atualização só vai ter extras msm. Espero q o povo ainda volte pra ler, hehehehe! Valeu o review e a paciência pra esperar atualização! Até a próxima!

Boro: Fico feliz q vc gosta das minhas cenas de ação, pq são as q eu mais gosto de escrever e geralmente não são mto fáceis. Pra essa batalha final eu tive de fazer um esquema no papel, desenhando onde tava cada tropa, pq se não eu ia me perder. Tava mto confuso, hahaha! Mas não chore ainda! Tem mais um cap! Esse sim é o último. Vlw o review e até a próxima atualização, só com os extras daí.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – O Fim da Batalha**

Cinzas caíam do céu no campo de batalha, depositando-se no chão ao lado das carcaças metálicas de suits destruídos. Algum soldado ferido caminhava com dificuldade entre os destroços, procurando se afastar dali para um lugar seguro. Sons ensurdecedores de tiros ainda ecoavam por toda parte.

Um gundam foi derrubado a cerca de 100 metros dali. O Tallgeese rangeu um pouco, em um grande esforço para se levantar. A porta do cockpit estava até torta. Dentro do suit, Zechs limpou o sangue da testa com as costas da mão e fez uma nova tentativa de colocar a máquina em pé outra vez. Faíscas voaram de uma das articulações, mas o suit ficou de pé. O piloto usou o sabre de raios para destruir outros dois suits próximos e então o sabre falhou. Já não funcionava mais.

- Porcaria. – reclamou Zechs, arremessando a arma inútil em um suit explosivo, que se detonou com o impacto.

Os rebeldes haviam diminuído em número e se juntado no centro do campo de batalha. Os gundans todos estavam muito danificados e agora evitavam se afastar do que restava da formação, para que não pudessem ser cercados e eliminados.

- Acho que não vamos sair com vida daqui. – Zechs falou, enfim.

Ninguém esboçou surpresa ou discordou. De fato estavam todos pensando a mesma coisa.

- Nos desculpem. – falou o Quatre mais velho para os rapazes do tempo passado. – Nós não devíamos ter trazido vocês.

- Vocês vão ter de tentar voltar para a base. – disse o Heero mais velho. – A máquina do tempo está lá.

- Nem pensar! – gritou o Duo mais novo.

- Se vocês não voltarem, a época de vocês não terá ninguém que possa evitar essa guerra ou sequer combatê-la! – gritou o Duo mais velho. – Falem com os soldados na base pra saber das informações que precisam sobre a Organização. A Hilde sabe como a máquina do tempo funciona, eu a ensinei a mexer nela.

- Mas... deixar vocês sozinhos aqui? – falou Quatre, incerto.

- Vocês têm um compromisso com a época de vocês. – disse Heero. – Não podem morrer aqui.

- E se só um de nós voltar?

- Não, apenas um de vocês sozinho não tem a menor chance de chegar lá. E se nós não ficarmos aqui pra dar cobertura também não conseguirão fugir.

- Isso é uma ordem. Os pilotos que viajaram no tempo devem recuar agora. – disse Zechs.

Nenhum dos cinco gundans dos pilotos do passado se mexeu.

- Vocês não podem abandonar tudo. É sua responsabilidade não permitir que todo esse inferno se repita.

Disparos trocados explodiram outro modelo novo.

- A rota por onde destruímos as bases é a mais segura. – disse o Heero mais novo, sério. – Vamos por lá.

- Você tá brincando? – gritou o Duo mais novo.

- Nós não podemos morrer aqui. – disse o Trowa mais novo. – Se morrermos ninguém vai poder defender a nossa época.

- Se não nos apressarmos não conseguiremos nem quebrar o cerco. – falou o Wufei mais novo.

- Vão enquanto ainda há tempo. – disse o Quatre mais velho. – Quatre, diga aos meus filhos e à Dani que vou estar sempre com eles.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu a versão mais jovem do árabe, sentindo uma agonia indescritível lhe consumir.

- Diga ao Joshua que quero que não desista da faculdade. Ele tem que fazer melhor que o velho dele. E diga a Hilde que eu a amo. – disse o Duo mais velho para sua versão mais nova.

- Digo...

- Peça à minha família que não chorem por minha causa. Não gostaria de vê-los chorar. – foi o Trowa mais velho quem falou.

- Devo... dizer alguma coisa à Relena e às meninas? – O heero mais novo perguntou a sua versão mais velha, odiando-se pelas próprias palavras.

- Diga que eu fiz todo o possível para voltar vivo, mas não teve jeito.

Os gundans dos mais novos se reuniram, atacando os inimigos em uma direção, enquanto os mais velhos tentavam atrair os suits da Organização.

- Droga, droga, droga... - reclamou o Duo mais novo, combatendo para se afastar do campo de batalha. – Como eu vou encarar aquele garoto e dizer que o pai dele morreu?

- Por favor, não quero nem pensar nisso. Eu tenho dois garotos pra contar as más-notícias. – disse Quatre.

Soldados que nasceram na guerra.

"_...esh... in... troux..."_

O campo de batalha foi o palco de suas vidas e agora os convoca para a última batalha. Um chamado que não pode ser recusado.

"_...nde... de 200 u..."_

A glória da vitória vem acompanhada da dor da perda.

"_...sua parte... ... ada..."_

Não há conquista sem sacrifícios.

"_repito, nos... equipa... ... ..."_

- Que transmissão é essa? – perguntou o Trowa mais novo.

- Está com muita interferência, parece que vem de longe. – falou Zechs.

- Espera aí. – disse o Quatre mais velho. – Não está vindo de longe, é uma freqüência diferente.

- É a freqüência usada por alguns grupos rebeldes da Ásia e Europa. – falou Sally.

Sally alterou a freqüência do comunicador, falando rapidamente qual era para os outros. Quando todos alteraram suas freqüências, a transmissão completa lhes alcançou os ouvidos.

- _Aqui é o comandante Lokesh, da tropa do sul da Índia. Alguém está na escuta?_

- Positivo. Aqui é o comandante Zechs, da tropa da América do Norte.

- _Vocês já fizeram a sua parte, resistam mais um pouco que estamos chegando. Assumiremos daqui, estamos bem equipados e temos mais de 200 unidades. A Região-2 caiu, a 4 está em vias de cair. A 5 está sob ataque e a 3 também. A guerra é nossa._

Os pilotos mais novos que haviam se afastado um pouco voltaram para o centro da batalha.

- Nós vamos voltar todos juntos, não adianta reclamarem! – gritou Duo.

- Pelo radar a tropa da Índia deve entrar em alcance de fogo em uns 4 minutos. – disse Wufei.

- Parem de falar e lutem. – disse o Heero mais velho.

Desviavam como podiam dos tiros, tentando ao máximo evitar os ataques suicidas dos modelos novos, que eram de longe os mais perigosos. Quando tiros irromperam o campo de batalha vindos de uma direção diferente, os inimigos pararam de atacá-los, tentando se reagrupar para enfrentar os novos adversários.

- _Todas as suas unidades estão em estado de trapo. Lutaram muito bem, _

_deixem com a gente agora. _– veio a voz do comandante Lokesh no comunicador.

_-_ Muito obrigado. – disse Zechs.

_-_ _Eu que devo lhes agradecer. É necessário muita coragem para ser o primeiro a erguer a cabeça e ir à luta._

- Todas as tropas, – ordenou Zechs. – bater em retirada.

Os gundans, juntos com os mobile suits comuns que restavam, tomaram a mesma rota pela qual haviam adentrado o continente. Chegaram a uma base mais ao sul, já dominada por outra tropa rebelde, e embarcaram em cargueiros para voltarem para Churchill.

- Nem acredito que estamos vivos. – disse o Quatre mais novo, sentando-se na cabine do piloto do cargueiro onde ele e o Wufei mais novo transportavam seus gundans.

- Vocês sabiam dessa tropa da Índia? – perguntou o Heero mais velho a Zechs pelo comunicador.

- Não fazia idéia de que existia uma tropa tão grande lá. – o homem falou.

- Acho que não há mesmo lugar pra nós no outro mundo. – disse o Duo mais velho.

- O diabo não gosta de nós? – perguntou o Trowa mais velho, com tom de troça.

- Acho que somos todos vasos ruins. E como vaso ruim não quebra...

- Acho que o Cezar era o único vaso bom... – Duo comentou, ao que a alegria coletiva diminuiu.

A viagem de volta a Churchill demorou horas, mas para aqueles soldados pareceu curta, uma vez que ouviam diversas transmissões de rádio sobre outras batalhas ao redor do mundo. Uma das rádios mais influentes do mundo anunciou notícias de última hora. A voz grossa do locutor ecoou dos rádios de todos os cargueiros que seguiam ao Canadá.

"_...e nesse dia histórico para a Terra e as colônias, a coragem dos rebeldes foi premiada. A queda da Organização Cruz do Norte anuncia a chegada de uma nova era, construída com muito sangue e suor. Seguiremos com um minuto de silêncio pelas almas corajosas que padeceram em combate, pavimentando a estrada da nova era."_

O silêncio se instalou entre os sobreviventes do combate. Feridas ainda latejavam, mas serviam para lembrar aqueles que as carregavam de que estavam vivos. E com essa idéia em mente, todos desembarcaram em Churchill comemorando o doce sabor da vitória. Soldados feridos desciam mancando e eram recebidos com abraços e cumprimentos dos soldados que haviam ficado na base. No meio da gritaria, os pilotos dos gundans desceram.

- Por favor, não contem pra ninguém que nós íamos ficar. – disse o Trowa mais velho.

- Contar o quê? Nem sei do que está falando. – respondeu sua versão adolescente, com um tom de voz inocente.

- PAPAI! – gritou uma vozinha de criança.

Em meio à confusão de pessoas, Henry veio correndo, trombando com quem estava no caminho e se atirou nos braços do pai, que o ergueu no colo, com um grande sorriso.

- Pai!

Kathleen veio correndo também abraçá-lo. O Trowa mais novo observou sua versão mais velha abraçar os filhos, sempre sorrindo, enquanto as crianças gritavam e pulavam, não cabendo em si de tanta excitação. Middie também chegou e abraçou o marido, dando um suspiro de alívio. Depois afastou os cabelos dele, tentando examinar o corte que ele tinha na testa e perguntando se ele tinha mais algum ferimento.

- Pai, você é demais! Vocês venceram, venceram! – Joshua gritava logo ao lado deles, pulando e abraçando Duo.

- Devagar! Não se pendura em mim, meu joelho não agüenta!

O homem acabou se desequilibrando e só não caiu porque Joshua o segurou. Se apoiou no ombro do menino para se endireitar e então viu Hilde, que vinha trazendo sua bengala. Abraçou a mulher apertado, sem conseguir disfarçar seu grande alívio em vê-la.

- Achei que não fosse ver vocês de novo. – ele falou.

- Graças a Deus você está vivo.

Duo pegou a bengala que Hilde lhe trouxera, apoiando boa parte do seu peso nela. A luta havia acabado. Não havia mal em admitir uma fraqueza agora.

- Josh, dá um apoio extra pro teu velho aqui, a minha perna está doendo de verdade.

- Segura no meu ombro, pai.

O homem olhou para o lado e viu Quatre, andando com apoio dos gêmeos, Arthur e Lawrence. Danielle seguia ao lado dos três.

- Devagar, meninos! Ainda é difícil pro seu pai andar.

- Tudo bem. – Quatre falou.

- A gente cuida do pai, né? – Arthur falou, feliz.

- Pai, a gente sabia que você ia voltar. – disse Lawrence.

- Você achou que ele não ia voltar! – Arthur reclamou.

- Não achei nada!

- Você tava morrendo de medo!

- Não tava! Você que tava!

- Meninos, todos estavam morrendo de medo. Eu também estava. – disse Quatre. – Mas agora eu estou aqui e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

- Você vai voltar pro seu emprego antigo? – Arthur perguntou.

- Vou. Chega de batalhas pra mim. Quero meu emprego sem graça de novo.

- Sem graça? – disse Danielle. – Você gosta do seu emprego.

- É um emprego normal das 9 às 5, sem risco de vida, sem emoção. É sem graça e por isso mesmo que eu o adoro...

Danielle riu. Sabia que o marido já havia vivido emoção demais para uma vida só.

- Mandamos bem, hein? – falou Quatre para Heero, que caminhava entre a multidão confusa de soldados acompanhado da família.

- Mandamos. – o japonês concordou.

- Não entendi. – disse Aya.

- Quer dizer que eles lutaram bem. – falou Akemi.

- Seu pai lutou muito bem. Todos lutaram. – disse Relena. – É a segunda vez que vejo vocês mudarem a história.

- O pai é um herói. – disse Akemi, orgulhosa.

Heero riu de como a menina o chamara. Não se considerava um herói, mas as meninas estavam tão encantadas em dizer aquilo que ele preferia que guardassem aquela visão inocente.

- Sabe que elas têm razão, não é? – falou Relena. – É verdade. – ela insistiu diante da expressão de descrença dele.

- A única coisa que me importa agora é que estou de volta.

Os quatro seguiram para dentro da base. Por todos os lados, médicos tentavam atender soldados feridos que de tão felizes que estavam com a vitória não paravam quietos. Sally tentava convencer o Wufei mais velho a ser examinado, enquanto ele reclamava que estava bem e ela é quem deveria ser examinada, pois tinha um ferimento no braço.

Os pilotos do tempo passado observavam as famílias novamente reunidas. Viram quando Sally interrompeu a breve discussão com o Wufei mais velho e o beijou. Viram Zechs e Noin sendo recebidos por seus homens com grande empolgação e muitos gritos, quando na verdade pareciam mais estar a fim de ficarem um momento a sós. Viram os outros pilotos passarem acompanhados de seus filhos e esposas. Agora, poucas horas depois daquela batalha, eles não pareciam mais soldados. Pareciam apenas simples pais de família, felizes de estarem em casa.

Naquele dia todos descansaram para se recuperaram da cansativa batalha. No dia seguinte, depois das notícias de todas as cinco regiões de domínio da Organização Cruz do Norte terem sido derrubadas, Zechs deu início à cerimônia em memória dos soldados que haviam perecido em combate.

- Alan Albali.

Quatro soldados que formavam uma fila ao seu lado deram um único disparo em direção à floresta gelada. Todos os presentes à volta baixaram as cabeças, em respeitoso silêncio.

- Agústin Contreras.

Outra salva de tiros. Zechs continuou lendo os nomes dos soldados e a cada nome uma salva de tiros era disparada.

- Cézar Gonzales de Lamarque.

Quatro tiros foram disparados. Joshua olhou incerto para seu pai. Ele parecia distante, apesar de estar ali diante dele, todo acasacado por causa do frio e apoiado em sua bengala, no meio da pista de pouso onde a cerimônia acontecia.

- Pai?

- Diga, filho.

- O Cézar deixou comigo o canivete dele.

- Guarde com você.

- Você deveria ficar com ele. O Cézar era seu amigo.

- Ele deixou o canivete com você. Cuide bem dele. Serve pra te lembrar que você deve lutar pelo que acredita.

- Doreen Leblanc.

Outra salva de tiros.

- Quanta gente morreu. – comentou Lawrence.

- Eu vou sentir falta do Cézar... Ele era tão legal. – lamentou-se Arthur, segurando-se para não chorar.

- A guerra é uma coisa horrível. – disse Quatre.

- Ellan Vannin.

Outra salva de tiros.

Muitos tiros foram disparados naquele dia. O dia que marcava o fim da guerra. Os pilotos gundam se reuniram mais uma vez, e os mais velhos passaram uma grande quantidade de informações sobre a Organização Cruz do Norte para os mais novos.

- Nós trouxemos o núcleo da máquina do tempo conosco. Poderíamos transportar vocês daqui mesmo numa emergência, mas já que não temos tanta pressa voltaremos para Newman. Vocês podem voltar da casa por onde vieram. – disse o Heero mais velho.

Os outros concordaram e em alguns dias tomavam um avião de volta à Newman, onde encontraram o prédio em que moravam antes, com muitas marcas de bala na entrada, mas ainda inteiro.

- Estamos em casa! – exclamou Kathleen quando viu a portaria.

Outras crianças gritaram animadas.

- Nós vamos voltar para casa em L3. – disse Middie.

- Vamos? Mas a gente ainda ver a Aya? – perguntou a menina.

- Vamos ver todos ainda, tudo bem? Vocês podem se visitar. – disse Trowa.

- Então, vocês deixaram alguma coisa de vocês por aqui? – perguntou o Duo mais velho.

- Algumas coisas ficaram no apartamento.

- Peguem lá. Eu vou pegar um carro que ficou e levar vocês de volta.

Os cinco pegaram seus pertences e tornaram a descer. Duo chamou a todos para se despedirem dos pilotos do tempo passado. Pela primeira vez, a despedida não foi tão depressiva. Estavam todos contentes com a vitória e com o fato de estarem ali, vivos e bem. Saíram os cinco pilotos do tempo anterior, com o Duo mais velho dirigindo.

- Já que a guerra não vai acontecer na nossa época, o que você acha que vai ser do Cézar? – perguntou Quatre.

- Provavelmente vai conseguir terminar os estudos como ele planejava. Ele me contou uma vez que tinha conseguido um emprego decente e começado um curso técnico bem na época em que a guerra estourou. – disse Duo.

A casa ficava perto do prédio onde moravam e logo eles chegaram. Desceram ao porão escuro iluminando-o com uma lanterna e Duo ativou a máquina. A luz acendeu e algumas coisas simplesmente mudaram de lugar, apareceram ou sumiram.

- É isso aí. – disse o Duo mais velho, girando sua bengala no ar. – Valeu mesmo, galera. Não teríamos conseguido sem vocês.

- Valeu as informações que nos deram.

- Adeus.

Os cinco subiram as escadas, saíram do porão e encostaram a porta. Ouviram um zunido alto. Quando o barulho cessou, Wufei abriu a porta outra vez. O Duo mais velho não estava mais lá.

- Eu diria que essa foi a aventura mais incomum que já tive na minha vida. – disse Duo, encarando o porão vazio.

Eles deixaram a casa, carregando suas mochilas nas costas.

- E agora de volta à vida normal.

- Temos de contatar todos na Preventers sobre as informações que recebemos o quanto antes.

- Ainda bem que podemos impedir essa guerra de acontecer aqui.

- Cara, que sufoco nessa batalha... – achei que os caras lá do futuro iam morrer ali. – comentou Duo.

- Engraçado como ter alguém esperando você voltar muda tudo. – disse Trowa. - Normalmente eu teria aceitado morrer em batalha.

Pegaram um ônibus em direção ao aeroporto. O veículo sacolejava pelas ruas tranqüilas daquela cidade pequena, enquanto cada um viajava em seus próprios pensamentos. Conheciam agora um pouco do futuro que os esperava, como pais ou maridos, como pessoas comuns. Um papel antes tão sem importância, de repente carregado de responsabilidades.

A vida ainda reservava muitas coisas para eles, cada uma delas influenciando um pouco o jeito de cada um, suas idéias e prioridades. Apesar de tudo pelo qual os pilotos do tempo futuro haviam passado, eles eram mais descontraídos e até mais unidos que os rapazes nos seus 16, 17 anos. Isso sugeria que a vida lhes seria um pouco mais gentil pelos próximos anos, atenuando pelo menos um pouco os fantasmas do passado e os tornando pessoas mais maduras e mais felizes. A perspectiva de uma vida pacata era acolhedora.

- FIM -

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 24 **(N/A: Isso tá fugindo do controle...)**  
**

17 de Fevereiro de 204 d.c.

Reino Sanc – Planeta Terra

- Nossa, ela já está andando tão bem. – Noin disse admirada.

Era a primeira vez que ela e Zechs viam a menina, filha de Heero e Relena. Os dois tinham viajado para Sanc especialmente para seu primeiro aniversário.

- Sim, o Heero tá sempre levando ela pra andar pelo jardim. – Relena falou, contente. – Se depender dele, ela estará andando de bicicleta aos três anos e dirigindo aos 10...

Ao seu lado, Heero sorriu levemente com a brincadeira, já que de certa forma se orgulhava de cada pequeno progresso da menina. Ele gostava de passar o tempo com ela, de levá-la para o jardim ou para passear na rua e ver seu encantamento inocente com todas as coisas mais banais.

- Temos mesmo uma sobrinha muito bonita. – Zechs falou, observando a menina que agora se segurava na saia da mãe.

Heero não pôde deixar de reparar em um detalhe do comentário. 'Temos', Zechs dissera? Estavam juntos afinal. Então ele viu que o homem tinha uma aliança na mão esquerda e Noin também. Teriam eles se casado ou estariam vivendo como ele e Relena? Juntos, como um casal, mas não seriam casados oficialmente? Relena também notara a palavra que chamara a atenção de Heero, pois sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Vocês se casaram? – ela perguntou.

- Não oficialmente. – Noin respondeu.

- Ah, como nós então. – Relena comentou com naturalidade.

- Então, Heero. – disse Zechs. – Relena me contou que você está fazendo faculdade.

- Estou.

- Você ainda trabalha na Preventers? – perguntou Noin.

Como nenhum dos dois trabalhava para a Organização, apenas sabiam de sua existência, mas muito pouco sobre seu trabalho, era esperado que não soubessem que Heero se aposentara dela.

- Não. Eu saí.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Zechs perguntou.

Sim, acontecera. Ele mudara. Não queria mais aquela vida, mas como explicar aquilo? Como explicar que cuidar da filha, passar o tempo com a esposa e cursar a faculdade, coisa que todo mundo fazia, era tudo que ele poderia querer no momento?

- Ela. – Heero respondeu, indicando a filha com um movimento de cabeça.

Na verdade, Akemi só nascera depois que ele deixara a Organização e não tivera nada a ver com sua decisão na época. Apenas Relena sabia que era uma mentira, mas ela se mostrou indiferente. Compreendia seus motivos para evitar uma resposta sincera. Heero ainda sentia uma ponta de culpa por desfrutar da vida de modo tão tranqüilo. Para ele aquilo tudo ainda era novidade.

Akemi, que estivera se segurando na saia de Relena, deu uns 3 passinhos desengonçados até o pai e esticou os bracinhos, pedindo colo. Heero a ergueu do chão e ela soltou um grande bocejo, antes de apoiar o queixo no ombro dele, o corpinho miúdo completamente relaxado.

- Acho que ela está com sono. – disse Heero.

- Vocês deveriam ver o poder que o Heero tem de fazer ela dormir. – Relena contou para Zechs e Noin. – Ele começa a ler em voz baixa e ela dorme na hora.

- Ela se acostumou com isso. – o ex-piloto comentou.

- É melhor ela descansar um pouco, mais tarde podemos cortar o bolo e abrir deixar ela abrir os presentes. – disse Relena.

Heero foi levá-la ao quarto para colocá-la na cama, enquanto Relena ficou na sala com o irmão e a cunhada, conversando. Ele depois juntou-se a eles também, mais ouvindo a conversa do que realmente participando. Apesar de seu jeito fechado, ele estava começando a gostar de passar o dia à toa, conversando ou pelo menos ouvindo os outros conversarem, sem adrenalina correndo solta por suas veias a maior parte do tempo como era antigamente.

_Odin riria de mim se me visse agora. _– pensou. No entanto, vasculhando seus pensamentos melhor, percebeu que a opinião que Odin poderia ter a seu respeito se ainda estivesse vivo não mais lhe importava. A conexão que ele tinha com aquela vida se quebrara e Heero não fazia questão alguma de recuperá-la.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente chegamos ao fim deste fic maluco. Foi muito divertido escrever e espero q vcs tb tenham se divertido lendo. Vou continuar mais um pco postando os extras, então se vcs ficarem de olho hora dessas tem mais coisa. Agradeço a galera q leu e deixou review e se tiverem interesse, voltem pra ler os extras e comentem! Abraços a todos e até a próxima atualização!


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaração: **Declaro que o tamanho desse fic me assusta...

Tati-kamikaze: Nah, eu num ia matar eles. Mas eu adoro assustar todo mundo, lógico... hahahaha! Eu tou escrevendo outras fics, mas são com Fullmetal Alchemist. Faz tempo que não escrevo com GW... Mas se você gosta de FMA, pode procurar no meu perfil q tem algumas. Recomendo Haunted by Nightmares e Office Romance, que são as mais legais. Só o único probleminha é que tão em inglês (quer dizer, nem sei se é problema pra ti, neh...) hehehe! Hj temos 3 extras! Espero q curta! Bjos e vlw o review!

Boro: Huahuahua! Confessa, vc jah tava me xingando na frente do computador... hahaha! Mas olha só, os pilotos todos voltaram vivos! Com exceção do Cézar (foi doído matar ele... Um dos personagens meus q eu mais gostava...). Mas td acabou bem! E tem os extras... Vamos pra eles então! Bjos e vlw o review!

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 25**

29 de Maio de 204 d.c.

Colônia L2

Era começo da noite e Hilde esquentava água na cozinha para fazer um chá. No forno, um bolinho simples estava assando. Ela se afastou do fogão um momento para tossir. Estava começando a sentir os sintomas da gripe que se apoderara da família.

Na sala, Duo estava esparramado no sofá com os pés sobre a mesa de centro e ao seu lado, Joshua estava embrulhado em uma coberta, fungando infeliz enquanto assistia à televisão.

- Está com febre? – Hilde perguntou quando viu Duo verificando a barrinha prateada do termômetro de mercúrio.

- 39°C. Pelo menos a do Joshua já baixou.

- O bolo tá pronto? – Joshua perguntou.

- Quase, amorzinho.

O menino pegou um lenço de papel da caixa, assoou o nariz meio atrapalhado e jogou o papel na lixeira que Duo largara ali no meio da sala.

- Quero ver otro desenho. – ele falou. – Essi é muito bobo, pai.

- Tá, que tal esse? – Duo perguntou, mudando de canal.

- Não quero essi.

- Não tem mais canal de desenho. É esse ou o outro.

- Quero uma história.

- Estou quase sem voz... – Duo reclamou. – Hilde, você leria uma história pra ele?

- Claro. Vou só tirar o bolo do forno.

Ela pôs o bolo quente na mesa, escolheu um livro na estante e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dos dois.

- Há muito tempo, num reino distante, viviam um rei, uma rainha e sua filhinha, a princesa Branca de Neve. Sua pele era branca como a neve, os lábios vermelhos como o sangue e os cabelos pretos como o ébano.

- Uma princesa? – Joshua perguntou, animado.

- A princesa Branca de Neve também tinha um cachorro que fala, sabia? – interrompeu Duo.

- Um cachorro que fala? – Joshua estava ainda mais admirado.

- Isso não está na história... – Hilde falou, com falso tom de reprovação.

- Que graça tem uma princesa sem um cão falante? – Duo falou inocentemente.

- Tá... – Hilde concordou enfim.

- Qual o nome do cachorro? – Joshua perguntou.

- Hã... sei lá. Deathscythe.

- Essi nome é difícil...

- Você não está me ajudando... – disse Hilde. – Pois bem... No reino também morava uma bruxa muito malvada, invejosa e vaidosa.

- Esqueceu de dizer que ela era gaga.

- Tá, uma bruxa gaga, muito malvada... Ela tinha um espelho mágico e todos os dias perguntava para ele: Espelho, espelho meu...

- Ela era gaga, lembra? – disse Duo.

- O que é gaga? – Joshua perguntou.

- Gaga é uma pessoa que fa-fa-fala as-assim. Enten-ten-ten-ten-deu?

Joshua riu da imitação de Duo, enquanto Hilde já ameaçava bater com o livro de histórias na cabeça do marido.

- Continuando a história, o que a bruxa gaga falava? – perguntou Duo.

- Espelho, espelho meu...

- Mãe, a bruxa é gaga! – Joshua reclamou.

Hilde suspirou, enquanto Duo fazia esforço para não se partir de rir.

- Você é mesmo um palhaço... – ela falou para o marido.

- Mas você ama esse palhaço aqui... Continua a história, o Joshua tá curioso.

- A bruxa falava: espe-pe-pe-lho me-meu, existe-te-te alguém ma-ma-ma-is be-bela do que-que-que eu?

Ela teve de interromper a história para rir. Duo e Joshua também riam de sua imitação.

- É impossível contar uma história com você do lado...

- Vamos continuar, ora. O que será que o espelho respondeu?

- Bruxa feia! – Joshua gritou.

- O espelho disse que a bruxa era feia e pra ficar mais bonita ela ia precisar comer feijões mágicos.

- Ai, Deus... – Hilde suspirou, fechando o livro.

- Mas onde tem feijão mágico?

- Então, o cachorro que fala é o único que sabe onde encontrar feijões mágicos. A bruxa raptou o cachorro e perguntou pra ele onde estavam os feijões, mas o cachorro tinha trocado eles por uma vaca com um menino chamado José.

- João, pai.

- Ah, tá certo.

Hilde largou o livro de histórias sobre a mesa de centro e foi se sentar no sofá ao lado de Duo.

- Melhor não ficar tão perto da gente, vai ficar gripada também. – disse Duo.

- Já estou gripada.

- Ih. Sério? Que droga. Puxa uma ponta da coberta aí, então.

Duo estendeu a coberta melhor para que ela pudesse se cobrir também e passou o braço em torno de seu ombro, deixando que se aconchegasse junto a ele.

- Mãe, conta mais história?

- Certo, então a bruxa foi procurar o João pra pegar os feijões... Mas o João tinha dado os feijões pra outro menino levado de cabelos compridos que trabalhava numa organização secreta...

- Claro. – disse Duo. – E o menino tinha jogado os feijões bem embaixo da janela da sala de outro agente chamado Walter. Walter estava muito bravo porque o pé-de-feijão gigante que nasceu cobria toda a sua janela.

- E aí Walter mandou o menino subir pelo pé-de-feijão até o céu pra ver se ninguém estava fabricando mobile suits lá...

- E o menino chamou seu amigo rabugento para ir com ele.

- Por que tenho a impressão que conheço esse amigo rabugento? Hilde falou, rindo.

- Rabugento? – Joshua perguntou.

- É. Muito rabugento. Ele fazia cara feia e dizia "vou te matar!" sempre que o menino fazia alguma piada.

Joshua gritou e escondeu a cara debaixo das cobertas, rindo.

O livro não foi mais aberto, apesar de a história cada vez mais maluca durar ainda bastante tempo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 26**

20 de Janeiro de 205 d.c.

Colônia L3

Era sábado, ainda quatro horas da tarde. O trânsito na colônia estava tranqüilo nesse horário, como costumava a ser em finais de semana. As pessoas que caminhavam ao longo da principal avenida da região de repente pararam, voltando-se na direção de um som que aumentava progressivamente de volume.

O som das voltas em alta velocidade da hélice do helicóptero foi crescendo. Uma sirene se juntou a ele e então os pedestres que passavam por ali todos se afastaram da rua, procurando se proteger, quando um carro passou à toda velocidade, cantando os pneus. Três viaturas e um helicóptero da polícia seguiam-no de perto, colaborando para a cacofonia.

- _Ele está se aproximando do bloqueio, vai ter de parar!_

Ao longe, no meio da avenida, o motorista fugitivo vislumbrou carros policiais atravessados, bloqueando a rua. Pisou no freio com tudo, tentando se desviar para subir na calçada. Uma das viaturas freou também e terminou colidindo contra o veículo, aparentemente de propósito. A batida ocorrera com pouca energia, dado o fato de que ambos os automóveis haviam desacelerado bastante.

- Cara, alguém já falou que você é o motorista mais insano do distrito? – perguntou o oficial Lincoln, socando o airbag que se abrira e saindo do carro com o revólver em punho.

- Se continuássemos assim poderíamos ter um acidente sério. – respondeu Trowa, saindo com seu revólver na mão também.

Outros policiais desceram de suas viaturas depois de frearem bruscamente também, todos armados.

- Saía do veículo com as mãos para cima!

Nada.

- Saía do veículo com as mãos para cima!

O homem no volante fez que ia abrir a porta e sair, mas quando se virou supostamente para descer, tirou um revólver e atirou de dentro do carro, estraçalhando o vidro traseiro. Trowa se abaixou rapidamente atrás de seu veículo, quando a primeira bala passou próxima a ele. Outro policial que tinha melhor visão do suspeito atirou e o derrubou. Rapidamente Trowa e Lincoln encarregaram-se de desarmar o homem, que agora gritava de dor e sangrava do ombro.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Lincoln a Trowa, que empurrava o fugitivo contra o carro acidentado e colocava-lhe as algemas.

- Tudo. Não me acertou.

- Que susto, passou perto.

O policial leu os direitos do preso e então o levaram até a viatura e para o hospital.

Agora, seis e meia da tarde, Trowa tocava a campainha de casa. Deveria chegar apenas às dez da noite, mas o capitão o dispensara dizendo que já tivera adrenalina suficiente por um dia. O capitão obviamente não lutara na guerra, Trowa pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto as chaves eram giradas do outro lado da porta.

- Você chegou cedo, o que houve?

- Me dispensaram hoje.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Middie insistiu, preocupada.

- Uma perseguição de carro.

- Cadê o seu carro, aliás? – ela perguntou, dando um passo à frente à procura do carro do marido, que ele sempre estacionava em frente à janela da sala.

- Na oficina. Mas o seguro cobre, não tem problema. – Trowa continuou, entrando e largando a maleta sobre a mesa de centro.

- Quem liga pro carro, você está bem?

- Estou, não foi nada.

- Chegaram a examinar você no hospital?

- Sim, está tudo bem. Nós colidimos em baixa velocidade.

- Você que estava dirigindo? – ela perguntou, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa. – Ah, você sabe que dirige um carro, não um mobile suit! Tome mais cuidado, pelo amor de Deus.

- Pode deixar.

O homem se dirigiu ao quarto, querendo trocar de roupa por algo mais leve. Middie foi atrás dele, e parou à porta, sorrindo enquanto assistia ao marido se aproximar do berço onde Kathleen, a filha de 4 meses e meio de idade, brincava com suas mãozinhas.

- Olá, como você está? – ele perguntou, baixando o tom de voz para a menininha.

A neném sorriu e agitou os bracinhos ao vê-lo. Middie sentou-se na cama, observando os dois.

- Faça umas palhaçadas pra ela pra você ver.

- Ver o quê? – Trowa perguntou.

- Faça umas palhaçadas. – a mulher insistiu.

- Quem é a filhinha do papai? – ele perguntou, pegando os pés do bebê e balançando-os de um lado pro outro.

Insistiu na brincadeira mais um pouco, até que Kathleen, que sorria sem parar, emitiu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ei, eu não tinha visto ela gargalhar desse jeito ainda. – Trowa falou, virando-se para a esposa.

- Não, essa é novidade. Ela guardou as gargalhadas pra quando você voltasse... – Middie falou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão encantada do homem, tão rara.

- Olha só, a menininha do papai rindo... ria de novo. De quem é esse pé, hein? E essa mãozinha que não pára quieta?

A menina deu outra gargalhada, ainda mais alta que a primeira.

- Não é linda? – Middie perguntou, levantando-se e abraçando Trowa pelas costas.

- É sim. – o homem respondeu, baixando um pouco a cabeça como se não quisesse olhar para a esposa. – É linda.

- Você tá chorando?

- Não, eu só...

- Você tá chorando mesmo. – Middie falou, quando o homem se virou para ela.

Apenas uma lágrima discreta lhe escorrera pelo rosto, mas não havia como disfarçar.

- Eu não sei o que me deu. Não ligue, eu devo estar cansado.

- Não precisa se justificar. – ela disse, abraçando-lhe de novo.

Os dois voltaram-se para a menininha no berço, que ainda sorria mostrando as gengivas rosadas sem nenhum dentinho.

- Viu só como o papai tá orgulhoso de você? Até chorou, querida. – ela falou com tom carinhoso, pegando as mãozinhas da filha e fazendo-a agitar-se mais ainda.

- Se algum dos caras da delegacia me visse agora iria tirar sarro de mim até a aposentadoria... – Trowa comentou.

- Ora, deixe de exagero. – falou Middie. – Tenho certeza de que anos atrás os seus pais também se emocionaram com cada coisa nova que você aprendeu, mesmo que você não se lembre.

- É, imagino que sim.

O ex-piloto secou o rosto na manga da camisa, antes de se sentar na cama, observando Middie tirar a criança do berço, conversando com ela carinhosamente. Kathleen agitava os bracinhos e balbuciava alegremente. Então começou a virar a cabecinha no colo da mãe, procurando o pai.

- Ah, acho que ela quer o colo do papai.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 27**

08 de Abril de 205 d.c.

Reino Sanc – Planeta Terra

Os números escritos no quadro poderiam embaralhar as idéias de qualquer pessoa que olhasse muito tempo para eles, mas no momento ninguém se incomodava de prestar atenção neles.

- Qual a função de um propulsor ZL num mobile suit de batalha? – falou um dos alunos da mesa redonda formada ali, onde agora discutiam motores de naves e suits.

- O ZL é muito pesado.

Heero estava seriamente tentando não participar da conversa.

- Seria ridículo, um suit com um ZL. Isso é propulsor pra nave.

- Alguém discorda? – o professor perguntou.

- O ZL não é pesado a ponto de limitar os movimentos de um mobile suit. – Heero finalmente falou. – Em um mobile suit terrestre como um leão você poderia colocar até dois ZL sem grandes problemas.

- De fato, muitos modelos eram bem pesados e nem por isso tinham movimentos limitados. É só pensar nos gundans. – continuou o professor.

- Mas os gundans eram muito grandes, eles deviam ser lentos.

- Se fossem lentos, não teriam durado tanto lutando contra a OZ e a Presa Branca. – disse outro aluno.

- Pelo contrário, os gundans eram modelos rápidos o suficiente para representarem perigo para seus pilotos. Provavelmente os pilotos tiveram treinamento especial.

Os alunos tiveram reações bem variadas em resposta ao último comentário do professor. Todos eram crianças na época dos gundans e não se lembravam muito bem deles.

- Bom, por hoje chega. Semana que vem continuamos nossa discussão.

Todos guardaram suas coisas e começaram a deixar a sala. Caminhavam pelos corredores em direção ao refeitório quando o celular de Heero tocou. Ele atendeu, tendo que falar alto para que Relena, do outro lado da linha, pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo com todo o falatório dos colegas animados.

- Você tem certeza? Mas de quanto tempo?

Seus colegas de classe em volta começaram a perceber que ele sorria ao telefone, coisa rara.

- Sim, sim, não dá pra saber direito. – ele falou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, mesmo que discreto. – Vai ser ótimo. Fico feliz, ela precisa mesmo. Vou tentar voltar mais cedo pra casa hoje.

Estavam ainda na fila do restaurante da universidade quando Heero desligou e seus colegas, pareciam estar se coçando de vontade de perguntar o que o deixara tão contente. Finalmente uma moça, Keyla, não resistiu.

- Alguma boa notícia?

Normalmente, Heero não fazia muita questão de compartilhar qualquer detalhe de sua vida com ninguém e evitaria se fosse possível, mas naquele momento o homem se surpreendeu ao perceber que queria responder a pergunta. Sentia vontade de contar a notícia que acabara de receber.

- Minha mulher e eu vamos ter mais um filho.

- Sério? – Keyla perguntou surpresa.

- Como mais um? – perguntou outro colega.

- Você tem filhos?

- Tenho uma menina.

- Que legal, quantos anos ela tem?

Naquele momento ele poderia até se sentir velho. Quase todos os seus colegas tinham entre 19 e 20 anos, e ele provavelmente era o único daquela turma que já era casado.

- 2 anos.

- Nossa, sério que você não tem cara de pai.

- Que comentário simpático... – falou outro rapaz.

- Qual é, não foi pra ofender não.

- Então vocês vão ter mais um? É menino?

- Não sei. Acabei de saber que minha mulher está grávida.

- Você não tem uma foto da sua filha?

- Comigo não. – Heero respondeu, lembrando-se de que se recusara a colocar fotos de família na carteira porque sempre achara irritante quando Duo mostrava pra todo mundo as fotos de seu filho.

- Pô, nenhuma? Nem na carteira?

- Amanhã eu trago.

- Qual o nome da sua filha?

- Akemi.

- Que nome fofo. – disse Keyla. – Você que escolheu?

- Foi idéia da minha mulher.

De repente todos os colegas pareciam ter esquecido que ele era um homem calado e anti-social com quem ninguém conseguia conversar muito e lhe dirigiam perguntas e mais perguntas. Heero acabou respondendo-as e falando um pouco de sua filha. Quando lhe perguntaram como tinha conhecida sua mulher, ele percebeu que teria de mentir. Mais da metade dos detalhes de sua vida não podiam ser compartilhados com outras pessoas que não seus amigos veteranos da guerra.

- Estudamos juntos algum tempo.

Era até verdade, mas se ele contasse que tinha se inscrito na escola de sua mulher com intenção de matá-la, nenhum daqueles alunos chegaria perto dele outra vez. A idéia chegava a ser tentadora, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Isso aí... continuando com os extras! Espero q curtam! Bjos e até o próximo cap de extras!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Nunca foi, mas não vou falar que nunca vai ser, pois minha psicóloga recomendou atitudes positivas. E meu contato na máfia recomendou explosivos.

Midori-chan: Olá! É kawai mesmo, né... Não dá pra viver só de explosões e tiroteios, hahaha! Muito obrigada pelo review w desculpa a demora pra atualizar! Eu tenho andado meio(super) ocupada...

Tati-kamikaze: O do Duo foi mesmo um dos meus favoritos... É divertido escrever com ele. Valeu por mais um review e desculpa a demora...

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 28**

09 de Outubro de 205 d.c.

Colônia L1

Danielle acordou com a luz do dia entrando pela janela. O relógio em cima do criado-mudo indicava 10 horas da manhã. Ela se virou na cama, procurando Quatre, mas não o encontrou. Levantou-se e acabou por encontrá-lo na sala, sentado no sofá com o laptop no colo, enquanto Arthur e Lawrence brincavam de carrinho usando suas pernas como pista, em uma tentativa de chamarem sua atenção. Pareciam testar a paciência do pai.

- Bom dia. Tudo bem? – Danielle perguntou.

- Hã? Ah, tudo.

O árabe nem levantou os olhos do laptop. Arthur sentou-se ao seu lado apontando para a tela do computador, mas ele apenas afastou o menino e continuou trabalhando por mais uns dois minutos nos quais Danielle tentava convencer os dois filhos a irem brincar no quarto deles. Cansado, o árabe fechou o laptop e olhou para Danielle, deixando transparecer um certo grau de desespero.

- Essa monografia ainda vai me causar um infarto.

- Você acordou que horas?

- Às cinco.

- Por que tão cedo? Você tem mais um mês pra defender, se acalme.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero deixar tudo pra última hora. – Quatre respondeu, em tom cansado.

Danielle se sentou ao lado dele, fazendo cafuné em sua nuca e comentando que ele estava sendo muito _nerd_. Quatre se defendeu, apesar de não se incomodar de verdade. Sabia que a esposa também era chamada de _nerd_ na faculdade e ela nunca usava a palavra de forma ofensiva. Danielle finalmente conseguiu convencer Quatre a comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouco.

- O meu problema é que eu demorei pra começar a escrever por causa do estágio. – Quatre comentou, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha e esfregando os olhos.

- Você não pode reclamar. Não é todo estagiário que recebe oferta de emprego antes de se formar. – Danielle comentou, orgulhosa.

- Eles estavam precisando de mais um psicólogo no hospital, foi só coincidência.

- Quando que você vai reconhecer que tem tudo pra virar um excelente profissional? Eles viram isso em você e querem te contratar.

Danielle balançou a cabeça em negativo enquanto Quatre dizia que ela estava exagerando. Ele era humilde até demais às vezes. Ouvindo os pais conversarem de modo informal, Arthur e Lawrence se aventuraram para a cozinha outra vez. Os dois ficaram muito felizes de ver que o pai já fechara o _laptop._

- Pai, blinca com a gente? – Arthur pediu com um sorriso no rostinho angelical.

- Por favor! – Lawrence insistiu, também sorrindo.

Os dois pediam de maneira tão doce e gentil que poderia-se pensar que eram duas crianças comportadas. Mesmo cansado, o pai não sabia dizer não quando eles eram tão queridos. Logo cedeu e os meninos o arrastaram para o quarto, onde haviam armado uma pista de carrinhos com _loop_ e um dinossauro que se movia a pilha e tentava derrubar os veículos de brinquedo.

- Tem qui pôr o carrinho aqui. – Lawrence explicou, como se tal informação fosse muito difícil de descobrir sem explicação prévia.

- E apertá o butão! – Arthur completou.

Quatre riu da empolgação dos dois. Eles sempre se completavam quando falavam, como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro. O árabe pegou um carrinho qualquer e colocou no início da pista, onde um mecanismo permitia disparar o brinquedo quando apertasse o botão. Ele não deu muita sorte, no entanto, uma vez que o dinossauro de plástico abocanhou o carro e o derrubou para fora.

- Ah, o dinossaulo comeu o calinho! – Arthur exclamou, fazendo uma dramatização exagerada de alguém sendo atirado ao chão.

Os dois garotos riram gostosamente

- Ah, é? Agora é pessoal... – brincou Quatre, arrancando mais risadas dos dois com seu tom de irritado.

Ficaram brincando com a pista durante algum tempo, até Danielle chamar Quatre para tomar o café que ela acabara de coar. Os gêmeos agora haviam se entretido na brincadeira e não se incomodaram muito com o fato do pai sair dela.

- Os meninos estão se divertindo? – Danielle perguntou.

- Eles adoram aquela pista. – Quatre respondeu, misturando açúcar no café fresco.

- Ainda bem que eles dividem ela. Ela é muito grande, imagine se a gente tivesse de comprar duas?

- Eles dividem bem os brinquedos. Mas não tente fazer um usar as roupas do outro. – Quatre comentou, lembrando-se das diversas vezes que haviam tentado fazer com que os filhos compartilhassem suas roupas.

- É, isso eu já reparei. Parece que eles querem ter certeza que não vamos confundi-los.

Uma vez que Danielle terminou de servir a mesa, Quatre chamou os garotos também e os quatro puderam tomar café juntos, coisa que raramente conseguiam fazer durante a semana. Arthur e Lawrence prosseguiram em suas tentativas de convencer os pais a brincarem com eles, mas Danielle achou que um Domingo ensolarado não deveria ser desperdiçado em casa.

- Vocês dois podem tomar um banho e aí vamos sair. Podemos ir ao parque, o que acham? – A mãe sugeriu aos garotos, que imediatamente torceram os narizes ao ouvirem a palavra 'banho'.

- Eu não quero tomá banho. – Lawrence reclamou, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

- Vocês não podem sair suados desse jeito. Vamos já pra banheira os dois.

Quatre aproveitou que a esposa assumira a situação e disse que trabalharia mais um pouco na monografia enquanto isso. Não conseguiu escrever mais dos que uns dois parágrafos, porém, pois poucos minutos depois, Arthur passou correndo pelado pela sala, pingando água pelo chão e rindo.

- Arthur! Você tá molhando tudo! Volta já pro banheiro! – Quatre reclamou por cima da tela do computador.

O menino riu e fez menção de fugir para a cozinha.

- Arthur, se não obedecer, a gente não vai sair. – Quatre continuou.

O menino parou, incomodado com a ameaça. O pai raramente falava em castigos. Danielle chegou e levou o menino de volta, agora quieto e disposto a se comportar.

- Essa roupa não é di saí. – Lawrence se queixou, mostrando à mãe a camiseta que ela lhe dera.

- A gente vai sair daqui a pouco, quando o seu pai terminar o que está fazendo.

- O que ele tá fazendo?

- Trabalhando.

- Poquê? – Arthur indagou inocentemente.

- Porque é muito importante. Os adultos têm que trabalhar.

- Eu quelo tabalhar! – Arthur exclamou então.

Em sua cabeça de criança, alguma coisa que ocupava tanto o tempo dos adultos deveria ser muito divertida. Lawrence pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois logo exclamou animado.

- Eu também!

- Quando vocês forem maiores, tá bom? – Danielle respondeu pacientemente, rindo da alegria das duas crianças.

Quatre demorou ainda mais uma hora para terminar o trecho que escrevia e depois foi ele mesmo trocar os garotos para sair. Um passeio em família era um daqueles momentos em que poderiam relaxar e lembrar as razões de trabalharem e estudarem tanto.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 29**

22 de Janeiro de 206 d.c.

Colônia L4

A multidão ocupava todo o saguão. Pessoas de diversas idades conversavam animadas e abraçavam e parabenizavam os recém-formados. A um canto mais afastado da saída, um grupo relativamente grande se formara.

- Cadê ele, hein? – reclamou Duo, se colocando nas pontas dos pés para compensar sua baixa estatura enquanto procurava pelo amigo.

- Tem tanta gente que tá difícil encontrá-lo. – Relena comentou.

- Não é ele ali? – Sally perguntou, apontando uma cabeça loira no meio de um grupo de outros alunos.

- Não, é outro cara polaco. – Duo respondeu rapidamente.

- Ali, estou vendo ele. – Middie falou.

Logo todos conseguiram visualizar Quatre, no meio de uma confusão de parentes, a maioria mulheres.

- A família dele parece bem contente.

- O caçula de 30 se formando... Não é à toa. – disse Wufei, rindo.

Demorou um pouco, mas o árabe conseguir localizar os amigos e veio cumprimentá-los, ainda de beca e diploma na mão. Seus amigos da Preventers estavam todos lá, sendo que Heero estava acompanhado de Relena, mas deixara a filha em casa, Duo viera sozinho, pois Hilde ficara cuidando do ferro-velho e Trowa trouxera Middie e a filha Kathleen. Wufei e Sally também estavam ali, bem-humorados, felizes de terem uma desculpa para escaparem do escritório.

- Vocês se importam de tirar foto comigo? – Quatre perguntou, com uma câmera digital na mão.

- Com você? Vamos pensar no seu caso... – disse Duo, com tom de gozação.

- Se juntem aí. – falou Danielle, pegando a máquina fotográfica da mão do marido.

Todos se aproximaram de Quatre, enquanto olhavam para a câmera. Com o flash, fizeram menção de se dispersar, mas Quatre os chamou de volta.

- Ok, uma foto séria pra posterioridade, agora façam umas caras mais animadas aí.

- Quê, é pra fazer careta, é? – brincou Duo, tirando o chapéu da cabeça de Quatre e colocando em Heero e em seguida se pendurando no ombro de Quatre e fazendo graça, enquanto Quatre cruzava os braços e fazia cara de mal com o diploma na mão, olhando de lado para a câmera.

Danielle riu com a descontração da turma e bateu uma nova fotografia. Quatre correu para ver como esta ficara e todos ouviram-no reclamar revoltado.

- Ei! Chifrinho na cabeça? Poxa Trowa, eu não esperava isso de você... – ele falou, rindo.

- Olha a cara do Wufei... – disse Danielle, apontando o chinês na telinha da máquina.

Ele saíra com a mão na testa, olhando de canto pros outros com cara de desgosto. Sua expressão era tão exagerada que era óbvio que era uma piada de sua parte.

- Acho que essa é a melhor foto que tiramos desde os tempos que todos estávamos na Preventers... – Quatre falou, ainda rindo com a câmera na mão.

Apesar de ele mencionar o nome da organização em público, ninguém se incomodou, pois a bagunça no saguão era tanta que ninguém ouviria.

- Ei, nós temos um presente pra você. – disse Sally.

- Presente? Gente, eu disse pra não me comprarem nada. – Quatre falou, apesar de que já imaginava que os amigos não teriam escutado seu pedido.

- Não ia dar pra deixar passar, né? – disse Middie.

- O que você ganhou, pai? – exclamou Arthur, contente, puxando o tecido de sua beca.

Trowa estendeu um pacote fino ao amigo e ele o abriu para encontrar um DVD.

- A gente não conseguia escolher nada legal então cada um de nós escolheu umas músicas e gravamos todas. – explicou Duo.

- Uau, isso é mesmo legal. – disse Quatre, empolgado. – Todos vocês escolheram alguma coisa?

- Todos nós. – falou Relena.

- YMCA foi o Duo, só pra avisar... - disse Wufei.

Quatre virou o DVD na mão com cuidado, como se fosse de cristal. Gostava muito de música e um presente personalizado como esse tinha muito valor para ele.

- Caramba, muito obrigado! – falou. – Não poderia ter pensado em presente melhor.

- Então, vamos pro restaurante? – Danielle sugeriu.

Tinham feito reserva de um salão inteiro em um restaurante próximo e depois da longa cerimônia, todos estavam com fome.

- Hoje não perdôo quem sair sóbrio, é tudo por minha conta. – Quatre anunciou, enquanto o grupo seguia em direção ao aglomerado formado pela família do árabe.

- Você querendo embebedar a gente? – disse Wufei, rindo.

- Hoje é festa, então não tem desculpa, hein... – Quatre falou, dando uma cotovelada em Trowa, que não se manifestara ainda.

- A Middie disse que já viu esse aí bêbado, mas eu acho que é lenda... – disse Duo.

- É nada. – disse Middie. – Esse aí só toma uns dois copos de alguma bebida um pouco mais forte e já fica alterado. Cora que nem tomate e dá risada por qualquer coisa.

- Eu bebo pouco. – Trowa se defendeu.

- Ok, vamos ver se a lenda é verdade!

- Hoje você não escapa, pelo visto... – disse Heero, se divertindo com o fato de que desta vez o alvo das gozações não era ele.

- Nem você, hein... – completou Quatre, sem se esquecer do outro amigo reservado.

- O Heero bêbado não tem graça. – reclamou Relena - Ele só fica meio travado depois de alguns copos e não abre mais a boca...

- Melhor que o Duo, que começa a falar enrolado e não pára mais... – Heero comentou, ao que Duo riu e não deu muita bola.

A formatura de um deles era um evento a ser lembrado.

* * *

**Histórias do Pós-Guerra – Parte 30**

13 de Março de 206 d.c.

Colônia L3

O tempo havia escorregado entre os seus dedos, impossível de segurar, como água. Kathleen já completara um ano e meio de idade, e Trowa, por mais que agora tentasse evitar participar de missões da Preventers que o levassem a lugares mais longe, ainda tinha de viajar de vez em quando. Desta vez, ficara uma semana fora.

Quando a porta se abriu, Middie carregava a filha no colo e seu rosto mostrava uma mistura de alívio por ver o marido com a mágoa de uma semana inteira sem notícias. Trowa entrou e ela o abraçou, feliz de tê-lo junto a ela de novo. Kathleen comemorou a volta do pai, mas, antecipando a discussão, Trowa deu um jeito de distrair a menina com lápis de cor e papel, para que pudesse ir atrás de Middie, que sumira para o quarto dos dois.

- Assim não dá, Trowa. A gente tem de conversar. – Middie falou, assim que ele entrou, tirando a jaqueta e se recostando no batente da porta.

- Eu já tinha recusado outras missões, peguei essa porque era relativamente perto.

- Você passou uma semana fora e nem me ligou. Eu tava doente de preocupação! – a mágoa na voz dela era óbvia.

- Eu não pude telefonar de onde estava. – ele explicou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não ajudaria muito.

- A Kathleen ficou doente segunda-feira, começou a vomitar, vomitar... Acabou tendo de tomar soro no hospital.

Trowa sentiu uma pontada de culpa lhe espetar por dentro. Middie afirmou que a menina estava bem agora, que não fora nada grave. Mas ele sabia que o problema era maior do que isso.

- Eu passei a semana inteira dividida entre cuidar dela e me preocupar com onde você estaria. – ela falou com um tom cansado, desabando sobre a cama de casal.

- Eu sinto muito.

O estilo de vida a que Trowa estava acostumado começava cada vez mais a parecer alheio à vida que levavam. As prioridades haviam mudado. Antes ele se preocupava com coisas muito maiores do que ele mesmo, a manutenção da paz, os conflitos, as missões da Preventers. Agora suas preocupações eram referentes a algo muito menor, porém que lhe era – agora percebia – muito mais importante. O bem estar de duas pessoas. Duas pessoas que haviam se tornado sua vida e que haviam-no tornado a vida delas.

- O salário da polícia não é suficiente pra pagar todas as contas. – ele finalmente falou.

Estava sendo racional. Frio. Eram fatos. A vida era assim.

- Eu não tenho como conseguir um estágio pago até o quinto ano da faculdade... – Middie afirmou.

Trowa já sabia disso e esperava que a frase terminasse aí.

- Mas se eu arrumar um emprego de meio período, ou talvez conseguir uma bolsa de pesquisa junto de algum dos professores, eu poderia ajudar com as contas. A gente teria de esticar o dinheiro e cortar alguns gastos, mas eu acredito que daria pra agüentar por mais dois anos pra eu terminar a faculdade.

Trowa balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Middie.

- Não vai ser muito fácil. – ele falou.

- Sei que não, mas nós dois já passamos por coisa bem pior antes. E estamos juntos nessa, não é?

- Tem razão.

- Você sairia da Preventers?

- Parece mesmo a melhor coisa a fazer. – Trowa respondeu.

Middie deixou a cabeça pender para o lado um pouco, sem tirar os olhos dele, estudando-o. Como ele era difícil de ler. Ela conhecia-o bem, mas a incrível habilidade dele para esconder seus sentimentos ainda a deixava intrigada.

- Isso te deixa triste? Sair da Preventers?

- Triste? Não. Não é isso. – Trowa falou, desfazendo-se dos sapatos.

- Então o que é?

O homem começou a desabotoar a camisa, mas parou, refletindo sobre aquilo.

- Não sei. Me parece estranho. Só isso.

- Você viveu a sua vida toda desse jeito, não é? Lutando, correndo riscos, protegendo as colônias. Mas não há mal em sair disso e relaxar.

- Parece que estou encerrando um capítulo muito longo de um livro, mas as próximas folhas estão em branco. E não sei o que fazer com elas.

Ela prestava atenção em cada palavra, sabendo que Trowa pouco falava sobre seus sentimentos, mas quando falava, as palavras continham significado.

- Que tal um epílogo? Bem longo e tranqüilo. Eu, você e a Kathleen. E no final um "e viveram felizes para sempre". Muito clichê, pra você? – Ela disse, com um tom levemente sonhador.

Ele sorriu finalmente.

- Eu gosto de clichês.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá povo que ainda não desistiu! Agradeço muito a todos por continuarem lendo, apesar dos meus longos atrasos pra postar! Valeu mesmo! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo (não sei qdo vou postar, mas sei que posto!)


End file.
